Ojos de Dragón II: Despiertame y salvame
by alexandra86
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA. Historia terminada, faltan mis comentarios y el Epilogo. Aqui termina la historia en un capitulo llamado Kissing in the rain
1. El Dragón sigue respirando

**Ojos de Dragón II: Despiértame y sálvame**

Holas a todos, esta es la continuación de **Ojos de Dragón** clasificación R. Esta es la segunda parte de lo que quedó inconcluso y será un relato breve en comparación al otro, así como advierto que tiene **_spoilers_****_ del quinto libro_**, de hecho se desarrolla en el sexto año de Harry. El protagonista: Severus Snape y… es mejor que sigan leyendo para saber. 

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y reviews! 

**Capitulo 1  El Dragón sigue respirando**

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué? - Dijo Severus Snape repitiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche cerca de una débil luz. – Estuvo allí, debí saberlo, debí haberla rescatado. Pero nunca lo hice. Todas las noches que debió sentirse como yo, tan fría, tan sola, tan miserable… Pero ahora que se toda la verdad, la volveré a ver, ella regresará… será esta noche 

- Severus, no lo puedes hacer. Le has prometido a Dumbledore… - Dijo Remus Lupin interviniendo.

- No me digas que puedo hacer. – Dijo Snape rudamente - No se trata de Dumbledore, Lupin, se trata de ella, ella no está muerta. Necesito traerla…

- No puedes. No lo pienses, Dumbledore tiene razón Severus… es una obsesión tuya.

- Ignoras muchos secretos de un hechicero oscuro y su pasado, claro que puedo. – Dijo Snape seguro.

- No Severus… - Lupin negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No harías lo mismo si descubrieras que Jordan pudiera vivir de nuevo? Florence terminó así por mi culpa, pues voy a enmendar mi error cumpliendo con mi promesa. La voy a traer de vuelta, así cueste mi propia sangre… - Snape terminó apagando la lámpara y la oscuridad reinó en la habitación.

**5 Meses antes… **

            Nuestra historia comienza una noche de Agosto, en las calles frías de Londres. Donde un grupo de sujetos vestidos de negro le prestan atención a una tienda muggle…

- Allí está, no la pierdan de vista. – Dijo La voz de Lucius Malfoy en una noche en la ciudad muggle de Londres. – Esta vez si lo lograremos.

- Nada mal Malfoy, 3 días de haberte escapado de Azkaban y ya haces de las tuyas – La voz de Ivan Rodolphus Lestrange sonaba algo ronca. Una chica de aproximadamente 20 años salía de un local muggle, acababa de hacer compras. Era una chica de cabello oscuro con mechones rojizos, de ojos negros, nariz perfilada y alta.

- El plan del maestro ha fallado, ahora necesitamos asegurarnos el plan segundo mientras tanto. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy avanzando con su varita escondida.

- Bien, Roger quiero que hagas un favor. – Dijo La chica muggle con sus paquetes hablando por teléfono celular - No, no firmaré otro contrato en condiciones así, no… lo que ocurre es que… - La chica hablaba por teléfono celular y se subía a su auto. - … hablaremos mañana. 

            Malfoy la abordó frente al auto.

- Un placer conocerla, Ariadne Xavier… un verdadero placer. – Lucius Malfoy la miró por un instante y se estremeció.

- Oh amigo, lo siento. No tengo plumas, no puedo firmar autógrafos. Lo siento. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre verdadero? – Dijo la chica, ser un mago había hecho ignorar a Lucius, que aquella chica era famosa entre los muggles. De hecho así era, era la cantante Rock del momento, era simplemente "Airam". No era una muggle cualquiera, era una famosa cantante y compositora.

- No vengo por un autografo, vengo por usted… mi Señor la quiere ver…

- Si me está hablando de una nueva concesión de Refresco "Cola Plus" no quiero saber. Tengo agenda ocupada. – La chica sonreía por cortesía con ganas de irse.

- Aun no entiende, mi señor no es ningún muggle… - Hubo una pausa de silencio. La chica reaccionó al escuchar la palabra "muggle" y lanzó sus bolsas al piso. Lucius Malfoy sacó su varita y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica se metió al carro.

- Usted es un mago, sea lo que sea que usted quiera… - La chica trataba de encender el carro nerviosa.

- Esperaba una charla más amistosa  – Lucius Malfoy lanzó una maldición al carro. La chica salió disparada al suelo. Intentó retroceder pero dos sujetos aparecieron.

- Morgana, detenla… - Dijo Lucius Malfoy desesperado. Una mujer salió de las sombras y su rostro se iluminó con una de las farolas de la calle.

- Mi nombre es Bellatrix, no lo olvides. Ah… - la mujer de parpados caídos y pelo espeso observó con precisión a la chica acorralada y exclamó - es igual a esa desgraciada, solo por los ojos. Maldita, es una fortuna que esté muerta.

- ¿Quién? ¿De que hablan? – La chica estaba asustada – Oigan si ustedes son mis fans, les prometo que les daré un póster autografiado. Incluso aunque sean magos, no tienen porque alterarse de esa manera.

- Esto será fácil. "Imperius" – Dijo Lestrange, un rayo salió de su varita, al impactar contra la chica no tenía efecto. Los tres se quedaron asombrados y la chica muggle corrió asustada.

- Nos engañaron, sabe resistirse a la maldición Imperius… no es una muggle. – Dijo Lestrange enojado.

- Claro que no es muggle, es una bruja – Malfoy lanzó otro hechizo para detenerla. La chica salió corriendo, con los 3 mortífagos tras ella.

- Siempre a mí. – Dijo la chica apurada y nerviosa corriendo hacia una calle – Dios!!! si me salvas de esta prometo hacer mas obras de caridad. Dios!! –Encontró un basurero y se escondió. Los mortífagos la perdieron de vista y siguieron de largo. La calle quedó en quietud.

- Uffa! mi auto está arruinado, no tengo batería del celular y… - una lechuza llegó hasta ella con una carta. - … y por si fuera poco una carta del Ministerio de Magia ha llegado.

* * *

Dos hombres se encontraban hablando en un despacho lujoso a la mañana siguiente, el despacho del Ministro de magia, eran Fudge y Dumbledore, un empleado entró rápidamente.

- Señor Fudge, Señor Dumbledore, con permiso. Hemos capturado a una de las mortífagas más peligrosas al servicio de Tu-ya-sabes-quien. Está en la sala de juicios esperando para su sentencia.

- ¿Ya la tienen? – Fudge parecía asombrado - ¿De quien se trata? ¿De Bellatrix Lestrange?

- No, se trata de Ariadne Xavier. – Dijo el mago haciendo que Fudge se estremeciera – La hija de…

- No la nombres por favor. – Fudge se levantó del asiento. – Ya voy para allá. - Fudge se dirigió al salón de audiencias y juicios. Allí estaba la jovencita Ariadne algo confundida, Dumbledore venía detrás. El jurado se levantó y Ariadne fue encadenada a la silla, era extraño porque su vestimenta no pegaba para nada con aquella habitación.

- Bien, que tenemos aquí. Acusada de hacer magia frente a los muggles. – Dijo Fudge sentándose en uno de los puestos, la chica miraba sorprendida. 

- Oigan, no quiero ser grosera. Pero yo no hice nada. Hoy ha sido mi peor día. Jo, deje mi carro aparcado en la calle, mi celular no sirve y…

- ¿Podría hacer silencio un momento? – Dijo Fudge.

- A ver. Usted hizo magia frente a una calle muggle. ¿Sabe que eso es penado por la ley mágica? – Dijo una de la brujas del ministerio.

- ¡No fui yo! – Dijo la chica chillando – Fueron los hombres de negro!

- Percibimos actividad de artes oscuras desde la calle donde usted se encontraba. – Dijo Fudge mirando sus pergaminos en la mesa.

- No fui yo!!! – Dijo la chica cansada y perturbada 

- Queremos que confiese su relación con Tu-ya-sabes-quien. – Dijo Fudge.

- ¿Quién es el-que-ustedes-saben? Disculpe, no se a quien se refiere. – La chica miraba a Fudge como si estuviera loco.

- Pues me imagino a quien usted le sirve… - Dijo Fudge aun acusándola de ser partidaria de Voldemort

- Deben estar Locos. Si se refieren a Roger mi manager, el es un poco testarudo, pero lleva bien mis finanzas…- Ariadne no entendía.

- Me refiero al Señor Oscuro – Dijo Fudge temblando ligeramente. – Señorita Ariadne Xavier, confiese.

- ¿La Srta. Xavier? me temo que hay un error. Ella no es partidaria de Voldemort. – Dijo Dumbledore de semblante serio.

- ¿No recuerda quien es su madre? – Dijo Fudge en tono de que era obvio su culpabilidad.

- Lo se muy bien. Pero ella no es seguidora de Voldemort, yo me encargué de ella hace 15 años… lo recuerdo bien. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Ella no está al tanto de lo que ocurre en la comunidad mágica, es como una muggle más.

- Bien, si es así. ¿Quién es usted? ¿A que se dedica? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? – Dijo una miembro del jurado con cara de cansancio.

- Bueno, soy "Airam", compositora y cantante de música salida del alma! – Dijo la chica.

- No me interesa su carrera muggle - Dijo Fudge

- Ok, usted acabó con la magia… Soy Ariadne Xavier, es mi verdadero nombre si me pregunta. Usted lo sabe! Soy mitad muggle y mitad… ya saben mitad Bruja – Dijo en un susurro. – Tengo 19 años, y soy compositora y cantante ¿No me reconocen? – la cara desaprobación del jurado la hizo borrar la sonrisa. – Bueno, ya que no saben de mi música, vivo en Londres y… mis padres son Florence Harrington y Joseph Xavier.

- Bien… entonces las circunstancias cambian. No creo que sea necesario enviarla a Azkaban. – Dijo Fudge respirando mas tranquilo. - Dígame algo, ¿usted sabe algo de magia? 

- No, soy una bruja sin "entrenamiento". Nunca me gustó aprender magia, aunque creo que debería aprender algo mas avanzando que esos hechizos sencillos que medio sé, sino la próxima vez esos tres sujetos de capuchas me capturarán!

- ¿Sujetos con capuchas? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dijo una mujer del jurado muy atenta.

- Bueno, estaba subiendo a mi auto mientras hablaba por teléfono con Roger y me hablaba del nuevo contrato de Plus Cola, ¡era injusto!… no pagaban lo suficiente y eran horas extra de trabajo.

- Hable del incidente, no de sus asuntos con el Roger Feletono – Dijo Fudge enojado.

- No es Feletono, es Telefono. – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Bueno, sigo. Estaba hablando cuando un tipo de 40 años, mas o menos, me dijo que fuera con el, le dije que no podía firmarle un autógrafo y se alteró, sacó su varita, entré el carro y me lanzó fuera con otro hechizo. El hombre creo que se llamaba… M… Malfew… Malfoy, era rubio. Luego salieron dos mas, una era una mujer mal vestida… uff que horror de fachas. Se llamaba Morgana y luego le dijeron Bellatrix, en cuanto al otro, nunca dijo su nombre- Dijo la chica. – Salí huyendo, me oculté en los basureros, y allí me encontraron los del ministerio. Fue horrible. – La chica estaba con tono triste.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – Preguntó un mago joven al lado 

- Bien sabe que aun tiene que ser sentenciada a un castigo por su delito. Azkaban es mucho. – Dijo Fudge algo cansado. – San Mungo no es necesario, pobres enfermos.

- No hice magia, no es ningún delito…. – Dijo la chica en tono de auxilio.

- Fudge, déjalo así. Yo me la llevaré a Hogwarts. – Dijo Dumbledore

- ¿No sería más fácil dejarla ir y que vuelva a su habitat muggle? Ella no se siente cómoda aquí. – Dijo el joven mago sonriéndole a la jovencita

- Si es mejor. Ya saben… me voy de gira. No puedo. – Dijo Ariadne levantándose aun con su apariencia muggle y agitando su cabello largo mientras se lo rascaba.

- Cornelius, ella necesita protección. Lo de anoche fue una señal clara… Voldemort la anda buscando.

- ¿Me buscan? ¿Para que me buscan? – La chica no entendía ni jota del asunto

- Si, explícame eso. ¿Para que Tu-ya-sabes-quien la busca? – Fudge estaba confuso. 

- Posiblemente para terminar su tarea y asegurar un segundo plan.

- Deja que me explique. Tu-ya-sabes-quien, buscar conquistar el mundo y su plan es buscar a esta niña inútil y habladora para triunfar sobre todos nosotros. Es absurdo, ridículo y PATETICO!

- Pero es la realidad. Te debo explicaciones luego, déjame custodiarla mientras, al momento te diré cada detalle. Hay cosas que yo mismo desconozco.

- Bien, Ariadne Xavier, usted queda sentenciada a irse a Hogwarts a cargo de la tutela de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Yo? Pero ¿y mi gira?, ¿mi disco…? La Gran Airam necesita concentrarse en su carrera y…- la chica estaba asustada.

- Ahora puede irse, le agradezco que lo haga rápido y ahórrese las visitas al ministerio. – Fudge se levantó de su silla.

- Que gruñón, Ministro de Magia y no le caí bien. Bueno…

- Ariadne, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme? – Dijo Dumbledore.

            Una mañana como cualquier otra en Grimmauld Place, la puerta se abrió y entraron varios magos, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Detrás entró una chica apresurada con una preciosa maleta de viaje de cuero italiano, vestida con ropas exóticas y unos lentes de sol.

- Les agradezco haberme dejado buscar algunas de mis pertenencias… Uff, que viaje mas largo. ¡Gran casa! – Dijo Ariadne llegando a la casa.

- Puedes quedarte en la habitación izquierda a la segunda puerta arriba. – Dijo Remus Lupin observando atento a la chica. – El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te quedarás un tiempo aquí.

- Bueno, si. Realmente iré a Hogwarts, supuestamente estoy en peligro así que. Ya saben. – Ariadne no entendía mucho y subió las escaleras quitándose sus lentes de sol.

- Que bruja tan extraña! – Dijo Tonks  viéndola mientras se marchaba.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Ron llegando de la cocina mirando a la chica con atención.

- No me la creo, es… ¿"Airam"?. La cantante muggle. – Dijo Hermione al lado de Ron con cara de asombro. Un chico de 16 años y cabello azabache irrumpió en la sala curioso, al lado de la menor de Los Weasley-

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Harry

- Bueno, Dumbledore dice que estará mejor aquí. Parece que los mortífagos la buscan y es necesario protegerla. – Dijo Lupin lógico.

- No sabía que fuese bruja, no lo parece… - Dijo Hermione

- Eso es verdad, no es muy convencional. Los últimos 15 años ha vivido entre muggles. Parece que es feliz. – Dijo Remus – se parece tanto a ella.

- ¿A quien? – Harry no entendía

- A su madre, es igual a ella, a excepción de los ojos. – Dijo Lupin. – Y su nombre no es Airam. Es Ariadne Xavier…

En la cena, todos se sentaron en la mesa, algunos magos de la Orden se quedaron observando extrañados a Ariadne. La chica no los observaba sino que estaba leyendo un periódico muggle…

- Caray! La gente piensa que me han secuestrado… - Dijo Ariadne en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Tonks interesada.

- Mira lo que dice en este periodico…

"Ayer en la cadena de Tiendas "Fashion Jungle" la gran cantante "Airam" la diosa de la música rock juvenil fue secuestrada por una banda de encapuchados góticos. Se presume la vinculación de "Airam" con un grupo satánico de adoradores de la muerte…"

- No están tan equivocados, fuiste atacada por mortífagos, les encanta traer muerte. – Dijo Lupin.

- Dios, mi reputación se vendrá abajo. Necesito ir a hablar con Roger…

- No saldrás de esta casa! – Dijo Lupin – No hasta que Dumbledore nos de una orden

- Tiene razón. Aunque tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon a comprarte ropa, no puedes andar vestida así. Además tienes que comportarte como una bruja – Dijo Tonks riendo por la cara que todos ponían al verla.

- Bien. – Dijo Ariadne sin prestar atención y escribiendo una canción en su libreta.

- Es como comer con ella, se parece mucho a ella. – Dijo uno de los magos por lo bajo asustado.

- No es ella, es su hija. Ella está muerta. – Dijo Lupin tranquilo.

- No entiendo algo, cada vez que alguien me dice que me parezco a ella, lo dicen con rostro temeroso. ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? – Preguntó Ariadne sin entender.

- Eso te lo contará Dumbledore cuando venga, cariño mejor come, te veo muy débil. – Dijo la Señora Weasley.

- No entiendo, todos me huyen la mirada. Todos los magos lo hacen.  – Dijo Ariadne herida, sus ojos negros bajaron hacia la mesa. – Yo no he hecho nada, aun ni entiendo porque estoy aquí. Voy a dormir, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Quisiera arreglar las cosas y que me dijeran que diablos me ocultan de una vez por todas…- Ariadne se fue a la puerta del comedor y se tropezó con alguien, era un hombre alto de barba blanca.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – Albus Dumbledore había entrado por la puerta del comedor, acompañado de Mc Gonagall.

- Profesor Dumbledore – Ariadne retrocedió de la exaltación. – Llegó antes de lo acordado.

- Estaba inaguantable – Dijo Tonks riéndose.

- No la culpo. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. – Sabía que no aguantarías un día más sin saber porque andas aquí. Hola a los demás.

- Profesor, ¿a quien más esperamos? – Preguntó Molly. – Usted me pidió que apartara dos puestos.

- Oh si, mi invitado especial debe estar por llegar en un momento. – Dijo Dumbledore comprobando en su reloj. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ariadne?

- Porque esos asesinos me atacaron y porque debo ir a Hogwarts mandando al diablo mi carrera musical. – Preguntó la chica - ¿Qué buscan? ¿Por qué a mí?

- Supongo que Lord Voldemort quiere conocer a la hija de Florence. Creo que te busca para algo, quizás para destruirte o para que te unas a su lado.

- Ok, un momento. ¿Qué Locura es esta? ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? – Ariadne estaba más confundida. 

- ¿No sabes quien es Lord Voldemort? – Miró asombrado Lupin.

- Lord Voldemort es un mago malvado, de las líneas del lado oscuro. El quiere la limpieza de sangre, quiere eliminar a los mugles y a los brujos nacidos de muggles. Tiene a astutos seguidores y supongo que a varios espías, practica la magia oscura y odia especialmente a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles. – Dijo Dumbledore explicándole. - Sus objetivos son tomar el mundo y transformarlo en caos. Es la maldad, quiere volverlo todo en tinieblas y conseguir la inmortalidad. 

- El mató a mis padres – Dijo Harry. – Es el Heredero de Slytherin.

- Tiempo – Ariadne pidió que se detuvieran – Esto no puede ser, suena como un cuento infantil del bien y el mal. El malo de los malos, ¿Qué clase de chiste es este? Es inconcebible en mi mente. No existe bien o mal, solo…

- ¿…El poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo? – Una voz fría sonó en la entrada. – Conozco personalmente a quien dijo eso.

- Severus – Dijo Dumbledore volteando.

            En la puerta del comedor estaba un mago vestido con capa de viaje negra, de rostro cetrino, nariz ganchuda, cabello negro y grasoso; Severus Snape acababa de pisar la cálida habitación.

- Ya estoy aquí, Profesor. Me retrasé un poco – Dijo la fría voz de Severus Snape colgando en un perchero su capa.

- Me alegra verte Severus. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? – Snape miró desconfiado. Dumbledore se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa. El avanzó lentamente mirando con odio a sus estudiantes menos favoritos.

- Severus, te he llamado para algo importante. – Dijo Dumbledore – Es sobre Florence Harrington. Muchas interrogantes serán resueltas.

- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Ariadne. 

- Pronto. Créeme que muy pronto. – Dijo Dumbledore - Severus,  te presento a Ariadne Xavier. Ariadne el es profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. – Dijo Dumbledore presentándole. Snape se acercó más a la chica y la detalló. Ella tembló ligeramente al verlo. 

– Es extraño… es como si ella hubiera vuelto, es… - Snape quedó viéndola un rato más.

- Es su hija Severus, es su hija. Ella no ha vuelto – Dumbledore se lo recordó. – Se parecen mucho físicamente.

- ¿Tuvo una hija? ¿Florence tuvo una hija? – Snape estaba desanimado, recordaba bien todo sobre Florence. – Tu niña… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 19 años, señor Snape – Dijo Ariadne algo asustada, sentía que ya conocía a ese hombre, pero no era así. De hecho no lo conocía, pero algo de él le resultaba familiar. Su medallón se sentía pesado. – Supongo que esto será otro cuestionario…

- Ariadne, el te contará todo sobre tu madre. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién es tu padre? – Snape preguntó con una nota de resentimiento.

- Joseph Xavier, el está muerto también.

- ¿Xavier?

- Es un hombre normal, sin magia. – Respondio Ariadne pero eso fue un error

- ¿Llamas tu sin magia algo normal? Un momento ¿Su padre es muggle? – Snape estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

- Si, su padre es muggle.– Dijo Dumbledore y la chica lo miró. - No se por donde empezar, quise que Severus viniera para que supiera de ti, luego de tanto tiempo. Ariadne, te hará bien conocerlo, era un gran amigo de tu madre.

- No es así… - Snape agitó su puño, pero luego reaccionó – Bueno Si, fuimos amigos.

- ¿Por qué se contradice? – Preguntó Ariadne.

- Son muchos años. – Dijo Snape levantándose violentamente ante la mirada de aosmbro de los chicos.

- No me diga que ahora sufre de Alzheimer y se le olvidan las cosas – Dijo irónicamente Ariadne.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Snape no entendía

- Sabes mucho sobre Florence – Dijo Dumbledore. – Quédate y explícale un poco.

- No soy la persona indicada, ella… - Pero Snape se mostraba por primera vez inseguro - es imposible que esta hija de muggle sea hija de mi… de Florence. – Dijo Snape sudando en la frente. – No sabe nada de nada

- Podrías ayudarla. Podrías hacérselo más fácil. Voldemort la anda buscando ahora…

- ¿Buscarla? Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella existía… - Snape se mostraba confundido. – Es obvio que el Señor Oscuro me oculta mucha información…

- No entiendo, me pierdo. Soy una persona no mágica, me pierdo en la conversación. – Gritó Ariadne desesperada. – Me voy, me regreso a cantar a los muggles, que digo a mis fans… soy muggle… no, que digo. SOY NORMAL!!!!

- ¿La hija de Florence es cantante e hija de un muggle? – Snape miraba incrédulo. – Esto es imposible.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de él? – Ariadne lo miró con cara de poco amigos.

- Ninguno, pequeña mocosa!

- Usted no me va a insultar en mis narices, además casi soy de su tamaño – Ariadne se levantó y le apuntó con el puño, Snape se levantó pero le apuntó con la varita.

- No volveré a caer en tus tentaciones- Dijo Snape hirviendo y Dumbledore se interpuso. 

- Niños, cálmense y oigan! Basta de insultos. – Dijo Dumbledore y Remus Lupin se reía.

- Parece que los años de Hogwarts reviven! – Dijo Lupin riéndose.

- Severus no te alteres, ella no es Florence. Ariadne, Severus está algo confundido. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Bien, quiero la verdad. – Dijo Ariadne rudamente - Así podré cumplir mi castigo en ese lugar "Hogwarts", donde hay de seguro tantos locos maniáticos como ustedes y…

- Señor Director, si usted me ha buscado para contarle la historia entera… - Dijo Snape ignorando a la chica.

- Empecemos por lo primero, Ariadne. – Dijo Dumbledore – Es hora de que sepas que tu madre fue asesinada…

- ¿Asesinada? ¿No en un accidente? – Ariadne retrocedió con asombro.

- No, Lord Voldemort la asesinó por traicionarlo. – Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo? – Snape miró al director asombrado sin creerlo – Yo nunca supe eso ¿Ella traicionó al Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo lo sabe? 

- Luego de 15 años. Sabemos la verdad…

- ¿Qué verdad? – Ariadne estaba atolondrada.

- Permítame decirlo. – Dijo Snape – Tu madre fue…

- Estaba loca, simplemente! – Intervino Kinglsey oportunamente.

- Oiga – Dijo Ariadne levantándose – No le diga loca a mi madre.

- Kingsley cállate! – Dijo Snape levantándose también.

- Mi madre fue una gran bruja y de las buenas! Eso me dijo mi tio. – Dijo Ariadne defendiendo la memoria de su difunta madre.

- No… tampoco es así. Tu tío miente. No sabes nada de ella… - Snape estaba rojo de la furia ahora. – ¡Una gran bruja que solo desperdició su existencia en este mundo miserablemente! - Los demás miraban asombrados. El Profesor Snape nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

- No se atreva a decir cosas deshonrosas de mi mamá. Usted entonces no era su amigo…

- Tú no sabes nada mocosa entrometida

- Imbécil. – Ariadne agitó el puño. - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber si no me dice?

- ¡Basta!. – Dijo Molly Weasley mirando a Snape y a Ariadne. – Parecen dos chicos, ustedes ya son adultos.

- Lo dudo, esta niña inmadura no es más que… por su apariencia esta chica no sabe ni el significado de la palabra "magia" – Dijo Snape severamente a la chica que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Dice eso usted por mis orígenes mezclados y muggles? Usted es un prejuicioso que… - Ariadne iba a decirle algo feo. Pero Dumbledore la detuvo, sus ojos negros no se despegaron de la cara del hombre que vestía de negro frente a ella. Su corazón retumbaba y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, un mechón rojizo cayó a su cara.

- Creo que me equivoqué. Hoy no es un buen día para hablar. Les falta mucho por asimilar. – Dijo el Director pasando la mano por su frente.

- Quiero que me diga la verdad. No es posible que esta niña insolente…

- Esa niña insolente es su hija y tienes que aceptarlo. – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape.

- No soy insolente. Solo quiero respuestas. – Dijo Ariadne acomodando su cabello de color rojizo. 

- Tendremos tiempo para hablar. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Hoy no!

            Las cosas no quedaban allí, camino a casa Severus Snape estaba pensando en lo que había visto ese día. Había conocido a la chica mas insolente que para su desgracia era hija de Florence Harrington. Para quienes no supieran Florence… Florence había sido una parte importante en la vida del viejo Snape, había sido la compañera de Snape en tiempos lejanos de Hogwarts, pero había muerto hace ya 15 años y Snape terminó odiándola por muchos malentendidos. Estaba subiendo a su cuarto, recordaba viejos tiempos… esperaba encontrarse con Florence y descubrirse que había despertado de una pesadilla que había estado viviendo desde hace 20 años.

- Es parecida a ella, no es ella… - Decía Snape repitiéndoselo. – No es ella… ella está muerta.

- ¿Quién está muerta? – La voz de Lucius Malfoy sonaba cercana en la oscuridad.

- Maldición Lucius, cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta. – Dijo Snape mirándolo de reojo.

- No tengo mucha opción. Soy fugitivo de la justicia… Gracias a tu amigo Dumbledore. Aun el viejo piensa que eres uno de ellos…

- Lucius, supe que hace varios días estuviste tras la pista de una chica muggle…

- No me lo recuerdes, el Señor Oscuro me ha castigado por fallarle. Esa Ariadne Xavier… - Dijo Lucius sonriendo de repente. – Una dulce e inocente tentación. ¿no?

- ¿Sabías que era hija de Florence?

- Si, todos lo sabían…

- Todos menos yo. – Dijo Snape enojado. – Ahora esa niña tendrá que ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts? Veo que Dumbledore se nos ha adelantado. ¿Por qué la quiere en Hogwarts?

- Supongo que para evitar que el Señor Oscuro la atrape. – Dijo Snape lógico.

- ¿sabes algo más? – Dijo Lucius.

- No, apenas me estoy reincorporando a la vida en Hogwarts. Ha sido un verano muy agitado… para todos.

- Snape, Gracias por favorecer a Draco en estos momentos tan difíciles… simplemente. Eres un buen amigo.

- No estaría tan seguro de ello, Lucius. – Dijo Snape con mirada irritada.

- Esa mirada pensativa tuya e insegura, llevaba mas de 20 años sin verte así… ¿es por la niña? No me negarás que quisieras ponerle las manos encima, tal como a su madre y…

- No Lucius. Ella es una hija de muggle, ella no es Florence…

- Pero te recuerda mucho a ella. Su cara, aunque su cabello tenga otro color, aunque se vista distinto sabes que debajo de esas ropas existe un cuerpo parecido al de la madre… sabes que la deseas y…

- Lucius, deja de proyectar tus cochinas ideas. Es una niña demasiado insolente y mandona.

- Igual que la madre… tal como lo había previsto. Hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre.

- No le hagan daño… ella no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra.

- Te equivocas, ella tiene mucho que ver. Ella es la clave de todo… no le haremos daño. La queremos para otra cosa. No te olvides que la debilidad no te servirá de nada ante el Señor Oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente en Grimmauld Place, Ariadne quedó irreconocible, porque se quito el tinte del cabello, sus accesorios exóticos y demás tonterías sin importancia y dejó libre su cabello negro natural, tan azabache como el que había tenido su madre. La única diferencia era una aparente inocencia en su rostro y que a pesar de que la chica fuese agradable de cara, no se comparaba a lo que su madre había sido. Ella empacó bien sus accesorios muggles, para lucir una simple y modesta túnica prestada, no fue nada fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en el anonimato sin fama ni dinero. Las vacaciones de verano terminaban pronto para los chicos y sin ninguna noticia especial aparte de estar ocultos.

Ariadne por su parte le encantaba escuchar las largas explicaciones de Hermione sobre magia y demás datos que le resultaban útiles, a veces se le escuchaba practicar un hechizo y otro, pero también se podía oír una explosión. Algo siempre le salía mal. A diferencia de lo que había sido su madre, Ariadne resultaba un poco torpe al manejar la varita y  por lo menos causaba un desastre cada cierto tiempo. 

Mientras tanto Snape iba de vez en cuando a reunirse con los miembros de la Orden, allí no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Ariadne, no era por su mera presencia, sino por la persona que recordaba cada vez que la veía, esa mujer que había muerto 15 años atrás.

- Te haces daño al pensarlo mucho. Ella no volverá – Dijo Dumbledore en privado a Snape.

- No, solo que… - Snape miró al director - Esa chica guarda un parecido increíble, no puedo evitar recordar, fue igual que cuando usted me dejo verme en el espejo de Oesed…

**Fin del capitulo…**

Espero que les guste! No me he olvidado de nada, Lucius, Spencer, Bellatrix, Voldemort y el gran misterio… 


	2. El retorno de Ustinov

Hola a todos, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia *Alex se seca las lagrimas de alegría con su pañuelo* bueno, aquí sigue la continuación. Por fin ayer pude dar con el final de toda la historia y me siento mas aliviada… bueno, no mas palabras!

**Capitulo 2  El regreso de Ustinov**

Mientras tanto Snape iba de vez en cuando a reunirse con los miembros de la Orden, allí no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Ariadne, no era por su mera presencia sino por la persona que recordaba cada vez que la veía, esa mujer que había muerto 15 años atrás.

- Te haces daño al pensarlo mucho. Ella no volverá – Dijo Dumbledore en privado a Snape.

- No, solo que… - Snape miró al director - Esa chica guarda un parecido increíble, no puedo evitar recordar, fue igual que cuando usted me dejo verme en el espejo de Oesed, me hizo daño.

- El cielo sabe que necesitas un poco de…

- No necesito nada. Esto ha sido como una maldición que se me devuelve, primero Florence tiene una hija, se parece a ella y para colmo es hija de un vulgar muggle que…

- Severus, hay muchas cosas que ignoras de la mujer que dices odiar y que te hace estremecer, amándola aun en silencio. – Dijo Dumbledore sabiamente

- No la amo… - Dijo Snape mintiéndose.

- Eso no es sano, no puedes pagar tu odio con Ariadne, ella no tiene culpa de la vida que ha tenido. Florence hizo bien al mantenerla lejos de la magia. Ariadne ha sufrido lo mismo que tú, sintiendo la ausencia de su madre, crecer sin padre, en un ambiente hostil y a la vez sentirse diferente sin encajar en ningún lugar. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Hay cosas que no entiendo y por el bien de mi salud mental no deseo entender. – Dijo Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore -  El Señor Oscuro no la buscaría para solo asesinarla porque le recuerda a su traidora, debe haber un motivo de fuerza mayor, lo conozco…

- No, estoy seguro que no quiere asesinarla, quiere volverla tan mala como es él.

- ¿Por qué a ella? – Preguntó Snape.

- Quizás muy pronto lo entiendas…

            El comienzo del nuevo año se acercaba y con ello el fin de las vacaciones. Eran frecuentes los ataques mortífagos a distintos lugares, el Ministerio era un caos y la Orden trabajaba en silencio lo mas eficientemente. Una noche Nymphadora Tonks regresó con un pequeño rasguño luego de que la atacaran saliendo del Ministerio, por fortuna Lupin supo como curarla oportunamente. En Grimmauld Place todos estuvieron algo atareados hasta la hora de la cena.

- Profesor Snape tome chocolate caliente, se ve usted tan enfermo. – Dijo Molly Weasley.

- Estoy Bien. – Dijo Snape aceptando el chocolate caliente en un sillón apartado mientras los demás comían, entre esos Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Ariadne.

- Fred y George me han dado una caja de "pedos sonoros", lo pones en cualquier silla y se hacen invisibles, luego en el momento "prrr" un pedo sonoro hará el debut. – Dijo Ron haciendo reír a Harry y a Ginny. Bajo la voz y dijo confidente – Imagina si ponemos uno en el asiento de Snape.

- No suena mal! – Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny malévolamente.

- Ni lo sueñes Ronald – Dijo Hermione seria – Recuerda que eres un prefecto.

- Ah… era solo una sugerencia. – Dijo Ron volviendo a la realidad de que era un prefecto.

- ¿Qué lees con tanto interés Ariadne? – Dijo Ginny en voz alta. En efecto Ariadne leía fascinada la revista Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Eh? Oh, nada, la Revista Corazón de Bruja, debo estar actualizada del mundo mágico – Dijo Ariadne guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Leíste el articulo sobre las escobas para mujeres? – Dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

- No, leía el artículo central, sobre la nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Es cronista, periodista, escritora y una miembro honorable de la liga contra las artes oscuras.

- ¿Periodista? ¿Qué ya no hay gente decente para el puesto? – Dijo Ron.

- No me digas que Rita Skeeter será nuestra profesora, después de Dolores Umbridge…– Dijo Harry.

- No Harry, su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es Tara Ustinov, según la revista es la famosa autora de la novela "Pasión desenfrenada: La historia de Fiorencia y Saivero" y además… - Ariadne fue interrumpida cuando el profesor Snape escupió sonoramente el chocolate que estaba bebiendo y casi se atraganta.

- ¿Cómo has dicho Ariadne? ¿Quién has dicho? – Preguntó Remus Lupin cambiándole los vendajes a Tonks quien estaba recuperándose.

- Eh… Tara Ustinov – Ariadne mostró la pagina central y una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio platino sonreía mostrando sus libros.

-Oh, me alegra entonces. Tara era una compañera de Hogwarts de mi año, era muy entusiasta y ambiciosa… - Dijo Lupin sonriendo.

- Dumbledore no puede hacer eso… - Dijo Snape susurrando y enojado consigo mismo.

- Es una buena escritora, yo leí "Pasión Desenfrenada: Fiorencia y Saveiro" – Dijo Ginny comiendo el postre – Es muy interesante.

- ¡Virginia! ¿Qué haces leyendo eso? Ese libro es para mayores de 17 años por el contenido explicito y sexual que… – Dijo Molly frunciendo el entrecejo y Ron hizo lo mismo.

- Mamá, ¿tú también la leíste? – Preguntó Ginny y esta vez la Señora Weasley enrojeció ante la mirada de asombro de su marido - ¿Qué tiene de especial ocultarnos las aventuras de una chica colegiala que mantiene relaciones en…?

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Ron - ¿Desde cuando tú lees eso?

- Si no te enteras tengo 15 años, ya no soy una niña.

- Esa novela es algo gráfica pero está bien redactada. No es mi libro favorito – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tu también Hermione? – Ron estaba casi rojo.

- Deberías leértela Ron! Te hará falta si sabes a lo que me refiero… – Dijo Ginny riéndose y Harry soltó una carcajada.

- ¡No Gracias!  - Dijo Ron.

- ¿De que trata? – Preguntó Ariadne interesada.

- Esto es increíble – Dijo Molly avergonzada.

- Es la historia de dos compañeros de colegio, que se hacen amigos. – Empezó Ginny – Luego mientras pasa el tiempo, crecen y cada año van descubriendo cosas y se enamoran.

- Me suena – Dijo Harry pensativo. - ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?

-  La historia de Tara Ustinov es poco convencional… a la edad de 17 años escribió un ensayo que la hizo merecedora de trabajar en la redacción del Profeta pero años después encontró los medios y rescribió totalmente la historia del ensayo. Hizo un libro y recibió ese nombre. Es una saga entera de amor, pasión, engaños y dolor. Allí narran la vida de los dos amantes y como termina su relación. 

- Si, preferí mas el libro, al ensayo le faltan cosas. – Dijo Hermione. – Además el libro trae pensamientos interesantes

- Ustinov suena a ruso, ¿Quién te recomendó el libro Hermy? ¿Vicky quizás? – Preguntó Ron.

- No Ron, ese libro lleva muchos años de publicado! – Dijo Hermione – me lo recomendó Parvati, no le creí mucho hasta que lo leí. 

            Snape se levantó de su asiento y dejo la taza de chocolate en una mesilla, su túnica estaba manchada de chocolate

- Severus, ¿qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó Lupin

- Un pequeño accidente – Dijo Snape.

- Severus, ¿recuerdas a Tara? Supongo, estudiaba en tu casa. – Preguntó Remus, Snape lo miró, pero no respondió y se fue de la sala.

- Creo que no le causó gracia. – Dijo Ariadne.

            Dumbledore fue a ofrecerle un trato a Ariadne, si ayudaba a algún profesor en alguna materia mágica sin dar problemas, la dejaría salir de vez en cuando. Ariadne no estaba segura en que podía ayudar, sobretodo en un colegio de magia y hechicería, tomando en cuanto todo lo que ella sabía de magia. Esa misma mañana salió rumbo a Hogwarts, adelantándose a los chicos, que irían en Tren. El medio de transporte más seguro era por la red Flu, hasta Hogsmeade. 

            Mientras tanto, lejos de allí un hombre permanecía distante en las sombras, con su mascota de serpiente mirando el fuego lejano. La habitación era fría y oscura, hecha de piedra sin ventanas y  con cortinas verde oscuro que adornaban el lugar, una mesa y dos hombres más en las sombras.

- Así que… Ariadne Xavier se ha escapado de sus manos. – Dijo La fría voz de Lord Voldemort.

- Mi señor, usted tiene razón… ella es una bruja. Se resistió a la maldición Imperius. – Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Te dije que no aplicaras magia sobre ella, puede ser muy peligroso. Si intentas hacerle daño puede ser lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida Lestrange. – Rugió Lord Voldemort.

- Mi señor…

- Ceo que aun no han entendido – Un hombre se quitó la capucha, sus ojos azules eran brillantes, su cabello grisáceo evidenciaba que algunos años atrás había sido rubio y su sonrisa era fría pero con algo enfermizo, su voz era suave pero lo suficientemente peligrosa. Su nombre… Francois Spencer. 

- ¿Que debemos entender? – Bellatrix se mostró algo enojada – Una pinche niña consentida que debemos capturar. ¿Con que fin?

- Hace muchos años, nos arriesgamos mucho creando a esa niña. Mucho fue puesto en juego para que la maldita de Harrington se la llevara – Dijo Spencer con una horrorosa sonrisa – Ni su misma madre puede comprender la naturaleza de su hija, el poder dentro de ella, para lo que está destinada y lo que es capaz de hacer. Es un plan casi perfecto…

- Ustedes tontos! Han dejado a Ariadne Xavier en manos de Dumbledore, si él descubre antes que nosotros el poder dentro de ella, ustedes dense por muertos.

- Fue un accidente, además. – Dijo Rodolphus enojado.

- No quiero excusas, quiero a esa chica aquí. Quiero a mi heredera de vuelta!

- ¿Su heredera? Pero… - Bellatrix iba a reclamar.

- ¿No entiendes aun? Ella es más importante que todos nosotros juntos. Es nuestra arma, con ella lograremos acabar con Harry Potter y también… - Dijo Spencer.

- Un momento – Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y todos retrocedieron temerosos. – Nuestra querida Ariadne estará cerca de Harry Potter, podremos usarla para… ja! Malfoy, averigua si Dumbledore ya sabe los poderes especiales de nuestra chica.

- Eso haré – Malfoy salio de la sala sin decir más palabra.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Ariadne fue recibida por varios Elfos que cargaron su equipaje y ella aun no se acostumbraba a aquello y murmuraba cosas para si misma.

- Pobre Roger, me debe extrañar. 

- Esto no es un Hotel de lujo Señorita Xavier, espero que sepa entenderlo. – Dijo Mc Gonagall

- Si, ya se. No teléfono, no carro, no aire acondicionado, ni calefacción, no banda, no fama, no shows, solo la magia y mi guitarra. Ese es un tema excelente para mi nuevo disco, aunque si quiero retratar mis vivencias aquí tendría que cambiarme a género "Gótico". – Dijo la chica observando con atención el Castillo, mientras los profesores se sentaban en la mesa. 

- ¿Y Bien Ariadne? ¿Qué has decidido? – Preguntó Dumbledore

- Bien, creo que tomaré una materia que no se necesite varita para evitar accidentes. Algo como… - Ariadne dudo un poco. - . Pociones, no suena tan difícil. Suena como Química.

- ¿Pociones? Bien, entonces deberá dormir en las mazmorras. – Dijo Mc Gonagall.

- ¿En las mazmorras?– Dijo Ariadne algo exhausta. - ¿Quién tiene el placer de enseñar pociones?

- Yo enseño Pociones – Dijo Snape llegando a la sala con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.

- ¿Dónde está la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  - Preguntó Mc Gonagall curiosa.

- La Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras anda en camino. Llegará en un rato, luego de poner en orden varias cosas… - Dijo Dumbledore.

            Ariadne llegó a la sala de profesores. Encendió la chimenea y se calentó los pies. Estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como a una celebridad, para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida de plebeya sacó su cuaderno de notas y guitarra, no se le ocurría ninguna canción hasta que empezó a susurrar una melodía familiar para ella, pero en pleno proceso creativo se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Por qué usted me parece extraña? – Dijo Snape entrando lentamente.

- ¿Usted? Casi me mata del susto. – Dijo Ariadne. – ¿Qué hace usted espiándome?

- No crea Señorita Xavier, que el mundo gira en torno a usted.  – Dijo Snape. – Este no es un salón privado, es la sala de los profesores. Así que…

- No conozco mucho de usted y mi madre. Pero usted se me hace muy misterioso. – Dijo Ariadne.

- ¿Lo crees? Si crees que yo soy misterioso… Entonces nunca supiste quien era tu madre realmente. No te hará bien saberlo por ahora. – Dijo Snape muy burlón sentándose a revisar unos pergaminos en la mesa. 

- Creo que estoy acertando, mi madre es famosa… pero fue como usted ¿no?

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Usted fue seguidor del asesino que intentó capturarme ¿no? Lo veo en sus ojos, lo siento cuando lo veo. – Dijo Ariadne. – Nunca sentí la magia tanto como ahora. Dígame la verdad… 

- Que curioso, a tu edad; tu madre había dejado de ser niña desde hace tiempo. No se si tus sensibles oídos sepan asimilar mi verdad. – Dijo Snape desagradablemente.

- Si, dígame. – Dijo Ariadne.

- Tu madre fue una de ellos también; una mortífaga seguidora del Señor Tenebroso al igual que yo. Ambiciosa, poderosa, astuta y fatal. Catterpole tenía razón. – Snape se sentó en una de las sillas. Ariadne sujetó su medallón y se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Catterpole? – Ariadne dudó, pero sabía que aquella historia le resultaba familiar. -Ahora entiendo, esta magia loca. Algunos magos me temen porque les recuerdo a ella.

- Exacto, tu madre asesinó a muchos magos y muggles. No como lo demás, no iba enmascarada como los otros, todos podían reconocer a esa Señora de la Oscuridad, y sus ojos diabólicos, sus acciones sin alma, sus palabras sin humanidad. – Snape había cerrado los ojos y estaba sacando eso que había guardado dentro de si por muchos años.

- Aun le duele… - Dijo Ariadne.

- No diga tonterías y ocúpese de sus asuntos. – Dijo Snape cambiando el tema.

- Le duele mucho admitirlo. Pero sabe…Yo Tengo miedo.

- ¿Por qué teme señorita Xavier? – Preguntó Snape.

- Si me acercó mucho a usted, siento temor. Algo en mi me hace contradecir, usted hace que mi corazón se acelere – Dijo la chica con pena

- Están prohibidas las relaciones entre los trabajadores de Hogwarts. Eso nos incluye, no tengo interés en usted… - Dijo Snape mirándola ácidamente.

- Usted no entiende, usted no me gusta, ¿no ve lo feo y antisocial que es? – Dijo Ariadne ofendida 

- Creo que su madre con todo lo que fue, tenía mas sustancia en el cerebro, la ironía de la vida la ha castigado dándole una hija tan torpe e inútil con similitud física. ¡Que desgracia! 

- ¡Callese! Me refiero a algo raro…No soy yo, es este medallón. Me está asfixiando cuando lo veo, hay algo que no entiendo… 

- ¿Medallón? – Snape miró el medallón que la chica llevaba puesto, lo había visto demasiadas veces – ah… Perteneció a su madre, siempre lo llevaba.

- ¿Quién era usted para mi madre? – Preguntó Ariadne.

- Se me hace tarde… - Snape se iba a retirar de la sala, se volteó a la puerta.

- _Severus, no soy inocente, pero te sigo amando_. – Dijo Ariadne en un tono algo frío y seguro. No parecía ella – _Mírame a los ojos, he estado dormida. Encuéntrame, llévame a casa… Despiértame, antes de que sea tarde._

_-_ ¿Qué? – Snape volvió a mirar a Ariadne y ella cayó al piso desmayada. 

*** 

Snape fue directo a la Oficina de Dumbledore, luego de dejar a Ariadne en la enfermería.

- Es ella, algo pasa con ella… – Dijo Snape susurrante abriendo la puerta y descubriendo a Mc Gonagall junto a Dumbledore. – No lo soportó y se desmayó, está en la enfermería.

- ¿De que me hablas?

- De la niña Xavier. Se acaba de desmayar. Me dijo que la rescatara, pero no era Ariadne… es que… Florence está detrás de esto. – Dijo Snape en un tono que se confundía con el horror y la gloria.

- Creo que su estadía te ha afectado un poco Severus  – Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

- No estoy loco. Ella me habló, me dijo que la trajera de nuevo.

- Pero, Profesor Snape, recapacite, ella murió hace 15 años. – Dijo Mc Gonagall

- Lo se, pero…

- Creo que tendré que examinarla. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- El Señor Oscuro también hizo experimentos con Florence, ¿eso puede significar algo? – Dijo Snape con un tono vago de esperanza.

- Se racional Severus, no intentes nada de lo cual te arrepientas. 

- Quizas si… las artes oscuras puedan. – Snape dudó un momento.

- No, Severus. Artes Oscuras no, mira todo el daño que te has hecho debido a…

- Ella no está muerta. Si El Señor Oscuro pudo regresar…

- Sabes que nadie puede regresar de la muerte. Sirius Black la vio morir…- Dijo Dumbledore. – No toques el pasado, las artes oscuras no…

- ¡Maldito Black! – Dijo Snape - Y yo no estuve allí… estaba oculto como un cobarde. Él la tuvo en sus brazos mientras dejaba de respirar, la vio morir. 

- No te culpes, tú estabas en una misión importante. Las cosas pasan por algo. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Luego de tantos años, esa niña ha revivido ese sentimiento de confusión y desesperación, el vacío por su ausencia. Ese odio que sentí por ella. No se cuantas veces la maldije, pero la verdad es que este viejo no la ha olvidado aun. – Dijo Snape bajando su mirada.

- Severus, deja de echarle cabeza al asunto. Aun no sabemos mucho.- Dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos – Muy pronto lo sabrás.

- Pero si hubiera una posibilidad…

- Mejor es que te calmes… - Dijo Dumbledore

*** 

            La hora del banquete se acercaba y los alumnos llegaban. Los Profesores estaban en la mesa y Ariadne estaba al final de la mesa algo nerviosa, se había recuperado aunque estaba algo mareada. Ariadne no había aprendido mucho de magia y daba por terminada su vida como muggle. Todo era culpa de ese tal Voldemort estar viviendo aquella pesadilla, se puso una de sus túnicas y bajó al Gran Comedor donde los alumnos iban llegando y algunos la reconocían. Vio a Harry con sus amigos, el chico de la cicatriz. Estaba un poco desanimada de estar en aquel colegio de magos y de estar incomunicada con el mundo exterior. Apenas sonrió cuando Dumbledore la presentó como la nueva ayudante de Pociones, ignoraba las cosas que estaban ocurriendo por detrás, aun ignoraban muchas cosas. Snape estaba a su lado en el banquete, no era un compañero muy ameno. 

Antes de empezar la cena, las puertas se abrieron y una mujer de cabello rubio platinado, de contextura bajita llegó, tendría 40 y llevaba una capa de viaje, algunos voltearon a verla; Dumbledore le sonrió y la mujer estrechó su mano.

- Bienvenida Profesora, tome asiento – Dijo Dumbledore – Alumnos, ella es su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Tara Ustinov.

- No faltan las celebridades en el puesto. – Dijo Ron - ¿Por qué no terminan de darle el puesto de una vez a Snape? Así no esta tan amargado…

- Ron, Tara Ustinov. ¿La recuerdas? Es la mamá de Penélope, la novia de Percy. – Dijo Ginny acordándose. 

- Oh, si. Tara Clearwater, supongo que luego de escribir pornografía quiso hacerlo bajo su otro apellido para no avergonzar a su hija. – Dijo Ron sarcástico.

- Severus – Gritó Tara en un chillido de emoción, corrió a la mesa y fue a abrazarlo, Snape tenía cara de entierro y la miró extrañado, se la quitó de encima ante las risa de todos los alumnos.

- Ustinov jamás cambias… - Dijo Snape mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado. Tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca, seguía siendo la misma chica que había estudiado varias décadas atrás con el grupo de Slytherin.

- Muñequito, estás igual a la vez que te vi. Solo que tu nariz ha crecido más. – Dijo Tara riéndose mientras le daba una palmada en una de sus mejillas.

- Deja de hacer el ridículo, es increíble que hayas obtenido el puesto…

- Yo también creo lo mismo. Deben estar desesperados, aunque por fortuna Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, fue algo que se me dio bien luego de salir de Hogwarts. De allí escribí "Riding Brooms with Death Eaters" – Dijo Tara Ustinov mostrando su libro nuevo.

            La Primera Clase del día siguiente para los de sexto año, fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Tara Ustinov. Ella llegó sonriendo a la clase y sacó su libro "Superando la corrupción de la sociedad", la clase entera miraba curiosa.

- Buenos dias alumnos, mi nombre es Tara Ustinov Clearwater, soy escritora, poeta, periodista y narradora de crónicas, también hice un curso de Defensa de Magia Negra Intermedia y Combatiendo las Fuerzas Oscuras Avanzadas. Tengo 2 hijos, soy divorciada y en este momento estoy ansiosa por conocerlos. Mi hija estudió aquí hace años en Ravenclaw, yo soy ex alumna de Slytherin, estudié con el Profesor Snape. 

- ¿Por qué usted y no un auror? – Preguntó Parvati.

- Bueno, los buenos en esta materia realmente andan combatiendo a los malos allá afuera. Solo quedamos pocos dispuestos a dar clases, por favor olvídense que soy escritora de novelas por favor… ¿alguna pregunta?

- Si! ¿En que se inspiró para escribir Fiorencia y Saivero? – Preguntó Lavender Brown chillando de emoción.

- Eso no tiene que ver con la clase… pero bueno. Es basada en una historia real. – Tara volvió a sonreir, pero inmediatamente empezó su clase.  Ron se mostraba algo incomodo por su presencia, ya que le intimidaba las obras que escribía, pero se hizo pasable cuando le enseñó en teoría las maldiciones mas comunes usadas por los Magos Oscuros.

- Eres tú… - Dijo Tara llegando al almuerzo y señalando a Ariadne quien arrastraba unos calderos quemados – Tu eres… Ariadne.

- Si, hasta donde se ese es mi nombre. – Dijo Ariadne malhumorada.

- Conocí a tu madre, toda una heroína…

- ¿En serio lo cree?

- Si, lastima todo eso que le pasó. Pero era una gran estudiante, yo estuve en su misma casa. – Dijo Tara.

- Si usted lo dice. – Ariadne siguió caminando mientras se tropezaba, llevaba 5 calderos arrastrados. Parece que Ariadne fue algo torpe al ayudar a Snape en sus clases, no sabía reconocer los ingredientes. Incluso cuando llegó era un desastre, estaba más preocupada por otras cosas que de revisar que los alumnos hubieran copiado bien las instrucciones. Durante ese día hizo que Snape estuviera de mal humor más que lo usual y este la mandó lejos de las mazmorras.

            Ya llevaba una semana y las cosas no mejoraban mucho, nadie podía pedirle a una muggle que realizara magia y no aprendía nada, mucho menos podía resultar util, una tarde luego de clases en la sala de profesores:

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en clases Ariadne? – Preguntó Tara corrigiendo unos trabajos mientras le sonreía.

- Mal, mi varita botó chispas y le quemé la túnica a un chico de tercer año. – Dijo ella de mal humor con el pelo ondulado y mal peinado  – Ando a punto de colapsar, tengo pesadillas, tengo ojeras, me salió un grano en la frente y ya se me agotaron mis productos de belleza. Parezco una mal vestida, y odio las túnicas negras, además el olor a vísceras de murciélago no es nada agradable y mi pelo huele así. Voy a morir – Dijo Ariadne pegándose la frente con la tabla de la mesa.

- Oh cuanto lo lamento, esa es la forma de vivir de Severus, el lo ha hecho así por años. – Dijo Tara sin saber que decirle. – Pero yo veo que el grano de tu frente sigue mejor.

- Está mal, soy una inútil y nada me sale bien. Por si fuera poco el chico Malfoy se la pasa burlándose de mi! Pequeño inútil.

- ¡El es siempre así! – Dijo Tara – Mi ex novio era amigo de su padre, uffa! Es de familia!

- Y Snape le sigue dando la razón, es un mal jefe. ¡Lo odio!

- ¿En serio lo odias? – Tara alzó una ceja – Pensé que se llevaban bien.

- Ni en sueños, le demuestra a la clase lo mala que soy y me tiene ojeriza por algo que ignoro. No se como mi mamá lo aguantaba. – Dijo Ariadne limpiándose la túnica de restos de ingredientes. – ¡Extraño mi hogar!

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mi madre Florence, era amiga de…

- Florence! Claro… - Pero en ese momento entró Snape y al ver a las dos mujeres puso mala cara – Como olvidar aquellos tiempos, yo estudie en Slytherin con tu madre también. Tu madre era diferente a las demás chicas, era…

- Ustinov, ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que tú realmente eras? – Dijo Snape mirándola rudamente.

- Severus, la chica quiere saber anécdotas de su madre. Yo se las contaré. – Dijo Tara sonriendo - Una vez hubo un baile y… - Pero de la nada Snape se acercó y la sujetó de la túnica.

- Si sigues con el estúpido cuento de tu libro te las verás negras conmigo, han pasado mas de 20 años y sigues en la mismas!!! – Dijo Snape gritándole a Tara.

- No me grites así Pelo Grasoso, le iba a contar a Ariadne la primera vez que su madre fue al baile con Sirius Black, no esa pedorrada de… además sigues enojado porque no te pagué los créditos de mi libro.

- Cuidado con lo que dices. – Dijo Snape peligroso

- ¿Qué cosa? Algo me ocultan. – Ariadne estaba sospechando.

- Nada cariño, decía que tu madre fue la que rompió la tradición, fue con un Gryffindor al baile, y para fortuna era el chico más guapo del colegio: Sirius Black.

- O el más idiota. – Dijo Snape largándose de la sala.

- ¿El siempre es así? – Preguntó Ariadne.

- Siempre linda. No hay día que no pague su malhumor, supongo que cuando tu madre murió todo se volvió peor, no lo culpo es que… - Tara se quedó callada recordando. – Supongo que fue difícil.

- Sigo sin entender… - Dijo Ariadne.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Gaby****-Snape:** Oh, Gracias por las recomendaciones y por dejarme tu review. Espero que te siga gustando, espero que cuando termine esta historia consiga tiempo para leer esas dos historias. Si las leo ahora se me van a cruzar las ideas y… jejejejeje. Nos vemos, saludos!

**Nabiki****:** Sip, me alegra que me escribas para expresar que te gusta. ¿Qué estas pensando que voy a hacer? No tengas pena de decirlo, a ver… retorcido. Ah?… ilogico… hmm?… ilegal… eh? De veras no entiendo a que te refieres o_O mejor es que lo aclares así de una vez, jajajajaja… retorcido?? Jajajaja, no lo creo… :P

**Sally**** Ann:** Si, he regresado justo para Navidad. Pero para repartir luz lo dudo mucho, jeje. Me alegra que te entusiasme mucho el fic, espero que disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. Saludos! Y Gracias por el review!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Tranquila, lo importante es que lo hayas leído y que luego hayas mandado el review, mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que hayas podido dormir mejor, aunque este e vacaciones yo también me desvelo mucho. Saludos entonces!

**BlazeVein****:** Si, me pareció difícil escribir el inicio, ya sabes por ser la primera impresión y todo lo demás. Tenia que caracterizar a Ariadne y todo eso, me la imagine como una chica despistada y medio volada! Solo alguien así hubiera respondido así… Viste mi journal, oh. Y sigues viva? Oh! Mi journal es un pensadero de cosas extrañas… por cierto puedes crearte uno!(yo haciéndole propaganda al LJ ¬-¬). Spencer. Por ahí viene Spencer… te manda saludos!

**Integrachan**** Reiji Malfoy:** Hey girl, me alegra que te guste la historia. Snape en esta historia es un poco diferente, es especial porque se empieza a mostrar tal como es, o tal como yo lo he querido mostrar (shi, para que la gente lo quiera ^^). Seguiré la historia, y si Florence vuelve?… todo en su momento sea dicho. Saludos!

**Nocrala****:** Si, yo tampoco crei que la continuaria tan rapido, pero cuando llega la insoiracion no hay que desaprovechar ni un solo momento. Bueno, entonces espero que la sigas leyendo y Gracias una vez mas por el review!

Por cierto chicos! **Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!** Que El niño Jesús o santa Claus les traigan cosas lindas!


	3. Un pasado Trastornado

Holas, aquí a pocos dias del 2004, les pongo el nuevo capitulo. Prometo ponerlos mas seguidos, aunque bueno. El 5 empiezo la Universidad… Saludos a todos, y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

**Capitulo 3 Un pasado trastornado…**

***

- Es como una maldición, ha vuelto a perseguirme. Quiere verme muerto. – Se dijo Snape así mismo en la Taberna de Hogsmeade esperando impaciente.

- Al fin te veo, Severus. – Pues allí estaba Lucius Malfoy bajo una capa para ocultar su rostro. 

- Te tardaste un poco. – Dijo Snape mirándolo.

- Tuve que cuidar que no atraparan, por si no lo sabes soy un fugitivo. – Dijo Malfoy bajo la capa arrastrando las palabras. – Draco me ha contado de tu nueva ayudante.

- ¿Para eso querías verme? – Snape estaba mostrando su malhumor.

- No realmente. Pensaba que esta vez sería diferente esta vez que te encontrabas con su hija… Quería saber el motivo de porque Dumbledore quiere a esa niña protegida, que digo…

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore la necesita? – Snape dudo. – Dumbledore quiere protegerla, supongo que del Señor Oscuro. Ya sabes que Dumbledore no confía mucho en mí y no me revelaría ese motivo. – Mintió Snape calmadamente.

- Confía lo suficiente para haberte permitido seguir dando clases en Hogwarts y para habértela asignado como ayudante, o es que ya caíste en los mismos juegos sexuales que tenías con la madre…

- Lucius, la chica eligió ayudarme en pociones, eso es mucho decir. La niña no sabe nada de magia. No tengo interés en ella, podría ser mi hija…

- Pudo haberlo sido, incluso hasta mi hija. – Dijo Malfoy sonriéndole – Pudo haber sido de cualquier hombre, pero resulta que no es así.

- ¿Para que el Señor Oscuro la necesita?

- Por la misma razón que quiso traer a Florence a nuestro lado, entrenarla para asesinar en una misión especial.

- Bien, será difícil lo que pides. Ella está siendo custodiada por todos. – Dijo Snape. – Además, no vale la pena. Lo único parecido que tiene a su madre, es el físico. No es fuerte, ni tampoco tan valiente y desconoce la existencia de artes oscuras.

- No son asuntos míos. Así me lo han ordenado, necesito dar con ella… - Dijo Malfoy poniendo su mano sobre la mesa. – Llevaba tantos años sin ver a alguien tan parecida a ella, esa noche cuando casi la atrapo, sentí la misma emoción que cuando estuve con Florence, la misma… pude haberla tenido en mis manos.

- Supongo. – Snape miró guardando su ira, volteó hacia la puerta y observó a un hombre con capa entrar.

- Allí está Rodolphus – Dijo Malfoy – Bellatrix ha estado muy emocionada.

- Bellatrix está loca. – Dijo Snape.

- Lo se, todos lo saben. – Dijo Malfoy – Seguiría al Señor Oscuro hasta el infierno. Yo no.

- Harrington tenía razón, el día que nacieron las excusas naciste tú. No eres fiel al Señor Oscuro, no eres de confiar…

- Tu tampoco. No hables mucho, tú te escondes y refugias a las faldas de Dumbledore, deberías acercarte más a él y conseguirme algo útil. 

            Severus Snape, era un hombre que toda su vida había sentido resentimientos hacía la vida, mucha gente ignoraba que sucedía realmente con él y el porque de su manera de ser, alguien que hubiese vivido la historia desde afuera jamás la hubiera entendido. El había nacido entre una familia que no lo había deseado, había sido concebido por error y fue maltratado por su padre la mayor parte de su infancia. Su madre era una mujer vampiro sumisa que era maltratada por su esposo mago. Cuando había llegado a la adolescencia había aprendido artes oscuras y había conformado una pandilla en Slytherin, donde todos habían resultado ser mortífagos. Snape entraba de nuevo a su despacho y recordaba aquellos tiempos amargamente. Ivan Rodolphus Lestrange, era su mejor amigo en Hogwarts, aunque nunca supo lo que era un amigo de verdad.

Desconfiaba un poco de él y por lo general se le veía con la única chica de la pandilla Bellatrix Black, que en sus tiempos antiguos se hacía llamar por el apellido de su madre y su primer nombre: Morgana Zewell. Recordaba a Evan Rosier, el mas cuerdo de todos que fue traicionado por Wilkes, Malfoy y Lestrange, recordaba la noche en que literalmente lo entregaron al auror Alastor Moody y como había muerto, siendo encontrada en sus túnicas la foto de su novia y dos niños; Tara Ustinov y sus dos hijos Edward y Penélope. Se acordaba vagamente de Wilkes, tambien había sido asesinado por aurores en circunstancias diferentes. 

Al recordar su pasado inevitablemente se acordó de esa chica que había tratado de olvidar: Florence Harrington, la que habia resultado ser madre de Ariadne. La mitad del mundo mágico le temía a Florence, pero ignoraban que hubiesen sido algo. La había conocido cuando era una niña de 11 años, insegura, débil y muy sentimental. Se culpaba a menudo, de haberla hecho cambiar, enseñándole las ironías de la vida y convirtiéndola en su discípula predilecta de las artes oscuras.

            Recordaba las aventuras vividas con ella y las veces que tuvo que ocultar su amistad con ella, puesto que se veía presionado con su propia pandilla de no tratarla directamente. Recordaba su enemistad con Sirius Black directamente, las veces que la pandilla de Gryffindor lo había humillado.

            No todo era malo, se acordaba de la primera vez que estuvo con una chica, se acordaba como si fuera ayer. Había estado nervioso y con miedo a entregarse totalmente, había sido una mañana de Navidad de su quinto año y se había escurrido hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin huyendo de los demás, había cedido a la tentación de esa chica llamada Florence, que ahora no era más que un triste recuerdo. Luego de acordarse de esos buenos momentos, se sentía melancólico al recordar como había terminado todo. Pero en su mente estaba grabada la forma en que ella lo besaba, incluso podía sentirlo aun sobre sus labios amargamente, se acordaba de las cosas impensables que le había hecho, de sus caricias, de cómo él ponía sus manos sobre ella, lo que había descubierto con ella, se acordaba de sus conversaciones y discusiones. La vez que ella le hizo hacer el ridículo declarando su amor en una fiesta, la vez que descubrió que El Señor Oscuro la había manipulado para unirla a su bando, el día que se enteró que ella lo había abandonado.

            Allí era cuando los recuerdos se volvían violentos, Lucius Malfoy le había comentado de que se había acostado con ella, se enteró de las cosas que hizo y se acordaba de la vez que Florence le dijo que no lo amaba, respiraba profundo mientras se acordaba y sentía que temblaba, se acordaba de todo y estaba fresco en su memoria, se acordó de esas noches solitarias en las que había deseado morir, esas noches que hubiese deseado encontrarla para hacerla volver suya en cuerpo y alma, y matar su orgullo, la confusión mezclada con la impotencia, los celos enloquecidos, la obsesión por querer tocarla otra vez. El sentimiento de odio hacia el Señor Oscuro por sentir que la había llevado de su lado, estaba al borde la locura y del remordimiento. Recordaba cuando acudió a Dumbledore, el día que había muerto ella y de su actitud, no le había importado pero por dentro había sufrido, desde ese día se había resignado a que mas nunca la iba a sentir entre sus brazos, se había resignado a seguir una vida amarga estuviera donde estuviera.  Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un grito de horror en la vida real, el grito provenía de las mismas mazmorras y se levantó a ver que había sido, fue cuando vio venir del otro pasillo a alguien corriendo, en la oscuridad tropezaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Dijo Snape dándose cuenta de que era Ariadne, estaba asustada y temblando, con su pijama de ositos rosados y sudando en frío.

- Fue horrible. – Dijo Ariadne abrazándose a Snape desconsolada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una pesadilla, una pesadilla que parecía real… fue terrible! – Dijo Ariadne con la voz temblorosa. Snape la llevó a su despacho.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

- Era sobre mi padre, era mi padre que renacía en un cementerio.

- ¿Tu padre? Tengo entendido que tu padre murió cuando eras una bebe, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Su voz, me llamaba a que lo rescatara. Me dijo que estaba vivo, me dijo que debía buscarlo, es mi padre… fue rodeado de esos asesinos mágicos y me dijo que debía ir con él. Vi sangre y…

- No creas en ello, se que es lo que sucede. – Dijo Snape. – El Señor Tenebroso está penetrando en tu mente, ya sabe que estás aquí. El puede entrar en tu mente si no despejas tu mente. ¿Cómo aprenderás a defenderte si no sabes magia?

- ¿Penetrando en mi mente? Pero usted no entiende, fue tan real. Vi a mi padre en una tumba, el está buscándome. Mi padre está vivo, el me dijo que usted no me creería porque usted siempre odió al esposo de mi madre, usted me odia tambien…

- No la odio Señorita Xavier, pero debe escucharme… No crea en lo que diga él. Lord Voldemort es muy astuto y sabe sus debilidades si usted deja abierto su corazón.

- Me dijo que si no lo buscaba iba a morir en manos de los asesinos, los asesinos tienen a mi papá.

- Es mentira. – Snape sacudió a Ariadne por los hombres y ella reaccionó. 

- Por un momento pensé que el estaba vivo. Usted no sabe lo que es ansiar querer ver a tu propio padre o tener una verdadera familia.

- No te dejes manipular por ese talón de Aquiles, no te dejes influenciar niña. – Dijo Snape. – El Señor Oscuro hizo lo mismo con tu madre, le hizo creer cosas terribles…

- Tengo miedo, desde hace tiempo mi vida se ha vuelto en una locura… este mundo mágico es de locos. – Ariadne le dio la espalda.

- Promete que antes de dormir de nuevo vaciaras tu mente, debes despejarte si quieres que no penetre en tu mente. Seguirá ocurriendo si no lo detienes.

- Ayúdeme.

- Solo puedo enseñarte el camino…

            Pues las pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes, y con buena razón, Ariadne no sabía como detener de soñar con su padre, pero no estaba segura que fuese su padre. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, si su padre muggle estaba vivo, ¿Por qué los asesinos lo tenían? ¿Qué querían de él? Podría ser una trampa después de todo para atraerla y matarla, pero aunque fuese una trampa ella quería estar con su padre, toda su vida había soñado con tener una familia, pero siempre había estado sola desde la muerte de su madre. Su tío la había querido y cuidado mucho,  pero no era lo mismo. Recordar la última vez que abrazaba a su madre, el día que se había enterado de su muerte. Las burlas constantes de la esposa de su tío, Regina Xavier. Los golpes de su prima Sheila, era bruja y la odiaba, la llamaban anormal. El único escape que había tenido era escapar de casa a un árbol cercano de la casa, cantar, dejar fluir sus temores a través del canto, cantar le daba seguridad, para luego esperar que la noche cayese y que su tío llegara de trabajar. O quizás jugar con su primo muggle Mark, quien nunca la trató mal. Aquellos habían sido días oscuros, mas aun taparle al mundo su mayor secreto, de cómo ella había asesinado a su tía accidentalmente, usando la poca magia que había en ella…

- Señorita Xavier, usted debe poseer algún talento mágico. Usted es una bruja… - Dijo Snape en su despacho privado luego de haberse comprometido a darle clases para evitar que Voldemort penetrara en su mente. Dumbledore ya estaba lo suficiente ocupado enseñándole a Harry Potter.

- ¿está seguro que soy una bruja? – Dijo Ariadne

- ¿Me ve cara de tonto? Los muggles no pueden entrar a Hogwarts, no pueden verlo. Además. No puedo ayudarla si usted no pone esfuerzo, endereza esa varita y aprende bien a defenderse.

- Usted no sabe lo que es estar en mi lugar… - Dijo Ariadne con resentimiento.

- No lo se. Pero no entiendo que diablos le cuesta aprender un poco de magia…

- Mucho, usted no ha vivido lo que he vivido yo. Usted no tiene idea – Dijo Ariadne enojada levantándose. 

- Ah, ¿se supone que debo llorar? Disculpe que la vida no sea un cuento rosa como usted se lo creía.

- Mi vida no ha sido un cuento rosa, y para que lo sepa tengo un talento mágico que jamás usaré aunque usted me obligue…  - Ariadne comenzó a temblar y sonaba nerviosa.

- ¿Qué talento es? No soy adivino. ¿Qué será? Quebrar las cosas solas, levitar objetos, pegarle a la gente sin tocarla o penetrar mentes… - Dijo Snape en un tono de burla. Ariadne aun temblaba.

- No, es mas… extraño. Sucede que puedo hablar con las serpientes, y eso no es nada común. Es tan… extraño, anormal y enfermizo – Ariadne tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblaba y tenía voz de asco.

- ¿qué? – Snape quedó boquiabierto. – Usted… ¿puede hablar Parsel?

- Si, pero no me va a obligar. Malos recuerdos, malas cosas, memorias terribles…

- Dígame Ariadne. ¿Por qué le perturba tanto?

- Desde que tengo razón fui la anormal, la monstruosidad, la rara… no merecía nada. Todos los chicos de mi cuadra me temían, gracias a los comentarios de mi prima. No tuve amigos, era solitaria y aparte de eso retraída. Pero no me impedía vivir mi vida, aunque estuviera apartada. Mi tía siempre buscaba un motivo para reclamarme, era un fenómeno para ella. Luego de tantos años entiendo que fue el alto precio de ser hija de Florence Harrington. Justo como ahora. Todos me miran como un bicho asqueroso. – Por un momento lejano, Snape sintió que conocía aquella historia, sintió compasión por la chica pero luego tomó su tono temible.

- ¿eso la atormenta? – Snape la miró profundamente como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

- No tanto eso. Estando pequeña descubrí que podia hablar con las serpientes. Mi madre antes de partir me dijo que no hablara en frente de las serpientes, puede ser peligroso y tenía razón. – Ariadne se detuvo y empezó a llorar, poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Justo como Florence había hecho hace años atrás, trayéndole a Snape terribles recuerdos. Mas recuerdos dolorosos que ver la imagen viva de la hija igual a la madre. 

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Una tarde de verano, yo tenía 7 años y jugaba en el jardín. Mi tía no me dejaba entrar, y me quedé jugando entre la tierra y los matorrales. Accidentalmente rompí una valla del jardín, mi tía se dio cuenta y fue a regañarme, me insultó, fue lo mas terrible de lo que se puede imaginar. – Ariadne temblaba – Mi tia era fuerte y golpeaba fuerte, era maciza y muchas veces temí por mi vida. Ella no tuvo misericordia de mi, me jaló las orejas y golpeó mi cara varias veces llamándome "Anormal", fue horrible.- Ariadne hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas. Snape tembló ligeramente, a él también le traía recuerdos de su niñez, una niñez algo trastornada… Snape recordaba en silencio los maltratos de su padre, descubría que tenía muchas cosas en común con aquella chica.

- El dolor era terrible y traté de huir, fue un error. Ella me sujetó más fuerte y yo empecé a gritar. Pero vi algo frente a mí, era una serpiente inmensa a varios metros. Solo recuerdo que grite "auxilio", y mi tía me volvió a golpear. Pero solo por unos segundos, al siguiente instante una lluvia cayó sobre nosotras. Eran babosas y sonaba como se arrastraban, mas de cincuenta serpientes caían sobre mi tía, sin tocarme… algo extraño. Un par de ojos rojos brillaron en los matorrales y yo corrí a casa, al voltear era tarde. Mi tía yacía inconsciente en el piso, con varias heridas mortales de serpiente, no había nada que podía hacer. Sheila estaba frente a mí ahora y me gritaba, no entendía hasta que empecé a escuchar de nuevo, mas fuerte: "La mataste, la mataste". El resto fue historia… Mi tío no me culpó, pero Sheila lo hizo toda mi vida. A partir de ese día, por haber pedido ayuda a una serpiente, me juré no usar más magia.

- Creo que fue un accidente. – Dijo Snape. – Usted no tuvo la culpa…

- Seguí siendo la anormal, la rara para siempre… solo una vez me senti en un lugar correcto. En mi carrera musical, no era la anormal y encajaba en un lugar. Ahora estoy en este lugar… atrapada sin poder salir.

- Usted no está en Hogwarts como un capricho del director ni mío. Estás aquí porque… - Snape pasó a tutearla.

- Voldemort me persigue. No tiene sentido, hubiera sido mejor disfrazarme!

Ariadne ahora recordaba como las cosas cambiaron en la adolescencia, Sheila dejó el hogar para irse con un mago extraño. Ariadne habia seguido los mandatos de su madre, al no aprender magia o pertenecer a ese mundo, la magia le causaba malestar e incomodidad. Lo unico que la hacia sentir bien, era cantar y practicar con la pequeña banda del pueblo en horas libres, aquellos chicos expertos en musica la habian acogido sin importarle quien fuese y ella se sentía bien por ello. Había cumplido 17 años y había firmado un contrato para grabar un disco, la fama llegó tan rápido por una oportunidad única. Abandonó su hogar pronto y empezó a vivir su vida en distintas partes del mundo, llenándose de experiencias pero algo le faltaba… nunca había tenido la familia que quería y eso lo envidiaba de la gente. Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que se había ido de casa, ahora ni su fama la había podio salvarla de ser el objetivo de uno de los magos mas perversos. Un mago que estaba en el mundo mágico al cual se había negado pertenecer por miedo. Era irónico que ahora el destino la pusiera tan cerca de la magia, era como una obligación o una lección por tratar de evadir su misión como bruja, el destino la marcaba para permanecer en Hogwarts un tiempo. Luego de haberle comentado a Snape su único talento mágico, se sintió algo más segura para empezar a aprender magia como se debe. Pero eso no era lo único que le inquietaba a la joven Ariadne. A pesar de que las cosas mejoraron y se hizo muy amiga de algunos profesores y alumnos, ella seguía teniendo una duda: ¿Qué pasaba con su familia? Toda su vida había sabido que su padre muerto tenía un hermano que era su tío. Pero nunca había conocido a la familia de su madre, quizás no tenia o quizás si existían. Nunca lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba a alguien… nada mejor que una conversación con el director Dumbledore.

- Hola Ariadne – Dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry Potter dejaba su despacho.

- Adiós Harry, nos vemos en la cena. Profesor… Necesito hablar con usted. – Dijo Ariadne.

- Pasa y siéntate. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole. Ariadne avanzó y se sentó en una silla frente a él. – He sabido de tus recientes avances, Severus me ha contado que manejas hechizos sencillos. Minerva dice que has mejorado al 100% y…

- Algo de eso es cierto. ¿Por qué Harry lo visita tanto?

- Harry… oh Harry. Necesita lecciones en lo mismo que a ti. Occlumency, es para evitar que penetren en sus mentes. ¿Aun siguen esas pesadillas?

- Algo. Pero me siento culpable, quiero tener esos sueños para ver más a mi padre…

- Ariadne, Lord Voldemort está manipulando tu mente con lo que mas te produce debilidad… el no haber conocido a tu padre y tu deseo de tener uno.

- Tiene razón. Si no pongo fin a esto voy a volverme loca, no se cuantas veces he amenazado con eso. Pero es la verdad. – Dijo Ariadne en un suspiro.

- Ah, ya se acerca la temporada Navideña. Tiempo de celebración, quizás me puedas ayudar a decorar el gran salón a ambientar con música el gran salón. El Profesor Flitwick es experto en encantamientos.

- Lo pensaré. La Navidad no siempre es una época de grandes expectativas, algunos les trae malos recuerdos. Harry  Potter…

- ¿Harry? – Dumbledore la miró a través de las gafas.

- Hay algo con el, la otra vez no pude evitar oír a unos chicos en clase comentando sobre él. Todos le hacían preguntas a Ginny Weasley hasta que Severus les quito 10 puntos. ¿Qué hay con el?

- Un asunto muy delicado. Harry es el chico que vivió, el marcado por Voldemort según la profecía. Es el único que puede destruir a Lord Voldemort, o sino Voldemort lo destruirá a él. Es una guerra, una guerra muy peligrosa donde está puesto todo… La Vida de Harry cambio el mismo día que murió tu madre, sus padres fueron asesinados también. Y Harry simplemente terminó con esa cicatriz luego de que Voldemort perdiera todos sus poderes intentándolo matar. 

- Increíble! A primeras apariencias parece un chico cualquiera… - Dijo Ariadne – Pero de eso no era que quería hablarle, sino de mi madre! Hay cosas que quiero saber… mi madre. Necesito saber todo. Si le pregunto al Profesor Snape se altera, me grita y me abandona. Quiero tener una idea…

- Severus está así porque se acaba de enterar que debe darle clases particulares a Harry de Pociones avanzadas. Afortunadamente Harry obtuvo buenas calificaciones necesarias para ser un auror.

- Ya veo! 

- No es nada fácil contar la historia completa. Sabes lo básico. – Dijo Dumbledore – Podemos empezar con el inicio. Tu madre fue una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts sin mentirte. Recuerdo el día que llegó al Castillo, era hija de los poderosos y famosos Harringtons. Sus hermanos ya antes habían estado aquí. El primer día tuvo un pequeño roce con Severus. 

- ¿Quién no? 

- Pero algo resultó mal… 

- ¿algo? ¿Voldemort?

- No, aun no estaba en el poder en aquel tiempo. Sucede que los Harrington eran una familia de magos antiguas que habían vivido en los mejores lujos, eran todas sangres limpias por así decirlo, eran buenas personas, todos sus miembros habían pertenecido a la Casa Ravenclaw, pero tu madre no. Tu madre fue la primera Harrington en ir a Slytherin, y eso en cierto modo desilusionó a su padre.

- ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido – Dijo Ariadne fascinada por el relato

- Hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Slytherin ha tenido muy mala fama, muchos magos oscuros han salido de esa casa en particular. El padre de Florence tenía ciertos prejuicios y no quería que su hija estudiase allí. Así comenzó todo, su padre o sea tu abuelo… fue muy rudo con tu madre y siempre temía que se descarrilase…

- ¿Solo por ser de Slytherin? – Ariadne miró confusa.

- Exacto.

- Eso no es justo… uno debe decidir que hacer con su vida, no la casa donde estés y…

- A eso me refiero querida Ariadne. Se lo dije muchas veces a tu abuelo, pero es un hombre muy terco. Tu madre no era una chica mala después de todo, simplemente las mentiras de tu abuelo se volvieron realidad. Dejó de manifestarle su amor y la trataba denigrantemente, tu madre se sentía mal por ello. Era una simple chica diferente, se hacía fuerte pero le afectaba… en esas condiciones fue más fácil caer en el lado oscuro y…

- Que ocurriera todo lo que ocurrió. – Ariadne completó la frase - Mi abuelo… ¿tuvo la culpa entonces?

- No, tampoco para nada se justifica lo que hizo Florence. Muchos factores tuvieron peso en el porque de las decisiones que tomó…

- ¿Qué pasó con mi abuelo? – Ariadne parecía interesarle el tema.

- Nada. El sigue viviendo en su mansión… alejado del mundo.

- ¿No sabe de mi?

- No lo se realmente. – Dijo Dumbledore. 

- Así que no estoy tan sola como creo… tengo una familia, que no me quiere. 

- No, aun no te conocen… dales tiempo y verás. Deberías empezar por conocerlos poco a poco.

- Debería… - Ariadne miró la ventana inquieta mientras observaba a los equipos de Quidditch practicar. - ¿Cuándo?

- En vacaciones de Navidad, ¿recuerdas que me pediste permiso para salir si hacías algo bueno en Hogwarts¿ Esa es tu oportunidad, iras bien custodiada por Severus

- ¿Usted cree que se conveniente que el me acompañe?

- Estoy seguro que si.

*** 

- Me has evitado desde que llegué aquí Severus. – Dijo Tara acorralando a Snape en las mazmorras. - ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

- No ocurre nada Ustinov. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla

- Aun no me perdonas… lo del libro que escribí. – Tara miró algo seria. – Ni siquiera puse tu nombre en él…            

- No se trata de eso. – Dijo Snape.

- Entonces es verdad, sigues evadiendo tu pasado. Tratas de no tocarlo, te da miedo ese doloroso pasado… yo te recuerdo lo que pasó.

- En cierto modo si, pero no es miedo…- Dijo Snape adelantándose y caminando hacia su despacho.

- Como tu digas. – Tara lo miró extrañado. – Me han dicho que mi puesto está maldito. Ningun profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dura mas de un año… ¿tienes algo que ver con ello?

- No, Ustinov. ¿Podrias dejar de hacer preguntas?

- Bien… eres exactamente el tipo de profesor que tu mismo odiarias siendo joven. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – Tara seguia preguntandole.

- Escuchame bien. No soy una persona ejemplar ni mucho de buen ejemplo. Lo que haya hecho con mi vida no te incumbe, enana! – Dijo Snape firmemente con algo de enojo y voz temible. Tara le dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Sigues siendo tan adorable como siempre… - Tara se fue dejando a Snape en shock.

- Y tú sigues siendo igual que cuando eras estudiante… ¿Te trae recuerdos de tus aventuras con algunos profesores?

- Oh si… - Tara dio una carcajada y desapareció.

**** 

- Hoy recibí una carta de Roger, podré verlo en Navidad cuando vaya de vacaciones. Voy a ver a Roger, luego de tanto tiempo. – Dijo Ariadne feliz.

- ¿Quién es Roger? – Preguntó Ron curioso en el almuerzo.

- Roger es mi representante musical y manager. Es un gran tipo. – Dijo Ariadne. – Además voy a ir a ver a mis abuelos. Conoceré la familia de mi madre

- Buena suerte entonces. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿No parece peligroso que vayas sola?

- No, el Profesor Snape me acompañará. 

- Mejor resultaría que fueras sola. – Dijo Ron riéndose.

- Claro que no. El Profesor Snape sabe lo que hace… - Dijo Hermione.

- Oh verdad. La señorita Granger siente fascinación por el Profesor de Pociones desde que la entrena para ser una futura auror. – Dijo Ron de malas pulgas.

- Búrlate Ron! – Dijo Hermione enfadada.

- ¿Es idea mía o se gustan? – Le susurró Ariadne a Harry en el oído y Harry dio la primera sonrisa en todo el día. Aparte de tener la responsabilidad de tener que acabar con Lord Voldemort, Harry sufría la tristeza de haber perdido a su padrino el año pasado. Era realmente triste, aunque había aprendido a sobrellevar un poco su rabia y su angustia. El Quidditch era una de las mejores soluciones para distraerse, eso y compartir frecuentemente con sus amigos.

- Me tengo que ir chicos. Buena suerte mañana en el partido Harry! – Dijo Ariadne yéndose a las mazmorras.

***** 

- ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó Lord Voldemort

- Si, mi hermano… que vergüenza con mi hermano. Luego de tantos años me servirá de algo. Mi hermanito menor… - Dijo Francois Spencer.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano menor? – Preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Es la carnada. – Dijo Francois Spencer riéndose junto a Lucius Malfoy.

- Snape me contó algo muy curioso, aun Dumbledore no sospecha nada o no se lo ha dicho a nadie…

- ¡Dumbledore es muy astuto! – Dijo Voldemort – Puedo sentir que mi hija está siendo entrenada para resistir a mis entradas en su mente, aun ignora que el hombre que dice ser su padre en sus sueños, soy yo mismo. Pero la conozco demasiado bien ahora, se muy bien sus puntos débiles… será fácil de convencer.

- ¿Tan fácil como convencer a la madre? – Preguntó Francois sarcástico – Tantos años…

- Tantos años de espera, esto debe funcionar… - Dijo Voldemort.

*** 

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bea**** Yitamoony Snape:** Pues aquí vas a saber más, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. ¿Leerse eso de un tirón? Wow! Es mucho… te puedo decir que la felicidad no está muy lejos no sin antes hacer unas cuantas cosas, pero mejor sigue atenta a lo que va a pasar ahora. ¿Te hice llorar? Ahora tendré un sentimiento de culpa. Jejeje, espero que te siga gustando… Saludos!!!

**Nabiki****:** Hey Girl, me alegra mucho que te gustara. ¿ves? Nada malo iba a pasar. Pero te tengo una anécdota. Curiosamente mi primera pareja antes de escribir Ojos de Dragon iba a ser Ariadne y Sevvie(si la hija de la ex de Sevvie), pero jo… ya ves que no pegan ni con cola! Tuve que cambiar las cosas un poco. Jajaja, así que a Sevvie le busque una chica más de su estilo… Florence. Ademas Snape siente cariño por la chica, pero otro tipo de cariño…

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** ¿Qué pasó hermanita? Feliz Año!!! Tara ha regresado para hacer nuestras vidas mas felices. Lo de la posesion es clave para el futuro cercano… Snape tiene mucho por aprender ahora… Nos vemos!!!!! Espero que te siga gustando!

**Blaze**** Vein:** Me alegra… que sigas viva! XDDDD. A mi también me encantó la parte del chocolate, era lo mínimo que podía pasarle… lección, si no enfrentas el pasado regresa por ti. *risa perversa* jajajaja La carta y Spencer… la carta viene, y viene con todo! Y Spencer viene doble! ¿Crees que soy Dark? Jejejejeje, bueno… eso queda a tu imaginación. Feliz Año

**Silence****-Messiah:** Hey! Gracias :D Aquí viene un nuevo capitulo.


	4. The Beggining of the Lies

**OK, **estos reviews me han animado mucho… se apreciar bien sus comentarios. Bueno, que les digo? Me han puesto a pensar más de la cuenta sobre el final… el verdadero final. Tengo buenas noticias… he conseguido nueva música para inspirarme, y para tomar frases *tos Evanescence tos* sip, me baje el primer CD de Evanescence y no creerán, si hubiese escuchado ese CD antes de terminar el final, hubiese sido mas triste y doloroso aun  *Todos le lanzan 100 tomates a Alexandra * No mentira! Tiene frases lindas y ciertas… ya veré cuando las pongo en la historia, pero es decir frases profundas se lo dejo a Florence! ^^

**Capitulo 4 – The beggining of the lies**_  
  
_****

Pues Diciembre llegó y con ello el frío, acompañado con un cálido ambiente navideño. Los alumnos se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares por vacaciones y pasar las navidades en Familia. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny irían a pasar las Navidades en la Grimmauld Place, sede de la Orden del Fénix, allí se enterarían de las últimas noticias en torno a Voldemort. 

            Pero no solo los chicos fueron de vacaciones. Ariadne también se iría con ellos, sería la primera Navidad en el mundo mágico, pero ella no se encontraba satisfecha del todo.

- ¿Cuándo terminará esto? – Preguntó Ariadne mientras empacaba. - ¿Cuándo será derrotado Voldemort?

- Cariño, no lo se… pero estoy segura que algún día. – Dijo Tara arrastrando su baúl, ella también se iba de vacaciones.

- Cada vez las pesadillas son más reales, pero las puedo detener un poco… pero amanezco mas cansada, me agota mentalmente. – Dijo Ariadne con ojeras en los ojos.

- Pero también has mostrado un gran progreso, al menos has aprendido varios hechizos y tus clases de Occlumency van avanzadas. Cuando Severus se porte muy mal contigo, dale un ataque de cosquillas… - Tara le dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Lo único que me anima, es que conoceré a mi familia. – Dijo Ariadne – Pero como no se como va a resultar, no se si debería estar feliz o preocupada…

- ¿Los Harringtons? – Tara quedó en duda.

- Así es… 

- Mejor llévate un casco. – Dijo Tara estallando en risas – Mejor prepárate.

- No iré sola… iré con Severus.

- Pues te recomiendo que te prepares el doble, estoy segura que algunas heridas del pasado no han sanado. Bueno querida, debo irme. Espero que pases una Feliz Navidad, es posible que me aparezca en Grimmauld Place de sorpresa. 

- Adiós. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu libro de "Pasión desenfrenada: La historia de …", lo terminé ayer

- ¿si? – Tara volvió a sonreír abriendo la puerta del salón. – Quizás hayas aprendido algo, podemos discutirlo luego.

- Por supuesto

*** 

- No te veo muy contento Severus, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó otra vez Lucius Malfoy ante la mirada perdida del hombre en cuestión.

- No, no pasa nada… - Snape lo miró odiosamente. - ¿Puedes verme contento? Nunca he sido el alma de la felicidad.

- Lo se. Pensé que te animarías con tener a esa mujer. – Sonrió sádicamente Lucius Malfoy.

- Veo que nunca vas a cambiar. La niña Xavier es mi protegida, yo mismo tengo que enseñarle magia, no creo que exista otra vinculación…

- ¿Y Ustinov?

- Ella es igual que cuando era joven… - Dijo Snape malhumorado. 

- Entonces no es tan malo. Pobre Evan, fue muy afortunado… aunque no tanto como tu Severus.

- ¿qué te pasó a ti? – Preguntó Snape, porque Lucius Malfoy tenia una venda en la cabeza.

- Malditos Vampiros… sin ofender a tu familia. El amo nos ha mandado a convencer a los vampiros de unirse a nosotros, pero no se lo han tomado bien. En mi huida, me fracturé la cabeza cuando me resbalé. – Snape no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena.

- Vaya… que lástima! – Dijo Snape en tono sarcástico.

- A ver si opinas lo mismo cuando nos llevemos a Xavier con nosotros. – Dijo Malfoy.

- Un momento… ¿se la van a llevar? No creo que sea necesario.

- Tu no entiendes, ella es fundamental en el plan del Maestro.

- No, no se la lleven aun… denme más tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? – Chilló Malfoy – Pues es eso exactamente lo que no tenemos. Has hecho un gran trabajo al enseñarle magia.

- Lucius… no te atrevas a tocarla. – Dijo Snape.

- Que lastima! Te encariñaste de nuevo… Debo irme, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- No la toques, ella no es Florence… - Advirtió Snape peligrosamente.

*** 

Una semana antes de Navidad, Ariadne se despertó muy entusiasmada en Grimmauld Place, despues de todo, no todos los días conoces a tus abuelos. En el día anterior había recibido muchos consejos por parte de Remus y Tonks. Aquel sería su día libre por recompensa a haberse desempeñado bien en su trabajo en Hogwarts… aunque su progreso hubiese podido ser mejor, Dumbledore le concedió a Ariadne aquel día totalmente libre, pero custodiada de cerca por Snape. Primero iría a conocer a sus abuelos, luego iría a la cita que había concretado con su manager Roger, le debía muchas explicaciones de porque se había ausentado.

- Hola chicos, ¿han visto al Profesor Snape? – Dijo Ariadne muy arreglada en el comedor de la casa, mientras ellos desyunaban.

- No, es una fortuna – Dijo Ron.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ginny

- Eh… a conocer a los Harringtons, a mis abuelos. – Dijo Ariadne.

- Señorita Xavier, apresúrese y deje de hablar tanto. – Dijo Snape llamándola.

            Snape tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien, mientras Ariadne lo ignoraba y se mostraba muy feliz, los dos se subieron a un carro.

- ¿A dónde los llevo? – Dijo el mago que conducía.

- A la mansión de los Harrington – Dijo Snape de malas.

- ¿Ah?… Me imagino que van por las fiestas. Se acerca la Navidad, tiempo para andar en familia. 

- ¡Deje de hablar idioteces y conduzca! – Dijo Snape en un tono peligroso. El conductor emprendió la marcha mientras cantaba, miraba a Ariadne por un espejo y le guiñó un ojo.

- Dime linda, ¿tu padre siempre es así de gruñón o es que las festividades le pegan duro? – Snape lo miró con cara de poco amigos y Ariadne empezó a reírse.

- El no es mi padre…

- Es usted Señor un pervertido - Dijo el conductor entrometido mirando a Snape por el espejo -  ¿Cómo va a andar con una niña que podría ser hija suya?

- Tampoco es mi novio, el es mi jefe. – Dijo Ariadne

- ¿Que no te dijeron que no debías hablar con extraños y mas aun si son idiotas?  – Dijo Snape mirando a Ariadne y luego volteando al conductor que tarareaba alegre – En cuanto a usted, conduzca y no hable.

            El viaje se hizo algo largo debido al silencio, el paisaje se iba poniendo mas oscuro y con más neblina, empezó a nevar y llegaron a la casa situada en una colina, en la entrada de un bosque.

- ¡Llegamos! – Dijo el conductor.

- Bien, ve adentro habla con ellos y yo te esperaré aquí. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Severus no vendras? No voy a ir sola. – Dijo Ariadne.

- Si voy yo, te aseguró que nos lanzarán una maldición a ambos.

- Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo por hacer. – Dijo el conductor en aires de suficiencia.

- Bien, váyase al infierno si quiere. – Dijo Snape cerrando la puerta duramente, Ariadne le pagó y el conductor se fue alegre mientras cantaba otra canción.

- Que chistoso, ese hombre pensó que usted era mi padre…

- He ahí el motivo por el cual nunca tuve hijos. – Dijo Snape empezando a caminar por la vereda, aquella mansión le traía recuerdos.

- ¿No puede dejar de ser desagradable por un momento? – Dijo Ariadne exasperada.

- Esa es mi manera, si no le gusta…

- ¡Vaya! Que mansión tan grande y hermosa. ¿Mi madre vivía allí? – Dijo Ariadne mirando la enorme mansión que se levantaba ante ellos.

- Si, y nunca fue feliz allí. – Dijo Snape. Los dos se acercaron y Snape se quedó atrás y ella avanzó y tocó la puerta insegura. Esperó un instante y un hombre bajito abrió la puerta.

- Disculpe, ¿que desea? – Dijo el que parecía ser el mayordomo. 

- Buenas, ¿se encuentran los señores de la casa?

- La señora Janice está muy ocupada tomando el té y el Señor se encuentra en reposo. ¿Qué desea hablar con ellos?

- Asuntos personales, vengo de parte de Dumbledore. – Dijo Ariadne mirando insegura, el mayordomo asintió y le abrió paso.

- Siéntese y póngase cómoda, ya la atenderán. – Dijo el mayordomo tomando su capa y colgándola en el perchero, era un ambiente cálido y era inmenso. Se sentó en un sillón donde había una mesa con muchos retratos, incluso había una foto familiar, pero la única mujer de la foto era la madre de la familia, al parecer nada indicaba que en aquella casa hubiese existido una hija.

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – Dijo alguien por detrás. Ariadne se levantó y se aproximó, vio a un hombre alrededor de los 50 años o menos, con ojos verde oscuro, con el cabello oscuro veteado de gris y una barba escasa, además de tener anteojos redondos.

- Buenos Días, yo soy Ariadne Xavier, ¿Usted es Donald Harrington? – Dijo Ariadne estrechando su mano gustosa.

- Ah, no. Soy su hijo menor, soy Kyle Harrington para servirle. ¿Digame Señorita Xavier que desea hablar con mi padre?

- Bueno, no se por donde empezar. – Dijo Ariadne dejando de sonreír. – Es una historia larga.

- Creo haberte visto antes. – Dijo Kyle tomando asiento con ella. – Empiece a decirme, nunca fui bueno en adivinación.

- Lo que pasa es que… está bien. Vengo por mi madre, ella murió hace mucho.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  – Dijo Kyle amablemente

- Mi madre fue Florence Harrington y es por eso que estoy aquí. – Ariadne lo dijo claro y despacio y Kyle se le quedó mirando un rato estupefacto sin creer lo que oía.

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Mi madre es Florence. – Dijo Ariadne

- No puede ser. – Kyle se levantó. – ¿Como pruebas lo que dices mujer? 

- Mire esto – Ariadne sacó de su túnica, el medallón colgado en su cuello, el mismo medallón de Dragón, Kyle quedó boquiabierto

– Es increíble, entonces es verdad. Florence tuvo a una niña. – Kyle se acercó.

- ¿Usted recuerda a mi madre?

- ¿recordarla? – Kyle empezó a derramar lágrimas – Ella siempre fue mi hermanita menor, fui uno de los poco que la lloró cuando murió. ¿Como no voy a recordarla? – Kyle abrazó a Ariadne y la estrechó fuerte.

- He venido a buscar respuestas.

- Y la tendrás – Dijo Kyle sonriéndole, algo en su cara tenía semejanza a la de un niño. – Primero, debes saber que yo soy tu tío.

- Si – Dijo Ariadne.

- Espera un momento – Kyle volteó y llamó con todas sus fuerzas – MAMÁ!!!

            Luego de un rato una señora de aproximadamente 75 años bajó impaciente.

- Kyle, no pegues esos gritos que perturbas a tu padre. – Dijo la Sra. Harrington, una señora de pelo color chocolate grisáceo y ojos negros, eran los mismos ojos de Ariadne.

- Mamá no lo vas a creer. – Dijo Kyle cuando la Señora Harrington entró a la sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mamá ella es Ariadne Xavier – Dijo Kyle, mientras Ariadne se acercaba a la Señora. Ella se puso sus anteojos y la miró fijamente.

- Kyle, ¿es esta una hija tuya?

- No mamá…

- Tiene la misma nariz de Donald y los mismos ojos negros míos, de hecho se me parece a… - Janice palideció y se calló.

- ¿Florence? – Dijo Kyle sonriendo.

- No lo digas muy alto, tu padre te puede oír. – Dijo Janice mirando a su hijo.

- Mamá ella es hija de Florence. – Dijo Kyle alegre.

- Esto es… - Janice sujetó el medallón de Ariadne y la atrajo hacia ella. – Esto es un milagro. 

- ¿Cómo llegaste acá?

- Me trajeron, no conocía nada. Nunca me dijeron mucho de mi madre. – Dijo Ariadne sonriéndole a su familia

- ¿Quién te trajo? 

- El Profesor Snape – Dijo Ariadne, peroen ese momento Kyle dejó de sonreír y Janice se puso seria.

- ¿él Profesor Snape? – Preguntó Kyle – No sabía que Severus Snape era profesor.

- Si, es mi jefe. El Prof. Dumbledore lo mandó a traerme.

- ¿Dónde está Snape?

- Afuera. 

- ¿Porqué ese escándalo? ¿No ven que ando enfermo? – Gritó la voz de un viejo entrando al salón, un anciano que  entró en Pijamas al salón, tenía una calva y el cabello blanco, sus ojos algo apagados y una nariz perfilada que distinguía su cara. Era el viejo y rencoroso Donald Harrington, que se apoyaba en un bastón mientras avanzaba.

- ¿El es el Sr. Harrington? – Preguntó Ariadne.

- Papá, adivina quien es ella. – Donald alzó la vista y se puso sus anteojos. Se quedó paralizado y dio un grito.

- Fuera de aquí, traidora. ¿Has venido a buscar venganza y nuestra sangre?, no la tendrás ¡traidora! – Donald empezó a gritar descontrolado.

- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo Kyle.

- Me refiero a Florence, ¿no la ven? Allí está parada, más aborrecedora que el demonio, esa alma oscura. – Dijo Donald gritando.

- No soy Florence. – Dijo Ariadne intimidada por el tono ofensivo de su supuesto abuelo.

- No me refiero a ti niña, me refiero a la mujer detrás de ti. Allí está, mirándome con odio. Puedo ver sus ojos fieros y está aquí para vengarse de todos nosotros. 

- Papá, basta. No hay nadie detrás de Ariadne. 

- Ustedes no lo ven, esa maligna presencia. Quiere mi sangre, ella está aquí. ¿No lo huelen? ¿No sienten el frío? Florence está aquí. – Dijo el viejo gritando fuerte, haciendo estremecer las paredes y mirando hacia el techo. Ariadne sintió una extraña brisa tras ella, era una brisa suave y se dio cuenta que las cortinas estaban moviéndose, miró detrás de ella y no había nada, las palabras del Sr. Harrington la habían preocupado. 

            La puerta se volvió a abrir y una sombra negra avanzó hacia ellos. La Señora Harrington gritó tapándose la cara y Ariadne distinguió la cara de Snape, había llegado pronto. Kyle lo miró con atención.

- ¿Tu también? – Donald Harrington avanzó hacia Snape, pero Snape miró hacia Ariadne.

- ¿Te ofendió? Si es así, nos vamos ahora mismo. – Dijo Snape poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ariadne.

- No, el señor se refería a algo que vio detrás de mí. – Dijo Ariadne diciéndolo al oído. – Dijo que mi madre estaba aquí. 

- Creo que estamos algo tensos. – Dijo Janice sentándose en un sofá. – Señor Snape… - pero la mujer no pudo decir más nada.

- Se que no soy bienvenido, por eso saldré mientras su nieta termina de hablar con ustedes. Les advierto algo, si la ofenden es posible que sea el ultimo acto de arrogancia que cometan.

- Esa chica… ¿mi nieta? – Donald estaba sorprendido. – Ya veo el parecido.

- No, no se vaya. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. – Dijo Janice invitando a Snape a sentarse.

- Janice, ese hombre trajo la desgracia a nuestra familia y tu lo invitas a sentarse en tu sala como si fueran viejos amigos. – Dijo Donald sentándose en el sillón más ostentoso. 

- No tiene sentido seguir con nuestros rencores. – Dijo Janice mirando a su esposo Donald

- Bien, lo haremos así… niña, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Dijo Donald malhumorado.

- Anteayer cumplí 20 – Dijo Ariadne seria

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en traer a tu hija para acá Snape? ¿Quieres nuestra herencia acaso? – Preguntó Donald en tono duro.

- La chica no es mi hija. – Dijo Snape sin mirarlo.

- Mi padre es Joseph Xavier, y está muerto. Es muggle…

- ¿Florence te tuvo con un muggle? – Kyle estaba fascinado. 

- Así que de las millones de veces que te fornicaste a Florence, nunca te dejó un hijo, o eras incapaz de dárselo. – Dijo Donald mirando a Severus Snape con una nota de amargura en la voz. Snape perdió el control y se levantó sujetando al anciano por los bordes de la túnica.

- No me obligue a hacerlo, usted tiene la culpa encima de haber malogrado a su hija. No me importaría acabar con su miserable vida. – Dijo Snape gruñendo con odio y descontrolado. Ariadne miraba extrañada.

- Ahora entiendo porque El Prof. Dumbledore no quería que los conociese… - Dijo Ariadne. Cuando una niña de 7 años entró a la habitación.

- No den tantos gritos, me aturdo. – Dijo la niña con una voz aguda y simpática.

- Geraldine. – Kyle la abrazó cuando se sentó en sus piernas. – Ariadne, no digas tonterías. Ahora que sabemos que eres real, eres parte de nuestra familia. Llevas el medallón de la familia.

- ¿Quién es ella papá? – Dijo la niña de cabello rizado y dorado, tenía un par de ojos cafes claros.

- Ella es tu prima Ariadne. – Dijo Kyle sonriéndole a las dos. Ariadne también correspondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando miró a Donald. 

- Solo quiero que sepan, que no soy Florence. No se a ciencia cierta todo lo que hizo mientras vivió, pero… sea lo que sea no tengo la culpa. – Dijo Ariadne.

- Geraldine, ve un momento afuera. Debemos hablar de cosas importantes. – Dijo Kyle mientras su hija se levantaba y se iba corriendo al patio.

- Está bien, Ariadne por culpa de ese maldito infeliz que tienes enfrente tuyo, no tienes una madre. Ese bastardo mató a tu madre y la transformó en eso horrible que fue… - Dijo Donald señalando a Snape. Pero Ariadne sujetó a Snape de la túnica y se abrazó a él para impedir que avanzara.

- Dejame ir – Chillaba Snape furioso.

- Déjalo así, Severus. – Dijo Ariadne tratando de calmar a Snape que tenía ira contenida.

- Donald por favor… no empeores las cosas con tus palabras. – Dijo Janice

- Quizas el Señor Snape… - Kyle habló – tenga algo que ver con cosas que…, pero han pasado mas de 20 años, no quiero discutir quien tuvo la culpa. No tenemos a Florence, pero tenemos a su hija, deberíamos dejar de discutir y estar unidos.

            Aquel primer encuentro no fue como Ariadne se esperaba, al fin entendía el rencor de Snape y quizás el rencor de Donald, pero no justificaba ninguna de sus acciones. Luego de tanto tiempo, no se habían sanado esas heridas. Cuando iban en un bus, porque no quisieron tomar ningún carro, notó a Snape más callado y alejado de lo usual, Ariadne lo miró.

- El profesor Dumbledore me había dicho algo parecido. Exactamente ¿Qué le hizo mi abuelo a mi madre? – Preguntó Ariadne sin rodeos.

- No soy el más indicado para decírtelo.

- Tu viviste en esa época, estabas al lado de ella… - Dijo Ariadne mirando con cuidado.

- Mira, no te creas todo lo que ese viejo diga. Ese viejo odió a mi padre, me odia a mí por consecuencia. El despreció a tu madre, la trató mal mucho antes de conocerme, solo por haber sido sorteada en Slytherin.

- Eso lo sabía…

-  La humilló, y la trató como a un saco de basura

- Así que no eras amigo de mi mamá nada más. ¿Verdad?

- No me gusta hablar de ello.

- Eran amantes, ¿Por qué…? – Ariadne tenía curiosidad.

- No éramos amantes. – Dijo Snape en un rugido. – No entiendes ni lo que éramos.

- No puedo entenderlo si no me lo dices. – Ariadne lo miró fijamente, Snape volteo y buscó en sus túnicas en uno de los bolsillos, sacó un anillo y se lo mostró a la chica. Era un anillo plateado.

- Bien, tu madre y yo estuvimos casados. ¿Feliz? No solo eso, fuimos amigos en la escuela y en la Orden tenebrosa, éramos dependientes uno del otro… hasta que ella me dejó de amar, ¿sabes que? Me abandonó, ¿feliz de saberlo?

- Pero…

- No solo me abandonó, sino que se acostó con todos mis amigos. ¿Feliz? Se convirtió en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y colaboró fielmente a sus planes. Luego se arrepintió y fue a tener amoríos con un muggle, tu padre. Te tuvo a ti, y luego cometió la estupidez de dejarse conmover con los Potter y trató de salvar a James, finalmente cometió la idiotez de dejarse matar… - Snape calló un momento, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Aquella rabia interna que había estado en su interior por años. Luego se empezó a reír fríamente – Soy un maldito desgraciado, la mujer que amé tuvo una hija que no es mía con la cual converso en este momento. Mi vida siempre ha sido miserable y siempre lo será… 

- Lo siento. – Dijo Ariadne asomando un par de lágrimas – No sabía, si yo hubiera elegido no nacer, te juro que nunca habría querido venir al mundo. No fue mi decisión existir. Entiendo tu punto de vista perfectamente, se supone que yo debí haber sido tu hija en teoría…

- No te sientas mal, se que no es tu culpa. Pero cada vez que te miro, me recuerdas… - Dijo Snape sombriamente 

- Lo se. – Dijo Ariadne secándose las lagrimas con su túnica.

- Maldición, deja de llorar. – Dijo Snape dandole unas palmadas torpes en la espalda.

- Nunca debi nacer, he sido un estorbo para todos… - Decía Ariadne amargamente.

- No digas tonterías. – Dijo Snape mirándola por primera vez compadeciéndose de ella y le sujetó su brazo, pero Ariadne se acurrucó en su pecho. Snape veía como todos los ocupantes del bus habían volteado a mirarlos.

- Las vueltas que da la vida. – Dijo Snape más calmado y por primera vez no quería dejar ir a aquella chica, aquella niña. Podía sentir el miedo que sentía y más aun el horror, la confusión y la debilidad. Le recordaba como cuando Florence fue confundida por Voldemort, no había terminado nada bien y se prometió. – ¡No va a volver a pasar!

            Habia pasado un tiempo y Ariadne se sentía mejor, el bus los llevaba a Londres, mientras Ariadne miraba la hora…

- EL Profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso de ir a Londres, es mi día libre… ¿recuerdas?

- No, no pienso ir a Londres.

- No es tan mal. Es el Londres Muggle. Además concerté una cita con mi representante Roger. No puedo dejarlo plantado…

- ¿Roger? ¿Quién es ese Roger?

- Mi representante cuando era cantante. – Dijo Ariadne. – Me mando una carta hace un par de días. – Ariadne le pasó una carta a Snape.

_Querida "Airam" Ariadne:_

_            Creo empezar a entenderte de estar oculta. Pensé que me comentabas sobre una banda de satánicos que te había secuestrado, te tengo buenas noticia: Fuiste nominada al Grammy y tus ventas se han triplicado desde tu desaparición, creo que resultó una buena estrategia comercial. Sin embargo te recomiendo regresar y dar una presentación sorpresa, así logras calmar los ánimos. He permitido que te vinculen sentimental con varias celebridades, eso ha dado más cotilla y mas publicidad, preciosa, lo que se traduce en más dinero! Espero verte en "Black Velvet" a las 11:00 pm el día acordado, es un local de gran Elite, allí podremos discutir íntimamente._

_Roger Spencer_

- Señorita Xavier… Ariadne. La voy a acompañar, pero no quiero que llames la atención. Recuerda que muchas personas pueden estar vigilando nuestros pasos. Es muy arriesgado haber venido… - Dijo Snape al llegar al club "Black Velvet", era verdad lo que decían, era un club muggle de alta Elite. Al entrar fueron interrogados por dos sujetos corpulentos, Snape sacó su varita por debajo, debía estar preparado… algo no iba bien y sabía que algo pasaba. Fue cuando recordó…

- Ariadne, vamonos de aquí. – Snape la sujetó del brazo cuando habían dado 5 pasos dentro del local. Eran observados por muchos, quizás en parte debido a que iban vestidos de túnica cuando allí estaban puros muggles. La música y las luces confundían la escena.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? Todo parece andar bien…

- No, Roger… tu representante se llama Roger Spencer. – Dijo Snape entre dientes.

- Siempre se ha llamado así…

- Spencer, Spencer era un maldito mortífago, es una trampa. – Dijo Snape pero era demasiado tarde. Un sujeto agarró a Ariadne por el brazo.

- ¿Por qué viniste Linda? – Dijo un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio, de unos 50 años y algo triste. Aquel era Roger Spencer.

- Roger, ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Ariadne aun sin entender.

- Mi hermano. Es una trampa, no entendiste el mensaje… Black Velvet. Odio los clubs con nombres oscuros, siempre te lo he dicho preciosa… - Dijo Roger y varios sujetos de túnicas negras aparecieron alrededor. Apuntaban con sus varitas y los muggles no entendían. Snape empujó a Roger y bruscamente puso a Ariadne detrás de el para protegerla.

- Bien hecho – Dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy bajo la mascara. – La trajiste hasta aquí, Nuestro amo te compensará Severus. 

- No se la lleven. – Dijo Snape apuntándole con la varita.

- Allí está mis bizcochito dietético – Francois Spencer reía quitándose la mascara - ¿asustado Snape? Irónicamente el Señor Oscuro te quitara una chica por segunda vez…

- Francois, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Dijo Roger.

- Cállate, no sabes la vergüenza de tener un hermano Squib como tú.

- ¿eres squib Roger? – Ariadne no entendía mucho. – Severus, ¿estás con ellos?

- Si, dile que también nos das información, dile la verdad. – Dijo Malfoy 

- Pensé que íbamos a hablar con más calma. – Dijo Snape vigilando a todos los mortífagos que lo tenían rodeado.

- Vamos a darte una segunda oportunidad-. – Dijo Francois Spencer. – Vuelve con Dumbledore y danos a la chica, dile que tuviste que pelear y que al final te ganamos.

- _Expelliarmus_ – Snape soltó un chorro de luz y Francois Spencer cayó al piso, sujetó a la chica de un brazo y la arrastró consigo hacia atrás, Roger estaba asustado y los siguió.

- Señor de Negro, lo juro que no pude hacer nada. – Roger estaba que lloraba – Mi hermano es malvado, siempre se cree mas por ser mago.

- Cállese, debemos salir de aquí. – Gritó Snape

- No irás a ningún lado. – Dijo Bellatrix alcanzándolo. Aquella escena era digna de ver, una banda de mortífagos de Voldemort, peleando contra un hombre y una chica, en medio de un club nocturno entre los muggles. El DJ detuvo la música al darse cuenta que aquella batalla con varitas no era parte del show.

- Morgana, no me dejas opción. – Dijo Snape lanzándole un hechizo.

- Maldito traidor. Dejaste todo por Harrington y ahora haces lo mismo con su hija, aun ignoras la verdad…

- Llévenme a mí, no le hagan daño a ella. – Dijo Snape esquivando otro hechizo.

- ¿Confiaras en la promesa de una mortífaga como yo? Si hubiera otro velo aquí, te mandaría al otro mundo con mi primo… ¿no te gustaría? O quizás necesites un _Avada_…

- _Rictusempra_. – Ariadne lanzó sin previo aviso saliendo detrás de Snape. Bellatrix cayó al piso con un ataque de risa.

- Bien hecho! Tu madre no lo pudo haber hecho mejor. – Dijo Snape.

- No he venido a jugar al dúo dinámico. Despídete para siempre de ella… Cruciatus. – Dijo Francois Spencer surgiendo entre ellos y Snape recibió el impacto del mortífero rayo rojo, trató de resistirse y varios hombres sujetaron a Ariadne, Snape alargó su brazo a ella para protegerla pero no pudo hacer nada, sujetó su cuello y sintió algo en su mano – Esta es mi segunda oportunidad.

 Luego de eso, al sentir tanto dolor Snape perdió la razón y todo se fue borrando en su vista, todo se oscurecía. No recordó nada más…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Kashna****:** Oh niña! Te has desvelado por mi historia *Alex se seca una lágrima y le regala un paquete de pañuelos a Kashna * Es un halago! A ver… creo que has superado el record del review mas largo o.O XD jejejeje. A ver… aquí te respondo, yo también lloré en algunas partes… pero no se lo digas a nadie. El que hayas llorado significa una cosa… la historia te ha llegado y he cumplido con mi misión, pero que mal eso de hacer llorar a la gente *Alex se esconde debajo de su cama* No sabia que eras estudiante de cine y guionista… bien por ti! Florence realmente es un personaje complejo, no estuve pensando como iba a ser ella mucho tiempo, tenia los parámetros de crear a una chica, relacionada con Snape, con un pasado oscuro y que ya no estuviese presente… pero  Florence en si, simplemente un día me surgió en la mente y empecé a escribir sobre ella, simplemente era como si fuese una vieja amiga… sin pensarlo ya sabía todo sobre ella, y sabía como reaccionaria o que pensaría en ciertas ocasiones… Otra mas que le va tener mas cariño a Snape, eso también me alegra… Todos deberían amar a Snape. En esta historia he explorado ciertas cosas y es mi primer fic en serio, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible o al menos que fuese creible y diferente.

El final… si, fui cruel por una buena razón. De hecho es parte central de la historia. Y Sobre Snape… en los libros es amargado, cruel y duro, yo simplemente me atreví a escribir que pudo haber pasado para llegar a estar así. Oh… esto va para largo, pero no quiero dejarte sin respuestas.

Sabrá la verdad Snape? Bueno, no es solamente si la sabrá sino como se enterará. 

Jajajaja, me gusta la sinceridad… ¿Ariadne al principio? no, yo se… Ariadne es así de alocada por lo que ha vivido y de donde viene(es un estrella con gran ego y con demasiada fama en su mundo, y ahora le toca pisar los pies en tieera y enfrentar lo que ha evadido). Pero nosotros sabemos quien es, y a juro tenía que cambiar, pero el mundo debe darse cuenta que ella no es su madre, y que no pueden exigirle cosas imposibles.

Snape, es muy astuto. Pero te digo que el sabe jugar, sabe hacer su trabajo bien. Pero aun no ha aprendido a llevar su vida personal por eso la evade y se refugia en el trabajo y sus misiones. Ademas la historia ya no es desde el punto de vista de Harry solamente y podemos ver que hay dentro de cada uno… 

Tara es un personaje que quiero mucho, simplemente no podía quedarse allí, ella es escritora como yo y sabe mucho de Florence, ella escribió un libro sobre ello y su papel será relevante para el final…bueno, cuidate y espero que duermas mucho! XDD

**Malu**** Snape Rickman: **jajajajaja, ¿el vejete ese? ¿Así llamas al suegro de Snape? Jojojo… se me ha escapado. Bueno ya lo sabes, Janice está más dispuesta a todo, y no solo ella sino Kyle(I Love Kyle). Voldemort es algo que me preocupa, de hecho el va a dar mucha batalla al final… es un manipulador y tiene todos los elementos del villano. Seguiré lo mas pronto que pueda, faltan dos dias para empezar la Universidad y volver a mi esclavizada vida de estudio y placeres sencillos. 

**Nabiki:** You'r re right girl! Tara es también uno de mis personajes favoritos, no solo por sus cosas, sino por el papel decisivo que tiene y la relación especial que va a desarrollar con Snape, ¿Qué tipo de relación? Eso lo veras en el próximo capitulo.  Si tuve que cambiar la historia. Sucede que al principio que jamás había escrito fics, pensé escribir uno con mi personaje favorito: Snape. Empecé a escribir la historia pero en función de Harry con Ariadne incluida, como si fuese el libro en si… pero no tenía tanta chispa porque no sabía de donde venían las cosas, para tener una idea de cómo había sido la mama de Ariadne escribí un resumen de la vida de Florence. El asunto es que ese resumen llegó a convertirse en "Ojos de Dragón", captando más tiempo y llevándose mi atención y la segunda historia… fue historia. Pasó de ser "La oscura mamá de Ariadne" a ser "Florence Harrington, conocida por todos por sus fechorías" Jajaja. No importa el largo del review, me encantan las palabras y escribir largo (como ya te habrás dado cuenta, jeje). Saludos!

**BlazeVein****:** Si, Ariadne lo hizo accidentalmente. Quizás a Harry le hubiese pasado lo mismo si Tia Petunia lo hubiese maltratado más físicamente y tuviese que pedir ayuda y con magia haga algo para "defenderse". ¿Por qué Rowling no pensó en matar a los Durlseys? Jajajaja, no vale… ¿Cómo hacerle eso a mis tíos favoritos? ¬_¬ 

Spencer, mi querido Spencer. Escondido entre las sombras ha sabido cumplir bien con su trabajo, es tan malo y tan sucio. (Tara comparte conmigo su fascinación por hombres malos … pero no tengo fascinación por el Francois… ¬_¬). La familia de Spencer, irónicamente tuvo que ver con lo que pasó este capitulo… Con respecto a Tara, te advierto que me gusta ese personaje, y en ella puedes ver cosas mías, jeje(claro que no soy divorciada, ni soy bajita, ni rubia, ni me tire a la mayoría de los chicos en la época colegial)  Tara le tiene cariño a Snape y está dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero como que Snape es un poco cerrado. Y esa manifestación de cariño, nada de que preocuparse… por ahora!

Ya ves lo que pasó, a Ariadne no le fue nada bien en Navidad, pobrecilla! Pero en un mundo donde este Donald Harrington y Voldemort, no puede ser un mundo feliz para Ariadne y Snape…  jajaja pobrecillos!

**Silence****-Messiah:** Oh… pero si de eso se trata la historia. De la esperanza que alberga en algunos de que ella pueda volver… estoy segura que volverá. Ella tuvo un final poco digno, aunque veremos que nos da el futuro… Voldemort es muy sucio y traicionero. Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio alegran mi día (de todas maneras mi día está alegre, así que es el doble ^^) 

**Lilith**** Ireul:** Oh niña! Jamás me podré olvidar de ti. ¿Por qué? El word me cambia tu nombre siempre a Lilita… ¬_¬ pero siempre estoy para arreglarlo ^^ ¿Ahora soy mala? ¿En que parte se me olvido mencionarlo? Jejejejejej XD No me creas mucho. Ariadne aprendió algunas cosas con eso de convivir con Snape. Y eso de que te cae mejor, me encanta!!! Mas gente que empieza a apreciar a Snape… si!!!!!!! Espero poder actualizarlo mas rapido, veremos si la Universidad y el teatro me dejan… Gracias por los animos!!!!

_"__You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above"___

**Lies**** – Evanescence**


	5. The Old Letter

Hola a todos, es tiempo del capitulo 5, tiene muchas partes. Pero no les dejaré descripción sino se los dejaré a que ustedes mismos lo lean. Gracias por sus reviews!!! Son siempre bien recibidos por aca ^^ Tengo ideas revueltas para el desarrollo, pero el final está escrito… Aquí sin mas preámbulos!

**Capitulo 5 The Old Letter**

- ¿Cree que se recupere por completo? – Un hombre estaba nervioso en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Tendremos que esperar. – Dijo la voz clara de Albus Dumbledore – Fue inesperado.

            En la cama yacía inconsciente un hombre de cabello negro y grasoso, nariz ganchuda y mucho más cetrino que otras veces. Frente a él estaba Dumbledore, con rostro preocupado y un hombre delgado de ojos azules que estaba nervioso y replicaba.

- Fue mi culpa, mi madre siempre me lo dijo… no iba a tener suerte en mi vida, e iba traerle desgracia a mis semejantes. – Roger se lamentaba –Si algo le pasa a Ariadne y a este pobre hombre será mi culpa.

- Señor Spencer, será mejor que se calme. – Dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall. – Cuanto lamento todo esto que le ha sucedido a Severus.

            Lentamente Snape empezó a escuchar ruidos y sentía los parpados pesados, a medida que pasaba el tiempo trataba de recordar porque estaba allí y que había ocurrido, muchos pensamientos volaban por su cabeza a mil por hora y empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, El Señor Harrington, el Club, los mortífagos y la visión borrosa de Ariadne siendo llevaba por los mortífagos. Una visión mas clara apareció en su mente, estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo, en ese momento un par de ojos grises llamaron su atención, su corazón se aceleró y despertó.

- Se ha despertado!! – Roger estaba mitad asustado y mitad esperanzado. - ¿Cuántos dedos ve en mi mano?

- Basta! Espera afuera. Severus necesita tranquilidad – Dijo Minerva y Poppy salió a darle la razón. Roger Spencer salió a esperar afuera.

- Severus, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? – Preguntó Dumbledore

- Si, exactamente todo. No afectó mi memoria. – Pero Snape intentó moverse y sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo. – Pero mi cuerpo me duele…

- Es normal, luego de tantas heridas internas. Usted se sentirá como nuevo luego de varios días de descanso… tuvo usted suerte Señor Snape. – Dijo Poppy Pomfrey. 

- Tara Ustinov se encuentra preocupada por usted. – Dijo Mc Gonagall – Al igual, el Señor Filch preguntó por usted.

- Fue mi culpa, fue una trampa… - Dijo Snape aturdido.

- No te culpes. – Dijo Dumbledore – Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Lord Voldemort es muy astuto, lo hubiera logrado de otras formas.

- El colegio entero piensa que has tenido un accidente normal. Nadie sabe que esto es obra de los mortífagos. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren.

- Tenías esto en tu mano. – Dijo Mc Gonagall mostrando un medallón con un dragón plateado de ojos esmeraldas.

- El medallón de los Harrington. – Snape lo sujetó en su mano dolorido y temblando. El medallón estaba pesado y lo dejó al lado de su mesa. En ese momento se escuchó una risa del pasillo. Al siguiente instante Tara Ustinov entró con un periódico muggle en la mano.

- ¿qué es lo chistoso? – Preguntó Mc Gonagall

- Eso me pregunto yo. – Dijo Snape.

- Oh… perdón. Nada es que… Snape te vas a morir cuando lo veas, eh… no lo tomes literal.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? – Snape extendió su mano.

- No creo que sea conveniente que lo leas.  – Dijo Tara alzando el periodico en tono de burla. Mc Gonagall se lo quitó y lo leyó en voz alta.

- Señorita Ustinov, no crea usted que se las sabe todas. – Dijo Mc Gonagall. – Veamos…

**_Airam_****_ es secuestrada, según miles de testigos_**

_Ya no son simples rumores, ayer en Black Velvet varios individuos no esperaban encontrarse con la heroina de la música rock. A las 11 de la noche llegó al club la joven Ariadne Xavier, mejor conocida como Airam de la mano de un señor extraño y  mayor. No era la apariencia usual, pues Airam carecía de objetos de adorno y su cabello no estaba pintado con el símbolo que la hizo famosa: puntas de cabello decoloradas en rojo, simplemente un opaco cabello negro. Su acompañante con una apariencia digno de un verdugo del siglo XV de poco aseo y aspecto desagradable, le sujetaba la mano, ambos vistiendo una de las modas mas extrañas, largas capas hasta el suelo, también conocidas como túnicas por algunos. Lo extraño del asunto no es esto, sino lo que sucedió minutos después. Se detuvieron un rato, algunos nos dijeron que estaban discutiendo asuntos de pareja. En ese momento apareció el representante de la joven estrella Roger Spencer y el señor que la acompañaba golpeó al hombre, seguro una escena de celos típica._

_            Justo en ese instante varios hombres y una mujer vestidos con mascaras y vestiduras negras los rodearon y comenzaron a amenazar a la pareja. Quizás eran cuentas por ajustarse, pero fuentes confiables nos dicen que son los miembros peligrosos de un nuevo orden de sectas satánicas conocidos como los Mourti-faigos, cuyo símbolo es cargar una vara larga con luces que simbolizan su culto a Satán. Luego de una pelea digna de una película de acción Hollywoodense, los satánicos se llevaron a la joven Airam y dejaron herido al hombre que lo acompañaba. Horas después fue llevado al Hospital de Londres, donde Saivero Spisexy ofreció las primeras declaraciones. _

_- Fue una trampa, hay que avisarle… una trampa. – Dijo el pobre Señor Spisexy aun en shock y confuso. La prensa le preguntó su relación con Airam y el simplemente respondió:_

_- La amé tanto, no tienen idea de cuanto… y ahora me ha dejado solo. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos en Navidad cuando tenia 15 años._

_            Estas declaraciones han conmocionado al mundo de la farándula. ¿Quién es este señor Saivero Spisexy? ¿Dónde está Airam? Sin duda este es el chisme del año y cada día aumentan los rumores, incluso algunos han hablado vinculación con los brujos Wicca o simplemente publicidad. Mañana le ofreceremos la biografía recopilada de Saivero Spisexy._

 Con aquella noticia Snape se terminó de recuperar y se sentó. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cara de un color rojo.

- USTINOV ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – Gritó Snape enojado.

- Eso lo dijiste tú. Los muggles del Hospital te dieron sedantes y te despertaste, y dijiste todo eso… - Dijo Tara conteniendo la risa.

- Tuviste algo que ver y te voy a matar. – Dijo Snape tratando de bajarse de la cama, pero Poppy Pomfrey lo volvió a acostar.

- Usted necesita descanso.

- Yo no dije eso… - Chilló Snape.

- Si lo dijiste, hay millones de testigos. Eres la noticia del año en los tabloides de los muggles. – Tara no se aguantó y empezó a reírse, se detuvo cuando Dumbledore la miró serio, al parecer a él no le causaba gracia. 

- Creo que sabes cual será nuestro próximo movimiento, debemos rescatar a Ariadne antes que…

- No se a donde la han llevado.

- No lo sabemos, pero estamos en una mala posición.

- La perdí – Dijo Snape lamentándose. 

            A los pocos días Snape salió de la enfermería, estaba mejorado completamente aunque tuvo que soportar las risitas de los alumnos

- ¿Spisexy? Casi me orino al oírlo. – Dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que terminó en detención todo el año e hizo que su casa perdiera 50 puntos.

            No muchos se atrevieron a reírse frente a él luego, pero sabia lo que comentaban por detrás. La Navidad llegó en un ambiente calmado, pero para los alumnos quienes estaban en vacaciones. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron regresaron de Grimmauld Place a pocos días de empezar otra vez clases de nuevo. Ellos también se habían enterado de lo ocurrido con Ariadne.

Pronto empezarían las clases otra vez en enero y SNape estaba preparado a seguir su misión, pero esta vez otro nombre le rondaba en la cabeza: Florence, una idea obsesionante se ponderaba de su mente, ideas locas que terminaban con fantasías de la Harrington en sus brazos. Hasta que una noche se atrevió ir a hablar con Tara Ustinov en serio, luego de tantos años…

- ¿Qué te trae a mis despacho Severus? – Dijo Tara abriendo la puerta de su despacho, en su escritorio habían varios pergaminos de tareas escolares y en las paredes distintos cuadros ornamentales, incluyendo uno de unas flores.

- Veo que las mariqueras de Spencer te han quedado. – Dijo Snape señalando el cuadro.

- No, ese fue un regalo de mi hija. Ella piensa que me gustan las flores. – Tara se sentó en su sillón, Snape miraba receloso y se sentó también, muy pronto reveló el motivo de su visita.

- Tú sabes algo más de Florence, ¿verdad? – Snape dejó escapar.

- ¿eso?… Florence ha sido un martirio en tu vida, aun cuando ella esté muerta. No, no se nada que tú sepas.

- Sabes algo más, ¿cómo fue que tu libro…?

- ¿ah? Eso fu hace mucho tiempo, antes de su muerte. – Tara sonrió – Yo necesitaba un best seller para darme a conocer, no tenía dinero, el padre de mis hijos había muerto…

- Evan.

- Si, y además el esposo que mi familia me había buscado, Paul Clearwater me había abandonado. No tenía muchas opciones, una madre soltera debe hacer cualquier cosa para asegurar el futuro de sus hijos… Florence apareció una noche, de hecho la busqué.

- ¿Una noche?

- Si, era una fría noche, ella iba vestida de muggle. Acababa de ir a visitar a su hija Ariadne. La saludé y le comenté mi idea, necesitaba la historia de su vida, la historia de su romance para poder escribirla en un libro, necesitaba conocer detalles. Le prometí que cambiaría los nombres, nadie se enteraría y la historia se limitaría nada mas a Hogwarts, obviando su vida como mortífaga. Ella no me prometió nada, pasaron varios meses… unos dias antes de su muerte llegó esto. – Tara sacó de una de las gavetas una caja de madera. La abrió con sus delicadas manos y descubrió varios pergaminos enrollados ordenadamente, con fechas y datos. 

- ¿Ella escribió todo eso? – Snape parecía asombrado tomando uno de los pergaminos en su mano.

- Si. Era una buena historia… su romance pudo haber sido muy publicitario si lo hubiesen hecho más público. Quizás… - Tara se calló al ver la mirada fría y fulminante de Snape.

- Simplemente… ¿esto es todo?

- Hay cosas curiosas, puedes notar como hay partes de su escritura que se tornan más bruscas. Me imagino la rabia al escribir ciertas partes, la escritura se torna dolorosa, aquí por ejemplo. – Dijo Tara señalando una parte borrosa del pergamino. – Supongo que está borroso por que algún liquido le cayó antes de secarse, quizás eran lágrimas. Descubrir tu pasado para otra persona no es nada fácil.

- Tara… - Snape no supo que decir y miraba triste y pensativo.

- Es una historia detallada. Pero se torna violenta y rabiosa cuando habla de su padre. Se vuelve más calmada cuando habla de ti… su escritura es irregular. – Dijo Tara, al observar a Snape callado mientras seguía observando el pergamino. – Sev, si quieres llorar, siéntete libre. Llorar está bien

            Pero Tara dejó de sonreírle cuando Snape la volvió a mirar con otra mirada asesina.

- No tengo ganas de llorar, Ustinov. – Dijo Snape bruscamente – Estoy pensando en algo… artes oscuras.

- No me digas, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

- Este medallón. – Snape lo dejó en la mesa y Tara lo examinó cuidadosamente. – Era de Florence, pero Ariadne lo usó hasta el día que desapareció. Creo que se lo arranqué de cuello en un intento de protegerla, apareció en mi mano. Usualmente ella se quejaba que algunas veces el medallón le hacia mas peso o la asfixiaba, una vez ella dijo cosas extrañas y luego no se acordaba haberlas dicho.

- Es interesante… hay algo extraño con esto. – Tara se lo devolvió a Snape.

- Aquí se guarda la magia antigua de la familia Harrington… Florence me lo dijo. Dentro hay un guardián de los secretos familiares.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – Tara tenia los ojos azules temblorosos. Pero le causaba curiosidad.

- Escúchame… yo creo que algo fuera de lo común habita este medallón. Algo…

- ¿Florence? ¿Crees que Florence esté en el medallón? – Tara se adelantó a la idea temerosa.

- Si, es exactamente lo que creo. – Dijo Snape. – Estuve pensándolo anoche, es la única forma de que ella… esa idea no ha abandonado mi cabeza desde el día que Ariadne se fue

- Por favor Severus, ¡reacciona! – Dijo Tara con una expresión de temor.

- Tienes que ayudarme. – Dijo Snape rudamente.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó Tara – No hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Si, hay una forma… un conjuro poderoso de Artes Oscuras y tú me ayudarás. Lo harás, me la debes…

- Tienes razón, te la debo… me salvaste la vida. – Dijo Tara – Pero es una locura.

- No, Florence puede regresar y si lo hace ella puede ayudar a resolver todo esto…

- El unico que puede destruir al señor Oscuro es el hijo de James, Severus… ¿recuerdas?

- No me refiero a destruir al Señor Oscuro, me refiero a… Ariadne. Ella…

- Bien, no entiendo mucho. No quiero más explicaciones. Te ayudaré. – Dijo Tara algo cansada. – Ariadne tenía razón… ¿Cómo hacia Florence para soportarte?…

*** 

- Tráiganla aquí – Dijo Voldemort y  dos magos trajeron a una chica entre sus brazos. La chica parecía asustada y reducida. La obligaron a sentarse en un sillón frente a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué quieren de mi? – Preguntó Ariadne.

- Todo a su momento. – Voldemort le hizo una seña a Bellatrix y ella se acercó, Voldemort le dijo algo por lo bajo y ella asintió. Bellatrix se acercó a Ariadne, sin decirle palabra sujetó su rostro y jaló su brazo izquierdo. Subiéndole la túnica que llevaba puesta más arriba del antebrazo.

- Esto te va a doler mucho… así que prepárate a gritar. – Bellatrix lo dijo con una voz ronca y enfermiza.

- _Morsmordre_– Lanzó Voldemort y un rayo rojo impactó a Ariadne, la chica lanzó a Bellatrix lejos y gritó de dolor. Cayó al piso asustada y trató de huir en vano. Dos mortífagos la devolvieron al sillón. Ariadne empezó a llorar y a tocarse el antebrazo izquierdo, le dolía mucho, al posar su mirada con horror en su brazo descubrió un tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca, estaba al rojo viva y ardía dolorosamente en su antebrazo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Ariadne chillaba asustada.

- Tu nueva identidad… para eso fuiste concebida. – Dijo Voldemort sonriéndole. – Mejor acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida.

- No quiero… quiero regresar. – Dijo Ariadne temblando

- La pobre niña quiere regresar con su mamá. – Dijo Bellatrix imitando un tono de voz agudo, mientras los demás reían. – Arderás en el infierno al igual que nosotros.

- Querida Ariadne, ni tu madre, ni Dumbledore tuvieron el valor de decirte la verdad sobre ti… haciéndote creer que tu padre estaba muerto. Pero lo has visto en sueños, es real… tu padre existe.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Mi padre está vivo? – Ariadne  miraba atenta y todos los mortífagos se burlaban.

- Si, está vivo. Luego de 20 años lo sabes… Yo, Lord Voldemort señor de la oscuridad, soy tu padre legítimo. – Rugió Voldemort haciendo que la chica retrocediera asustada.

- NO! Usted no es mi padre… mi padre. – Ariadne quedó confundida ante la mirada perversa de todos.

- Si lo soy. Tu madre era una mortífaga muy cruel y poderosa. Le elegida para ser la madre de mi heredero. Luego de separarla de Snape, la obligué a tomar la poción del fénix y esa noche tu fuiste el fruto de tantos planes perversos.

- No, ¡eso es mentira! – Gritaba Ariadne.

- Es verdad mi niña. Dumbledore lo sabe, por eso te ocultaba… tu eras lo que faltaba en mis planes. Tu madre, tu madre nunca te quiso. Tu madre solo te uso para vengarse de mi, tu madre me odiaba y por eso te alejó de mi. Si hubiera sido buena te hubiera asesinado, pero te mantuvo viva para salvarse ella de mi furia. Tu madre solo te tuvo para llevarte lejos y frustrar mis planes, para tenerme acorralado. Ella aborrecía el hecho de tenerte, se avergonzaba de ti.  

- No, no es así – Ariadne se negaba a creer eso.

- Tu madre fue muy astuta al dejarte al cuidado de ese muggle. Quien lo hubiera imaginado. ¿No ves lógico que tu madre nunca haya vivido mucho tiempo contigo? Ella te repudiaba por mi memoria, pero a la vez te temía. Siendo tan pequeña eras más poderosa que muchos magos juntos. Tu madre vivía lejos de ti, dejándote abandonada con un muggle que ni era familia tuya. Haciéndote creer la mentira de ser la hija de un muggle para así poder inhibir tus instintos mágicos, la determinación de que no hablaras Parsel, la orden cruel de que no aprendieras magia para que no me descubrieras… a mi que soy tu progenitor. Pero luego de tantos años, su plan falló pues ahora estás aquí conmigo.

- No, esto no puede estar pasando. Usted es un mentiroso…

- ¿Mentiroso? – Voldemort soltó una carcajada sonora y los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos. – Veremos quien miente. Acércate!

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

- Simple y fácil. Hacer un sencillo hechizo vinculante de sangre. – Pero Ariadne estaba paralizada. Crabbe y Goyle la sujetaron fuertemente y la acercaron al Señor Oscuro. Este de improvisto secó una daga plateada y la clavo en la superficie de la palma de la mano de Ariadne, ella dio otro grito estaba realmente asustada. Luego Voldemort se hizo un corte en su propia mano y dijo una par de palabras extrañas con su varita estaba haciendo un conjuro.

- Veamos quien dice la verdad. Si tú y yo somos padre e hija, nuestras palmas se unirán y nuestra sangre será una sola. Nada pasará luego…

- ¿Y si no somos padre e hija? – Dijo Ariadne esperanzada.

- Eso es lo curioso y fascinante. Al ser este un hechizo vinculante y poderoso, si no eres mi hija… simplemente dejaremos de existir por nuestra incompatibilidad.

- ¿Dejaremos de existir? – Ariadne dudaba

- Moriremos, así que debes saber que estoy seguro de lo que eres para arriesgarme a hacer esto. Mira el lado bueno, si estoy equivocado… serás la causante del fin del Señor Tenebroso. – Los mortífagos rieron perversamente y Voldemort le sonrió con su cara parecida a la de una serpiente.

- Pues eso preferiría… morir antes de tener a un padre como usted. Morir y así hacerle pagar por haber matado a mi madre…

- Aun no entiendes, ya verás. – Voldemort con la otra mano sujetó la palma de Ariadne y lentamente la atrajo hacia él, Ariadne sangraba en su mano y Voldemort acercó su herida lentamente a la de ella. Ariadne esperaba que algo feo ocurriera, quería morirse pero no quería creer que aquel hombre era su padre… hubiera preferido mil veces a Severus Snape. Cerró los ojos y su mano se movió violentamente, sintió un corrientazo e hizo contacto con la larga mano de Lord Voldemort.

"Estoy muerta… no ha resultado" Pensó ella, pero al abrir sus ojos sus manos seguían unidas por una extraña fuerza. Nada más sucedió y su herida volvió a cerrarse. Todos los mortífagos sonreían y Voldemort tenía una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya está comprobado querida Ariadne, eres mi hija… ¿empezarás a creer que yo soy el único que te dice la verdad? Estás sola, tu única familia soy yo…

- No, no puede ser.

- Dumbledore solo te quería porque eras un arma, tu eres sinónimo de la destrucción de ellos. No eres un ser humano para nadie, eres un objeto, un arma de destrucción, eres la gloria de la guerra. Quien te capture primero gana… pero para mi eres mi hija. Juntos tu y yo, tomaremos el mundo mágico…

***** 

- Chicos, ¿no les parece extraño todo lo que está pasando? – Dijo Hermione una mañana en el Gran Comedor.

- Si, la desaparición de Ariadne y ahora los ataques mortífagos cesan… sea lo que sea la estaban buscando a ella para algo. – Dijo Ron inteligentemente.

- Vaya Ron. – Dijo Hermione asombrada – Eso mismo pensaba yo.

- Creo que la Orden sabe algo más. Deberíamos preguntarle a Remus. – Dijo Harry. – Además, mis pesadillas no cesan, por más que hago el intento. Algo me dice que Voldemort está contento.

- Eso es terrible. – Dijo Ron.

- Harry… ¿Cómo sigues tu? Nos tiene preocupados a Ron y a mí, te la pasas muy callado.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Harry con una mirada triste.

- Sabemos cuanto te ha afectado la muerte de… - Empezó a decir Hermione.

- No, no saben. – Dijo Harry – No tienen idea lo que es perder a mi padrino, todo por mi culpa y mis aires de ser el héroe. El murió por mi culpa y eso no me lo perdonaré.

- No es así Harry. – Dijo Ron.

- Claro que no. La muerte de Sirius no fue culpa de nadie. – Dijo Ginny al lado de ellos. – Porque si nos ponemos a echar cuentas, habrían muchos culpables. Las cosas ocurrieron así por algo…

- No se si hoy me sienta bien. No me importa si Voldemort viene a llevarme. – Harry se levantó de la mesa.

- Harry, ¡No puedes decir eso! ¿Qué habría dicho Sirius? – Hermione alzó la voz

- No lo se, ahora está muerto. Nunca sabré lo que pensaba. – Dijo Harry.

- No nos vas a hacer esto ahora, ¿me oyes? – Dijo Ginny alcanzándolo y empujándolo. – No te eches a morir, no lo hagas… eso es exactamente lo que quiere Voldemort, verte debilitado por tus recuerdos.

- Ginny! – Harry la miró asombrado. – Dijiste su nombre.

- Supongo que el miedo a un nombre, incrementa el miedo a lo que se nombra. ¿No era lo que decías tú?

- Creo que necesito estar solo. Les prometo no hacer ninguna locura, solo necesito pensar solo…

- Bien, señor Buscador. No te olvides que hoy hay práctica de Quidditch. – Dijo Ginny viéndolo irse.

- Allí estaré. – Dijo Harry tratando de animarse y sonreír en vano.

- El me sigue preocupando. – Dijo Luna oportunamente.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, la impotencia de saber que no pudo hacer nada y… - Neville se quedó callado.

- Solo espero que no haga nada de lo que luego se arrepienta. – Dijo Ginny y Ron afirmó con la cabeza.

*******

- Severus, te he llamado porque no tiene más sentido ocultarte esto. Hubiese preferido que te enteraras en mejores circunstancias. – Dijo Dumbledore en su despacho sosteniendo un sobre color verde en sus manos.

- ¿ah si? Otra verdad por descubrirse… - Dijo Snape amargamente. - ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Ariadne es la hija del Señor Oscuro? – Luego de eso rió sarcásticamente y se quedó callado.

- Lamento decirte que… no te alejas de la realidad. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es mejor que la leas en la soledad.  Esta carta estaba destinada a ti, hace 15 años. Sirius Black debía dartela, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa fue capturado y condenado a Azkaban, al salir de la prisión la guardó en su casa. El me había comentado donde la había ocultado. En verano, luego de la muerte de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks la ha conseguido. 

- ¿Usted la leyó? – Dijo Snape

- Si, y quiero que me disculpes. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Pero gracias a esa carta…

- ¿Qué dice exactamente? – Preguntó Snape. Dumbledore le aproximó un papel viejo sacándolo del sobre verde, a la vista tenía una caligrafía regular, excelente y hermosa. Snape reconoció la letra de Florence. Tomó la carta en sus manos y la empezó a leer.

_Querido Severus:_

_            No se por donde comenzar, pero indudablemente esto va para largo. Se que lo se avecina para ti y los tuyos. Todo esto comenzó como un suspiro y terminó como una larga pesadilla de la cual aún no he podido despertar. _

_            Quizás sigas pensando que te traicioné y te hice creer que te amaba, pero solo diré la verdad; te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando. Es lo único bueno que queda  bueno en mí, fui permitiéndome caer al abismo de la oscuridad por ti, pero ahora lo único que me salva es tu amor. El mundo entero sabe que soy una asesina, pero nadie sabe que aun sigo amándote, nadie sabe porque me convertí en lo que me convertí, nadie sabe quien soy._

_            Al poco tiempo de salir del colegio, fuimos a servirle a Lord Voldemort, fui victima de su manipulación, hasta que mi mente se hizo fuerte. Entiende que detrás de ellos había quienes nos querían ver separados. Lucius Malfoy convenció a Lord Voldemort de separarme de tu lado y tenía un buen motivo: poder tenerme, pese a que físicamente lo hizo no pudo ganar lo que ganaste conmigo, nunca consiguió mi corazón. El quería que dejase de ser tu distracción. Cuando estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo tuve que decidir si permitir que nuestra criatura muriera o que te asesinaran a ti, tu misión con Lord Voldemort había terminado, Lord Voldemort asesinó a nuestro hijo. Opté por salvarte con la condición de más nunca volver a tu lado y jurar que jamás te había amado, me dolió decir una mentira tan grande, pero lo hice por ti, te convencí y el odio que me profesaste lo confirmaba, sufría por dentro, pero aun te amaba. Mi alma sangraba y quizás ni lo sospechabas. Detrás de mi cínica sonrisa se escondía mi tristeza imborrable._

_            Mi vida empezó otro capitulo al irme al lado de Lord Voldemort permanentemente. El me vigilaba, se aseguraba que el amor que sintiese por ti muriera. A su lado solo conocí la desolación y viví miserablemente mientras asesinaba sueños y mantenía al margen cualquiera sentimiento que quisiera salir de mí. No estuve por conveniencia, sino era por protegerte, iba a asesinarte. Matando en mí lo poco humano que quedaba, haciéndome completamente insensible, no miré atrás, no me escondí, ellos gritaban mi nombre, no cerré mis ojos, supe la mentira detrás de ellos, no dormí, no morí. Solo vivía físicamente, mientras mi alma dormía esperando por la salvación, salvación, que  solo tú podías haberme dado, pero nunca lo hiciste._

_            Quise morir más de una vez, pero no tuve el valor de dejar de existir y tener el temor de más nunca poder verte. Solo yo te he visto llorar y esas lágrimas fueron por mí causa, quizás te debilité, pero te hice una favor al apartarte de mi y salvarte. Tu resentimiento te hizo buscar el camino correcto _

_            Entre esos planes y mentiras detrás de ellos fue usarme para destruir al mundo con un heredero al trono oscuro, luego de que me volvieran a usar quedé embarazada  y para evitar que mi descendiente cayera en las fauces de las bestias, tuve que ocultarme hasta que mi hija nació, viviendo entre los muggles. A los pocos meses tuve que volver a la pesadilla, después de asegurarme que ellos no la encontrarían y protegiéndola de todos, manteniéndolo en secreto incluso a ti. Tengo una hija Severus, una hija que lleva en sus venas, sangre del mismo Slytherin. No pude evitar pensar en el futuro de mi hija, no podía pedirte nada, no podía decirte nada, estaba condenada eternamente a ser esclava._

_            Quizás en la debilidad caí de nuevo en tus brazos, busqué la excusa de querer estar contigo, sabiendo que me jurabas desprecio, logré revivir aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes como cuando estábamos en el colegio, ¿recuerdas?  Fue como devolverme a la vida, que mi alma despertara de ese frío en que había vivido, fue resucitar y recapacitar, no puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder. Tú y yo sabemos que seguimos siendo los mismos amantes que fuimos ayer. Hoy en esta tenebrosa torre te escribo, a pesar de que el frío carcome mis huesos, pero un sentimiento cálido vive en mí: estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, y eso me da ánimos para seguir. Muy pronto esto acabará y volveremos a estar juntos, lo se… ansío volver a decirte lo que siento, no esperaré más mi amor: Te amo, aunque me muera la decirlo te amo con todas mi fuerzas. Es un sentimiento más grande que mi existencia, que no me deja dormir, tu amor me protege, tu amor es lo único por lo cual lucho. Faltan pocas horas para que el Señor Oscuro sea derrotado, y se que estos días de pesadillas acabarán, volveremos a estar juntos. Te sigo amando y no puedo esperar a volver a tus brazos._

_Quiero que sigas adelante, no mires atrás, no te escondas, no importa que griten tu nombre, no cierres los ojos, hay mentira tras ellos, no duermas, no mueras, falta poco. _

_No sabes lo que hecho por ti, quiero que lo sepas al fin, entregue mi vida para salvarte, pero arrastré muchas cosas conmigo. Siempre me sentí a salvo en tus brazos, quisiera estar de nuevo en ellos, dentro de poco será. _

_Siempre tuya:_

_Florence Marie Harrington   _

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

Luego de terminar de leer la carta. Snape alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban perdidos y húmedos. Dio un suspiro largo y se quedó en silencio. 

**Fin del capitulo**

**Sally**** Ann: **Vaya! Me has hecho sonrojar con tus palabras. Nunca me había sonrojado tantas veces, pero me alegra que te parezca una maravilla… Bueno aquí tenemos otro capitulo. Entonces me dices que eres otra adicta más. Pero eso que dices que te abierto a sentir nuevos sentimientos, wow… nunca pensé que pudiese afectar la vida alguien tan fuerte, y mas aun de alguien que no me puede ver. Como siempre digo mi misión de que le gente quiera mas a Snape se ha cumplido. XDDDD. Oh… muy profunda tus palabras. Saludos y Abrazos!

**Kashna****:** Si, esta vez has sintetizado tus emociones en dos lineas. Bueno… jajajajaja. Ahora que las cosas cambian, Snape debe aprender muchas cosas. ¿te saque un pso de encima? Veremos si es verdad…

**Melliza:** Gracias por tus comentarios… Su mujer regresará pronto no te preocupes. Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho Evanescence… de hecho me fascina toda su musica, del disco nuevo y el viejo (Origin), de alli consigo gran inspiración para escribir, tanto en letras como en melodía…

**Blaze**** Vein:** Me alegra, alegrar la vida de las personas… esa frase suena rara, pero es verdad. Como hago? Ese es el secreto. Nah! No hay gran secreto mas que plasmar las ideas cuidadosamente. Esa parte de Snape gruñón tambien me hizo reir, pero Snape debe ser de corazón duro para no recordar todo lo que esa frase conlleva… Si, los Harrington erna muy predecible mas bien el viejo Donald! ¿Fui mala? *salen alas y harpa* ¿Cómo dices eso de mi? Ya verás… XDDDDD…. Hagamos justicia con el pobre Sevvie!

**Jorge:** Holas a ti tambien., en serio me anima que te este gustando la historia. Te leiste la primera parte en un dia? Oh… otro record más, XDDD. Bueno este fic es un poco diferente al otro, pero igual… tu me diras si te gusta o no. Gracias por los animos, nunca están de mas para seguir escribiendo. Gracias y suerte!!!

**Gaby**** Snape:** Jajajaja, que chiste lo que pasó en tu casa… como has hecho tal escandalo?? O.o. La frase bizochito dietetico tiene un poder impensable sobre muchas personas. Me alegra que te haya gustado entonces. ¿Te parece atrapante mi historia? Wow *Alex se sienta a pensar * De verdad esto es delicado, jamás pensé que alguna cosa escrita por mi llegara a impactar o a atrapar a alguien… creo que voy a llorar *Alex saca un pañuelo*. No, un review jamás me cortaría la inspiración! Saludos!! Lo unico que me corta la inspiración es la Universidad que no me deja tiempo. ^^ XDDD

**Nabiki****:** Ah si… mucho Snape y Harrington, como en los viejos tiempos… ahora es que falta de Harrington. Donald es un caso aparte, no se si sea marmota, quizás se comporte como un Zoo entero. Lo del resumen, no se si a cualquier persona le pueda pasar, pero me pasó a mi… a veces hay cosas en la vida que no esperas que pasen y simplemente ocurren en el momento menos esperado. A ver con respecto a… "Vamos a ver en algun momento q ariadne cante? y q musika t figuras q canta??" me has agarrado fuera de base, jajajaja, pero igual te lo voy a responder porque lo llevo pensando desde la semana pasada… . Si Ariadne cantara, bueno, yo supongo que tendría una voz como de… Lucy Woodward, es una mezcla extraña entre pop y rock, es británica y tiene esa vocecita toda… mejor escuchala… la canción _"Gettin' it On" o "Dumb Girls"_ es como la voz de Ariadne! pero por la actitud que tiene parece mas pop que rock… (que pensabas? Que iba a tener la voz como Britney? jajaja @_@) Bueno, en cuanto a los demás… pero a Tara supongo que tiene esa vocecita de _Jewel_. Florence, en la voz me recuerda a _Amy__ Lee _(solo la voz)…. y Snape… conozco a Snape lo suficiente, y el no canta, de hecho me dejaría un ojo morado antes de aceptar cantar algo. Ah y como me olvidaba de Lucius… Lucius tiene la voz como el tipo que canta "I'm too sexy" el grupo se llama "Right Said Fred", te vas a morir de risa… mejor que no canten y sigan sus vidas en la historia. Jajajajaja XDDD. Soy de Venezuela por cierto!!!

**Malu Snape Rickman:** ¿Lo sabias? Jejejeje. Bravo, tenemos otra vidente mas XDDD. Roger Spencer… de hecho la primera posta fue cuando Francois habla de su hermano que al fin le será util… no creo que muchas personas lo hayan imaginado, pero ¿que mas novedoso que hacer al representante de Ariadne el hermano de un mortífago peligroso? Uh… ¿Qué hará Snape? Eso es interesante de preguntar, puesto que ahora tiene una idea que le obsesiona. Con respecto a Donald, sip. El viejo necesita mas tiempo o mas reflexión. Lo de Florence, Donald ve muchas cosas… pero he ahí tambien otra pista más… pronto sabrás a que se refería. Si, BINGO, tiene que ver con la poción, pero no digo mas para no spoilear la historia… Saludos y abrazos!!!

**Lilith**** Ireul:** Sientete feliz, ya no eres la única que el WORD MALO le cambia el nombre… me cambia como 7 nombres!!!! ¿MI historia te tiene loca? Mosca pues con eso!!! Jejejeje XDDDDDDD Me alegra que te guste, me hace sentir que valió la pena escribir todo eso que escribí y… *Alex saca su pañuelo de nuevo* Snape no es tan malo, esperemos que JK piense lo mismo!!! Gracias y saludos y abrazos!!!


	6. El Dragón Emprende Vuelo

Halas a todos, disculpen la ausencia, es que me ha pasado mas cosas que a Florence en su séptimo año. Sip, la Universidad, los estudios, mis rollos personales… al fin hoy pude escribir este capitulo. Me inspiré bastante…Ya se me hará mas fácil para terminarlo ahora. Ya sabrían porque.

**Capitulo 6  El Dragón emprende vuelo.**

Luego de terminar de leer la carta. Snape alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban perdidos y húmedos. Dio un suspiro largo y se quedó en silencio.  Pero sus palabras no sonaron vacilantes sino fuertes llenas de coraje.

- Que niña tan tonta. – Dijo Snape mas duro que una roca. – Esperando un hijo… se arriesgó. Maldición! Fue su maldita soberbia, su orgullo… ¿Cómo creyó detener al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cómo concibió vencer al mismo Lord Voldemort?

- Veo que has dicho su nombre. – Dijo Dumbledore mirándolo.

- Lord Voldemort me quitó muchas cosas mediante el engaño. Me quitó la vida, pero lo que hizo con Florence… - Snape gritaba furioso. - … es algo grave. Todo lo que siempre creí…

- Severus. Debemos actuar rápido. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Harry debe derrotar a Lord Voldemort, pero aun queda mucho para esa gran batalla final. Aun debe prepararse con magia avanzada, pero si no rescatamos a Ariadne… 

- Lo se… necesito… - Snape se quedó callado. En un momento se volvió tan blanco como la tiza, con una extraña apariencia semejante a la de un vampiro. - … Ariadne es… Ariadne es el fruto de…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- … no puedo creer que ese bastardo lo hiciera. Me uso como a un tonto y yo, soy culpable ahora. – Snape arrojó la carta arrugada al piso.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntaba Dumbledore.

- Ariadne es la hija del Señor Oscuro, si eso es así, ella fue el fruto de la poción que yo hice hace 20 años para Voldemort. La poción del Fénix si funcionó. Si eso es verdad, si no rescatamos a Ariadne… moriremos todos. Ariadne es el arma secreta de Voldemort.

- ¿Te refieres a la poción del fénix? Hecha con el pergamino del fénix. Un brebaje diseñado por el mago Oshar… - Dumbledore miró tranquilamente a Snape.

- Eso es a lo que me refiero. – Snape seguía pálido. – Pero Ariadne… Ariadne no es una bruja poderosa ni excepcional. El ser maligno creado a partir de esa poción debe ser astuto, extraordinario, invencible y poderoso… Ariadne no es todo eso.

- ¿Ahora entiendes el plan de Florence?

- Aun no…

- Ariadne no es totalmente humana Severus. Es una criatura parcialmente humana nacida de humanos, la poción que Florence y Voldemort tomaron antes de concebirla le quitó algunas de sus propiedades humanas, dándole otras cualidades para pasar por alto entre los humanos.

- Si, en teoría es así… la poción del fénix es un brebaje muy fuerte y poderoso, que tiene el único fin de crear a un ser indestructible y maligno. – Dijo Snape. – Ariadne no cumple con esas condiciones…

- Por una razón. Ella eligió no ser así… Su corazón es puro y no desea hacer mal. A ella le pesa haber matado a su tía accidentalmente. Florence tuvo un brillante plan maestro… alejar a la niña del mundo mágico, así esas cualidades especiales nunca se iban a desarrollar por accidente o a propósito. Alejarla de Voldemort en el mundo muggle para evitar que se convirtiera en ese ser monstruoso que la poción del fénix debe crear.

- Entonces… Voldemort intentará… - Snape empezaba a entender.

- Volverla como él. Solo de esa manera será invencible. Ella no manifiesta ningún poder, porque aun está oculto en ella misma – Dijo Dumbledore. – Ariadne juega un papel importante en esta guerra, por eso quise protegerla. Ella es una criatura con sentimientos humanos. Su apariencia es humana, pero dentro de ella alberga un poder que ni ella misma imagina. Esa es su maldición, si llega a convertirse en ese ser maligno y maldito que Voldemort quiere, dejara de sentir como humana y solo buscará la destrucción, con ambición y sed de muerte y venganza.

- Maldición. – Snape agitó el puño en la mesa. – Entonces tenemos una sola esperanza…

- Si, solo tenemos la Profecía. Nuestra esperanza es Harry Potter. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No, si Ariadne se convierte en un ser maldito, nadie la podrá detener. – Dijo Snape – Potter solo puede vencer a Voldemort. Pero la profecía, usted me ha dicho, no dice nada de otro ser…

- Voldemort no permitiría la existencia de un ser mas poderoso que el mismo. – Dijo Dumbledore lógico – Ni siquiera a su propia hija. Antes de que pierda el control de este ser tan maligno. Lo más obvio fuese que también tomara control de Ariadne y conociéndolo es eso lo que hará, se encarnaría en su cuerpo y tendría todos estos formidables poderes… solo así Harry podría vencerlo.

- Pero si es así… Ariadne también sería vencida.

- Me temo que si… - Dijo Dumbledore. – Debemos encontrarla a tiempo, debemos rescatarla antes de que la transforme. Voldemort no va a esperar mucho.

- Si es así, preguntémosle a la maestra del Plan brillante. – Snape sacó el medallón del Dragón de su capa

- ¿Florence? – Dumbledore miró con advertencia.

- Si, es la única salida.

- Ya sabemos lo que hay que saber. Además Florence está muerta.

- No, no está muerta. – Dijo Snape.

- Severus. Escucha Bien, no hagas una locura… Recuerda que la magia no puede traer a la vida a nadie. Promete que…

- Pues prometo no traer a nadie de la muerte, porque es imposible. Pero si logro rescatar a Florence… usted no me va a detener. – Dijo Snape levantándose.

- Severus. Píensalo bien… ¿qué usarás para traerla de vuelta sino está muerta?

- Artes Oscuras… si El Señor Tenebroso regresó hace dos años, no veo porque Florence no pueda volver también.

- Recuerda que las Artes Oscuras no solucionarán las cosas. Mira lo que han hecho las artes prohibidas a ti mismo. Te está carcomiendo, por eso nunca te he asignado al puesto… sería una tentación para ti, una tentación a tu antigua vida. Las Artes Oscuras destruyen lentamente a quienes las practican, es una adicción…

- Se lo que hago – Snape abandonó rápidamente el despacho del director sin decir más palabra. Había desafiado al director y esto lo había hecho pocas veces. Pero su visión se centraba en una sola persona: Florence. Iba a ser lo que fuera.

*** 

Harry mientras tanto se preocupaba por otras cosas. Una de ellas era el entrenamiento intensivo para ser auror. Nunca se imaginó aprender tantos hechizos tan poderosos. Lo segundo era el Quidditch, seguía con su entrenamiento, el próximo partido sería contra Ravenclaw. En Noviembre habían ganado contra Hufflepuff.

- Ok, necesitamos alcanzar aunque sea 200 puntos en el partido. – Dijo Harry quien se había convertido en el Capitan del equipo. 

- Si, sería un buen puntaje… - Dijo Ron desde el puesto de guardian.

- Creo que deberian acabarse las distracciones. – Dijo Ginny señalando a un grupo de chicas que sonreían.

- ¿Y esas? – Preguntó la nueva cazadora del equipo.

- Son fanaticas que vienen a ver a los legendarios Potter y Weasley en sus faenas de Quidditch – Dijo Ginny – Diganle que se vayan no podemos practicar así.

            Desde el verano pasado, la popularidad de Ron y Harry había aumentado consireblamente, debido al incidente en el ministerio y también a lo bien que jugaban al Quidditch.

- Chicas, no se sientan mal. Deben admirarte a ti también Ginny. Tú eres una buena jugadora también… y tú también fuiste valiente al ir al Ministerio, ya sabes la gran aventura que todos creen. – Dijo Harry.

- Si, pero esas chicas no están aquí por mi Harry. Ninguna de ellas me manda tarjetas como lo hacen contigo. – Ginny soltó una risita y los demás dieron una carcajada.

- Bien, miren quien viene allá… - Dijo Amanda Faith la nueva cazadora señalando a un joven rubio que venía hacia ellos.

- Ah Potter… - Draco Malfoy avanzaba con cara maliciosa. – Creo que tu hora de practica ha finalizado. El equipo nada mas puede practicar hasta las 5 de la tarde, y como verás ahora son las 5:30pm…

- ¿Quién te dijo que eso era así?

- Nada mas me lo recordó el Profesor Snape, tu pobretón amigo Weasley debería saber también… - Dijo Malfoy

- Oh si, pero esto es diferente. Es un juego de Quidditch muy importante y…

- Pero no querrán incumplir las normas y que le diga a algún profesor. – Dijo Malfoy.

- No puedes… - Dijo Ginny saliendo delante.

- No, si puede… de hecho se me olvidó mencionarlo pero…

- Así que es mejor que vayan recogiendo sus cosas. – Dijo Draco con una desagradable sonrisa, haciendo brillar su insginia de prefecto.

- No debe haber nada bueno en tu casa para que hayas sido elegido prefecto. – Escupió Ginny.

- Cuida tus palabras pobretona. – Dijo Malfoy amenazándola.

- No le digas pobretona a mi hermana. – Dijo Ron sacando la varita.

- Vamos Weasley atacame! No pierdas la oportunidad. – Dijo Malfoy sonriendole.

- No, vamos Ron… vamos a subir a la sala común. No vale la pena.  – Dijo Harry agarrando la escoba.

- Así me gusta… sigue obediente y quizas puedas conseguir que tu novia pobre tenga un mejor lugar para vivir con tus hijos mugrosos. – Dijo Malfoy pero aquello fue demasiado. Ron cayó encima de Malfoy y comenzó a golpearlo. Harry sujetó a Ron y recibió un puñetazo en la cara de Malfoy, Ginny intentó detenerlos pero era en vano. Malfoy cayó al piso inconsciente y Ron tenía una herida en la nariz, Harry sujetaba a Ginny luego de haber recibido un empujón y tenñia una marca en las mejillas de haber sido golpeado.

- Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? – Madame Hooch acababa de llegar a la escena.

- Fue su culpa, el nos provocó. – Dijo Amanda pero Madame Hooch avanzó hacia Malfoy. 

- Está inconsciente. Ustedes pagarán detención con esto… ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

*** 

- Esto es increíble… el mundo mágico agitado, El Señor Oscuro haciendo de las suyas y el Joven Potter se agarra a golpes con los alumnos.

- No fue mi culpa…

- Silencio – gritó Snape - pasarás castigado el resto del año en mi despacho haciendo pociones complicadas sin perder tiempo. Claro, si desea convertirse en auror…

- Usted no puede. – Dijo Harry.

- Si puedo, Usted y el Señor Weasley en detención por el resto del año. Decida usted, su puesto en Quidditch o su orgullo. Ese es el precio que tendrá que pgara ¿no? Por defender a su novia…

- ¿De que habla usted? – Preguntó Harry 

- Me refiero a la jovencita Weasley. 

- Usted es un…

            Pues así fue, Ron y Harry luego de hacer perder a Gryffindor 100 puntos. Tuvieron que quedar en detención con Snape el resto del año, luego de un trato con la Profesora Mc Gonagall. Draco Malfoy no hacía más que reírse de su situación y Harry iba a sus detenciones especiales. Para mal de males, estaba separado de Ron quien le tocaba unas horas antes que a él. Snape lo hacía por venganza y por separarlos.

- Bien Potter, presta atención a las indicaciones. - Dijo Snape con satisfacción dándole unas indicaciones a Harry Potter sobre pociones avanzadas, Harry las necesitaba, estaba en entrenamiento para ser auror y al mismo tiempo para cumplir su castigo.

            Allí en las frías y húmedas mazmorras pasaban lentamente las horas de clases particulares y detención, donde Snape aprovechaba de impacientar a Harry, y este solo bajaba su cabeza murmurando y terminando pesadamente la poción. Una tarde, mientras Harry preparaba otra poción, luego de haber intentado 3 veces, alguien abrió súbitamente la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la urgencia? – Dijo Tara Ustinov arreglando su platina cabellera. – Severus me dijeron que me necesitabas urgentemente…

- Así es… pero luego de clase. – Dijo Snape fríamente.

- Oh, pequeño pícaro. Sabes que no puedo aceptar tus propuestas indecentes. – Dijo Tara sonriéndole – Además…

- Ustinov, no tengo interés alguno en ti. Solo deseo hablarte sobre… - Snape se quedó callado al ver que Harry al fin lo miraba, estaba atento. – Potter, sigue con la poción.

- Ah… ya se. – Dijo Tara. – Esa idea loca de resucitar muertos. ¿No te dijo Dumbledore que…?

- No es resucitar muertos. Es devolver un alma al cuerpo… - Dijo Snape avanzando confidentemente hacia ella. – Un truco de artes oscuras.

- Sabes que no me gustan las artes oscuras…

- Si no hacemos el intento, vamos a correr riesgo. Voldemort ya tiene en funcionamiento el arma secreta, es cuestión de tiempo… - Dijo Snape.

- Shh…. No digas ese nombre. – Dijo Tara. – Además… no se, suena peligroso. ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Nunca viste las películas muggles sobre mutantes vivientes que resucitaban de los muertos?

- No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo en recurrir a tu ayuda… - Dijo Snape regresando a su escritorio.

- Puede ser peor. Si fuésemos estudiantes seguro recurrirías a Ivan Rodolphus, o quizás a Morgana Bellatrix… recuerdo bien esos días. Yo era una simple rubia tonta para ti. – Dijo Tara ofendida.

- No solo una rubia tonta… sino que además te liabas con los profesores. – Dijo Snape agudamente. Tara se puso enojada…

- ¿Ah si? Al menos a mi jamás me descubrieron teniendo relaciones en el dormitorio de las chicas. – Tara se alteró sacándole la lengua. Harry se quedó viendo horrorizado la escena, susurrando por lo bajo un ligero "Eww".

- ¡Ustinov! – Dijo Snape avanzando hacia ella y sujetándola de la tunica. – No tientes mi paciencia, puedo volver a usar artes oscuras sobre ti…

- No lo harías, además el hijo de James te está viendo y es testigo. Te acusará con Dumbledore y te echaran de patitas a la calle! 

- No será así… - Dijo Snape gruñendo impacientemente. – Yo…

- No tienes otra opción que ser amable conmigo.

- Bien, ¿me ayudarás? – Dijo Snape.

- Si, pero necesitaremos a un ayudante. – Dijo Tara – Es muy complicado hacer lo que dices…

- Si, yo me encargo. Debe ser en secreto. – Snape volteó desagradablemente mirando a Harry – Potter, espero que hayas escuchado.

- Harry será nuestro ayudante. – Dijo Tara Ustinov.

- De ninguna manera, ustedes están locos. Le diré a Dumbledore que… - Dijo Harry asombrado.

- Potter, no creo que quieras contarle a Dumbledore. Además… - Dijo Snape sin fundamento.

- Bueno, lo entiendo. Es el famoso James Jr., nos ve como una par de Slytherins inferiores. Pobre de nosotros, que su arrogancia tenga piedad de nosotros. Todas esas cosas que James le hizo a Severus. – Dijo Tara suspirando. – Como me reí cuando casi te sacan los calzoncillos…

            Harry puso una mala cara y contuvo su respuesta. Era verdad, su padre le había jugado una mala jugada a Snape.

- Yo no soy arrogante. Además no creo que…

- Demuestra eso! – Dijo Tara. – Demuestra que no eres arrogante como tu difunto padre y que no te aprovecharás de la poca capacidad de tu profesor de pociones…

- Ustinov! Yo no tengo poca capacidad de… - Dijo Snape contorsionando la cara.

- Yo se… pero de eso se trata la psicología de la compasión y la lastima. – Dijo Tara susurrándole ante la mirada asombrada de Harry quien miraba a la puerta con ganas de correr de aquel par de locos.

- Bien… ¡déjenme en paz! – Dijo Harry extrañado de aquella conversación. – Si voy a ayudarlos a hacer una locura, quiero saber… ¿Qué locura es esa?

- Potter, no tienes derecho a reclamar. Recuerda que estás en detención.

            Bien, el plan ya estaba armado. Snape iba a explicar cada pequeño paso, y a pesar de que iba a hacer algo prohibido no se veía que el director estuviese metiendo las narices. En cierta forma Dumbledore también aprobaba aquello. Quizás no resultaba pero nada se perdía con intentar, pero Dumbledore también se preocupaba por el bien de su profesor de pociones.

            ¿El plan? Bien, cada tarde luego de clases Snape cocía una poción muy difícil, mientras Harry hacía las mediciones y Tara revisaba los ingredientes. Poco a poco Harry comenzó a sospechar de que se trataba realmente la poción al toparse con un titulo en un libro: _Para volver a la vida…._ Pero era imposible, la magia no podía revivir a nadie, Harry lo sabía.

*** 

- ¿Qué dices? – Hermione estaba asombrada

- Así como lo digo. – Dijo Harry. – Snape y Tara Ustinov planean revivir a Florence Harrington. 

- No pueden hacerlo. – Dijo Ron. – La magia no puede resucitar a los muertos.

- Ellos saben lo que hacen, es muy riesgoso… por algo es. – Dijo Harry.

- Hay que decirle a Dumbledore. – Dijo Hermione

- Yo creo que ya lo sabe… - Dijo Harry. - … creo que quiere probar hasta donde llegará Snape con esto.

- Pero… jugar con la vida no es algo que se pueda tomar tan ligeramente ahora. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

- No lo se… - Dijo Ron.

- Lupin me dijo que Snape tiene una misión muy importante, que todo este asunto de la poción prohibida lo está atrasando. – Dijo Harry. – Me pregunto…

- ¿No te da miedo? – Dijo Luna luego de estar en silencio.

- ¿Miedo porque? – Preguntó Ron.

- Si Florence Harrington vuelve al mundo mágico… - Luna tembló ligeramente. – Mucha gente estará asustada. Ella fue la mano derecha de Voldemort hace 15 años y…

- No lo creo… - Dijo Hermione. – Ya sabemos por lo que sabemos de Dumbledore, que Florence hizo algo.

- Si, Florence traicionó a Voldemort, pero si regresa ¿en que podría ayudar? – Preguntó Harry pensativo. En ese momento llegaba Ginny con cara de sorpresa.

- Adivinen que… con toda esta agitación, el próximo mes hay un baile del Día de San Valentín. 

- Lo ultimo que yo pensaría sería en un baile ahora. – Dijo Ron. – Ah… conseguir pareja y los arreglos de la tunica. Me quedaré en la torre.

- Me pregunto si a Snape le trae recuerdos. – Dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo. – Mientras Snape está ocupado en otros asuntos, Tara Ustinov me cuenta anécdotas de cuando eran estudiantes…

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Ron.

- Si, hay cosas que no me hubiese gustado saber… - Dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo que Harry? – Dijo Ginny.

- Como que… Snape fue descubierto en el dormitorio de las chicas en séptimo año con… o mas bien sin… - Dijo Harry con cara de asco. – Que asqueroso!

- ¿Descubierto haciendo que? – Preguntó Ron.

- Ron, tienes 16 años… debes entender a que se refiere. – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿En serio? Eso me suena conocido. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿No lo crees así Ginny?

- Si, iba a decir que me recordaba cuando Saivero fue descubierto aquella noche en la cama de Fiorencia. Estoy hablando de la novela "Pasión Desenfrenada". – Dijo Ginny

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Hermione – ¿Tara Ustinov te contó todo eso a ti Harry?

- Bueno, eso realmente se le escapó mientras discutía con Snape… y Snape no estaba nada cómodo con la historia. – Dijo Harry.

- Si, me suena parecido. – Dijo Hermione - ¿No será que Saivero fue basado en…?

- ¿Severus Snape? – terminó Luna asombrada. – O sea que…

- En realidad Saivero es Severus y Fiorencia es… ¿Florence? – Dijo Hermione dudando.

- No puede ser! – Exclamó Ron. – No volveré a dormir jamás, imaginarme ahora esa historia cochina y pornográfica con el ser mas indeseable…

- Por eso Snape quiere revivir a Florence. – Dijo Harry entendiendo todo. – Florence es…

- Fue su novia. – Dijo Ginny completando.

- Exacto! … - Dijo Harry.

- Ahora lo sabemos, ¿es posible que Snape sienta… amor? – Dijo Ginny

- No sabemos si amor, pero si lo que dice el libro de Tara Ustinov, Pasión Desenfrenada fue cierto entonces…  - Dijo Ron. - ¡Que perturbador!

- No pensé que la fueras a leer. – Dijo Hermione.

- Ah… si, lo hice. Todas las noches a escondidas. De hecho iba a decir que me había gustado y… mejor olvidenlo!

- ¿qué ocurre Ron?

- Iba a decir que Saivero me recuerda a mi. – Dijo Ron amargamente. – Nunca supo lo que… yack! Resulta que Snape es Saivero y…

- Ron, todos alguna vez nos sentimos identificados con algún personaje en alguna historia… - Dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo? – Dijo Ron de repente sin aviso y todos quedaron callados.

- Disculpa… ¿al baile contigo? – Hermione quedó asombrada con ojos como platos.

- Solo que… - Dijo Ron reaccionando poniéndose rojo al verse descubierto. - Saivero nunca fue capaz de invitar a Fiorencia a un baile. Si te invito al baile no me pareceré tanto a Saivero…

- Bien, podemos ir juntos. – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- ¡Vaya! Ese libro que resulta ser la autobiografía del profesor de pociones, resulta que le ha cambiado la vida a mi hermanito. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¡Esto asusta! – Dijo Luna. 

- Te puedo dar un consejo Harry. Deberías leerte el libro. – Dijo Ron guiñlandole un ojo.

- No Gracias! Ahora que se trata de Snape.

- Quiere decir a Jeremy el enemigo de Saivero, es James tu padre… - Dijo Luna pensando.

- ¿Habla de mi padre? – Harry saltó de repente – Debo leerlo ahora mismo.

- Si, Jeremy y Silvano, los mas populares y rivales de Saivero. Silvano estaba enamorado de Fiorencia… - Narraba Ron entusiasmado.

            Aquella noche, Harry llegó a las mazmorras y vio salir a Lupin algo serio. 

- Severus te espera Harry. Si algo sale mal. Avisame! Estaré en el comedor!

- ¿Algo malo como que? – Dijo Harry pero Lupin ya se habia ido. Al entrar al despacho vio a Snape nervioso susurrando algo. El caldero ya no estaba.

- La Profesora Ustinov está cerca de la entrada del Bosque. La detención de esta noche será allá… - Dijo Snape sin mirar a Harry. 

- Pero… 

- No quiero peros. Sube ahora mismo, yo iré de inmediato. – Dijo Snape recogiendo unas cuantas cosas y poniendose una capa. Harry volvió a subir y encontró a Hermione y a Ron haciendo guardia en los pasillos.

- No me van a creer, pero Snape está raro. – Dijo Harry. – La poción que han estado cociendo esta afuera al aire libre. Mi detención será hoy allá.

- ¿Por qué Snape está raro?

- Está más pálido de lo normal… y tiembla. – Dijo Harry.

- Quizás podamos acercarnos a ver… es que… - Dijo Ron.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger… - Gritó Snape asustándolos. – Potter, le dije que me esperara donde la Profesora Ustinov. Además le dije que la poción era un secreto…

- Señor, es que yo… - Dijo Harry.

- Si alguien aparte de ustedes se legar a enterar de lo que se hará hoy. Les aseguro que perderán todos los puntos. Granger, Weasley… vendrán conmigo, me quiero asegurar que no sean unos soplones. Hoy es el dia, me aseguraré que todo sea como estaba planeado. – Decía Snape y los chicos no entendían realmente a que se refería. Luego de eso, Snape murmuraba cosas a si mismo y los llevo a las afueras del castillo. Cerca de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido estaba Tara removiendo la poción en el caldero. Era un caldero inmenso, una persona podría caber entera allí mismo y la poción humeaba misteriosamente, despidiendo un humo verdoso y ácido.

- Ya falta poco. Los ingredientes esenciales… - Dijo Tara.

- Que todo sea en orden. – Snape miró la poción de cerca y empezó a retroceder. Volteó hacia donde los chicos y los mando a acercarse. A Hermione le dio una caja con pergaminos, a Ron un frasco con sangre y a Harry le dio un extraño medallón plateado con un dragón.

- En este mismo orden avanzarán y dejarán los ingredientes en el caldero. Háganlo rápido y sin demora. – Dijo Snape.

- Yo les avisaré. – Dijo Tara removiendolo más. La poción adquirió un color azulado con gris y el humo se hizo mas denso. – YA! ES HORA!

- Bien… Granger, usted primero. – Dijo Snape. Hermione avanzó algo nerviosa al caldero, extrañamente era agradable sentir el calor en aquella noche tan fría. Avanzó y dejó sumergirse la pequeña caja de madera.

- Recuerdos y  memorias de aquella errante, devuelve las condiciones estables… - Decía enérgicamente Tara retrocediendo. Snape miraba fijamente la poción, pero lentamente iba retrocediendo.

- Sigues tu Ron! – Dijo Tara. Ron avanzó con el frasco de sangre y la vertió toda. – Sangre de tu amante, revivirás a tu compañera… - La poción volvió a burbujear y cambio de color.

- Falta uno solo… - susurró Snape sujetándose el brazo herido donde había sacado la sangre…

- Sigues tu Harry. – Dijo Tara.

 Una extraordinaria fuerza hizo estremecer el ambiente y la hoguera creció varios metros, una brisa seca pasaba cerca de sus oídos llevando susurros, los árboles se mecian.

- Medallón del Dragón… devolverás el alma del guardian que contienes a su antiguo cuerpo. – Dijo Tara en tono fuerte, mientras Harry arrojaba el medallón plateado al caldero. La poción dentro del caldero se tornó de un color turbio.

- Conjuro poderoso, mezclado con sustancias extraordinarias. Magia antigua, devuélvela a la vida. – Dijo Tara convocando a una fuerza misteriosa, que hizo que todo quedara en la calma, el humo se hizo mas denso. Harry retrocedió hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Snape no se podía mover de su lugar ¿y si algo había salido mal? ¿Si aquello resultaba un desastre? ¿Si en vez de eso revivía a un monstruo? La poción estaba calmada y el fuego se apagó solo.

- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó Tara, pero Snape no supo responder. Harry y los chicos no se atrevían a moverse. El tiempo pasaba y la brisa se calmó, nada había pasado.

- Falló – Dijo Harry aliviado. Pero apenas lo dijo, como respuesta una mano salió del caldero humeante, era una mano delgada y de largos dedos.

- Ah. – Chilló Hermione tapándose la boca llena de miedo, Snape empezó a retroceder. Otra mano surgió y se sujetó en los bordes del caldero enorme. El silencio se vio irrumpido por la figura de una mujer que se levantaba entre el humo, solo se veía su silueta y una respiración rápida y profunda. 

- ¿Flor… Florence? – Tara avanzó con más miedo que alegría con una capa. Al instante un par de ojos brillaron amenazantes y causando una sensación de terror y vacío dentro de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Eran como dos luces que indicaban el peligro, quizás era una bestia depredadora o quizás no era una mujer. Snape se ocultó detrás de un árbol, Harry lo miró y sabía que algo no andaba bien, pues Snape cerró los ojos susurrando, mientras se agachaba.

- No aun. No aun

            Hermione sujetó a Ron por el brazo, muerta del susto y peor aun que nadie decía nada, porque el silencio era peor que escuchar un grito de terror. Una sombra se movió y Tara tenía mirada perdida.

- Eh…- Harry no sabía que decir. Fue cuando pegó un grito ahogado por lo que vio. Una mujer alta, mas alta que Snape, de cabello notablemente aun mas negro y tez blanca avanzaba como suspendida en el aire. Los 3 se juntaron y sujetaron fuertes sus varitas, en efecto la mujer los miró mucho más agudamente y sus ojos ejercieron poder en ellos 3. 

Harry no podía creer que lo que decían los demás magos, mirar a aquella mujer era como sentir que la muerte se acercaba o que tu tiempo se acababa, aquella mirada era única en todo el mundo, era aterradora y perturbadora, era extraña y horrorosamente hermosa, era hipnotizante, incluso Harry sentía como sus ojos se irritaban con el brillo que irradiaban. Pero la imagen imperturbable y poderosa de la mujer se deshizo.

- ¿James? – Era una voz extrañamente cálida, no era parecida a esa voz fría y mortífera que los demás magos habían descrito, era una que manifestaba preocupación. La mujer avanzó hacia Harry y cayó a sus pies. – Cuanto lo siento James, no merezco mirarte por lo que te hice.

- ¿Disculpe? – Harry veía como la mujer se arrodillaba pero no se atrevía a echarse hacia atrás, aunque estaba muerto del miedo.

- James, fui terrible. – La mujer subió la mirada.

- Florence, el no es James. – Dijo Severus Snape saliendo detrás del árbol a paso vacilante, mirándola por primera vez en 15 años a los ojos. – El murió hace 15 años.

- Severus… - Florence perdió su fortaleza. – No soy inocente de lo que hice… pero… 

- Luego de tanto tiempo. – Dijo Snape sin poder creerlo. – No tienes que decir nada, estás idéntica al día que…

- ¿Dónde estoy? 

- En Hogwarts. – Dijo Tara explicándose. 

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Florence.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger. – Dijo Hermione tímidamente, y Florence asintió con la cabeza mientras estrechaba su mano, que estaba algo fría.

- Yo soy Ronald Weasley 

- Y yo soy Harry… Harry Potter. – Florence pasó su mirada de Ron hacia Harry, como era tan alta, bajó su cara hasta el nivel del chico, sus ojos ya no eran tan temibles sino extrañamente curiosos.

- Cómo has crecido – Dijo Florence dándole una sonrisa. – Recuerdo la primera vez que te ví en foto, eras un pequeño bebé…

- Si, lo se. – Dijo Harry. Florence corrió su cabello hacia atrás y vio la cicatriz, la tocó y Harry sintió como un dolor le iba a hacer estallar la cabeza.

- Fue un tonto, lo hizo. Te marcó, Tom Riddle nunca aprende. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Esta vieja bruja sabe que mañas tienen sus jefes, o más bien ex jefes. 

            Un momento de silencio invadió el lugar y Florence volteó a ver hacia Snape que se mantenía alejado, ella se acercó a el, pero el retrocedió.

- No me toques. – Pero Snape susurró por lo bajo.

- Es raro volver a verte, a mitad de una noche. – Dijo Florence. – No sabes…

- Si, hay muchas cosas que desconozco. – Dijo Snape desapareciendo en las sombras.

- Severus Snape no ha cambiado desde que lo conocí. – Dijo Florence mirando perdidamente.

- Señora Harrington, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?… - Preguntó Ron sin la menor idea.

- Sea lo que sea, no lo se. – Dijo Florence.

- Vaya, hay mucho que debes saber… - Dijo Tara. – Severus tuvo la gran idea, todo debido a tu hija…

- ¿Mi hija? – Florence miró con atención - ¿Dónde está Ariadne?

- Severus te explicará mejor…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Angie****: **Si recibi tu mail Gracias por los comentarios… me alegra que te esté gustando y que te unas a las locura. Si, esto es una locura… Ya pongo aquí el capitulo, mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Te sientes como que estás ahí? Coye, que halago! ^^

**Satsuki****:** Al finte dejo sorprendida. Eso es un logro y honor para mi… 

**Blaze**** Vein:** jajaja, si Sevvie en un diario muggle, me dio tanta risa… nada mas el apellido, espia sexy… jajaja al fin alguien le da honores al pobre. La carta, le afecta, pero luego su reaccion es diferente. ¿Qué le hice a Ariadne? No fui yo, fue Voldy… y Florence no me va a perseguir, porque ya la metí de nuevo en la historia. A ver como se las arreglan.

**Nabiki****:** Spisexy!!!!! Si, veremos quien sufre ahora. Bueno, ha sido un cambio radical ahora. El articulo del diario fue demasiado gracioso. Tara, uff ahora es que falta… si, ella es como yo, donde está siempre hay algo cómico. Lo de Ariadne, veras que daré mas pistas, estuve mas concentrada en el otro lado de la historia. Jajajaja, lo de Lucius es unico! Si, soy de Venezuela… eh soy de Caracas la capital, no muy buena referencia, pero bueno.

**Melliza:  OK**, ya te agregué. Hola! Ya subo este capitulo, espero que me rinda mas el tiempo. Si, me alegra que te guste mucho, yo también he podido conocerlo más(A Sevvie).

**Malu**** Snape Rickman**: No llores Malu! Ya veras que Sevvie se pone mejor… ah, con este fic me he dado cuanta que tanto me parezco yo a estos personajes. No puedo creer que a mi novio yo le haya escrito una carta tipo Florence, pero por fortuna no espero 15 años para leerla. Argh!!!!  Ariadne, habrá mas Ariadne en el futuro, checa la profecía… 

**Kashna****:** Pobre Snape. Como que antes de publicar capítulos voy a repartir pañuelos, ya hay muchas lagrimas por aquí.  Tara riéndose, Tara es ese tipo de personas que e condiciones normales Snape le daría una patada. Pero eso seria un crimen! Ah. Voldemort quiero aprovecharlo para que la gente lo odie más. La duda de cómo revivieron a Florence la aclararé en el siguiente capitulo si aun no está clara…


	7. You Belong To Me

Holas a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba… es grandioso poder inspirarme en un solo día. Admito que estoy sensible y tuve que buscarme unos Kleenex y ahora es que la cosa empieza… así que… *Alexandra reparte Kleenex y pañuelos*

**Capitulo 7 You Belong to me**

            Había un calabozo de piedra fría, lejos de Hogwarts. Era un Castillo imponente entres las sombras, era invisible a los muggles y era imposible marcarlo en un mapa. Aquella fortaleza era el nido de víboras de Lord Voldemort, donde podía estar sin se descubierto o sorprendido. En ese calabozo, alguien se movía entre harapos y sudor.

- Quisiera creer… pero no es así. Mi mente es vulnerable. Mi corazón no lo soportará por más tiempo. – Era la débil voz de Ariadne. Su apariencia era deplorable y sus ojos estaban rojizos, su piel pálida y su cara con heridas. No había sido tocada por nadie, todo aquello se lo había causado la fuerte mente de Voldemort para terminar de convencerla.

- Verás que muy pronto sabrás que lo que digo es verdad. – Dijo Voldemort en las sombras, mientras que su hija se arrastraba en el piso.

- Por favor, detén este dolor. Padre apiadate de mí. – Dijo Ariadne sujetando débilmente sus túnicas.

- Muy pronto descubrirás de lo que eres capaz tu misma. – Dijo Voldemort. – Se hará mas largo mientras mas resistas a creerme.

- No puedo, mi madre… - Dijo Ariadne.

- Déjate envolver por la oscuridad mi niña. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, hoy no, quizás mañana… la oscuridad lo envolverá todo. Mientras más resistas más dolor causarás. Tu madre te abandonó desde que eras una niña… - Dijo Voldemort.

- No, no puede ser… mi corazón teme creer eso que dices. – Dijo Ariadne susurrando.

- No temas más… - Voldemort le tendió la mano al verla en el piso arrastrada.

*** 

- Florence… ¿A dónde vas? – Tara Ustinov corrió tras una mujer que se movía hacia el Castillo.

- Dentro del Castillo necesito calentarme un poco… - Dijo Florence. – Me siento algo extraña, debo acostumbrarme a tener un cuerpo de nuevo.

- Bien, quiero que vayas oculta. Nadie sabe que tú estás aquí o que has regresado.

- Tara, nunca me fui. – Dijo Florence deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Al instante Harry Hermione y Ron estaban a su lado.

- Supongo que la detención ha terminado. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Nos podemos ir? Ya es tarde.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Tara. – Pero necesitamos hablarlo mañana…

- Pero nosotros necesitamos hablar ahora mismo. – El Director Dumbledore había aparecido tras la puerta. 

- Profesor… yo… - Tara no sabía que decir y Florence miró a Dumbledore sin expresión, luego de 5 segundos le dio una cálida sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien, Florence. – Dumbledore le sonrió también  – Pasa, esta noche habrá una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. 

- ¿Cómo supo que yo estaría aquí esta noche? – Preguntó Florence.

- Ah… Snape sabe como ser discreto con todas las cosas que hace, pero lamentablemente no lo es con sus asuntos personales que están pendientes de hace 15 años. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole. – Dudaba mucho de ti Florence, pero creo que el destino sabe lo que hace al traerte aquí con nosotros…

- Si tan solo hubiese escuchado sus consejos cuando tenía 17 años, quizás ahora nada de esto estuviese pasando…- Dijo Florence. 

- No tiene sentido mirar el pasado sin aprender, solo nos queda seguir. – Dijo Dumbledore - Harry, Hermione Ron si son tan amables de acompañarnos. Se cuanta curiosidad deben sentir, y es mejor que lo entiendan desde ahora antes que se enteren por otra persona…

- Profesor Albus, no se realmente si soy capaz de decirlo todo esta noche. – Dijo Florence. 

- Ya veremos…           

            Tara, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y Florence subieron sigilosamente las escaleras hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Dumbledore entró primero con Harry, Hermione y Ron.

- Disculpen la tardanza. – Dijo Dumbledore – Pero esta noche tenemos a una invitada algo inesperada.

- Supongo que Severus lo hizo. – Dijo Lupin.

- ¿Hizo? – Tonks miró a Lupin. - ¿De que se trata Remus?

- Ya sabrán. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Quizás algunos recuerden con más detalles que otros. Pero no hay más que decir… Florence, quiero que entres. - Florence apareció en el despacho. Entró con la cabeza baja y a medida que entró alzó la mirada. Los miembros de la Orden quedaron estupefactos y boquiabiertos. Remus Lupin levantó una mirada triste hacia Florence. Tonks estaba a un lado y se sorprendió al verla.

- Whoa! De veras pensé que eras Ariadne. – Dijo Tonks. – Pero… entonces es verdad.

            Kingsley estaba junto a otra bruja, y Moody observaba con atención todo lo que sucedía, la Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba comentando algo en privado con Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher dejó caer la taza en donde bebía chocolate.  Elphias Doge sujetó a Emmeline Vance del brazo señalando a Florence. Los demás miembros estaban mirando con atención.

- Amigos, creo que esto es una visión colectiva. – Dijo Mundungus. – Ya lo creo… o quizás es otra alucinación mía. Es imposible que Florence Harrington este frente a mi en este momento…

- ¿Qué hace…? – Dijo Kingsley temblando. – Ella está muerta.

- No, no estoy muerta. – Miró Florence desafiante y esta vez su voz no sonó cálida sino fría y mortifera. – Se que no causo buena impresión, muchos de ustedes quisieron verme muerta pero… no tenemos otra opción que soportarnos.

- Dumbledore, ¿qué significa esto? – Preguntó Moody. 

- Severus, Severus usó artes oscuras para traerla de su letargo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Quizás su idea si haya tenido un buen motivo después de todo. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No quiero formalidades, ¿Dónde está mi hija? Quiero verla… - Dijo Florence interrumpiendo bruscamente.

- Ah… eso, si te refieres a Ariadne. – Dijo Tonks pero luego se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

- ¿Dónde está Severus? – Por fin Remus habló tembloroso.

- No creo que venga hoy. Está un poco… indispuesto. – Dijo Tara atreviéndose a hablar.

- No, aquí estoy. – Un hombre vestido de negro que miraba distante acababa de llegar, su piel era tan pálida como la de un vampiro y su frente estaba sudorosa, su cortina de pelo negro caía y su nariz apuntaba al suelo.

- Severus… ¿Por qué todos están callados? – Dijo Florence. - ¿Sabes algo?

- Si, se que tienes una hija… - Dijo Snape sin mirarla. – Te doy mil disculpas por haberla perdido. Lord Voldemort la capturó en Diciembre.

            Florence dejó los ojos en blanco y tembló ligeramente. Miró a todas partes y los demás seguían mirándola como un fenómeno extraño.

- Ariadne… ¿Cómo la perdiste? No es una niña. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Florence se acercó a Snape y lo miró a los ojos, el evadió su mirada y retrocedió.

- ¿Ves Tara? – Dijo Mundungus por lo bajo. – Cuando los hombres se enamoran le agarran respeto a las mujeres. Snape ni siquiera la mira cuando habla…

- No creo que eso sea así… - Dijo Tara. – Aunque es una teoría interesante.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que fue lo que pasó?

- Eso queremos saber nosotros. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Dijo Kingsley algo molesto. - ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Yo vi que habías muerto.

- ¿Viste mi cuerpo? – Florence se volteó y lo desafió con la mirada. – No lo creo. Creo que me toca contar mi historia. Luego de hacerlo, quisiera saber la verdad…

- La sabrás. – Dijo Dumbledore sabiamente.

- Bien, como sabrán, antes de empezar Hogwarts mi madre me regaló el medallón del dragón, una reliquia familiar que todas las mujeres poseen y se la pasan a sus descendientes. Yo era la única chica y se me otorgó el medallón. Es tan antiguo como mi familia y mi sangre, el medallón que llevo puesto ahora posee dentro de su interior, magia antigua. Cuando cumplí 15 años descubrí dentro del medallón al guardián de los secretos mágicos de la familia.

- ¿Guardián? – Preguntó Tara. – Entonces fue un guardián…

- Si, mi abuela… o mas bien mi tatarabuela. La abuela Marie me dijo muchas cosas sobre el pasado, sobre mi familia, sobre que el medallón nunca puede estar solo. Antes de morir mi bisabuela en el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, conjuró un hechizo muy poderoso que hizo que su alma se separara de su cuerpo. Su alma absorbió todo y su cuerpo se desintegró, su alma fue al medallón a resguardarlo hasta que el próximo guardián llegase. Allí vivió por mucho tiempo, si a eso se le puede llamar vivir. Obviamente tenía una conexión con la persona que tuviese el medallón, en este caso tenía un vinculo conmigo. Yo podía dejar abierto mi corazón y ella sabría que había adentro. Pero si yo cerraba mi corazón sería imposible que mi abuela supiese algo de mí. 

            Hace 15 años, supe el perverso plan de Voldemort de querer asesinar a los Potter. Eso y muchas otras cosas más… – Florence levantó su mirada hacia Snape. – …me convencieron de despertar de mi insensibilidad y poder hacer algo. Mi Lord desconfiaba mucho de mí, mi lealtad había fallado antes. Fui a donde mi hija, para protegerla de su destino, le di el medallón, la protegería mientras yo no estuviese… se acercaban tiempos difíciles y yo lo sabía. Pensé que todo saldría bien, escuché la profecía de que Voldemort caería esa misma noche. Regresé desprotegida al Castillo Tenebroso y me enteré que… - Florence se quedó callada.

- … estabas embarazada. – Dijo Snape completando la frase.

- Luego de saber eso, abandoné mi plan. Iba a huir, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Severus… pero era tarde, el se había ido con el profesor Dumbledore. En su casa encontré a Lord Voldemort con Peter Pettigrew, sabía de mi estado y no podía contradecirlo porque no solo de eso dependía mi vida, sino la de mi bebé. Cuando fuimos a casa de los Potter supe que no iba a regresar, lo había sabido… no iba a haber vuelta atrás. Así fue, como ultimo acto de valentía o quizás estupidez dejé que me impactara con un rayo mortifero. Voldemort sabía que mi lealtad no estaba con él, me dijo que mi debilidad siempre había sido el amor, me dejó agonizante en el piso y siguió hasta dentro de la casa de los Potter.

- Florence… ¿Por qué entonces no uso contigo la maldición Imperdonable? – Preguntó Tara.

- Porque el mismo sabía que la muerte no lo es todo… el sabía que sufriría más agonizando por un tiempo. El quiso enseñarme la lealtad causándome un dolor que iba más allá de mis huesos, quería que le revelara el paradero de mi hija… No sabes que es sentir que tus huesos están rotos mientras tu sangre se esparce, tus órganos están revueltos y destrozados dentro de tu cuerpo, sientes un dolor tan inimaginable… todos los órganos de mi cuerpo irreconocibles, triturados bajo el efecto de una maldición que te hace morir lentamente, fueron cada uno de mis órganos menos uno solo. Antes de dejarme atrapar conjuré el mismo hechizo de mi abuela con una sola diferencia. Seguí agonizando esperando el momento indicado, esperando que alguien me sostuviese en brazos. Solo así nos salvariamos – Florence quedó callada otra vez.

 - Y así fue… - Dijo Dumbledore.

- Si, luego de sentir una explosión, empecé a ver todo borroso. Sentí un calido aliento cerca de mi cara. Pensé tantas cosas, al ver todo nítido de nuevo, vi el rostro de Sirius Black algo asustado, sabía que no podría hacer nada. Le dije que tomara la carta y me prometió que se la entregaría a Severus. Cuando sentía que no podía más, mi corazón sangrante dejo de latir, y de mi pecho destrozado se escapó mi ultimo aliento. Sentí que me desvanecía y me elevé densamente a un lugar desconocido, vi sombras y luces tenues, el mundo pasaba rápidamente ante mi hasta que todo se detuvo y pude ver un cuarto oscuro, donde una pequeña niña dormía, era Ariadne… ahora yo estaba en el medallón. 

- Entonces el plan funcionó. – Dijo Snape. – Funcionó a tu manera.

- Todo ocurrió tan rapido… - Dijo Florence.

- La carta, Black no me la dio. El Prof. Dumbledore me la dejo leer hace unas semanas, por eso tuve esa idea obsesionada de traerte de nuevo. – Dijo Snape.

- Ah… entonces fue Snape el culpable de tener otra mortífaga más a quien destruir. – Dijo Kingsley levantándose. – Tenemos suficientes problemas ahora para que…

- Creo que aun no entiendes Kingsley. – Dijo Dumbledore. 

- No soy una mortífaga, ¿Cómo podría serlo luego de todo lo que me ocurrió? Esto es ridículo. Lo perdí todo por el Señor Oscuro, ahora he regresado a recuperarlo todo, así me lleve la vida entera luchar por ello. – Dijo Florence agitadamente, entornó los ojos y respiró rápidamente, estaba agotada de pensar en el pasado, sintió mareos y se sentó en un sillón.

- No tienes nada que reclamar. Yo también perdí a mi familia, por si no lo recuerdas Harrington, tú los mataste.

- No, no lo hice… - Dijo Florence.

- Claro que si. Fue una noche de terror, mi esposa y mis 3 hijos indefensos. Los mataste por capricho, te vi en la escena del crimen… desde ese día que lo perdí todo, juré que lucharía por esta causa noble: destruir el mal y usted Harrington es uno de ellos. – Kinglsey sacó la varita y le apuntó en la frente a Florence. Nadie se movió.

- No fui yo. Momento y lugar equivocado. Creo que cometes un error. Recuerdo cada victima que he asesinado. – Dijo Florence mirándolo de una manera hipnótica. – Tu mujer y tus hijos fueron asesinados por Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Que honorable! Tan justa que merece estar esta noche aquí. – Kingsley le volvió a apuntar entre alaridos de dolor y lágrimas. – Lo perdí todo esa noche, mereces haber perdido mucho más. No mereces estar esta noche aquí, víbora ponzoñosa.

- Basta Kingsley. Cuida tu lengua. – Dijo Snape.

- Es mejor que se calmen. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Ahora quiero que Florence escuche bien la parte de la historia que no conoce. Kinglsey quítale la varita de la frente a Florence, le sacarás un ojo a alguien.

- ¡No! Es una mortífaga, debe pagar en Azkaban. – Dijo Kingsley pero al instante cayó al piso cegado mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Creo que no has oído al director Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Vuelve a tu asiento. – Dijo Florence y Kingsley retrocedió rápidamente a su asiento luego de levantarse.

- Florence… es algo largo. Sirius fue a Azkaban y nunca pudo entregar la carta. Escapó 13 años después y era prófugo de la justicia a pesar de su inocencia, cuando el Señor Oscuro volvió hace dos años Sirius pudo aprovechar de volver a su antigua casa y cedernos la casa como el centro de la Orden del Fénix. Ocultó la carta que le habías entregado, no podía dársela aun a Snape. Hace unos meses Nymphadora Tonks estaba inspeccionando la casa de nuevo y encontró la carta.

            Antes que nada Nymphadora me la entregó, me pareció conveniente leerla y fue cuando termine de entenderlo todo. Pero tenía el temor si Severus estaba listo de saberlo todo. Al mismo tiempo, Voldemort se movía buscando a tu hija Ariadne, una noche de descuido algunos mortífagos fueron tras ella, la protección del medallón que le otorgaste se estaba desvaneciendo por la fuerza oscura. Cuando casi capturan a Ariadne decidí entrar al juego y hacerme cargo de ella. Tal como tú lo habías querido, tu hija aborrecía la magia y no tenía conocimiento de ella. La traje a Hogwarts para poder cuidarla de cerca y para que no se aburriera le otorgué responsabilidades; fue una excelente ayudante de pociones.

- Todo iba bien hasta Diciembre. – Dijo Snape. – Puedo asegurar que fue culpa del viejo ese…

- ¿Qué viejo? – Preguntó Florence.

-  Ariadne quería conocer a su familia materna. Severus la llevó a conocer a los Harringtons una tarde de Diciembre. 

- Lo recuerdo. – Dijo Florence. – Mi padre gritó al sentir mi presencia. Ese día fue que perdí contacto con Ariadne, ese día la sentí muerta y me sentí angustiada.

- ¿Podías comunicarte con ella? – Preguntó Lupin

- Si ella quería, pero dudo que alguien le haya dicho como. Muchas veces estuve en contacto con ella, pero dudo que ella supiese quien era yo… Yo podía sentir muchas veces lo que sentía y ese día no la volví a sentir más. Estar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos es algo excepcional en todo sentido.

- Ese día fuimos a donde tus padres. Estaba tu hermano Kyle, estaba tu madre Janice y tu padre Donald, está enfermo. – Dijo Snape. – El odio lo carcome, y su odio no es solo hacia ti, sino también a tu hija.

- Lo sabía, por eso nunca les dije de mi hija. – Dijo Florence enojada y temblando. – Pero… ¿qué más ocurrió?

- Lo mismo de siempre, sus acostumbrados insultos, su culpa hacia mi. Donald Harrington jamás cambiará, quise lanzarle una maldición para callar las blasfemias de su boca. Ariadne en el camino a casa lloró a mi hombro, pidió disculpas por existir, ese día tu padre le contó que habíamos sido. Ariadne se sintió mal luego de las palabras de su propio abuelo. De alli fuimos al Londres muggle, ella tenía una cita con su antiguo socio muggle: Roger Spencer. Allí relacioné las ideas, aquello era una trampa. Pero era tarde, antes de poder hacer nada se la llevaron. Eran varios: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Francois Spencer… 

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Florence agitando su puño. – Juro que les atravesaré la garganta a todos ellos con mis manos. Lo juro por mi hija. 

- Desde ese día no hemos sabido más nada… Pero debemos actuar rápido.

- Lo se.

- Así que ahora la Orden del Fénix se mueve por los caprichos del Señor Snape. ¿a quien mas traerás a la vida? A tu padre, o quizás a tus antepasados vampiros. – Dijo Kingsley mirando.

- Callate Kinglsey. – Dijo Snape. – Esto es en serio. Por tu bien, y el de todo el mundo debemos rescatar a Ariadne, sino moriremos. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no traeré a mi padre y en cuanto a mis antepasados… aun están vivos, podría pedirles que te corten el cuello si sigues hablando de lo que no sabes… 

- ¡Severus basta! – Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué debemos rescatar a la Srta. Xavier? Tenemos otras prioridades… - Dijo Kingsley.

- Por una buena razón, ella es mi hija. – Dijo Florence en un grito. – Segundo, ella es la hija de Lord Voldemort…

- ¿Cómo? – Lupin se exaltó. 

- Y tercero, porque Ariadne no es completamente humana, si Voldemort la transforma en un ser maligno como él su poder interior solo buscará la destrucción y será invencible. – Dijo Florence.

- O la rescatamos a tiempo o la destruimos cuando sea tarde… - Dijo Snape 

- No, no la destruiremos. Llegaremos a tiempo, nadie va a tocar a mi hija, nadie le hará daño mientras yo viva. – Dijo Florence perdiendo la paciencia.

- Esto nos agarra por sorpresa. – Dijo Mundungus. – La hija de Voldemort, los problemas amorosos entre Severus y Florence, Harry Potter con el dolor de la cicatriz…

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Dumbledore y todos voltearon, Harry tenía un terrible dolor en la frente, producto de la cicatriz. Se retorcía.

- Debemos apurarnos. – Dijo Lupin. – No tardará mucho tiempo. Voldemort nos alcanzará en tiempo.

- No creo que haya más por discutir. – Dijo Snape largándose de un portazo. Todos quedaron discutiendo. Florence miraba por la ventana y Dumbledore le pidió acercarse en privado…

- No me preguntes como, pero alguien me dejó esto antes de irse. – Dijo Dumbledore dándole una caja a Florence. Florence lo abrió y encontró su varita y la mascara que casi no usaba cuando era mortífaga.

- ¿Quién le dio esto? ¿Severus?

- No, fue Sirius Black… Gracias a Sirius conocimos la verdad de todo.

- Creo que debo agradecerle. – Dijo Florence volteando. – A propósito, ¿dónde está el? Usted dijo que escapó de Azkaban. Quisiera verlo pronto…

- El nos ha dejado. El verano pasado hubo un percance en el ministerio y accidentalmente murió. Bellatrix Lestrange lo asesinó.

- ¿Sirius muerto? – Florence quedó sin habla por un instante. – ¿Morgana lo asesinó?

- Si, y si no hacemos algo las muertes seguirán. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Ten cuidado con lo que hagas con esa varita de nuevo…

- No prometo nada. – Dijo Florence guardando la varita en su bolsillo.

- No cometas algo que te perjudique, - Dijo Dumbledore - si te dejas matar no solo te perderemos a ti, sino que perderé a mi profesor de pociones…

            Florence abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore y caminó hacia las mazmorras, sabía a donde iba. Tantos años no le habían hecho olvidarse de aquel lugar…

*** 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Snape en la oscuridad de un calabozo al final, observando la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba.

- Sabía que estabas aquí, nada más quería darte las gracias. No comprendo porque no has querido mirarme en toda la noche. – Florence se acercó a la luz de una antorcha y Severus la observó al rostro por un segundo, tuvo que voltear no soportaba verla tanto tiempo sin saltar sobre ella.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Aun no me perdonas… me sigues odiando

-  ¡Hasta cuando! 15 años odiándote y ahora. ¿Debo amarte? – Gritó Snape ocultando su rostro. – La carta que le diste a Black llegó 15 años tarde.

- Debí haberme percatado de eso, era mi única manera. Cuando estas desangrándote sola en el suelo y aparece Sirius Black frente a ti, no tienes muchas opciones. – Dijo Florence acercándose. Ella puso sus manos en su hombro y este se sacudió violentamente y retrocedió

- No me toques, te lo advierto. – Dijo Snape mirándola fríamente.

- No me odies. – Dijo Florence paralizada, lentamente varias lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. – No me odies, porque yo… moriría por ti.

- No, no vas a morir ahora. – Dijo Snape. Al mirarla a los ojos no dijo más nada por un instante. – Tienes que rescatar a tu hija, por eso estás aquí.

- También estoy aquí por ti…15 años esperando en las sombras… 15 años deseando tener un cuerpo… 15 años deseando el toque de tus manos en mi piel… 15 años perdida… ¿Qué cosa tan horrible soy? Que alguien me aparte de mí. Mira como me odian…– Los ojos de Florence brillaban entre la oscuridad y las sombras. Sus ojos eran grises y verdosos, más tormentosos que nunca, penetrando hasta los huesos con un toque de tristeza.

- Harrington… - Snape iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado. – Nos hicimos mucho daño. Te pido que te mantengas alejada de mi, no se de lo que soy capaz. – Florence se secó las lágrimas y alzó su mirada hacia él. 

- ¿De que eres capaz? – Preguntó Florence y Snape cerró los ojos. 

- Vete de aquí Harrington. – Dijo Snape mirándola por última vez.

- Me iré. Tal como tú quieres. – Florence se dio por vencida y caminó hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Dio la vuelta por el lado contrario, antes de llegar a la puerta Snape se atravesó rápidamente en su camino.

- Soy capaz de asfixiarte y nunca más dejarte ir. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Sabes que me gusta de estar aquí? – Dijo Florence. – Se que puedo verte, se que puedo tenerte. No me dejes ahora…

- No te dejaré, simplemente deseo que todo este dolor se aleje de mí. Me siento extraño, siento que… - Snape bajó su cabeza y Florence sujetó sus manos y puso su frente sobre la de él mientras le susurraba.

- No crees aun que estamos juntos.

- Si, tengo miedo de volver a despertar de un sueño y volver a las pesadillas. Así he estado 15 años… temiendo perderte cuando ya te había perdido. Queriendo tenerte pero solo era un sueño…

- No me perderás. – Dijo Florence tocando sus mejillas, estaban húmedas y Florence secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. – No voy a perderte…

- Quisiera creerte… - Dijo Snape acercándose lentamente mientras besaba a Florence, quien le respondió con un beso calido que sellaba aquel pacto de amor juramentado hace mas de 20 años atrás en aquel mismo castillo. Sin decir más Florence lo abrazó y aferró a él, Snape no le importaba si se rompía los brazos. Quería sujetar a aquella chica, estaba abrazándola fuerte, estrechándola contra él, no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo, iba a hacerla suya una vez más… asegurarse que no era otra alucinación. 

- Nunca te lo dije lo suficiente, pero quiero que lo sepas ahora. – Dijo Snape a su oído. – No me dejes, porque yo también te amo. ¿Cómo cometiste tal estupidez de dejarte matar con un hijo mío en tu vientre? – Snape lloraba abrazándola.

- No tuve más opción. Se que me amas, puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas. Tan duro contigo mismo, tan solitario aquí adentro, tan ocupado allá afuera… yo cuidaré de ti ahora.

- Yo seré tu guardián. – Dijo Snape besándola en la frente de nuevo. – Yo te protegeré de todo… así tenga que morir por ti.

- Si tuvieras que morir por mí, pues entonces moriremos juntos. No me dejaras, no te dejaré. Yo te pertenezco a ti, Tú me perteneces a mí… - Dijo Florence.

- Que así sea…

- Luego de tanto tiempo no sabes el alivio que me produce poder estar en tus brazos. … - Florence le sonrió a Snape entre lágrimas, él la miraba sin despegar su mirada de ella seriamente. Fue cuando bajó su mirada.

- Florence, quiero que me la enseñes… - Dijo Snape y Florence se quitó la capa que Tara le había dado, tocó una de sus manos y subió la manga hasta el codo, su antebrazo izquierdo estaba descubierto, lo extendió y se lo mostró a Snape, el miró con atención y vio con resignación que la marca tenebrosa estaba allí.

- Aun la tengo, tengo el mismo cuerpo que tenía justo antes de morir. – Dijo Florence. – Voldemort aun no sabe que he vuelto, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

- Lo se. ¿Estás realmente igual a ese día?

- Si, mira. – Florence se empezó a quitar la túnica, y dejo al descubierto su torso, y le señaló a Snape justo debajo de su ombligo. Era una cicatriz curveada, Snape se acercó y puso sus manos en su cintura firmemente y examinó la cicatriz.

- Esta cicatriz me fue hecha el día que Voldemort mandó a matar al niño que llevaba en mi vientre. – Dijo Florence – Y aquí en mi cuello, una cicatriz que Alastor Moody me hizo aquella vez que intenté huir y casi me atrapan. Fue brillante.

- Es interesante. – Dijo Snape mirándola y levantándose. Florence se colocó la túnica, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo. Florence tenía un brillo al tocar su varita de nuevo…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Dark-Eros:** Hey!! Gracias. Me haces sonrojar! Si, a veces tengo demasiada imaginación y parecerá locura lo que pienso y escribo. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo la continuación. Embrujadas es Charmed sino me equivoco no? No he visto mucho la serie, pero se mas o menos de que se trata. Suerte en tu fic de Harry Potter!!! Besos y abrazos.

**Claudia de Chile de Snape:** Holas, es raro eso que dices… yo siempre he aceptado reviews anonimos. De hecho la mitad de los reviews que recibo son anonimos, debe ser que ff.net está raro. ¬_¬ siempre pasa algo! Bueno… Gracias por felicitarme, no se si eso de idola es demasiado grande, pero igual Gracias! Me alegra que mi historia te dejara pegada a la PC, cuidado con tus ojitos ^^. No me importa para nada los reviews argos, así me inspiro mas, creeme! Ah… otra más que le gustaron los revolcones, bienvenida al club entonces. Perdón en serio por hacerte llorar, de verdad nunca pensé que alguien se vería tan afectado por una historia como esta… pero creo que me equivoque. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia… ya sabrás mas adelante de todo. Te agregué a mi MSN quizas por alli hablemos… Saludos! Sobre la profecia… "keep an eye on it".

**Nabiki:** Sorprendida??? A… entonces el final es secreto para todos ustedes.. Tara es un amor, algo desbubicada a veces y con comentarios fuera de lugar(quizas como soy yo a veces…). Tenía que hacer que el trio se enterase de los de Snape y Florence, sobretodo divertirme imaginando las caras de los chicos. Si, quizas pensabas que no lo podía tocar por algo así lo que pasaba con Voldemort y Harry, pero no era por así… ves? Ya tengo a todos pensando que significa cada detalle. Esto da miedo! Incesto? Nop, en primeras Snape no es padre de Ariadne, segundo jamas tienen nada…

**Sally Anne:** Tus palabras siempre son tan profundas y me agradan. Gracias hoy y mil gracias siempre! No te creas, no todo es perfecto… en la historia hay un fallo, pero al final lo revelaré, aunque no es tan relevante. Todos somos humanos ^^ Bueno, para no impacientarte aquí dejo la continuación. Sigue soñando con la historia, ten cuidado! Puedes caer en la locura en que estoy ^^

**BlazeVein:** Holis, Gracias por los comentarios. Te pareció una escena heavy a lo macbeth? La llevaba escrita desde hace meses, antes de terminar la primera historia. No quería descuidar ningun detalle, luego tuve que adaptarle unas cuantas cosas por una serie de cambios. Creo que es la primera vez que vemos a Snape reaccionando así, después de todo es el punto debil. Bueno, lo de la figura flotando, es que se mueve con tanta ligereza que pareciese que fuese flotando, es la primera vez que Harry la ve y se da cuenta de lo intimidante y poderosa que parece esta mujer, que lo que dicen los demás magos es verdad y es la forma de verla(nop, ella no puede volar sola… ^^ sería muy Marysuista jajajaja)…¿Qué pensabas tu? El trio de Gry tenia que salir, por mas que sea es el sexto año de Harry, quiero respetar un poco eso de no quitarle la importancia a Harry en el futuro. ¿qué hará Florence? You will see…

**Melliza:** Aquí subo el capitulo. Gracias por tu rebiew, de veras que si… que envidia, ahora estan juntos. No, como verás no deje fuera a Hermione y Ron, pero bueno, por ahia ya floran mis sentimientos, pero no me desviaré de la historia principal. Severus… oh sverus, tienes razón es sexy! ^^

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Y esos ojitos?? Bueno, es posible que esté loca! Pero al menos les traje a Florence de nuevo, así que no te puedes quejar. Todo va rapido, todo está pasando ahora, justo como mi vida… hice el intento de ir más rapido, ya termine examenes. Quizas escriba mientras tenga que estudiar en la biblioteca,  o quizas me lleve la laptop a escribir. Aunque prefiero escribir en casa, afuera puedo encontrar distracciones que me pueden hacer escribir cosas que no son… Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Yo tmb te quiero Besos y abrazos Malu!! Nos vemos en el MSN


	8. Still you are farther away

Holas chicuelos!!! Regreso mas emocionada que nunca, al fin he podido encontrar tiempo y espero seguir inspirada. Con mas música y mas momentos… bueno, el retraso se debió a la Universidad, a los exámenes, a unos pequeños problemillas Bueno…. Ahora si, no mas preámbulos tontos.

**Capitulo 8  Still you are farther away…**

Esa mañana, en el gran comedor había gran expectación.

- ¿Mortífagos? – Decía un chico de Ravenclaw. – Deben estar locos…

- Así es Edward. Una mortífaga llegó anoche en escoba y…

- Mentira, no fue en escoba. Se metió desde el Bosque Prohibido. – Dijo una chica con dos coletas.

            Harry se dirigía a desayunar, Ron y Hermione habían salido más temprano. Iba acompañado con Ginny, Neville y Luna. 

- ¿Oyeron lo que dice la gente? – Dijo Luna. – Algo sobre una mortífaga…

- Si, me pregunto porque. – Dijo Ginny sirviéndose tostadas con mantequilla.

- Porque es verdad.

- ¿Cómo dices Harry? – Dijo Neville – Es imposible, digo… Dumbledore.

- Bueno, no es una mortífaga. Creo que fue una ex mortífaga. Sea como sea no puedo decir nada… prometí no decir…

- Harry, ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Ginny miró con más atención dejando la tostada.

- Nadie debe saber… no deberán decirle nada a nadie. 

- Prometido. 

- Bien, Florence Harrington está en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Varios voltearon y Harry los mandó a callar.

- Si, parece imposible. Pero es así, yo mismo la vi… estuve en su regreso, de hecho yo ayudé a traerla…

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo Luna. – Harry… Florence Harrington es una asesina.

- Si, pero… - Harry se quedó callado. – No entiendes. Dumbledore lo sabe, y…

- ¿Acaso todos están locos? – Dijo Luna exasperada. – Es un peligro para todos nosotros…

- No lo se. No se como decirlo… la gente no confía del todo en Harrington, pero yo… creo que dice la verdad, ella regresó a ayudar. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿La viste Harry? – Preguntó Ginny. – Papá me ha contado historias de personas que quedaron trastornadas luego de mirarla a los ojos.

- Si, la vi. Está oculta aquí en el Castillo. – Dijo Harry. – Lo que dicen los magos no es mentira, sus ojos son escalofriantes. Anoche hizo retroceder a Kinglsey con un conjuro tan solo usando su mirada, incluso yo sentí su extraordinaria fuerza, creo que viene a ayudarnos… pero algo me dice que no está del todo bien. 

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Está del lado de Snape? – Preguntó Ginny

- No lo se. Los dos se fueron aparte. – Dijo Harry

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de paralelismo entre el Libro de Tara y la vida de Snape? Quería confirmarlo… - Dijo Hermione

- No se miraron a los ojos. Snape huía su mirada. – Dijo Harry observando la ventana.

- Esto no está bien. – Dijo Luna. – No debería ser as

- ¡Vamos Luna! Dumbledore confía en ella. – Dijo Neville – Harry lo dijo.

- Es una mortífaga, es…  No lo se. – Dijo Luna

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo se bien. – Dijo Harry reconfortándola.

- Recuerden que este sábado es el famoso baile de San Valentín. ¿A quien se le ocurre con tanta agitación? – Dijo Neville

- Ah… no iré. – Dijo Harry. – Tengo cosas que hacer, Quidditch ¿no es así Ginny?

- Si, el partido es en dos semanas. – Dijo Ginny recordando.

- ¿Ya consiguieron pareja? – Preguntó Luna.

- No, aun no… - Dijo Neville. – Voy a preguntarle a…

- No, varios me han invitado. Pero no he aceptado a ir con ninguno. – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿en serio? Pensé que irías con Dean. ¿No estabas saliendo con el? – Dijo Harry sorprendido.

- No, estaba "saliendo". Nunca fue serio, pero Ron si que le afectó. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y levantándose. – Nos vemos, tengo clases.

- ¿Saben? Yo tampoco quiero ir al baile. Quizás podamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta. – Dijo Luna levantándose también.

- Harry… ¿Qué crees tú? – Preguntó Neville. – Pensaba invitar a Ginny, pero… 

- Invítala. – Dijo Harry – Que no te pase como a Saivero.

- ¿Tu tambien lees ese libro? – Neville estaba asombrado mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada.

- No, recuerdas que tuvimos práctica extra de Quidditch, me quedé hasta tarde con Ginny, me contó casi todo el libro. Creo que le encanta el famoso libro…

- Eso creo. Veré si la invito luego. – Dijo Neville.

- QUE BIEN!!! – Dijo Colin llegando con otros chicos de quinto año. – Harry, Neville adivinen…

- No habrá clases de pociones, Snape la suspendió. – Dijo un chico alegre.

- Vaya, ojala Snape hubiese estado enamorado cuando nos daba clases. – Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Neville.

- ESPERA!! ¿QUÉ  DIJISTE? – Preguntó Colin - ¿SNAPE ENAMORADO?

            Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que todo el comedor volteara. Creo que Harry no se sintió tan bien luego de que todos empezaran a especular del profesor de pociones a raíz de su pequeño comentario. Pero contrario a lo que el pensaba, Snape no canceló su castigo y sus clases de pociones avanzadas. Llegó a la misma hora a la mazmorra.

- La gente especula… dígame porque Potter. – Gruñó Snape, pero su apariencia no era tan enojada como siempre.

- No lo se, yo no lo he contado. – Dijo Harry mirando sus ingredientes. 

- Hoy saldrás media hora antes. Quería comunicarle que me ausentaré unas semanas, quizás un mes. Le dejaré unas asignaciones pendientes, deben estar hechas a mi regreso. – Dijo Snape señalando una montaña de libros. – No quiero enterarme de que usted le ha pedido ayuda a la señorita Granger, podría duplicarle el trabajo.

- Deja al chico… tu te copiabas mis tareas, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Dijo Florence apareciendo de las sombras. Fue tan sorpresivo que Harry saltó del susto.

- Si, Que agradable. – Dijo Snape sarcástico. – Jamás lo olvidaré.

- Hola Harry – Dijo Florence sentándose en un rincón.

- Buenas Tardes Señora Harrington.

- Tenía años sin que me dijesen señora de una manera cordial y amable. El último en decirme así fue un niño muggle en el supermercado cuando Ariadne tenía varios meses de nacida. – Dijo Florence. – Puedes llamarme Florence.

- ¿Quieres hablar algo conmigo? – Dijo Snape mirando a Florence una vez más.

- No, quería hablar con Harry.

- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Potter?

- Ya lo verás. – Dijo Florence. – Bien Harry… ayer note algo particular en ti cuando te mire.

- Disculpe, se de que habla… su mirada es algo aterradora a veces. – Dijo Harry con un hilito de voz, debido a que Florence lo miraba otra vez directamente.

- Creo que de eso se trata, algo en mi te perturba… algo fuera de lo normal. Pero creo que eres tú. Cuando estás enojado… ¿ocurren cosas inexplicables?

- Si, a veces… pero he aprendido a controlarlo. Nada fuera de lo normal…

- ¿Normal? Le lanzó una serpiente a su primo. – Dijo Snape.

- Creo que aun tenemos esperanza… - Dijo Florence. – Sospecho realmente que ocurre contigo, pero no estoy segura. ¿Puedes verme esta noche?

- ¿Disculpe? – Dijo Harry. 

- Quiero que sepas algo. – Dijo Florence. – No quiero quitarte más tiempo. Yo te buscaré, no te preocupes.

- Florence… - Snape no entendía.

- Te explicaré luego. – Dijo Florence abandonando la sala. Snape fue tras ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo Snape en voz baja.

- Creo que estoy entendiendo todo ahora. Lo presiento. – Dijo Florence. – Creo que es él…

- ¿Por la profecía?

- Aparte de eso. Ahora me tengo que ir. – Dijo Florence y antes de irse lo besó en la frente. Snape quedó de un color rosado poco extraño en él.

- ¿Qué estás mirando Potter? – Dijo Snape.

- Nada, solo medía mis ingredientes. – Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa. Cuando volvió a subir la cabeza el rostro de Snape estaba frente a él serio.

- Dígame, ¿Cuál es el chiste? Quizás así nos reímos los dos. – Dijo Snape con una cara que no pareciese que fuese a reír nunca.

- Nada. 

- No tiente mi paciencia Potter. – Dijo Snape. – ¿Así que Harrington le aterroriza a veces?

- Hay algo que no es común en su mirada… ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… es algo que ella descubrió cuando tenia mas o menos su edad y… - Snape quedó callado un momento. - Me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- No me haga perder el tiempo, tengo trabajo atrasado.

- ¿Usted sabe de que me va a hablar Florence esta noche? – Dijo Harry.

- Tengo idea, pero preferiría que ella lo dijese. – Dijo Snape dándose importancia.

- Bien. – Harry volvió a su poción.

- ¿A que se refiere con ese "bien" simplista? ¿Acaso duda de Harrington? – Dijo Snape.

- No. Simplemente había captado la idea. – Dijo Harry asombrado.

- Los he visto esta mañana, todos me miran extraño. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Potter?

- ¿Me lo pregunta a mi? – Dijo Harry conteniendo la risa que lo invadía. Snape se comportaba como un paranoico. Harry terminó por decir – Que voy a saber yo…

- Dígame, ¿de que se ríe?

- De nada. – Decía Harry secándose las lágrimas.

- POTTER! Usted se está riendo y quiero saber porque. – Gritó Snape furioso.

- Es que… si le digo usted me va a quitar puntos. – Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- No tiene opción… digame, hable rapido!

- No puedo creer que usted sea el protagonista del Libro de la Profesora Ustinov, simplemente… - Harry no aguantó la risa y comenzó a soltar las carcajadas sin poder controlarse. Snape se puso de un color verdoso y su expresión era peligrosa, pero Harry no se dio cuenta y seguía tratando de contenerse en vano.

- ¿COMO SUPO USTED? – Dijo Snape en un rugido.

- Bueno… es que… - Harry no podía respirar de la risa, a su mente venia la imagen de esa historia erotica y romantica que Ginny le había relatado.

- Sea como sea eso es mentira. – Dijo Snape volteándose. Harry seguía con una pequeña risita pero se había calmado. – y no me olvido de su burla, 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

- Disculpe… - Dijo Harry tratando de concentrarse, pero aunque le quitasen mil puntos, jamás se iba a olvidar de la historia que Ginny le había contado sobre "Saivero y Fiorencia", la cual al trasladar a la vida de Snape sonaba algo ilógico, el primer pensamiento era… ¿podía Snape haber estado enamorado? ¿Podrí alguien haberse enamorado de Snape? Harry no conocía la historia a fondo y quizás por ello le diera risa por lo ilógico que sonase juntar amor y Snape en la misma oración.

- Y como soy tan generoso, dígale a su novia que tendrá tarea doble a mi regreso. – Dijo Snape cobrándose.

- ¿novia? ¿Mi novia? – Preguntó Harry.

- Si, la Señorita Weasley. Que por cierto… aun tiene el placer de ver clases conmigo. Con respecto a su otra novia no puedo hacer nada al respecto, está en séptimo año y ya no le doy clases, pero si por mi fuese…

- Cho Chang no es mi novia, y… tampoco lo es Ginny Weasley, de hecho usted no le debería importar mi vida personal. – Dijo Harry.

- Que por cierto es bastante pública.

- No tanto como la de usted. Su vida de amor y desamor ha sido leida por millones de personas en el mundo mágico bajo otro nombre y no le han pagado ni un solo sickle. – Dijo Harry, pero al ultimo instante supo que había cometido un inmenso error. 

- ¿Cómo dijo? – Preguntó Snape ponzoñoso. – Hoy estamos muy sinceros entonces… 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

- Arghhh… - respondió Harry enojado.

- No quiero oír quejas, y siga con su castigo. – Dijo Snape tirando la puerta.

*** 

No, las cosas no iban bien después de todo. Harry no podía creer que se había reido en sus narices, pero para él era inevitable. Al contárselo a Ron casi estalla de la risa…

- ¿Tu le dijiste eso? – Decía Ron tratando de calmarse luego de haber reido bastante.

- Si, ahora tendremos que esforzarnos más en el Quidditch. Ron, tendremos una práctica…

- No puedo ir este sábado. Es que… - Dijo Ron apenado.

- ¿Es que…? – Harry no captaba. - ¿Qué pasa? Te lo dije la semana pasada.

- Ah… nada. Iba a ir al baile con, a ver… - Ron hacía que recordaba. – Si, voy al baile con Hermione.

- ¿Acaso vas a bailar desde las 6 de la mañana? Tenemos que practicar hasta las de la tarde, desde la mañana. El Baile es a la 8, tendrás dos horas de arreglarte y… - Decía Harry.

- Pero Harry… el sábado es…, yo pensaba almorzar con Hermione. Digo que…

- Ron. Yo se cuanto te gusta Hermione, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es el Quidditch…

- ¿Cómo? ¿a mi gustarme Hermione? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido.

- Claro que si, según Ginny estás actuando como Saivero. – Harry soltó una risa.

- No me confundas con ese… además. No tiene que ver… uff… Snape!

- Aun no te has colado en el dormitorio de las chicas. – Dijo Ginny entrando. – Chicos, hablen mas bajo o sino toda la casa Gryffindor se enterará que Ron está enamorado de Hermione.

- No es así. Es mentira. – Chilló Ron.

- ¿a ti te gusta Hermione? – Preguntó Seamus cuando entraba.

- No, claro que no. – Chillaba Ron enojado.

- Bien… se que no te gusta. Pero igual, tendrás que venir a practicar Quidditch.

- Ya entiendo. Como no tienes pareja ni irás al baile, quieres que todos hagan lo mismo. – Dijo Ron con aires de paranoico -  No señor. Yo no. Yo iré al baile, aunque no sepa bailar, aunque me vaya a hacer el ridículo, aunque no me guste Hermione…

- … y aunque te parezcas a Saivero. – Completó Ginny en carcajadas junto  Harry.

- Bien Romeo, tomate el día libre. – Dijo Harry. – Pero luego nos debes una practica.

- Y una historia completa. – Dijo Ginny - ¿sabes? Si escribes tus anécdotas y memorias quizás hagas un libro como lo hizo Tara Ustinov.

- Lo dudo. – Dijo Ron malhumorado. 

****** 

            Harry quedó esperando en la sala común para que Florence lo buscara. Pero no fue así, estaba en el sillón a media noche y se quedó dormido. Pero un ruido lo hizo despertar, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y afuera se desarrollaba una potente tormenta. Salió a observar, entraba mucho frío. Cuando se asomó, un relámpago brilló a lo lejos, y Harry creyó haber visto la silueta de un animal inmenso y monstruoso.

- Debo estar soñando. No, es solo en mi mente, no el mundo real… Debo estar soñando. – Replicaba Harry, alejandose luego de cerrar la ventaba. Iba a subir al dormitorio cuando descubrió una tenue luz cerca de la entrada. Harry sintió curiosidad y empezó a seguir la luz. 

            5 Minutos luego estaba pasillos abajo en el Castillo, algo le aceleraba el corazón y le hacía seguir esperanzadamente aquella débil luz. Algo se apoderaba de su mente, sin importar que castigo recibiese si fuese descubierto. Sus piernas le pesaban cuando llegó a un cuarto oscuro, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana y un sillón confortable lo invitaba a sentarse. Al instante se encendió el fuego.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Harry? – Preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Harry se exaltó, no era la voz de Lord Voldemort.

- No, esto no es real. ¿Qué hago aquí? Debo estar soñando. – Se repetía Harry. Empezando a sentir sus ojos pesados. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, sentía que caía en el frío. Algo se acercaba a él, no supo cuando tiempo pasó allí. Hasta que sintió el toque de un par de manos frías sobre su pecho. Estaba demasiado cansado para despertar. Las manos frías iban subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Sintió un golpe inmenso en el techo y de inmediato se despertó.

            Al abrir sus ojos, estaba en una cama y algo horrorizante sobre él. Un par de ojos agresivos, un par de ojos brillantes. Estaba acostado y no se podía mover, aquella  criatura estaba sobre él y lo estaba asfixiando. Trató de respirar y sentía su corazón sobresaltado ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

- ¿Qué sientes Harry? – Era la voz de Florence Harrington. – Dime que harás algo. Harry supo de inmediato que estaba siendo asfixiado por Florence. Vio dos figuras borrosas, una de ellas era Snape ligeramente nervioso y algo pensativo.

- ¿Por qué me está tratando de matar? ¿Por qué Snape no hace nada por ello? ¿Por qué Hermione está llorando? – Pensaba Harry mientras perdía conocimiento.

- Respira, respira una vez más… siente como sube hasta tu cabeza. Siente como fluye hasta fuera de tu cuerpo. Lo sientes, se apodera de ti… lo puedes controlar, déjalo salir. – Florence lo repetía y Harry estaba débil y mas atontado que nunca, no estaba respirando.

- No le haga daño a Harry, ¿Qué hace? – Hermione temblaba y lloraba. Mientras Snape la sujetaba de un hombro para impedir que avanzara pero algo dudoso. Harry cerró sus ojos y sintió como todas las voces se confundían, un sentimiento jamás conocido se iba apoderando de él. Sentía el cariño por Hermione, su preocupación por el, pudo ver a Ron, a los Weasleys. Observó a Sirius frente a sus ojos, vio a Lupin, vio a Dumbledore, vio un montón de sombras, vio a los Dursley, vio a los mortífagos, sintió rabia, vio a Voldemort, aquello era demasiado. De repente vio a Ginny y sintió miedo. Abrió sus ojos y sintió que algo caliente se derramaba por sus ojos, al siguiente instante sus pulmones respiraron aire de nuevo. 

Cayó agotado respirando rápidamente, abrió los ojos y se descubrió en las mazmorras. Sus ojos estaban algo irritados, sus gafas estaban en el piso.  Se sentó y vio a Hermione en un rincón temblando.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- La mataste. – Dijo Hermione usurrando mientras señalaba al piso. Harry miró cuidadosamente y vio a Florence Harrington en el piso inconsciente.

- Me intentó asesinar. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Por qué?

- No, no fue así. – Snape entró con una poción verdosa y se inclinó hacia donde estaba Florence. – Florence intentó ayudarte y lo ha logrado. No está muerta, algo inconsciente por el duro impacto de energía.

- Así que siempre tuvo razón. – Dumbledore miraba algo nervioso desde la entrada. Harry no entendía. Aquello parecía una reunión en medio de la noche y aun no entendía como había llegado allí.

- No entiendo. – repitió Harry, mientras Florence se despertaba mientras Snape la reanimaba.

- Yo si lo entiendo ahora. – Florence sonrió débilmente. – Es él. Sabía que era as

- ¿Yo soy que?

- Te debemos una larga explicación. Hermione cálmate, todo está bien. – Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione secó sus lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a Harry algo mas tranquila.

- Harry, eso especial que hay en mis ojos es magia antigua. – Dijo Florence levantándose algo débil. - Puedo usar energía, hacer magia con mis ojos, sin usar varita. EL brillo que los demás ven en mis ojos, no es más que el reflejo de la magia que llevo adentro… de allí el temor de la gente a mi mirada. Cuando te vi por primera vez, sospeché que lo mismo ocurría contigo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo tengo algún poder en mis ojos?

- Por supuesto, lo acabas de demostrar. Tu madre también tenía ese poder… - Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿No ves lo parecido del color de tus ojos a los de ella? – Dijo Florence, mientras Snape permanecía a su lado en silencio.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Utilice magía, magía negra para poder confundir tus sentidos y traerte hasta aquí. Gran alucinación ¿no? – Florence sonrió. - ¿Viste el dragón en la ventana? 

- Si…

- Yo misma lo cree. Mi mente es fuerte y te hice creer todo lo que viste. Te traje hasta acá sin que te dieras cuenta. Escuchastes mi voz. Luego te dejé aquí hasta el momento exacto.

- ¿Por qué asfixiarme? – Dijo Harry tocándose el cuello.

- Bueno. – Florence bajó su cabeza. – Es la mejor manera, así también lo descubrí yo. Perdóname por lo que voy a decir.

- No entiendo.

- Tu mente estaba tan confundida, que comenzaste a llegar a otro nivel… viste todo delante de ti, sentía que se te agotaba la vida. No fue suficiente energía hasta que sentiste miedo… ¿no? 

- Si, sentí miedo. – Harry se secó el sudor frío de la frente.

- Tantas emociones juntas hicieron fluir ese poder que hasta ahora había estado dormido dentro de ti. Una confusión de pensamientos y sentimientos sacó lo que llevas dentro de ti…

- Pero ¿Qué fue eso?

- Un poder extraño. Magia antigua. Te protegió de mi ataque. – Dijo Florence. – Me hizo derribar, retroceder y quemar mis ojos. Por fortuna estaba preparada… nunca subestimaré al hijo de James. – Florence sonreía.

- Ahora que sabemos que Potter es el que tiene… - Dijo Snape.

-  Severus, esto le puede dar ventaja cuando Harry se enfrente a Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Florence.

- Aun no, falta un poco. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No, Profesor. Tiene que ser ahora. No tenemos tiempo, Voldemort tiene a Ariadne. – Dijo Florence.

- Lo se, pero Harry aun no está listo…

- ¿Listo para que? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Voldemort tiene a Ariadne, y la va a volver en un ser tan malvado como él. Lo que ocurre es que Ariadne tiene poder para ello. – Dijo Snape sin temor a pronunciar el nombre de su exmaestro. – Es un ser maldito que puede llegar a ser invencible.

- Sería mejor evitar eso… - Dijo Florence.

- No, lo dices porque Ariadne es tu hija y la quieres rescatar. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Pero tampoco podemos arriesgar a Harry a enfrentarse a Voldemort tan temprano, el tiempo llegará.

- No más, no más profecías y espera… si este chico va a derrotar a Voldemort, no importa cuando lo hagá lo va a lograr. Yo creo en él, hoy o mañana. – Dijo Florence. – No podemos esperar un suceso inmenso para actuar. Es ahora o nunca.

- Pues si eso dices. Ya no depende de mi… Harry lo decidirá. – Dijo Dumbledore retirandose.

- ¿Decidir que? – Harry no entendía.

- Venir conmigo, venir conmigo a buscar a Voldemort. Destruirlo… - Dijo Florence con odio en sus ojos. 

-  No lo se… - Harry quedó en blanco. – Usted se supone que es la que sabe, ¿Por qué no lo destruye usted? – Dijo Harry.

- No puedo. No puedo hacerlo sola. – Dijo Florence. – te necesito a ti Harry. Si perdemos a Ariadne, estaremos perdidos todos.

- Bien, ¿Por qué tanto interes? ¿Cómo usted supo lo de mi poder? ¿Cómo lo descubrió usted misma? – Harry tenía un millón de preguntas. Florence cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Me vas a odiar y lo voy a entender. Una persona que me odie, no hará diferencia en este mundo donde nunca encajé. Cuando era joven, Lord Voldemort me pidió robar la receta del Mago Oshar. La receta del Mago Oshar estaba en casa de los Potter ellos la habían descubierto en el antiguo Egipto.

- ¿Mi familia? – Harry se sentía asombrado.

- Si, tus abuelos. Mi misión era conseguir ese pergamino a costa de lo que fuera. La noche elegida, había una inmensa fiesta… tus abuelos estaba allí. Tus padres celebraban su compromiso, todo era glamoroso y felicidad. Hasta que llegué yo, con mis compañeros mortífagos.

- Florence… - Snape la sujetó como si se fuera a resbalar.

- Estoy bien Severus. – Dijo Florence sosteniendo su mano. – Lo peor fue que todo se me salió de las manos, jugar a la niña mala me salió muy caro. Yo aproveché de buscar el pergamino mientras los demás mortífagos causaban destrozos. Tu abuelo era muy astuto, ¿sabes? Me acorraló y puso un hechizo para asfixiarme. El sabía que yo iría a buscar ese pergamino, me dijo que por mi bien yo merecía morir antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

- Florence, no tienes que dar explicaciones. – Snape la sujetó en el momento que Florence derramó unas lágrimas.

- Y tu abuelo tenía razón. Si yo hubiese muerto esa noche, te aseguro que nada de lo que pasa ahora estuviera ocurriendo. Cuando sentí que me asfixiaba, sentí lo mismo que tu… hasta llegar al miedo. Sentí miedo y esa fuerza desconocida salió de mí, la dejé salir con tanta intensidad que no recuerdo haberme sentido tan débil luego de eso. 

- Entonces… - Harry empezaba a adivinar el motivo de las lágrimas.

- Fue demasiada fuerza. Tu abuelo no lo resistió, no estaba preparado. Tu abuelo estaba inerte en el piso mientras yo tomaba el pergamino y salía corriendo. Yo maté a tu abuelo. Perdóname

- Usted mató a mi abuelo, ¿quiere que la perdone? Pidale perdón a mi abuelo si es que puede. – Harry retrocedió y se apartó de Florence. No le daba miedo su mirada ya, no le importaba.

- La gente decía que yo soy una asesina sin piedad, y es verdad. No hay mentira en eso. – Dijo Florence. – Por eso he regresado, a pagar por mis errores. He regresado a enmendar las cosas.

- Algo tarde… - Dijo Harry levantándose. – Pero es verdad que Ariadne no tiene la culpa de haber nacido de dos seres tan malignos. Doy mi ayuda porque soy un verdadero Gryffindor que da todo hasta el final de la batalla. No lo hago por usted, lo hago por Ariadne a quien aprecio mucho. 

            Nadie dijo más nada, incluso Snape quedó callado y Hermione quedó callada tras Harry. Dumbledore suspiró y se fue.

- Esta es tu decisión. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Es algo tarde. Potter, Granger vayan a dormir. – Dijo Snape algo irritado mientras Florence aun miraba perdida, estaba algo callada murmurando una canción…

- _"Yo les quité sus sonrisas y las hice mía, yo vendí mi alma para esconder la luz. Y ahora puedo ver lo que soy realmente, una ladrona, una zorra y una mentirosa…"_- Susurraba Florence.

- ¿Qué dices mujer? Aprende a callar. – Dijo Snape rudamente. – Deja de repetir eso…

- "_Yo corro hacia a ti, me iré de este pueblo. Yo llamo tu nombre, sin rendirme, te veo allí, cada vez más lejos…"_ – Decía Florence sin mirar a nadie

- Ya es tarde. – Dijo Hermione retirándose con Harry

- ¿Quieres justicia? – Dijo Florence de repente. -Pues cuando Lord Voldemort sea derrotado, me entregaré el ministerio e iré a Azkaban, Harry. Lo prometo.

- No me interesa. – Dijo Harry.

- Pues cumpliré mi promesa igual. He venido a pagar mis errores. – Dijo Florence.

**** 

- No lo vas a hacer. – Dijo Snape en la soledad con su única compañera. – Sabes que no lo permitiré. No iras a Azkaban. Ya has pagado suficiente…

- Severus, no tiene caso ya. – Dijo Florence. – Recuerda a que he venido esta vez. No he venido a vivir tranquila.

- No repitas eso más que no me dejas vivir tranquilo. No he esperado tanto tiempo para que unas celdas te separen de mí. – Snape le reclamaba. – Vas a quedarte a mi lado para siempre.

- ¿Así sea en la muerte?

- Así sea en la muerte, nuestro amor seguirá. – Dijo Snape algo angustiado. – Porque prefiero morir a tu lado, que vivir una vida inmortal en soledad.

- Quisiera creerte. – Dijo Florence abrazándolo aferrándose a él. – Quiero creer que todo saldrá bien, tengo miedo de descubrir que todo fue una mentira. Tengo miedo de rendirme otra vez.

- Nunca te has rendido.

- Si, me dejé convencer por la oscuridad. No me ocultes la verdad, el amor no es un pacto entre dos desgraciados para alabarse sin vergüenza, házmelo creer al menos. – Dijo Florence alejándose un poco.

- Sabes que te amo. – Dijo Snape acariciando su cabello. – Eres una dulce melodía triste que me mantiene vivo. Eres la cuchilla que hace brotar mi sangre y me hace saber que tengo aun vida. Eres mi sufrimiento mas secreto y doloroso, eres mi dueña y puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.  Lo sabes.

- Olvídate de todo esta noche y pretende que todo está bien. – Dijo Florence besándolo lentamente.

- Todo está bien. – Dijo Snape susurrándole.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Dark****-eros:** Hola, Gracias por tus reviews y comentarios. A mi tambien me da risa, Snape tan grandote y enamorado. ^^ Espero que te siga gustando, bueno… veré en serio cuando consigo tiempo para leer. Ahora realmente estoy super ocupada con la Universidad, apenas conseguí este tiempito para terminar de escribir el capitulo. De todas maneras ya veremos, saludos y abrazos.

**Silence****-messiah:** Si, yo se ff.net es un lugar que falla constantemente, jejejeje. ^^ Me alegra que estes impresionado. No mueras aun, mejor sigue leyendo por ahora. Snape entonces te seguirá poniendo nerviosa por las conversaciones y acciones que vienen. Espero subir mas capitulos pronto. Espero que la Universidad me deje.

**Melliza:** Sip, me alegra. Disculpa que hayas tenido que esperar por este capitulo. Muy pronto empezará la acción, la persecución y todo lo interesante. Pobre Ariadne, sinceramente. Yo se, pobre niña de tener un padre biologico así… uff! No te impacientes mas!

**Clau**** de Chile de Snape:** Sip, pero esta vez he tardado mas, perdón! Pobre Ariadne, ¿verdad? Esperemos que haya luz al final del tunel. Oh, estas preguntas que haces, ella recuperó su cuerpo antes de morir… ¿habrá recuperado el hijo? Oh, pregunta interesante. Tendrás que esperar las respuestas a su debido momento. El momento "apasionado" ya tiene su momento, no te preocupes que mi cabecita lo está preparando todo.

**BlazeVein****:** Ay no me digas, ahora haré millonarios a los que fabrican pañuelos. Si, es fuerte las palabras que se dicen e imaginarmelo es muy bueno, el amor, el amor, el amor… *suspiro* Coye, con respecto a Kingsley, pobre hombre perdió a su familia y está dolido. Es un buen hombre no te preocupes… y Lucius le tengo preparado algo.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Hey Gracias por el review… aquí viene otro capitulo. Yo se, ahora es que falta momentos lleno de corazones, así sean corazones negros o sangrantes, habrán momentos memorables… nos vemos en el MSN!

**Nabiki****:** Sabía que debia alegrarle el dia a mis lectores. Estan juntos, eso alegra a cualquiera… bueno quizás no a Diane Lee(Q.E.P.D) jajajajaja. Tranquila, ya veras mas de Ariadne, y muucho. Ya vas a ver también muchas cosas que nos van a levantar el animo y algo mas, jajajajaja. Con respecto a tu crítica constructiva, me la tomo a bien… jejejejejeje. Me dio risa eso de que todos estaban leyendo su parlamento. Lo dije porque no quería extenderme mucho, porque cuando me extiendo no hay quien me pare y quería que todos(o mas bien Harry) supiera todo de una vez. Ah, la musica de Lucy Woodward, deberias bajarte el CD completo, es bueno… es algo diferente. Mis ataques de inspiración siempre me acompañan, pero en el momento menos inesperado (la Universidad). Byes!!! Muy pronto verás las escenas que quieres… todo a su tiempo. ^^

**Kashna****:** Pero si es Kashna, compañera de foro, de casa y de LJ. ^^ Me alegra en serio que te guste el capitulo, ahora empieza lo bueno… y lo malo. En pocas palabras la acción. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no hay misterios. Tara en medio de la escena se acercó y le pasó una de las capas antes de salir completamente(hay una parte que ella se acerca antes que los demás)… no vaya ser que Snape se emocione antes de tiempo y en frente del trio. Que horror! Jajajajajajaja

**Angie****:** ¿Y sean felices por siempre? Sonó al cuento de la caperucita roja, jajajaja… no mentira. Bueno, si veremos que pasa ahora… mi cabecita está maquinando todo muy rapido. El suspenso es mi mejor arma, bueno a veces. Aunque saca la piedra no saber que pasó al final… ya veras. Gracias por los comentarios. :D

**Nocrala****:** Claro que si, Snape no lleva esperando 15 años para quedarse solo de nuevo ^^ (Bueno, espero yo de él…). Gracias por el review… pero calma! ¿Cuál es la obsesión por la pregunta del embarazo de Florence? Muy pronto daré interrogantes a sus preguntas, que digo, respuestas a sus interrogantes, o los confundiré más… jajajajajaja. No había actualizado por falta de tiempo… No se vale arruinar las sorpresas! ^^

**Lilith**** Ireul:** Hola querida Lilita(alexandra golpea a Word). Si, ese es mi placer secreto hacer sufrir a la gente, jajajajaja, no vale!. Estoy dándole sentido a muchas palabras ahora y a muchas interrogantes. Aquí seguiré, espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones. Espero que recuperes del shock! Byes!

**Lady Isobelle:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí llego tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo. No les dejaré con la duda, les dejaré mas ^^ Que cruel! No te preocupes haré un esfuerzo por escribir mas rápido. Byes!


	9. Valentine's Day

No, no he muerto. Sigo aquí viva y coleando. El motivo de mi retraso es muy diverso. Primero  no he tenido buena suerte en general, mis estudios, mi vida amorosa, uff… caí en depresión mi novio me terminó sin motivo aparente (Si, échenle la culpa a mi ex ¬_¬) No me enamoraré hasta que termine esta historia, eso es seguro. Bueno, ya sin más preámbulos

**Capitulo 9 Valentine's Day**

            Era la mañana del sábado, día de San Valentín, pero ya el equipo de Quidditch estaba entrenando en el campo. Todos menos Ron quien bajaba a desayunar.

- Pensé que estarías practicando. – Dijo Hermione con cara de haber estado desvelada. 

- No, bueno… es que, preferí quedarme aquí. – Dijo Ron mirando las lechuzas - Ya sabes hoy es el baile. ¿A dónde iremos?

- ¿Iremos? Debo estudiar para encantamientos. – Dijo Hermione incomoda. En ese momento llegó Luna.

- Oh Gran Rey mío, ¿Por qué no estás en el campo de Quidditch?  - Dijo Luna sonriendo.

- Bueno, también debía estudiar. – Dijo Ron vacilando.

- Antes de ello, quería contarles lo que vi ayer en el pasillo. Es sobre Harry, hay algo que deben saber… - Dijo Hermione. 

- ¿Qué será? No me digas que Florence Harrington lo intentó asesinar. – Dijo Luna a broma.

- De eso se trata mas o menos… - Dijo Hermione.

- Por Dios, mujer. No esperes más y cuenta. ¿Harry esta bien? Lo vi llegar tarde pero… 

Justo en ese momento, llegó el Profesor Dumbledore algo preocupado, acompañado del mismísimo Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Todos miraban con atención, pero Fudge se mostraba discreto. Cuando fueron a su despacho pudieron hablar mejor…

*** 

- Dumbledore, no me traen buenas noticias para acá. Debes saber que… - Dijo Fudge algo nervioso.

- Hay muchas presiones. Lo se, no es nada fácil.

- Voy a renunciar. – Dijo Fudge. – No puedo hacer nada. Los ataques mortífagos. Hubo 5 ataques desde hace 2 semanas y aun tengo que dar ánimos para mantener la calma. Nos están ganando terreno y creo que no puedo seguir con esta responsabilidad. Te pido por favor… 

- Se que lo que me vas a pedir Cornelius. Pero no puedo. Mi lugar está aquí en Hogwarts. – Dijo Dumbledore. – No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil.

- ¿Fácil? Recibimos amenazas diariamente. Esto es un caos, yo siento que hago el ridículo y pongo mi vida en riesgo, nos están ganando terreno y son imposibles detener. Hay varios infiltrados en el Ministerio. Dumbledore, no importa si usted no acepta ser ministro de magia yo igual renunciaré.

- Pues entonces aquí se quedan nuestros caminos. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer. – Dijo Fudge nervioso. – Dejaré a alguien encargado mientras tanto. Estaré al tanto de todo. – En ese momento llegó Remus Lupin algo cansado seguido por Severus Snape.

- Nos ha solicitado. – Dijo Lupin.

- Si, no tenemos más tiempo. Hoy mismo tendremos una reunión, por favor Remus convoca a la Orden, esto es algo arrebatado.

- Aun no ha sucedido nada. – Dijo Lupin. – Pero igual lo haré.

- No, pero sucederá. Estamos vulnerables. Tu-ya-sabes-quien ha estado mucho tiempo tranquilo, es su momento de actuar. – Dijo Fudge sudoroso.

- Si usted lo dice. – Dijo Snape mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Quisiera ver al joven Potter a solas. – Dijo Fudge. – Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablarle al pobre chico, le debo disculpas.

            Una lechuza llegó por la ventana y aterrizó cerca de Fudge, en efecto este abrió la carta, la leyó y bajó la mirada.

- Otro ataque más. ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir? Los mortífagos están buscando a alguien. – Dijo Fudge.

- Todo tiene sentido. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Buscan desestabilizar el orden y quieren…

- Capturar a Harry. – Dijo Lupin terminando. 

- No, creo que están buscando respuestas. Ellos tienen demasiadas preguntas. Aunque Harry siempre ha sido un blanco estos últimos años, es una fortuna que Harry esté destinado a ser una gran hechicero. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Oh… y ahora nuestro destino depende de ese chico. – Dijo Fudge.

*** 

- Harry, tienes que contarnos que es lo que está pasando realmente. – Dijo Ron en la sala común a solas con Harry y Hermione. Crookshanks dormitaba al lado del fuego.

- Nada fuera de lo común. Otra vez y esta vez para siempre, estoy metido hasta el fondo en esto. Ariadne Xavier es un arma y está en manos de Voldemort. Yo soy la otra arma, y estoy en el lado contrario… las dos armas deben enfrentarse y por lo que he sabido, mientras mas espere, más tendré las de perder. Cada dia que pasa Ariadne se va haciendo más fuerte e invencible. Y yo…

- La Profecía, lo sabemos. – Dijo Hermione. – Nos dijiste eso la otra vez. La profecia por la cual Voldemort se arriesgó a entrar al Ministerio.

- De alguna u otra forma, tengo una gran responsabilidad en el destino del mundo mágico. Solo yo puedo acabar con Voldemort en teoría, así que si yo no puedo, nadie podrá. – Decía Harry algo tenso y pensativo. Un sollozo se escuchó por detrás.

- Debes ser tan grande y valiente como dicen los libros. Se que eres aun más porque te conozco, Harry Potter, tanta responsabilidad en ti y es injusto. Pero se que vas a vencer. – Dijo Ginny con los ojos húmedos, al parecer había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

- Todo está bien Ginny. – Dijo Ron alentando a su hermana, pero Hermione tambien se secaba las lagrimas.

- No estarás solo en esto. Estaremos de tu lado hasta el último momento. – Dijo Hermione.

- No quiero poner en riesgo más vidas. – Dijo Harry.

- No será un riesgo. Sabemos cuidarnos, la última vez no nos fue tan mal. ¿o si? – Dijo Ginny.

- Fue un gran riesgo, pero aceptable. Harry, estaremos contigo hasta el final. – Dijo Ron poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry. Pero Harry estaba lejos de all

            Por otra parte los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se iban a reunir en Grimmauld Place para discutir los últimos sucesos. Snape se preparaba para su peligrosa misión, no iba a vacilar por un instante.  Al tomar un baño caliente, recordó aquellos tiempos oscuros, todo volvía… Florence, el riesgo y la guerra. Sobre su escritorio reposaba una carta de Lucius Malfoy a medio abrir.

_Estimado Severus:_

_            Parece que has estado algo ocupado. No has contestado ninguna de mis cartas, y según Draco me ha dicho te vas a ausentar un tiempo. ¿Qué te traes de manos? Eres un sucio traicionero podría esperarse cualquier cosa de ti, te conozco bien porque eres como yo. Estás donde te conviene. _

_            Yo siendo Dumbledore no confiaría en ti, pero supongo que has sabido ganarte al director, eso me agrada. Como te había comentado hace 3 cartas atrás, la niña está mejorando… Ariadne está bien, no te preocupes por ella, estará mejor ahora. Se arrastraba por el piso al principio, pero ahora está cambiando. Dumbledore debería saber que no tiene muchas opciones. No intentes hacer nada estúpido, te podría costar mucho._

_Atentamente._

_Lucius Malfoy._

- Cuando lo vea disfrutaré ponerle la maldición Cruciatus. – Dijo Florence terminando de leer la carta. – Pero eres bastante astuto al hacerle pensar que no estás del lado de Dumbledore. Pero lo estás ¿no?

- No lo se… estoy de tu lado Florence. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla mientras empacaba.

- Ese fue nuestro error, alinearnos en el bando equivocado, ahora solo quedamos tu y yo.

- Tu y yo, pero también el resto del mundo. Esta guerra va a terminar de una u otra manera, pero nosotros no seremos recordados.

- Siempre lo quisiste, ambicioso… quisiste reconocimiento. – Dijo Florence sentada al borde de la cama.

- No lo tendré, ya no me importa el reconocimiento de los demás, porque ya tengo el reconocimiento de quien quiero. Ya tengo lo que siempre quise. – Dijo Snape. – Dejémosle a Potter la gloria, a él después de muerto y a su hijo. Su nombre brillará siempre como el de un héroe celebre, nuestros nombres rayarán la oscuridad y la suciedad.

- No, porque para mi no me interesa perdurar en la historia ni ser conocida, simplemente quiero seguir con mi vida. Su nombre brillará como un héroe frente a todos, pero está muerto. Tu estás vivo, tienes una oportunidad… además tu sin ser más nada, eres mi héroe.

- Ja! Toda una filosofía… ¿Mejor un cobarde vivo que un héroe muerto? – Dijo Snape sarcástico.

- No. No somos cobardes. – Dijo Florence.

*** 

            Esa noche Hogwarts brilló en todo su esplendor con el baile de San Valentín, las parejas llegaban al gran salón decorado y el Profesor Flitwick se lamentaba.

- Si la señorita Xavier hubiese estado me hubiese ayudado.

- Estoy segura. – Dijo Tara Ustinov. – Pero no llore más Profesor. Podemos bailar…

- Bien, solo porque usted me lo pide. – Dijo Flitwick.

- A propósito, ¿No ha visto al Profesor Snape? Llevo días sin verlo. – Dijo Tara.

- No, me temo que no. La Profesora Mc Gonagall me ha dicho que se va el martes a una misión secreta. – Dijo Flitwick.

- Florence… no se que se proponga, pero le deseo suerte. – Dijo Tara mirando la ventana. – Mucha suerte.

            Hermione llegó con Ron y estuvieron un rato sentados hablando con los otros Gryffindors, Neville y Luna.

- ¿Saben que? Kieran Beale está enojado. – Dijo Luna.

- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Ron

- Ginny canceló su cita con él al baile a última hora. – Dijo Luna.

- ¿Con quien vendrá ahora? – Ron miraba a todas partes.

- Pensé que habías comprendido… - Dijo Luna. – Ya no viene al baile.

- Igual que Harry, no se que le pasa a esos dos aguafiestas. Harry no parece Harry, y Ginny simplemente no parece una Weasley. – Dijo Ron.

- No creo que sean tiempos de celebración, Ron. – Dijo Hermione. – Yo tampoco tenía ganas de venir. No hay nada que festejar.

- Sino quieres estar aquí, pues no te obligo. – Dijo Ron.

- No empieces a molestar. – Dijo Hermione.

- No comiencen a pelear, se me alteran los nervios. – Dijo Luna. – Mas bien puedes aclararme algo. ¿Por qué estabas esa noche presente en las mazmorras cuando Harry casi lo asfixian?

- Ah… eso. – Dijo Hermione - Nada, estaba haciendo guardia en los pasillos y vi pasar a Harry, estaba en una especie de trance. Traté de seguirlo y me encontré al Profesor Snape. El me indicó que viniese, parecía nervioso. Algo me dice que Snape no estaba seguro del todo.

- Esto es serio. – Dijo Luna.

- Por eso Harry no quiso venir, está pensando en otras cosas más importantes. – Dijo Hermione bebiendo un vaso con jugo

            Así era, Harry no estaba parrandeando, estaba en su dormitorio solo acostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Estaba en la oscuridad, en la intimidad de sus pensamientos. Todo había cambiado de repente para él, en su vida. La muerte de Sirius la cual sentía y lamentaba, aquel nuevo año escolar, enterarse de la profecía, saber más del pasado de sus padres por medio de un libro y en última instancia tener la responsabilidad por delante de enfrentarse con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Siempre supo que llegaría ese momento, nunca pensó que llegaría tan pronto. Había escuchado ya lo suficiente, era horroroso.

- Si no llegamos a tiempo, tendremos que acabar con Ariadne. – Se repetía a si mismo. – Dudo que Florence permita algo así.

            Pensaba en Florence, no podía evitar sentir alguna simpatía oculta hacía ella. Si esa mujer llamada Florence Harrington era la misma Fiorencia del libro de Tara Ustinov, empezaba a entender un poco. Mientras mas lo pensaba, más entendía a la pobre chica que había estado perdida. Pensaba en Florence, y no podía evitar en dudar. Esa dulce niña que narraba Tara en sus crónicas, esa niña incomprendida con la cual Harry se había identificado algunas veces. Esa misma niña que crecía y se realizaba en pasiones, ahora era una mujer de 40 años que deseaba vengar su dolor. 

- Pero eso no empieza a justificar lo que hizo. – Decía Harry enojado. – Ella mató a mi abuelo.

- Si, Harry. Pero tú pudiste haber matado, tu tienes el mismo poder. – Decía su conciencia. – Tuviste la oportunidad de matarla, precisamente a ella.

- Pero no lo hice… esa es la diferencia. Soy Harry Potter, jamás…

- ¿Disculpa? Verdad, eres Harry Potter. Eres el héroe. – Su conciencia interna replicaba. – Eres el héroe de Gryffindor. Nunca cometes errores y siempre vienes a salvar el día. 

- Basta!

- ¿Quieres ser el engreído que era tu padre?

- No soy engreido, no… no se que pasa conmigo. – Dijo Harry desesperado. – Ellos verán, le demostraré al mundo lo que soy realmente. Yo no elegí este camino, simplemente el destino me escogió.

- Ya empiezas a entender, empezamos a entender… ¿no? No siempre tienes la culpa de lo que te ocurre. – Dijo su conciencia mucho más alto. – Pero tengamos la culpa o no debemos enfrentarlo.

- Quizás… quizás. – Dijo Harry. – Pero igual, tengo miedo…

- ¿Miedo? ¿De que? – Una voz se reía. - ¿De que vas a tener miedo? ¿De Voldemort? Ah… ya lo puedo ver. Tienes miedo de no volver.

- No, si… en parte. – Harry dudaba de nuevo. – Es que mis amigos, son mi única familia. Los Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin… no quiero perderlos.

- Lo curioso es que tu corazón antes no tenía tanto miedo como ahora. Quizás es lo que me temo, has encontrado por fin algo que no quieres perder. Sabes de qué hablo.

- No, no es así. Déjame en paz ya! – Dijo Harry.

- No puedes abandonarme, soy tu conciencia, si me ignoras estarás intranquilo. ¿No has oído el dicho de tener una conciencia limpia ? – Su conciencia volvía a replicar.

- Si, tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria. – Dijo Harry. – No más por hoy…

*** 

- ¡Auxilio! – La Puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y Cornelius Fudge llegaba ensangrentado y con la cara golpeada. – Auxilio, ellos están aquí.

            Todos los que bailaban se detuvieron y miraron horrorizados al ministro. Dumbledore avanzó cuidadoso.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Luna.

- Algo no anda bien. – Dijo Hermione sujetándose de Neville.

- Cornelius ¿que te ocurrió? – Dijo Dumbledore tratando de darle la mano. El rostro del Ministro estaba desfigurado y apenas se reconocía.

- Acercate Dumbledore… acércate.

- Esto no es normal. – Dijo Tara Ustinov avanzando lentamente. – Algo anda mal…

- Creo que se te olvidó que Hogwarts tiene pasillos secretos. -  Dijo Fudge respirando con dificultad. – Y se te olvidó quien conoce esos pasillos, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- El pasaje de Honeydukes… - Dumbledore se repitió.

- Mas bien la casa de los gritos. – Dijo Fudge. – Acabo de pasar por allí, atormentado y torturado. Dumbledore ellos vienen y están aquí. Mejor será que te rindas. El Nuevo régimen empezará.

- ¿De que está hablando Ministro? – Preguntó la Profesora Mc Gonagall y Fudge la miró nerviosamente mientras que de su cara un pedazo de piel caía al piso. Y los alumnos dieron un grito de horror. 

- Hablo de que la muerte ha llegado a Hogwarts. – Fudge sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Dumbledore. – No hay tiempo para hablar, queremos un poco de acción. Avada…

- Expelliarmus. – Gritó Dumbledore y Fudge salió disparado.

- No es Fudge, está siendo controlado por la maldición Imperio. – chilló Tara Ustinov. Ella avanzó a la puerta.

- Nadie se mueva de su lugar. – Ordenó Dumbledore y nadie respiró por un momento. Hermione observó que Tara Ustinov salía sigilosamente de la sala. Y le avisó a Ron. El cuerpo de Fudge yacía inerte en el piso, al parecer estaba muerto.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? Es horrible. EL ministro de magia… - Dijo Mc Gonagall.

- Esto es obra de un mago oscuro. – Dijo Hagrid

- Alumnos, se quedarán aquí. 

- OH no! Harry y Ginny están en la Torre de Gryffindor. – Chilló Hermione. – Debemos hacer algo.

- Tara Ustinov debe saber que hacer. – Dijo Ron, justo en el momento empezó a moverse y de pronto todos se estremecieron ver el cuerpo de Fudge levantarse silenciosamente.

- Avada Kedavra. – Se escuchó una voz por detrás de sus espaldas y Fudge cayó al piso de nuevo. Tara Ustinov lo había asesinado.

- Debemos registrar el castillo. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Profesores acompáñenme.

- Lo maté, oh no… maté al Ministro. – Esta vez Tara lucía nerviosa y alterada.

- Todo está bien profesora. – Dijo Mc Gonagall y los alumnos estaban aun mas nerviosos.

- Vamos a morir – Chilló Cho Chang – Lo sabía…

- Oh no!

- Y eso es el cominzo – Dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

*** 

- ¿No crees que hay una calma extraña? – Dijo Harry a Ginny en la sala común.

- Quizás. Hoy no hay Luna, la brisa está seca. – Dijo Ginny mirando la ventana.

            En ese momento la chimenea se encendió y apareció un rostro conocido.

- Harry, es hora de irnos. EL Castillo fue penetrado. – Era la cara de Tara Ustinov que se veía un poco más delgada entre las llamas.

- ¿Cómo? Es imposible.

- El Ministro de magia Fudge intentó asesinar dos veces a Dumbledore. ¿No te convence? – Su rostro se desvaneció.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! – Hermione llegó corriendo. – Oh Dios Mío están bien!

- Eso parece. 

- La Prof. Ustinov nos acaba de avisar. – Dijo Ginny. – Entonces ha sido un San Valentin muy peculiar.

- No deberían estar aquí. EL Castillo no es seguro. Dumbledore y los demás profesores están revisando el Castillo, temen que hayan más mortifagos rondando por aquí. 

- ¿Cómo entraron? – Se preguntaba Ron.

- ¡Colagusano! El es el único que sabe todos los pasadizos. El fue un merodeador. – Dijo Harry. - Tiene sentido.

- Vamonos de aquí. Estaremos más seguros en el Gran Comedor. Saquen sus varitas por si acaso. – Dijo Ron.

            Los cuatro salieron por el retrato y por primera vez el castillo lucía oscuro y sombrío en sus oscuros pasillos. Bajaron por las escaleras sigilosamente y escucharon un ruido que se acercaba, eran pasos.

- ¡Potter! Al fin lo consigo. – era la voz de Lucius Malfoy y su cara apareció entre las sombras alumbrada por la luz de su varita. – Que agradable encuentro. ¿Qué Dumbledore no les dijo que permanecieran quietos? Si, el Joven Potter tratando de salvar el dia. No te salvarás esta vez.

- Retrocedan. – Dijo Harry sujetando su varita. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, Lucius Malfoy fue derribado de un golpe por detrás y Snape apareció tras ellos.

- ¡No sean tontos! Corran de una vez. ¡Maldita Sea!

- ¿Qué es esto? – Decía Lucius Malfoy en el piso. Pero sonó un golpe seco que lo dejó sin aire. Un bulto volvió a ser arrojado por el pasillo. Lucius Malfoy se repuso e intentó atacar a quien lo había atacado, aunque no podía verle el rostro. Snape corrió a los chicos dos pisos mas abajo sin mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién atacó a Malfoy?

- No hay preguntas ahora. – Dijo Snape. – Ahora Potter usted vendrá conmigo. El resto irá al gran Comedor.

- De ninguna manera, no dejaremos a Harry solo. – Dijo Ron. – Harry no irá a ningún lado.

- No tengo tiempo de discutir con ustedes. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Qué pasa si Lucius Malfoy está de su lado? – Preguntó Ron. – Usted nos oculta algo… no dejaremos a Harry con usted. Dumbledore confía en usted, pero nosotros no.

- Ya que insisten en tu terquedad, síganme los 4. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra.

- ¿A Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Ginny tropezándose con Hermione.

- Fuera del Castillo. Eso es todo lo que pueden saber. 

            Estaban frente al Gran Comedor, pero en vez de seguir hacia donde estaba el resto del Colegio, salieron por la puerta principal. Bajaron rápidamente hacia las diligencias. Allí había una esperando con la puerta abierta. En su interior encontraron a Remus Lupin.

- ¡Remus! – Dijo Harry corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Vienen todos? – Preguntó Lupin a Snape

- Si, eso parece. Al parecer Potter no puede ser separado de su pandilla. – Dijo Snape malhumorado.

- ¿A donde iremos? ¿Por qué dejar Hogwarts? – Preguntó Harry.

- Iremos a Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro por ahora. – Dijo Lupin. – Vengan.

            Todo esto había sido muy agitado. Ataque tras ataque, no había ministro de Magia y las suposiciones de que en el ministerio todo era un caos eran un tanto ciertas. Harry luego de varios meses llegaba a Grimmauld Place donde encontró a varios miembros de la Orden y a dos personas que jamás pensaría encontrar allí. Una de ellas Florence Harrington con un golpe en la mejilla, la otra era Tara Ustinov de apariencia nerviosa.

- Lucius aun sigue en forma. No dudó en golpearme, estuvieron cerca. – Dijo Florence. – Afortunadamente no me ha reconocido.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Lupin.

- Si, eso parece. El Colegio ha vuelto a la normalidad. – Dijo Tara. – Dumbledore viene para acá, se aparecerá en cualquier momento.

- Voldemort está feliz. La Marca Tenebrosa arde como nunca. – Decía Florence revisando su antebrazo izquierdo. - Esto es apenas el comienzo…

*** 

- Oh Excelente! – Decía Voldemort en un rincón de una casa vieja. – Otra vez Harry Potter se escapó de sus manos.

- Lo siento mi Señor. – Decía Lucius Malfoy. – Por poco lo teníamos en nuestras manos. Pero algo me detuvo… una presencia maligna.

- ¿De quien se trata? – Voldemort lucía interesado.

- No le vi el rostro. Pero lucha bien… están entrenándose bien. – Dijo Malfoy mostrando su ojo morado. – Ademas de que usó artes oscuras para confundirme.

- ¿Artes Oscuras? ¿No será Snape detrás de todo esto? – Preguntó Voldemort sospechoso.

- No, el estaba frente a mi. Luego lo perdí de vista. Pareciera que… - Lucius olió sus túnicas. – No, no puede ser. Fue hace mucho tiempo… está muerta.

- No Importa. Ahora Harry Potter está fuera de Hogwarts… será mucho más fácil. Ariadne, Ven aquí!

            Un breve murmullo se oyó. Y una joven de ropajes negros entró a la sala en paso lento. Sus ojos lucían fijos hacia Voldemort y su ceño estaba fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres padre? 

- Informarte, nada más que supieras. Harry Potter ha huido de Hogwarts. Será fácil que lo encuentres. ¿Qué te parece una trampa?

- Supongo que no me puedo oponer. – Dijo Ariadne sin moverse de su sitio pero sin duda algo temblorosa. – Ayer perdí el control y asesiné a un mago. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Solo oscuridad te puede controlar. Falta poco para que me sigas en todas mis órdenes. Cuando te hagas indestructible, yo te enviaré a acabar con todos ellos. Eres casi inmortal, eres mi sueño hecho realidad. 

- No, no quiero ser inmortal. – Ariadne se sacudió. – Si, si quiero… es raro. Dentro de mi una fuera me vence y me repite en susurros que debo dar muerte a todo lo que se oponga a la oscuridad.

- Tu destino estaba marcado. Servir a la Oscuridad es tu misión de vida. Aunque podrías dominar el mundo a mi lado.

- Algo que me está quemando por dentro. – Dijo Ariadne nerviosa dudando. – Otra persona crece dentro de m

- ¿Ves? Tu madre te abandonó a tu suerte con los muggle porque temía de ti. Nunca te quiso. – Dijo Voldemort.

- Mi madre es como esos borregos cobardes. – Gritó Ariadne. – Estoy harta de ser pisoteada por el mundo. Muy Pronto conocerán a la verdadera Ariadne Marie… - Dijo Ariadne, pero de repente se vio agotada y vencida. - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No, me estoy dejando arrastrar. Se apodera de mi… cada día nace alguien nuevo dentro de mi. Es un ser maldito que busca la muerte y se alimenta del miedo. No se que pasa…

- Yo si se que pasa. Debió haber pasado hace tiempo. – Dijo Voldemort.-  Te acostumbrarás. Es tu verdadera identidad que está saliendo a la vista de todos.

            Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place, alguien miraba triste desde un sillón y suspiraba. 

- Tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz, no se si es algo bueno o malo. – Lupin dudó con un rostro entristecido. 

- Se a lo que te refieres. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole tristemente. 

- Severus tuvo suerte al recuperarte. Después de todo… - Dijo Lupin con mirada triste.

- No sabría exactamente afirmar que Severs haya tenido suerte. – Suspiró Florence.

- Chicos, siéntense. Quiero contarles algo. – Dijo Lupin dirigiéndose a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

- ¿Se los vas a contar? – Preguntó Florence. – No se si me haga bien o aumente mi sed de venganza.

- ¿De que hablan?

- Bien, cuando estudiabamos en Hogwarts, la Casa Slytherin no se llevaba bien con Gryffindor. Creo que es casi siempre una norma. Pero para mi había una excepción. En Slytherin había una chica diferente a las demás, era de piel oscura y tersa, de cabello oscuro y arreglado, con sonrisa inocente y mirada picara. Era una chica muy bromista, su nombre era Eileen Ebony Jordan, y era la mejor amiga de Florence. 

- ¿Es familia de Lee Jordan?

- Eh… si. Es su tia. – Dijo Lupin. – Nunca tuve nada en contra suya. En quinto año hubo un baile y Sirius deseaba ir con Florence, esa era la otra excepción. A Sirius le gustaba Florence y vivía para perseguirla.

- Yo acepté ir al baile con él. Solo si conseguía que Eileen fuese con Remus Lupin, a Eileen le gustó desde Tercer Año y a parte de eso, Eileen estaba diagnosticada de una enfermedad incurable.

- Así que fuimos al baile. – Dijo Lupin. – Solo basto hablar con ella para enamorarme, su forma de ser era única. Diferente, encajaba conmigo. Era muy optimista y bromista. Esa misma noche, la besé y nos hicimos novios. 

- ¡Que romántico! – Decía Hermione sonriendo.

- Fueron dos años de noviazgo, un muy feliz noviazgo. – Dijo Lupin. – Pues en séptimo año, le propuse matrimonio. Ella aceptó y acordamos tener muchos hijos. Pero todo acabó antes de empezar.

- Murió debido a su enfermedad. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Ginny.

- No, eso es lo irónico. – Dijo Lupin. – Ella casi estaba curada de su enfermedad. Pero si recuerdo la mañana que me avisaron de su muerte, al parecer la encontraron sin vida en su cama. La versión oficial fue que se había asfixiado, pero todos empezaron a rumorar sobre su suicidio. ¿Por qué una chica feliz se quita la vida?

- No fue suicidio, chicos, fue un asesinato. – Dijo Florence - Fue asesinada por la persona más inesperada… El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. ¿Por qué? Porque seguía ordenes directas de Voldemort. 

- ¿Por qué Voldemort querría asesinar a una joven chica? – Preguntó Ron.

- Porque Voldemort maneja la vida de las personas como piezas de Ajedrez. La muerte de Eileen era simplemente para en el dolor, tratar de confundir a Florence y pasarla a su bando. – Dijo Lupin. 

- AL final lo logró, y ni siquiera fue por eso. – Dijo Florence. – Fue una de las mayores injusticias. 

- Esto es una lección. – Dijo Lupin - Chicos, ustedes no saben quien está trabajando para Voldemort. Deben tener cuidado, él es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de buscar sus objetivos. Puede infiltrarse en casi cualquier lado. No le den oportunidad, no se dejen engañar ni envenenar.

- Es verdad, supongo que te debió haber afectado muchísimo. – Dijo Hermione.

- No tienen idea. – Dijo Lupin – Estuve comprometido con Marianne Gabrielle una hermosa chica luego de la muerte de Eileen. Pero nada salió bien. Eileen se convirtió en parte de mi, su imagen me perseguía en los sueños. Nunca iba a amar a mi prometida. Desde ese día…

- Lo siento Remus. – Dijo Florence. – Si pudiese hacer algo lo haría.

- Está Bien. Ya está superado. Voldemort se ha llevado a las personas más importantes de mi vida, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Por eso lucho hasta el final…

- Así será. – Dijo Harry. – Al final nos daremos cuenta que…

- valió la pena arriesgarlo todo. – Dijo Ginny completando la frase de Harry.

            En ese momento llegó Tara Ustinov algo sonriente. Detrás de ella venía Snape algo malhumorado.

- El mundo se acaba y a ti te parece chistoso. – Dijo Snape regañando a Tara.

- Calmate bizcochito! El mundo aun no se acaba, y además… – Tara sonreía y sostenía un ejemplar de su famoso libro.

- ¿Qué es eso Tara? – Florence miró extrañada al leer la portada del libro.

- Es… oh… verdad. Nunca te lo dije. – Dijo Tara. – Este libro de "Pasión Desenfrenada", lo escribí y lo edité yo. Gracias a ti!

- No, Ustinov! – Dijo Snape tratando de callarla.

- Déjame en paz hombre! Te daré el 5% de las ganancias. Pero es que lo tuyo es traumatizante. – Dijo Tara.

- ¿A Que se refieren? – Preguntó Lupin curioso.

- Déjame ver… - Florence extendió sus brazos y alcanzó el libro. Lo examinó y dio una sonrisa – No puedo creer que lo hicieras. Es la misma historia que yo te escribí.

- Lo sabía! ¡Lo Sabía! – Gritó Ron. – ¿Entienden que Fiorencia es Florence y Saivero es Severus? Lo sospechaba.

- ¡Argh! – Dijo Snape tapándose la cara.

- Cálmate, ha sido un bestseller. Tienes razón Ron

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Harrington? – Dijo Snape con un tic en la mejilla. – Le diste nuestra historia a esta…

- Tara necesitaba vender un libro… le di mi historia. Nunca pensé que fuese exitosa. – Dijo Florence.

- Lo que empezó con la discreción, ha terminado en boca de todos.

- ¿Cómo? – Lupin miró a Snape. - ¿Tu eres Saivero?

- Si, eso parece. – Dijo Snape entre dientes.

-  Nunca pensé que tanta pasión… oh, ¡que pena! – Dijo Ginny poniéndose roja. Por primera vez Florence soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Era extraño ver sonreir a Florence por aquellos dias.

- Es algo vergonzoso. Ustedes descubrieron la verdad y… - Dijo Florence

- Tara se encargó de soltar la lengua. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Se imaginan que ustedes dos son entrevistados por la Revista Corazón de Bruja? La gente querrá conocerlos… - Tara empezaba a tener una mirada ilusionada.

- Puede irte a un pozo y ahogarte. Yo no pienso ir a ninguna entrevista. – Dijo Snape alterado y se volteó hacia Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny - En cuanto a ustedes jovencitos. Si llego oír una palabra de este asunto en la boca de algún otro estudiante, me encargaré de que sus puntos de casa sean bajados.

- ¿Lo puedes creer Hermione? – Dijo Ginny casi en lágrimas. – Los protagonistas de nuestra novela favorita están frente a nosotros en vivo.

- Es casi imposible de creer. – Hermione se mostraba entusiasta.

- Ah ya… a mi me faltan 20 paginas para terminar. – Dijo Ron. 

- Yo voy por la pagina 340, es muy triste. Dean también lloró. – Dijo Harry sacando de su túnica el libro también.

- ¡Parecemos viejas! – Dijo Ron a Harry. –No puedo creer que también hayamos leído el libro.

- Nunca lo dije, pero les puedo firmar el libro. – Dijo Tara sonriendo. - Incluso los protagonistas se lo pueden firmar.

- ¡Ustinov Basta! – Snape estaba realmente enojado.

- Esto es increíble… - Dijo Lupin sorprendido. – ¡Cuando Tonks se entere! Es su libro favorito también. Y bueno… - Lupin sacó de su capa un pequeño libro y se lo dio a Tara. – Seria un honor que lo firmes.

- Todos tienen el maldito libro, ¡es una locura! – Snape salió de la sala y Florence se tapó la boca para reír.

- Admito que me sorprende. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sonreír – Dijo Florence. – Pero dudo que alguien quisiera una entrevista, dos ex mortífagos no convencerían a mucha gente.

- El misterio fue develado.

- No todos los misterios aun… - Dumbledore llegó en ese momento. – Necesitamos hablar un par de cosas, sobretodo porque  ha llegado esta carta. – El Director alzaba una carta en un sobre delicadamente sellado.

- Profesor Dumbledore. – Exclamó Lupin.

- Y me refiero a que todos deben venir, incluyendo a ustedes cuatro. – Dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Satsuki****:** Holis! Que bueno que te pongas al dia… al fin pude encontrar un chance para terminar el capitulo. Uff, bueno, había otra forma que regresara… ¿Qué te parece una danza frente al velo? Jajajaja, no mentira. Escribir me relaja, mas que esta semana no tuve clases por el problema que hay en Venezuela…

**Sally**** Anne:** Gracias, mil gracias otra vez. Perdón, mil perdón otra vez. :D Bueno, no estaría segura eso de que pasar a Rowling, mas bien rodaría colina abajo… o.O XDDD jejejeje. Ojala no se me vaya a olvidar lo que iba a escribir, sería el colmo. ^^ Trataré de no tardarme tanto, pero con los miles de problemas existenciales que tengo… (echale la culpa a mi ex), y con la Universidad. Uff… trataré de escribir mas rapido. Saludos!!! XDD

**Dark**** eros:** Intriga? Bueno… aun falta un poco. Ya verás que Harry es mas condescendiente, pero no te despegues porque hay algo muy importante por allí, algo se va a poner a prueba. Siempre digo que trataré de no tardar y me pasa… no diré nada ahora ^^ Saludos!

**Bea**** YitaMoony Snape**: Hola! No te preocupes, yo lamento no escribir mas rapido. Yo tambien he tenido examenes. ¿Por qué todos dudan de mis finales felices? ¿Tienes motivos para sospechar que habrá un final triste? Esto es una historia de amor *corazones empiezan a flotar* jajajajaja. Saludos.

**Nabiki****:**           Hola, estoy bien aquí. Algo apurada. :P Bueno, si… me estoy vengando de todos y aprovecho de reir y buscarle el lado absurdo a todo. Bueno, esperate mas temas poéticos… sobretodo para el final. El baile fue un éxito ¿no? Ya se quien es Boa, los rumores decían que iba a ser Cho Chang. Me bajaré la canción. La inspiración deberá golpearme más.

**Barbi_Black**: Bueno, bueno… Gracias! Me sonrojas, de hecho esta frase que citaste es una de mis favoritas. Me salió fácilmente por suerte, si me pongo a pensar que pasaría si tuviera una vida de llenas de tragedias, el amor de por medio y la oscuridad formara parte de mí… Me alegra que te guste la historia. Saludos!

**Angie****:** Hola, me alegra saber de ti. Ya te he saludado varias veces en el MSN! Aquí estña la historia. Harry odiar aFlorence, Harry esta empezando a entender… todo Gracias al libro de Tara. Oh! ^^ Hermione… bueno, ya lo expliqué. Snape, me estoy cobrando de Snape… jijiji. Que Florence no se vaya a vengar de mi ahora.

**Silence****-Messiah:** Tienes razón, una persona es lo que es y no lo que fue. Es extraño ver a Snape enamorado, verdad? Nadie se acostumbra a verlo así, ni el mismo y llevar ese sufrimiento de amor oculto en su corazón por mucho tiempo ha hecho que el vea la vida de otra manera, aunque no lo veremos nunca como un ser enamorado subido en las nubes rosas. Mejor así ¿no crees? El seguirá en su batalla de parecer imperturbable… simplemente los hombres no cambian! ^^

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Claro! Me pareció interesante que Harry tenga ese poder tambiñen. Después de todo es el chico de la profecia, que mejor que nuestra querida Florence para hacerle descubrir ese poder. ¿Yo enviar a la gente a Azkaban? No sería necesario, digo. Que ya hasta Lucius se escapó a la primera, Asacaban ha bajado de seguridad… jajajajaja. Veremos que pasa al final. Nos vemos en el MSN!

**Clau**** de Snape:** Me gusta que te agrade el fic, para eso lo escribo. Pero bueno, eso de escribir rápido. Lo pondré en mis resoluciones futuras, o al menos como un objetivo a corto plazo ^^ No me molesta para nada que lo agregues a tus historias favoritas, mas bien es un honor. Pero que idea de obsesión con el embarazo, como que les gusto mucho los encuentros apasionados… habrá uno y que no estará fuera de lugar. Solo dime, ¿quieres que Harry esté presente? Jajajaja. ¿Tambien has escrito un fic? Oh que bien, escribir es lo máximo. No digas que un trabajo no es tan bueno como el de otro, nunca te subestimes, quiensabe… quizas algun dia seas una escritora famosa y sin saberlo. Suerte en el fic! Buscaré el tiempo sagrado para leerlo…


	10. El Viejo Nosferatu

Holas a todos… merezco una disculpa por publicar este capitulo tarde. Motivos de fuerza mayor, pero ahora les traigo un capitulo un poquito mas largo y denso que los demás. Saludos a todos!!!

**_Capitulo 10 - El Viejo Nosferatu_**

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa carta? – Preguntó Harry en el salón.

- Es una carta del nuevo ministro de Magia. – Dijo Dumbledore seriamente. – Quiero leérselas.

_Para Albus Dumbledore: _

_            Hace un par de horas atrás fui escogido como nuevo ministro de magia por el consejo. Sabe que en estas condiciones todo es tan distinto a antes y hemos de empezar a fijar posiciones. _

_            Como primera determinación, todos los prisioneros serán sacados de Azkaban. Otra de mis resoluciones es designar su detención temporal por difamación. Las celdas de Azkaban serán llenadas con todo aquel que se proclame en lealtad a Albus Dumbledore y también serán llenadas las celdas con los aurores que hemos enviados detenidos de las instalaciones del ministerio. Otra de las resoluciones es mover las tropas mágicas a las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, una de las más importantes ordenanzas, queremos a Harry Potter vivo o muerto._

_            Por otra parte he decidido que el Profeta dejará de circular por un tiempo, así como intervenir todas las vías de comunicación posible hasta que no se preste su colaboración. Así que espero ver su respuesta de manera contundente en forma de acciones. _

_            No se les ocurra cometer alguna estupidez, el Ministerio ahora está en nuestro poder y no dudaremos en atacar, está bien resguardado. Si alguno de tus aurores intenta propasarse de listos, tenemos algo que tu estás buscando y las cosas podrían terminar mal, así que será mejor que lo pienses. Honor al Señor Oscuro por toda la eternidad._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Ministro de Magia_

- ¿Lucius Malfoy? – Tonks casi se sobresalta. – El debería estar preso por atacar con los mortífagos.

- Tomaron el poder del ministerio. – Dijo Kingsley. – Esto era lo que faltaba. Estamos obligados a ocultarnos ahora. Ellos nos pueden capturar pero nosotros a ellos no.

- Esto pone las cosas difíciles. – Dijo Lupin. – Sin embargo, no podemos perder la calma.

- No puedo mentirles, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente a como yo pensaba. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Primero Hogwarts, ahora el ministerio. 

- ¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts? – preguntó Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Me temo que por ahora, por la seguridad de todos no tendremos mas opción que cerrarlo. No estamos en posición de decidir.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Preguntó Moody. – Estamos atados de mano.

- Debemos buscar el apoyo de quien no lo tenemos. – Dijo Lupin mirando a Tara Ustinov.

- ¿A que te refieres Remus?

- Buscar el apoyo de las criaturas que todos temen. Los gigantes, los vampiros y las banshees, los demonios de los bosques. – Dijo Lupin. – La comunidad Internacional.

- No, estás equivocado. – Dijo Snape. – Hagrid fue a su misión con los gigantes y no logró mucho. Los vampiros no hacen tratos con humanos, y en cuanto a las banshees y los demonios, no tengo un comentario posible. 

- ¿Qué hay acerca del castillo de Lucimber? – Preguntó Florence saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Está abandonado. Yo mismo lo comprobé. – Dijo Snape. – EL Señor Oscuro está oculto en otro lugar, cuando él se quiera dejar ver, se dejará ver. Quizás mediante una trampa.

- Yo se donde está, lo he visto en mis sueños. – Dijo Harry interviniendo. – Puedo localizarlo si intenta entrar en mis pensamientos.

- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera, podría destruirte y poseerte, sabes mucho y puede ser mucho peor. – Dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

- Bien, magos y brujas. La idea de Harry tiene sentido, pero hay otra persona que sabe exactamente donde está Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Florence. – Me refiero al Señor de los Vampiros, me refiero a…

- Nosferatu. – Completó Snape mirándola momentáneamente.

- ¿eso es cierto? – Preguntó Moody.

- Lord Voldemort trató de ofrecerle muchas cosas, pero los vampiros son astutos y no cayeron en las falsas promesas de Lord Voldemort. Su instinto los permite rastrear y localizar lo que fuera, ellos deben saber donde está Lord Voldemort ahora.

- ¿Por qué no vas directamente a encontrarte con él? El piensa que estás de su lado. – Dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose a Snape.

- No, El Señor Oscuro es muy astuto y jamás accedería a eso. La única posibilidad es que acabe con mi pellejo y eso no sería de gran utilidad. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿Cómo convencemos a los vampiros de decirnos donde está Voldemort? – Preguntó Tonks dudando.

- Haciendo que confíen en nosotros, o al menos en uno de nosotros. – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape. 

- Creo que ya se a lo que se refiere. No me importaría tomar el riesgo, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione. – Dijo Snape. 

- Contamos contigo. Remus Lupin puede acompañarte. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No, yo puedo solo. – Dijo Snape ofendido.

- No, yo te acompañaré. – Dijo Florence. – No te dejaré solo.

- Mientras ellos negocian con los vampiros, ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

- Estar alerta. Harry Potter, creo que es justo que entiendas que debes permanecer vigilado el mayor tiempo posible. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Estamos hablando de tu vida.

- Si así será. – Dijo Harry algo pensativo.

- Y ustedes tres, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, no lo dejen solo ni un solo momento. Yo les doy permiso para que perfeccionen sus hechizos y maldiciones. Por favor Tara ¿nos podrías hacer el favor de entrenarlos intensivamente?

- ¿Qué pasará con usted Profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Mundungus Fletcher.

- Hay asuntos que requieren de mi atención ahora. No hay tiempo que perder. Está prohibido escribir cartas con información, la correspondencia está intervenida. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Confío en que permanecerán en la prudencia.

*** 

- ¿Prudencia? – Dijo Harry desempacando sus cosas – Ahora si que llegamos al punto.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Dijo Hermione.

- Es obvio que tendré que ir verme frente a frente con Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Harry.

- No, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore. – Dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

- Tu vida podría estar en peligro. – Dijo Ginny y alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Florence entró sin decir mas nada.

- Bien chico, debo decirte un par de cosas. El destino de nuestro mundo depende en gran parte de ti y de mi hija, no intentes nada que tu padre haría, algo estúpido por ejemplo. Las próximas horas serán cruciales y sentirás la señal que ha llegado para que actúes. Tómalo con calma y aprende a diferenciar las señales de las corazonadas falsas. No te olvides que por falsas percepciones tu padrino está muerto. – Dijo Florence en un tono hostil, temerario que hizo que los chicos la vieran con temor, pero no Harry, quien se mostró ofendido.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? Al fin y al cabo Sirius no te interesaba…

- Solo digo lo que a mi me dijeron cuando tenía tu edad y por no escuchar mira donde terminé. – Florence le mostró la marca tenebrosa de su brazo. Luego se marchó.

- Esta noche será larga. – Dijo Ron cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

- Escuché todo, mañana el profesor Snape se va a ir. – Dijo Ginny. – Va a irse por un tiempo a buscar a los vampiros.

- Snape es un semi-vampiro. – Dijo Hermione – Por eso no se me hace extraño, aunque por su apariencia no estaba muy contento de encontrarse con sus parientes lejanos.

            Harry se desvistió y se puso las pijamas, se acostó sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y veía la cama diagonal donde estaba Hermione, Ron estaba en la cama de al lado roncando y Ginny temblaba de frío en la cama de en frente. En un momento empezó a mirar el techo y un reflejo de luz apareció, sus ojos estaban pesados y empezó a bostezar. Estaba tenso y a la expectativa, pero también se estaba durmiendo. Un ruido se escuchó y despertó al sentir que el agua caía sobre el, se estaba ahogando y volteó. 

            Luego empezó a sentir como caía y una sombra negra apareció debajo de él antes de seguir cayendo, estaba sobre el lomo de un dragón negro gigantesco y antes de resbalar su sujetó firmemente… aquel dragón era diferente a los demás. Echó una bocanada de fuego y lo condujo directamente hacia la montaña, a medida que se iba acercando podía distinguir una edificación fuerte, reforzada y con apariencia hostil. El dragón bajó en picada y lo lanzó hacia un patio central de aquella edificación extraña, apenas cayó al piso escuchó una risa estridente, hacía frío mientras escuchaba susurros y sollozos, todo estaba oscuro. Al levantarse observó un par de ojos rojos que lo seguían, se iba a acercando y reconoció aquel rostro.

- Nos volvemos a ver Harry Potter. – Dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo. – Esta vez no escapas, te atraparé en tu propia mente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te lo advirtieron y sin embargo quisiste venir hasta acá. No te costó llegar.

- ¡Harry sálvame! – Ariadne apareció gritando desesperada. – El me va a asesinar, ayúdame.

- Acércate y sálvala. Eres el héroe. Hazlo. – Dijo Voldemort apuntándole con una varita mientras sonreía.

- Es una trampa… - Dijo Harry retrocediendo.

- Uno a uno caerán. – Voldemort alzó su varita pero el Dragón negro se atravesó de nuevo y apartó a Harry en un círculo de fuego. Harry sintió el calor de las llamas y como una de sus manos se quemaba, el dragón abrió la boca y Harry despertó asustado.

- El dragón… oh, fue un sueño. – Dijo Harry en la oscuridad consternado.

- Fue real ¿verdad? – Dijo la voz de Florence desde un rincón. - ¿Te quemaste con las llamas del dragón negro?

- Fue un sueño. – Dijo Harry sin preguntarse como Florence sabía lo que había soñado.

- Mírate las manos. – Dijo Florence y Harry observó su mano izquierda con una quemadura leve. Un frío sudor lo recorría y su cara se reflejó en el espejo con una herida en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Harry sentía como el dolor en su quemadura aumentaba.

- Lord Voldemort es poderoso, ni te lo imaginas. Yo puedo intervenir y tratar de salvarte, pero si no vacías tu mente antes de dormir, el penetrará en tu mente más rápido o te atrapará en la suya. – Dijo Florence sentándose en la cama y observando la herida.

- No me has dicho, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- No en vano fui una hechicera oscura. Quizás aun lo soy. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole mientras le ayudaba a curar la herida. – ¿Qué viste exactamente?

- Un lugar frío luego… Voldemort y Ariadne. Pensé que habías estado allí.

- No, solo siento lo que tú sientes, llegué a tiempo. Además el dragón no me dice muchas cosas, es muy tímido. – Florence le guiñó un ojo

- Ese dragón, es la segunda vez que lo veo… ¿Tu lo hiciste verdad? – Harry repitió en la oscuridad con curiosidad.

- Ese dragón negro, no… el ya existía antes, lo envié a ayudarte. Es una Dragona más bien… 

- ¿Qué fue ese lugar?

- No lo vi… ¿dices que era un lugar frío? Hay muchas posibilidades. Tendré que pensarlo mejor. – Dijo Florence levantándose. – Cuando regrese de ver a Nosferatu, tú me acompañarás a buscar respuestas.

*** 

            En la madrugada una puerta se abrió y dos personas con capas largas salieron de Grimmauld Place. Nadie sabía a donde iban ni que hacían, solo caminaban hacia el camino cercano.

- No se porque hacemos esto. No me llevo bien con los vampiros. – Dijo Snape bajo la capa en medio de la oscuridad y el frío.

- Ellos confiarán más en ti. – Dijo Florence sacando su varita y alumbrando el sendero.

- No, no estoy tan seguro. – Snape y Florence seguían el sendero hasta encontrar unos carruajes en medio del camino. Allí les esperaba un hombre con barba gris y mirada hosca.

- Señor Snape, veo que llega justo a tiempo y… - El hombre pasó su mirada de Snape a Florence. – Una acompañante, eso es extraño en usted.

- Señor Hobbes, no haga preguntas. – Dijo Snape.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Al Bosque Negro, por la zona este. – Dijo Snape quitándose la capa

- No, usted sabe que esos caminos están malditos. Yo lo puedo dejar en los límites, no estoy tan loco para entrar a ese bosque. Hay encantamientos de artes oscuras, la gente termina volviéndose loca. Siempre es de noche, está habitado por horrorosas criaturas, hay vampiros y hombres lobos.

- De todas maneras nos servirá. – Dijo Florence con un brillo en sus ojos. – Sabemos como defendernos.

- Busquen lo que busquen deben estar desesperados – Dijo el viejo Mago Hobbes justo cuando reconoció a Florence. – ¡Usted! Usted es un fantasma… el fantasma de esa asesina. Señor Snape ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Ella me está ayudando. No hable más y llévenos hasta donde pueda.

            Snape y Florence se subieron, y el carruaje avanzó a gran velocidad por los caminos. La brisa entraba por la ventana y Florence acomodaba su cabello a un lado mientras observaba las primeras luces del día. Snape evitaba su mirada y se mantenía cabizbajo, por alguna extraña razón no quería hablar.

- Dime que es lo que pasa… - Dijo Florence.

- No me debiste acompañar. Solo un vampiro puede entrar en los bosques y salir vivo para contarlo. Yo no soy un vampiro y sinceramente esta misión es un tanto riesgosa para mi y mucho más para ti. Quédate con Hobbes.

- No, ya te he dicho que no. – Dijo Florence mirándolo fijamente y Snape la miró por primera vez.

- Sigues siendo la misma, los años no han pasado sobre ti. Sigues siendo la misma niña terca que estudiaba conmigo en Slytherin. Tu cara no ha cambiado, tu actitud tampoco.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. – Dijo Florence volteándose mientras Snape la veía. Era el mismo rostro, estar a su lado era una contradicción, se sentía seguro por estar de nuevo a su lado. Pero al mismo tiempo un temor se apoderaba de su corazón, ¿Qué pasaba si la volvía a perder? Además en la lucha contra Voldemort ella asumiría muchos riesgos. Había valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, quería tenerla a su lado para siempre, que nadie la viese y ocultarla a su sombra por toda la eternidad. Deseaba tocar su mano otra vez, respirar sobre ella y sentir lo mismo que cuando era joven. 

Perder el control en sus frenéticos besos, en aquellas rudas caricias, en aquellos actos que la dejaban pidiendo jadeantemente por más. Todo iba volviendo, quería aproximar su mano hacia ella, pero se detuvo. La última vez que había perdido el control, se había distraído y la había puesto en riesgo.

            En la mente de Severus Snape, también existía un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber transformado aquella niña pura e inocente, en aquella criminal que todos temían. Al fin y al cabo la había logrado tener de su lado, pero es que en su lado también había gente despreciable. Aquella época había sido la más oscura de todas, la más vacía y la más dura, pero el se mantenía más optimista porque al lado de Florence había sentido la esperanza, el calor y el amor. Su padre le había repetido miles de veces sobre el riesgo del amor, ya que según él, le hacía ver las cosas de un modo distinto a como son en realidad y en cierto punto era así. Al fin y al cabo, a la final no le importó asesinar a su propio padre con tal de protegerla y tenerla en su regazo. Tantos pensamientos en el silencio lo hacían ver las cosas de un modo distinto.

- No me extraña verte en el silencio. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – Dijo Florence acercándose.

- No, todo está bien. Además ya vamos a llegar. – El carruaje se detuvo frente al camino donde había una desviación y por extraño que se viese, todo estaba oscuro como si fuese de noche. Y cuando caminaron unos cuantos pasos, había una sensación de estar siendo vigilados por alguien. El carruaje del Señor Hobbes desapareció en el camino de regreso y ellos se internaron en la oscuridad y la niebla, cuando curiosamente era pleno mediodía.

- Este lugar es más escalofriante que el Castillo de Lucimber. Este lugar está encantado – Dijo Florence sacando su varita y mirando con atención a su entorno.

- Mi tio Sócrates hace muchos años me contó que este bosque era misterioso por una sola cosa. Estaba encantado para que siempre fuese oscuro, debido a la tupida vegetación y a la necesidad de que no entrara la luz. Los vampiros les gustan los lugares oscuros, este es su hogar y nosotros estamos irrumpiendo.

- Tú eres uno de ellos… - Dijo Florence

- No, no soy uno de ellos. No tengo sus mismos instintos, no bebo sangre, no tengo colmillos. Apenas llevo un poco de esa sangre de vampiro en mis venas, mezclada con sangre de mago. Solo casualidad. – Dijo Snape avanzando sigilosamente en medio del silencio frío.

- No, nada es por casualidad. Eso es lo que creo. – Dijo Florence. Aquella quietud en el bosque era un tanto anormal. Ni un solo pájaro, ni un gruñido, ni un insecto, era un silencio de horror. Como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar. Era normal en aquel bosque y quizás por eso mucha gente había enloquecido entre el silencio y el miedo.

- Hay muchas apariciones y alucinaciones. Ten cuidado con todo lo que creas ver. – Dijo Snape y Florence miró atenta hacia arriba, unas extrañas luces rojas estaban sobre la copa de los árboles.

- Hay muchas criaturas extrañas y el aire que se respira es demasiado extraño. – Dijo Florence.

            Anduvieron un buen rato caminando hacia el norte, sin dejar a un lado el camino. Sin mirar hacia atrás y vigilantes de todo lo que ocurriese. Aquel viaje agotaba por estar siempre alerta y firmes. 

            Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place las cosas eran diferentes.

- Volviste a soñar con él. – Dijo Ginny.

- Dumbledore te lo advirtió, no debes hacerlo. – Dijo Hermione.

- Lo vi, es real. Se donde está. Puedo averiguar donde está. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Crees que Voldemort te dejará saber eso? – Dijo Ginny – El solo te dejará ver lo que quieres que veas. Para confundirte, para hacerte caer de nuevo en una trampa y para atraparte.

- Lo se, pero ahora es diferente. – Harry mostró su brazo quemado. – Hay algo real que también me está protegiendo. Es un dragón negro. 

- ¿Un dragón negro? – Ron examinó su brazo lastimado. – Si, efectivamente parece una herida de quemadura por dragón. Pero es imposible, estuviste anoche en la habitación, no saliste.

- Creo que los sueños de Harry, no son sueños. – Dijo Hermione preocupada

- Es algo real, y es más peligroso. Es intrigante también. – Ginny pasó su mano por la mejilla de Harry donde había una herida algo profunda.

- Es muy extraño. – Dijo Ron. – No tiene sentido.

- Voy a concentrarme a buscar el lugar exacto. Estoy más fuerte que antes. – Dijo Harry.

- Ten cuidado. – Dijo Hermione.

            Florence seguía caminando cuando Snape se detuvo sin moverse. Miró nervioso hacia el frente y empuñó su varita.

- Hay algo allí – Dijo Snape y al instante un gruñido se escuchó, un hombre lobo color rojizo apareció y los miraba rabiosamente para atacarlos.

- No te muevas. – Dijo Florence. – Nos va atacar. 

            El hombre lobo saltó sobre ellos y Florence se echó a un lado y Snape hacia el otro. Florence intentó detenerlo con un hechizo y el lobo se volvió más rabioso sin tener efecto. Fue tras Snape y lo mordió. Snape dio un grito de dolor y Florence trató de quitárselo de encima sin éxito. Snape lo empujó y consiguió fuerza para apartarlo. Esta vez el hombre lobo se interesó en Florence e iba a saltar sobre ella, justo en ese momento un majestuoso lobo negro apareció y lo mordió en el cuello. Los lobos empezaron a pelear entre ellos y el lobo negro iba ganando.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Dijo Florence asombrada.

- Seguro se pelean por las presas y por comernos a nosotros. Mejor vamonos de aquí. – Snape la tomó de la mano y la iba a llevar, pero al darse cuenta el Lobo negro estaba frente a ellos. El lobo marrón rojizo yacía muerto en el piso.

- Bien, ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Florence y el lobo aulló. Pasaron 5 segundos y el lobo se desvaneció y entre el humo apareció la figura de un hombre, o eso parecía.

- ¿Quién de ustedes fue? – Preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

- ¿Quién de nosotros que? – Preguntó Snape. Aquel hombre, era extraño. Su piel era de color tiza y sus ojos eran verde con pintas rojas. Su cabello negro hacia atrás y su cuerpo oculto en una capa negra.

- Alguien me pidió ayuda y yo vine. – Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Grezo hijo de Sócrates. – Dijo el hombre ondeando su capa. – ¿Quien de ustedes es el mortal…?

- Usted es un vampiro. Creo que se equivoco, nadie lo llamo. – Dijo Snape 

- Escuché un grito de auxilio de un vampiro, se reconocerlo. ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

- Yo grité, pero no sabía que lo atraería hasta acá. – Dijo Snape y Grezo miró con atención a Florence.

- Creo que no sabes nuestras leyes. Está prohibido traer mortales al bosque negro, y ya sabes las consecuencias.

 – No conozco las leyes de los vampiros, pero lo que me trae acá es algo diferente y poco común. – Dijo Snape interponiéndose entre la vista de Florence y Grezo.

- ¿De que clan eres? – Preguntó Grezo el vampiro.

- Soy un mortal, soy humano.

- ¿Por qué te reconocí? Grezo el vampiro solo tiene lealtades con sus mismos hermanos vampiros. 

- Yo tampoco entiendo como sucedió. – Dijo Snape. 

- No importa, veo que has traído sangre fresca a nuestra colonia. – Dijo Grezo mirando a Florence con un brillo en los ojos.

- No, no le hagas daño a ella. Hemos venido a hablar con Nosferatu el Gran Jefe de los Vampiros. – Dijo Snape algo brusco.

- Nuestro gran jefe no se deja ver ante humanos tontos a menos que vaya a comer. – Dijo Grezo.

- Tenemos que hablarle, es sobre el mago Oscuro Voldemort. – Dijo Florence y Grezo la miró extrañado.

- Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre. Ni mis hermanos se atreven. Creo que eres una mortal que no tiene miedo de desafiarlo. Los llevaré, pero antes déjenme saber sus nombres.

- Florence Harrington. Y el es Severus Snape. – Dijo Florence y Snape lo miró desafiante.

- Eres el hijo de Sócrates. – Dijo Snape recordando.

- Si, mi padre está muerto. Lo asesinaron antes de conseguir la inmortalidad de los vampiros. Desde ese día juré que encontraría al asesino y lo mataria. 

- El asesino era un mortal como yo, con sangre de vampiro y mago oscuro. Pero el ya murió.

- Acompáñenme, quiero saberlo todo. – Grezo se transformó en un murciélago y empezó a volar, al ver que Snape y Florence se quedaron inmóviles, volvió hacia ellos.

- Eres uno de nosotros ¿y no sabes transformarte? Que vergüenza! – Dijo Grezo burlonamente.

- No soy uno de ustedes. – Dijo Snape algo rudo. Grezo empezó a reírse.

- No importa, iremos por el camino largo entonces. Severus, un hombre lobo te mordió y aun no te ha hecho efecto ¿me lo puedes explicar?

            Snape miró su costado y reviso que la herida no era tan grave, era bien sabido que al ser mordido por un hombre lobo, la victima se convertía en uno. Pero en este caso Snape no había sentido nada extraño y se mostraba normal.

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Snape extrañado. Mientras Florence permanecía callada con cara de asombro.

- Nuestra sangre nos hace inmune a ellos. Es la única forma de vivir juntos sin mezclarnos. Ignoras muchas cosas de nosotros. Pero el hecho de que no te haya pasado nada, es indicador que eres un vampiro también. – Grezo sonrió de una manera horrorosa dejando al descubierto un par de colmillos afilados. Florence miró desconfiada poniéndose a un lado de Snape.

- Lo huelo, la mortal… Florence. – Dijo Grezo mientras caminaban por una colina en subida.

- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? – Florence se atrevió hablarle. Grezo se detuvo y la sujetó frente a frente.

- Mis encantos para seducir a las mortales no han funcionado contigo. Tu cuello no se me apetece ¿Por qué? – Dijo Grezo confundido. – Ustedes han sido la novedad más extraña que ha habido por estas tierras.

- No te le acerques a ella. – Dijo Snape sacando la varita.

- Eres uno de ellos, hasta tienes la misma vara de madera en la mano. – Dijo Grezo y volvió a mirar a Florence mientras la sostenía. – Hueles deliciosamente, sangre fresca, eres una mortal. Pero ya fuiste marcada por otro de nosotros…

- No he sido marcada por nadie. Jamás he conocido a un vampiro que… - Pero Florence se detuvo y miró a Snape sospechosa.

- Andando, el camino es largo. – Dijo Grezo volteando y siguiendo la vereda.

            Snape se daba cuenta, aquel lugar lo hacia sentir extraño. Justo como se sentía cuando estaba en el bosque cerca de su casa en su escondite secreto. El comentario de Grezo lo había extrañado. Florence no había sido marcada por nadie, desde su llegada no le había puesto un dedo encima y esto lo intrigaba. Mientras caminaba vislumbró a lo lejos una vieja guarida. Otro vampiro de aspecto más grotesco apareció en la puerta.

- Grezo, has llegado temprano. ¿Qué te trae a donde el gran Jefe?

- Ellos necesitan hablar con Nosferatu.

- Nosferatu no habla con mortales. – Dijo el vampiro mirándolos fijamente.

- El es uno de nosotros, fue mordido por uno de esos lobos y sigue aquí consciente. Y ella ha sido marcada previamente por uno de nosotros. – Dijo Grezo explicándose.

- Muy curioso. – Dijo el vampiro dejando abrir la puerta. Adentro encontraron unas galerías largas con algunos cuadros grotescos, a Florence le recordó la decoración de la casa de los padres de Severus. Estaba todo oscuro e iba en bajada, el piso estaba cubierto con huesos humanos. Florence cerró los ojos  con el olor extraño y con lo que había visto se mareó y se agarró del brazo de Snape.

- ¿Estás bien? – Snape la sujet

- Si, creo que es la impresión que este lugar causa. – Dijo Florence y Grezo los detuvo frente a un salón inmenso alumbrado por tenues luces azules.

- Abuelo, abuelo… han venido a verte. – Dijo Grezo avanzando y despareciendo. Snape avanzó lentamente y quedó en el medio del salón inmenso, en la oscuridad.

- Ni un paso más. – Una voz ronca y carrasposa lo detuvo. Snape volteó y vio la peor imagen que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Un hombre encorvado y anciano, de aspecto descuidado y cara deforme, su cabello era blanco y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su capa negra vieja y desecha le cubría la piel blanca y roñosa, aquel era el Señor de los Vampiros.

- Grezo me ha contado cosas muy curiosas. – Dijo el viejo vampiro. – Te recuerdo bien…

- Es la primera vez que lo veo Señor… - Dijo Snape y Florence sabía que no debía decir una palabra y se mantuvo expectante y callada.

- Lord Nosferatu. Pero me puedes llamar como quieras. No seas tonto, Severus. Yo te vi el mismo día que naciste. – Dijo Nosferatu sentándose en una especie de trono al lado de Grezo que miraba con atención.

- Eso no es lo que me trae hasta acá. – Dijo Snape interrumpiendo.

- Mírate. Si mi padre estuviese aquí se avergonzaría de que el Gran Nosferatu tuviese a un nieto humano como tu. Pero no me arrepiento, los humanos pueden llegar a ser importantes.

- Abuelo, ¿Severus es tu nieto también? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Grezo miró en forma de reclamo.

- Grezo, déjame hablar. Se que no te caigo muy bien muchacho. No te culpo. – Dijo Nosferatu dirigiéndose a Snape. – Tu padre ejerció influencia en ti, el también me odiaba.

- ¿El es hijo de Saveratus? – Preguntó Grezo. – 

- Si Grezo. Saveratus asesinó a tu padre Sócrates. Hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre. – Dijo Nosferatu.

- ¿él es el hijo del asesino de mi padre? Es un simple mortal, lo acabaré y haré pagar su sangre. – Grezo se levanto enojado. 

- Basta Grezo. Deja tus sangrientos instintos para después de la cena. El es el hijo de Saveratus, también es de tu sangre. Recuerda las leyes, le debes honor a tu propia sangre. Además…

- Yo fui quien asesiné a Saveratus mi padre.. – Dijo Snape mirando a Florence.

- Ese Saveratus, mira como te dejó. Aunque lo niegues, tu propio padre influenció mucho en ti. – Dijo Nosferatu con sabiduría.

- No es así, yo odiaba a mi padre.

- Bueno, pero el te hizo ser así como eres. Maltratando a todo el mundo, hiriendo a las personas que amas, esas artes oscuras… lo se todo sobre ti Severus, me preguntaba cuando nos iríamos a encontrar de frente.

- Eso no es lo que he venido a discutir. – Dijo Snape. – Vengo en una misión importante, de parte de Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah… ¿asuntos aparte? Bien. ¿Qué desea Albus Dumbledore? – Preguntó Nosferatu.

- Necesitamos saber el paradero de Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Snape sin vacilar avanzando, pero Florence se aferró a él y lo sujetó.

- Hmm… - Nosferatu se quedó pensando un rato. - ¿Y porque debería decírtelo?

- Porque… - Snape iba a decir algo pero se detuvo.

- Vienes hasta mí, me niegas, admites no necesitarme con tu actitud arrogante y me pides un favor- Nosferatu reía. – Tienes lo mismo que tu padre tenía, era atravesado. Esos humanos son tan inesperados.

- Bien, ¿Qué quiere que haga? – Dijo Snape.

- Creo que empiezas a entender como funciona esto. ¿Quién es la mortal que te acompaña?

- Florence Harrington, también ha sido marcada. – Dijo Grezo mirando furtivamente.

- Ah… Florence – Dijo Nosferatu repitiendo. – Jo… este humano es mi nieto sin vacilar. Tienes muchas cosas mías Severus, en serio. Ojala hubieses conocido a tu abuela Ariadne, era tan hermosa como ella. Ah… este viejo vampiro también debilidades. Yo la marqué para que nadie la lastimase, pero era una mortal y algún día debía morir. Nunca quise transformarla en uno de nosotros, no me atreví a hacerle daño. – Nosferatu se mostró un poco melancólico. Su voz carrasposa y ronca resonó por todo el salón.

- Quiero escuchar que necesito hacer para que me diga donde está Voldemort. – Dijo Snape interrumpiendo.

- Ella es tu  mujer. Quiero que me entregues su sangre y te diré donde está ese mago oscuro que tanto buscas.

- No, así no hay trato. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Snape iba a reclamar.

- Su sangre o no hay nada. Si niegas a darnos su sangre, nosotros arrebataremos la tuya. Tienes 3 días para pensarlo, puedes retirarte – Dijo Nosferatu levantándose y retirándose.

- Los llevaré a sus habitaciones para que disfruten la estadía. – Dijo Grezo sonriendo malévolamente.

            Snape y Harrington llegaron a la habitación, que estaba cuidadosamente preparada a diferencia de los pasillos lleno de huesos humanos. Había una cama en el centro y un gran espejo. Era amplia y muy clara.

- Te lo dije, te lo dije. No iba a servir de nada. – Gritó Snape furioso al llegar. – Ahora mira en donde estamos.

- Cálmate y no grites. – Dijo Florence. 

- No te voy a entregar, no lo voy a hacer. No puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Snape.

- Es la única forma, hazlo. – Dijo Florence mirándolo decidida.

- No… - Dijo Snape. – Ellos no te pueden tocar, te irás de aquí y yo veré como hago.

- No. Me vas a entregar. El quiere ver que eres uno de ellos.

- Pero no lo soy… - Dijo Snape.

- Si, si lo eres. Eres uno de ellos. – Dijo Florence. – Lo eres, yo se que lo eres. Si me entregas ellos lo sabrán.

- ¿Cómo te voy a entregar? Dímelo gráficamente porque no entiendo. – Dijo Severus y Florence se quedó un rato pensativa y guardó su varita. Se alejó de Snape y se sentó a comer cerca del espejo donde había una mesa, sentía un calambre y de nuevo mareada. Estaba extraña, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar había sentido cosas fuera de lo común. Bajó su cabeza y miró el espejo, Snape la miraba desde atrás sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Si soy tan vampiro ¿porque me reflejo en el espejo? – Preguntó Snape. Florence palideció y respiró hondo. Guardó en uno de sus costados una cuchilla vieja y afilada, luego se levantó.

- Me siento extraña. ¿Cuándo se va a acabar todo? – Florence avanzó hacia el quitándose la capa y Snape la detuvo cuando llegó a su lado.

- Sabiendo donde está Voldemort, ¿como llegaremos sin ser detectados? y ¿como Harry Potter lo va a detener?

- No tenemos respuestas a todo. Ya lo veo. – Dijo Florence acariciando su rostro.

- Vamos a morir… me estás buscando como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Tienes miedo de que sea la última vez?

- No, no será la última vez créeme. Solo déjame que te enseñe. – Dijo Florence sujetándolo mientras lo besaba en el cuello y se abrazaba a él. Snape no la besó, simplemente miró su reflejo en el espejo. Frente a el había un hombre preocupado siendo abordado por una mujer de cabello azabache. No le veía la cara solo veía su propio rostro y su cuerpo cubierto por el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa con vestiduras negras.

            Snape detuvo a Florence y la observó directamente a la cara. Luego de un rato la besó de la misma forma que hace más de 20 años, quitándole el aliento, dejándose de llevar de nuevo. La sujetó firmemente y con sus manos sutilmente empezó a desvestirla y acariciarla. No había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer aquello.

- Así me gusta, así que es que se hace. – Decía Florence atrayéndolo hasta el centro de la cama y sujetándose a él. Snape la empujó y se abalanzó sobre ella salvajemente olvidando lo demás. No se extrañen mucho queridos amigos, habían sido mas de 15 años sin tenerla en sus brazos. No iba a dejarla de nuevo.

            Todo estaba intacto al día que habían estado juntos, su rostro misterioso, su cuerpo, su cabello, todo era igual. De repente aquellos 15 años no había existido, nada había ocurrido. Todo había sido una pesadilla y Severus Snape se sentía de nuevo como si tuviese 15 años, como la primera vez que la había tenido.

- Te noto muy callado, dime que pasa. – Le preguntó Florence al oído.

- No hay tiempo para hablar, sabes lo que siento sin necesidad de palabras. – Snape la inmovilizó sujetando sus brazos y presionándola contra él. Florence le sonrió complacida y se soltó, metió su mano debajo de la almohada y sacó la cuchilla.

- ¿alguna vez no me dijiste que yo era como una cuchilla que te cortaba? Pues así puede ser… - Dijo Florence sorprendiendo a Snape en pleno acto.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Sacar tus verdaderos instintos, simplificarte. – Dijo Florence jugando con la cuchilla al roce de su piel.

- Te puedes lastimar. – Dijo Snape tratando de sujetarla pero ella le apuntó cuidadosamente.

- No, lo tengo todo bajo control. Este plan no va a fallar, ahora que estamos juntos y experimentamos eso que tanto nos gusta, descubrirás un par de cosas. Me deseas ¿verdad?

- Si, no tienes que preguntar. ¿De que se trata este juego? – Dijo Snape acariciándola y besándola en el cuello.

- Necesitas un estimulo en momentos donde pierdes el control, así sabrás lo que hay dentro de ti.

- No entiendo.

- Nunca has tenido instintos de vampiro, porque aun no lo has descubiertos. Pero sabes en el fondo que eres uno de ellos. – Dijo Florence susurrándole al oído mientras lo volvía a besar y a entregarse. – Observa bien y dime si algo cambia.

            Florence se acostó completamente en la cama sin dejar de mirar a su amante y sujetó la cuchilla firmemente, la paseó por su cuello. Nada pasó sino hasta segundos después, su cuello empezaba a sangrar levemente.

- ¿Te estás tratando de hacer daño? – Snape le quitó la cuchilla. - ¿Te terminaste de volver loca?

- No. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole. Snape la miró un par de segundos más y se manchó las manos con su sangre. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y empezó a ver todo borroso. Soltó la cuchilla al piso y trato de sujetarse pero cayó sobre Florence y ella lo acarició.

- Se lo que te está ocurriendo. Tenía una corazonada de que iba a ser así.

- ¿De que se trata? ¿Por qué me siento así? – Snape reposaba sobre el pecho de Florence y ella lo abrazaba. La sangre de su cuello bajaba y Snape sintió algo que jamás había sentido. La sangre, la sangre era diferente. Olía bien y deseaba beberla. Al volver a abrir los ojos el rostro de Florence estaba frente a él. El trató de respirar porque se estaba sofocando.

- Lo sabía. Lo sabía. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. Aproximó su mano lentamente a su boca y Snape se dio cuenta que tenía un par de colmillos, ahora le molestaban y los sentía filosos. Pero no solo eso, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que le diera uso a esos colmillos.

- ¿Qué me paso?

- Eres un vampiro. ¿No lo sabías? Nosferatu quería que lo descubrieses y me entregaras, bebiendo tu mismo de mi sangre. – Dijo Florence ante la cara confusa de Severus.

- No, no puedo. – Dijo Snape apartándose.

- Tienes ganas ¿no? Quieres acercarte a mi cuello.

- No. Te voy a hacer daño.

- Confía en mí. – Dijo Florence tomándolo de la mano. Se acercó mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

- No se cuanto tiempo podré luchar con esto. – Dijo Snape besándola también, esta vez Florence se apartó y su cuello estaba frente a su rostro. Snape se acercó y con la lengua saboreó la sangre de su amante. Sin resistirse más, clavo sus colmillos profundamente y sintió un alivió y Florence respiraba con dificultad.

- Lo haces bien. – Dijo Florence sujetándose. – Tu abuelo estará orgulloso.

            Snape apenas la escuchaba mientras se saciaba probando su sangre. Pero luego de un instante se acordó de Nosferatu y sus palabras. Nunca había lastimado a su abuela Ariadne por miedo a transformarla en una vampiresa. Al instante vino el recuerdo de Florence y se detuvo. La apartó a un lado y la miró.

- No puedo. No puedo lastimarte, de alguna forma te marqué y nadie te va a hacer daño. Menos yo… - Snape se limpiaba la boca y sentía como su cabeza iba a estallar. – Soy uno de ellos, pero no te haré daño. Ya te he lastimado lo suficiente.

- No eres el primero en decirlo. Tu abuelo habría hecho lo mismo. – Dijo Florence levantándose. – Tu abuelo hizo lo mismo, el solo quería ponerte a prueba con esto y saber si actuarías de la misma forma que el lo hizo. Ya lo descubriste…

- Tus ideas son extrañas, y como llevas a cabo tus planes me horroriza también. – Dijo Snape débil comprobando que sus colmillos había desaparecido y todo era normal. La sangre se estaba secando y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Florence se limpió con una manta y la herida se estaba cerrando. Pero aun quedaba la marca en su cuello.

            Severus estaba un tanto mareado y se lavó la cara con agua fresca y descubrió a Florence tras suyo. Al mirarla de nuevo quiso hacerla suya allí mismo, de alguna manera así fue. Esta vez sin vacilar y sin lastimarla, la tuvo hasta que no pudo más y la saboreó como si fuese el último día. Así pasó la noche

            Mientras Harry intentaba conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas en su cama sin saber como dormir. Cuando estaba quedándose dormido, volvió a volar y sentir el agua cayéndole encima. En un momento sintió que estaba tirado en el piso.

Cual fue su asombro al ver que estaba acostado en una playa paradisíaca en pleno atardecer. El sol se ocultaba y la brisa recorría el paraje, era una isla desierta. Pero a lo lejos había una montaña oscura y misteriosa. Intentó avanzar y se dio cuenta que un dragón negro lo vigilaba desde un muelle viejo. El dragón lo observó con su afilada mirada y empezó a planear sobre el. Sin avisar el dragón sacó sus garras y sujetó a Harry por los hombros, el intentó soltarse en vano. Dieron un giro brusco y lo llevó a una gran altura, Harry se mareaba. Por fin el dragón negro lo arrojó al aire y Harry se sintió libre mientras se elevaba. Aquel sueño era más completo y más real.

Estaba en una isla desierta o eso creía, pero cuando avanzaba hacia la montaña oscura descubría una fortificación lúgubre y escuchaba los gritos. Las nubes grises cubrían todo y la playa paradisíaca había quedado lejos. Vio a Lord Voldemort a lo lejos y el dragón lo llevó lejos hacia el horizonte. Al instante despertó mareado. Revisó sus hombros y tenia un par de rasguños, el dragón lo había sujetado fuertemente y le dolían los hombros.

- Una isla, una fortificación. – Se repitió Harry en la oscuridad y sus amigos despertaron. - ¿Dónde esta Voldemort? Es una isla y en la cima de la montaña hay una extraña fortificación fría donde se oyen gritos.

*** 

- ¡Azkaban! – Escuchó Snape mientras dormía placenteramente en su cama como nunca antes. Abrió los ojos y vio una figura encorvada frente a él, que se iba volviendo nítida.

- ¿Cómo? – Snape repitió somnoliento.

- Pasaste la prueba, hijo. Ahora te doy lo que necesitas. Voldemort está en Azkaban. – Dijo Nosferatu serio.

- ¿Cómo que pase la prueba? – Snape lo vio claramente frente a él.

- Intentaste entregarla pero la amas demasiado para hacerlo. – Dijo Nosferatu señalando con la mirada a la mujer de cabello negro que dormía al lado del maestro de pociones. - Tienes una similitud conmigo por hacer eso, al reconocer tus sentimientos… te dejo libre. No niegues de donde vienes, tu padre lo hizo y por eso te odiaba, me odiaba y odiaba a tu madre. No seas como el. Tú vienes de mí, de una estirpe de vampiros y no lo puedes cambiar. Te seguirás engañando si lo sigues negando. Tu tiempo es limitado nieto mío, yo soy inmortal, pero tu no…

- Abuelo, yo no te odio. Pero tienes una forma extraña de actuar. – Dijo Snape moviéndose y viendo que Florence aun dormía arrimada en su pecho.

- Ah… nunca es tarde de darle una lección a mi nieto. – Dijo Nosferatu soltando una sonrisa. – Levántate y baja a comer. Yo te llevaré hasta los límites del bosque negro, llegarás a salvo a tu destino y dile a Albus Dumbledore todo lo que sabes. Los vampiros estamos con Dumbledore. El tiene mi apoyo para lo que quiera.

- Me parece bien, pero la próxima vez toca la puerta. – Dijo Snape secamente. 

- Ja, ese Saveratus era un viejo zorro, mi hijo, pese a todo lo que hizo yo lo apreciaba bastante. Lo mismo que a ti. Un padre siempre perdona a sus hijos. Incluso un viejo vampiro tan temido y cruel como yo. 

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Dark****-Eros:** ¿Quieres más? Que tanto quieres?? hehehehe. He tratado de escribir mas rapido y no se si me da resultado. Hay dias de sagrada inspiración que no puedo desaprovechar. ¿Porque nadie quiere a Fudge? Pensaba hacerle un bonito funeral y que todos llorásemos. XDD Lo del libro... sin comentarios ^^ jajajajajaja.... todos tienen un ejemplar, es un placer culposo (y mas aun porque vuelve chiflado al pobre Snape con su historia)

**Clau**** de Snape:** Holas! Me alegra que te gustaste, de verdad también me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte. Quizás raye en lo absurdo pero imaginarme que cara pone Snape no tiene precio. ^^ (Para todo lo demás puede molestar a Voldy!!) Harry salvar a Ariadne? hmm.. interesante propuesta, veremos quien termina salvando a quien. Con respecto a Fudge, si mejor fuera que estorbando adentro, aunque dudo mucho que el nuevo ministro sea del todo  un amor... El resto de tus preguntas, bueno, ya han sido contestadas con el chap, no? Porque el cuarteto debía estar, primero porque Harry y sus amigos deben saberlo para que no pase como antes que por malos entendidos ocurran cosas lamentables. Bueno, nos vemos y saludos!

**Nabiki****:** Ya sabes. ¿no? Este Dumbledore siempre llega en el momento exacto ¿no? No sabía que mi secreto deseo de ver a Fudge muriéndose era un deseo colectivo, me alegra. No entiendes la profecía. A ver un pequeño resumen: La Prof Trelawney hizo la profecía lo cual decía que iba a nacer un niño en Julio que iba a ser el único que iba a vencer a Voldemort, de padres que se hayan salvado de sus ataques al menos 3 veces y que se reconocería porque el Señor Oscuro marcaría al elegido. Voldemort no sabia la profecía completa y tenia la opción de matar a los dos únicos candidatos, en este caso Neville y Harry. Voldemort marcó a Harry atacándole y cediéndole poderes, ahora debido a esto Harry es el elegido para acabar con Voldemort(como en Matrix ^^). Y eso lo he tratado de respetar en la Historia. Espero que hayas entendido mejor.

**Angie****:** jajajaja, bueno... ahora es mas que oficial, pensándolo imagina la historia que tu ya has leído que la lea Harry... oh no! Pobres de ellos, se enteraron de cada detalle *Alex se sonroja* Con respecto a Ariadne, veremos que ocurre en el futuro. Harry ya ha entendido un poco de lo que tiene que hacer y bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo... Tara es super divertida, ha sufrido mucho pero en su naturaleza está ver todo de una manera diferente. ¿Sirius? ¿Regresar a Sirius? ¿Que quieres que vuelva a perseguir a Florence y hacerle la competencia a Snape? jajaja No lo creo, Sirius está muerto.(Gracias a JK ¬_¬).

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Si, pasaron muchas cosas y lo que falta aun. Creo que tu pregunta ya fue contestada, pero cabe recalcar que si las escenas volverán con buena justificación. Saluditos!!

**Silence**** Messiah:** Gracias por los comentarios!! Si… Snape está tan enamorado como para renunciar a sus instintos también. Espero que te guste el chap.!

**Satsuki****:** Buh, no me hables de ese idiota, caramelo… caramelo de cianuro, los caramelos tropicales no terminan con niñas como yo. Ya me siento mejor, una amiga de el me dijo que el no quería nada serio que era una cobarde… desde ese día, me sentí mejor. Fue su culpa y no mía, desde entonces no he dejado de escribir esta historia y el capitulo. Si, así que ambas nos entendemos ¿No entendiste el cap? Cuando me veas en el MSN puedo responder tus preguntas como siempre ^^


	11. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 11 -  El Reencuentro 

- Estoy seguro de esto. Lo se. – Dijo Harry reunido con Tara Ustinov, sus amigos y Remus Lupin. – Voldemort está en Azkaban.

- ¿Viste una isla con una fortificación? – Preguntó Lupin.

- Si, había gritos y estaba bien resguardada. – Dijo Harry – Hermione me dijo que el único lugar mágico resguardado situado en una isla es Azkaban.

- Tiene sentido, es un lugar aislado, los dementores ya no lo resguardan y podría ser una buena guarida, ahora que tienen a un ministro de su mismo lado. – Dijo Tara Ustinov reflexiva.

- No podemos ir hasta allá. – Dijo Lupin – Son más numerosos que nosotros y puede ser una trampa. 

- No creo, la única forma efectiva de entrar es sin usar magia, sin ser detectados. – Dijo Tara. – Ariadne está allí pero no será por poco tiempo.

- No, Harry soñó que Ariadne estaba en Azkaban con Voldemort, bien podría haber sido otra manipulación de Voldemort. – Dijo Lupin. – Disculpa Harry, la última vez sucedió lo mismo.

- Fue demasiado real. Voldemort no podía poseerme. Solo lo vi de lejos… algo extraño ocurre.

- Debemos esperar al profesor Snape. – Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió.

- Severus podría tardar meses en llegar. Los vampiros, sinceramente…

- Los vampiros están de nuestro lado. – Dijo Albus Dumbledore llegando. – Nuestros enviados cumplieron bien su labor. Vienen en camino. 

- ¿De nuestro lado? – Harry se sorprendió. – pensé que los vampiros no hacían tratos con humanos.

- Pero resulta que uno de los miembros de la Orden es nieto del Gran Jefe de los Vampiros Lord Nosferatu. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. 

- ¿Severus es nieto de Nosferatu? – Lupin estaba impresionado.

- Así es. – Dijo Florence abriendo la puerta con el rostro cansado por el viaje. Detrás de ella venían dos sujetos. Uno de ellos era Severus Snape de apariencia enferma y el otro era Grezo quien vestía una capa larga y ocultaba el rostro.

- ¿Averiguaron donde estaba Lord Voldemort? – Preguntó Tara Ustinov.- Nosotros ya tenemos una sospecha aun por confirmar.

- Si, está en Azkaban. Lo aseguro. – Dijo Snape sentándose.

- Así que estos son tus amigos mortales también. – Dijo Grezo. – Humanos, simples mortales.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Tara mirándolo desconfiada.

- Grezo, hijo de Sócrates. Pertenezco al clan de Nosferatu el gran Jefe Vampiro. – Dijo el vampiro quitándose la capa y dejando a la vista su cara color tiza y sus colmillos.

- Entonces la misión ha sido cumplida satisfactoriamente, ahora que sabemos donde est

- Profesor Dumbledore, creo que ya está todo claro. – Dijo Florence avanzando hacia él.

- ¿a que te refieres Florence?

- Harry, el debe venir con nosotros. – Dijo Florence mirando a Harry. 

- Es decisión de Harry… - Dijo Dumbledore. – Es hora de que él mismo decida.

- No vayas, aun no estás listo. – Hermione sujetó a Harry nerviosa.

- Si no estoy listo hoy, no estaré listo nunca. – Dijo Harry – Debo ir. Acepto ir.

- ¿estás seguro? – Ron lo miró consternado.

- Si, así dice la profecía ¿no? – Dijo Harry.

- Eres muy valiente Harry. – Dijo Ginny. – Pero igual iremos contigo.

- No, no puedo arriesgar sus vidas. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Están locos? ¿Cómo piensan ir? Sería un suicidio. – Dijo Lupin.

- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Tara. – Llegar por el lugar menos probable. ¿Alguien tiene un mapa de Azkaban?

- ¿Para que lo necesitarás? – Preguntó Florence.

- Yo si entiendo a la humana rubia. – Dijo Grezo sonriendo. – La Prisión de Azkaban está en todo el frente de la isla bien resguardada, pero la isla tiene una parte que no ha sido explorada. Debido a un encantamiento fuerte que allí hay, la muerte es fácil de conseguir. Pero indudablemente llegar a Azkaban desde el otro lado de la isla es una ventaja. 

- Exacto, nunca nadie esperará que alguien llegue por el lado norte. – Tara Ustinov examinaba el mapa que Severus Snape había sacado de una biblioteca. – Estarán desprevenidos y una vez estando allí, buscaremos a Ariadne.

- Esa es la parte difícil ¿no? – Dijo Florence. – Yo me ofrezco a ir, sin importar que pase. Regresaré con Ariadne o moriré en el intento.

- Yo también me ofrezco a ir. – Dijo Tara. 

- Yo estoy aquí para colaborar y cualquier cosa podremos pedir ayuda a nuestros aliados vampiros. – Dijo Grezo. – La única condición es la paz luego de la guerra.

- A todas estás… ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la isla? – Dijo Remus Lupin ofreciéndose también.

- De la misma forma que yo oculté a Ariadne durante tantos años, utilizando medios muggles. Son arriesgados, pero ningún enemigo espera que uno pueda usar un recurso de muggles. Mi opción es llegar a la isla en una embarcación no mágica, sin hacer magia para no ser detectados. Una vez en la isla alguien se quedará en la embarcación y el grupo acordado irá a realizar la misión. – Dijo Florence.

- Eso no es todo Harrington. – Dijo Snape – Una embarcación muggle no pasaría los encantamientos que hay alrededor de la isla. Tormentas y…

- ¿Cómo fue que Sirius Black logró escapar de Azkaban? – Preguntó Tara.

- ¿Así que tu sugerencia es transformarme en perro y nadar hasta la isla?, es absurdo Ustinov. – Dijo Snape. 

- No debe ser tan difícil entonces. – Dijo Lupin.

- Bien, deben estar conscientes que una vez que aborden esa misión, no podré ayudarlos ni tampoco podré hacer nada por ustedes. Correrán por cuenta propia bajo su propio riesgo. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Eso es algo sabido. – Dijo Florence. – Estaré en el otro salón. 

- Debo ir, lo digo porque la profecía dice que soy el único que puede vencer a Voldemort. No se de que manera, pero por algo debe ser. 

- Escúchame bien Harry. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Si vas, es por tu cuenta. Quiero que sepas, un héroe no es aquel que busca problemas sino que enfrenta las situaciones que se le presentan. No provoques a Voldemort, no lo enfrentes de frente, trata de evitarlo lo más posible. Será mejor si atrasas la batalla final, más preparado estarás. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo entiendo.

- Lo único que los va a llevar allá es ir al rescate de Ariadne, será rescatada para evitar que se transforme en esa criatura que Voldemort quiere tener a su lado. Lo único que deben hacer es detenerlo y traerla de vuelta. – Repitió Dumbledore y Harry asentía.

- Pero si llegamos tarde, si Ariadne ya está transformada. – Dijo Snape – No habrá otra medida más que acabarla.

- No, si está con sus poderes nada la derrotará, será inútil enfrentarla. Si llegan tarde lo más razonable sería volver. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Pero no creo que necesiten saber que van a hacer. A medida como se presenten las cosas sabrán de qué forma van a actuar. Por ultimo, no den vuelta a tras y no desesperen por lo que viene, todo ocurre por una buena razón. 

*** 

- ¿No tienes miedo? – Preguntó Tara a Florence.

- No. Quizás… lo único que me atemoriza es perder a mi hija para siempre por culpa de ese bastardo. – Dijo Florence sujetándose el cabello. – Dime algo… ¿Cómo se comportó Ariadne el tiempo que la conociste?

- Bien, es una chica muy entusiasta. Le encantaba colaborar y era muy optimista. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de todo y de lo que habías hecho, lo siento. – Dijo Tara.

- Me culpo por eso, me culpo por haberla dejado sola. – Dijo Florence mirando el espejo. – No volverá a pasar. 

- No te culpes. Fueron muchas cosas juntas, incluso conoció a tu padre.

- ¿Qué? – Florence se sobresaltó. – Mi padre, ¿dónde está mi padre?

- Aun viven en la mansión Harrington. Por lo que supe de Severus, no fue un buen encuentro. Ariadne fue raptada el mismo día que fue a visitar a sus abuelos.

- Cuéntame, ¿de que forma trató Donald Harrington a mi hija? – Florence la miraba fijamente.

- No muy bien. Ocurrió lo peor, debido a que Severus fue quien la acompaño. Sacaron a flote sus viejos rencores, se gritaron cosas horribles y en camino a casa Ariadne empezó a repetirse que había sido un error haber nacido. – Dijo Tara algo triste y Florence quebró el espejo frente a ella.

- ¿Mi hija sufrió eso? ¿Así que mi padre la hizo sufrir?

- Fue un malentendido. Donald pensó que Severus era el padre de Ariadne y que venían a reclamar alguna herencia o algo por el estilo.

- Solo mi padre se le ocurre algo así. Incluso creyéndome muerta, deshonró mi memoria con los malos tratos a mi hija. – Dijo Florence algo enojada. – Su odio era hacía mi, pero es tan rencoroso ese viejo amargado que mi descendencia también pagará su odio. No entiendo. ¿Por qué odia a una chica que nada tiene que ver con lo que me pasó?

- Luego de tantas cosas que han ocurrido… – Dijo Tara sin saber que decir.

- ¿Por qué mi padre me odió en primer lugar? – Dijo Florence reflejándose en el vidrio roto - Yo nunca hice nada malo y el dudó de mi, reprochándome cosas que no había hecho. Terminó de enloquecer al saber que sus sucias mentiras se habían convertido en verdad. Nunca tuve apoyo en él y resulta que mi hija tampoco me aprecia mucho.

- Esto va a terminar de alguna manera. – Dijo Tara - ¿Irás a ver a tus padres?

- A pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, mi padre guarda rencores y aun no está preparado. – Dijo Florence. 

            El plan iba a ser arriesgado pero simple, se lograba o no se lograba. Iban a partir todos por la costa oeste. Allí entrarían a la vieja aldea muggle frente a la costa y buscarían un pequeño bote para llegar a la isla por la parte norte sin ser detectados. El viaje iba a ser más largo porque recorrerían el doble para llegar y pasar desapercibidos, atravesarían los peligrosos acantilados y cuando llegasen a la isla tendrían que penetrar la fortificación de Azkaban, una prisión de alta seguridad. El resto iba a ser suerte. Todos fueron hasta la aldea muggle en coches, incluso Mundungus Fletcher fue con ellos. Al llegar al pequeño puerto, la brisa era más fría de lo común. Los Magos de la Orden estaban vestidos de muggle, incluso Florence Harrington. Allí estaban al menos 10 magos: Kingsley, Fletcher, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Ustinov, Harrington, El Señor Weasley y la Señora Weasley. Aparte de eso 4 estudiantes de Hogwarts: Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Bien, Harry querido. Sabes que te deseo mucha suerte. – Le dijo la Señora Weasley en la taberna entre lágrimas. – Te extrañaremos, pero esperaremos hasta que regreses.

- Todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Qué miras Ginny?

- Nada, es extraño ver a Fiorencia y a Saivero en aquella mesa apartada y vestidos de muggles. – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba a Snape y a Florence hablando cerca de la ventana.

- Hermione querida, ¿tus padres saben de todo esto? – Preguntó Molly preocupada.

- No, no tuve tiempo de decirles. Pero confío en que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Hermione – Nada nos va a separar de Harry. Es nuestro amigo y no estará solo.

- Ronald quiero decirte algo. – Dijo La Señora Weasley. – En otras condiciones te prohibiría ir, pero te dejo libre elección. Quiero que te cuides. Aquí esperaremos tu llegada, tus hermanos, tu hermana, tu padre y yo.

- Creo que aun no has entendido. Yo también iré mamá. – Dijo Ginny reclamando.

- No Ginny. No irás. – Dijo Molly entre lágrimas.

- Mamá, ya no soy una niña. Me cuidaré, me escapé de Tu-ya-sabes-quien en primer año. Ahora soy mayor.

- No entiendes. – Dijo Molly llorando aun más fuerte. – No soportaré la idea de perder a dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

- No va a pasar nada. – Dijo Ron. – Mamá, vamos a volver.

- Procuren no… no se bajen de la embarcación. ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no quiso venir?

- Debe tener un buen motivo. No lo sabemos. – Dijo Harry. En ese momento Tara Ustinov llegó vestida con un vestido muggle pasado de moda y una piel de color rosado chillón, una combinación alegre contradiciendo su cara.

- El Profeta llegó. – Dijo Tara conteniendo las lágrimas. – Malfoy había prohibido su circulación. 

- ¿Por qué el Profeta está circulando de nuevo? – Preguntó Molly - ¿Cómo es posible esto?

- Hubo una rebelión. – Dijo Tara. – Y lo primero que reportan son malas noticias. Miren…

            Tara mostró en primera plana un titular enorme acompañado de su foto, los chicos no pudieron creer lo que vieron por un momento. En la foto aparecía Albus Dumbledore siendo apresado por varios magos.

**_Albus Dumbledore arrestado_**

_No se sorprendan de ver otra vez el Profeta circulando. Nadie puede ocultar la verdad, así que clandestinamente haremos llegar las noticias de interés. Ayer en la noche, se conoció que el gran mago y hechicero Albus Dumbledore fue arrestado por las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia por supuesta traición y conspiración contra el ministerio. El Ministro Malfoy ha advertido de nuevos arrestos. "Encontraremos a Harry Potter. Sabemos que la conspiración contra el Ministerio se lleva a cabo en la antigua casa del Convicto Sirius Black, en Grimmauld Place nº 12. Algo nos indica que pronto los agarraremos a todos.". Por otra parte algunos trabajadores del ministerio han manifestado su descontento, señalando que el nuevo Ministro de Magia es un hechicero oscuro al servicio de Ustedes-saben-quien, cosa que nuestros lectores no deben dudar. Lucius Malfoy si es un mago tenebroso._

_Mientras pedimos a la comunidad mágica que se mantenga en calma, el joven Potter está a salvo. Según fuentes extraoficiales el joven Potter ha huido al único lugar donde es seguro ahora, la casa de la familia Weasley, conocida como la Madriguera. Albus Dumbledore solo dijo unas cuantas palabras: "No podrán capturar  Harry ni a sus amigos. Ellos están en otro lugar seguros y secos. Un encantamiento fuerte protege a la casa de la Familia Weasley. Nadie podrá entrar allí". Los mantendremos informados._

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Harry no podía creerlo.

- No lo se. Pero sin el Profesor Dumbledore estamos perdidos. – Dijo Tara.

- El no es fácil de atrapar. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Por qué se dejó capturar?

- Para fijar la atención de Voldemort en otro lado. Su captura es una distracción al igual que lo que dijo - Dijo Moody. – Albus estará bien. Ahora ustedes tienen el camino libre, encontrarán a un mago oscuro desprevenido.

- Es muy inteligente de su parte. – Dijo Ron. – Por eso no vino con nosotros.

- Yo siendo el viejo Malfoy no me confiaría, los magos se están dando cuenta. Ya empezó a surgir una revuelta, es cuestión de tiempo de que salga del poder. Ahora, el resto depende de ustedes. Nos mantendremos alerta.

- Profesor Dumbledore, tenga por seguro que no lo defraudaremos. – Repitió Harry cerrando los ojos.

- Conseguí un bote, una familia de magos nos lo prestará. – Dijo Moody. – Acompáñenme al muelle, saldrán en dos horas, cuando ya haya anochecido.

            Cuando oscureió, los demás menos Snape, salieron al muelle discretamente, mientras Moody leía una nota. La noche era clara, fresca y tranquila. Un frío recorría las embarcaciones pero todo lucía normal.

-"Preguntar por la Familia Davies. Nº 32". Creo que es por allá. – Dijo Moody señalando una embarcación de color verde musgo muy típica. Al acercarse encontraron a un mago esperándolos.

- Ustedes deben ser. ¿Cuantos son? – Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Disculpe? – Dijo Tara.

- Perdónenme, soy Gregory Davies y soy el hombre que los llevará de excursión en mi bote. Necesito saber quienes van.

- Somos pocos. – Dijo Florence dudando bajo la capa. 

- ¿A dónde los llevaré? Tenemos varios destinos turísticos hermosos. – Dijo Gregory Davies.

- No venimos a hacer turismo amigo. Vamos hacia la Isla de Azkaban por el lado norte. – Dijo Tara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está usted loca? – Dijo el hombre. – De ninguna manera llevaré a mi barco hasta allá. Es muy peligroso.

- Mire, no me importa lo que usted piense. Usted nos llevará allá sin quejarse y cerrando el pico. ¿Escuchó? – Florence lo apuntó con la varita mostrándose.

- ¡Usted! Yo la conozco. – Dijo Gregory Davies asustado.

- Greg, ¿todo anda bien? – Preguntó una mujer desde adentro.

- Dana, todo está perfectamente bien. – Dijo Gregory algo nervioso.

- ¿Dana? – Tara se sobresaltó al reconocer el nombre. – Usted es su esposo, Gregory Davies. Es Dana Rookson, ella estudió en Slytherin conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dana salió de adentro de la embarcación y se sorprendió al ver a sus antiguos compañeros Lupin, Ustinov y Harrington.

- Dana, soy yo. Tara. – Dijo Tara mostrando una calida sonrisa.

- Ya se que eres Tara… - Dijo Dana saliendo a su encuentro mirando a su alrededor - y Florence, ¿Florence? Tú estás muerta. ¿Cómo es posible? – Dana salió a abrazar a sus antiguas compañeras.

- Querida, tus amigas están locas. Quieren que las lleve a Azkaban en nuestra embarcación – Dijo Gregory aun sin confiar

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Dana las miró sospechosa.

- Es una misión especial. No tenemos mucho tiempo, todo nuestro futuro depende de ello. Tenemos que ir. – Dijo Lupin

- Les creo. – Dijo Dana algo seria. – Bueno, aborden. Los llevaremos. Te la debía Harrington, aunque no entiendo que sucede aquí.

            A la embarcación subieron Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Grezo el vampiro cubriendo su rostro, Florence Harrington, Tara Ustinov, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. 

- Queda un puesto, ¿alguien más viene?

- No lo creo. – Dijo Florence. Pero un hombre venía a lo lejos corriendo. Venia de capa y todo sin importar llamar la atención. Era Snape y lucia algo más nervioso.

- Malfoy fue a la casa de la Familia Weasley. – Dijo Snape – Pero sospecha algo y viene directamente hacia acá, deben salir ahora mismo.

- Nos dará tiempo de salir sin que nos vea. – Dijo Gregory Davies. – Queda un puesto.

- Yo iré. – Dijo Snape.

- Yo no te lo recomendaría. – Dijo Moody. – Albus me dijo que eres un espía y debes mantenerte alejado de todo esto.

- No me importa, yo iré. No dejaré sola a Harrington. – Dicho esto y sin vacilar Snape abordó la embarcación.

Adentro todos exploraron la embarcación, era como un apartamento por dentro con 3 habitaciones una pequeña cocina y una salita de te. Arriba se encontraban los controles y había cosas muy curiosas. Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones que habían sido apartadas para ellos y Harry exclamó mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? 

- Mamá no la dejó venir. ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Ron.

- Pero no la vi en el muelle. Desapareció. – Dijo Harry.

- No le ha pasado nada. – Dijo Hermione. Un ruido en uno de los armarios se escuchó. Al momento siguiente Ginny salió de adentro de los armarios.

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo Ginny saliendo. – Mamá no iba a soportar verme partir con ustedes. Lo hice de tal manera que no le afectara.

- Te pudo haber pasado algo. – Dijo Ron apretando a su hermana. – No hagas eso de nuevo. Ahora mamá estará más preocupada.

- Le dejé una nota explicándole. Será mejor para ella. 

- ¿Desean comer algo? – Dana llegó con bocadillos y se sorprendió ver a la joven Ginny – No recuerdo haber visto subir a la pelirroja.

- Es nuestra amiga. – Dijo Hermione.

- Si, nada de que preocuparnos. – Dijo Harry.

- Vaya, un rencuentro de amigos. – Dijo Dana – No solo ellos, sino también nosotros. Vengan con nosotros a comer pastelitos y tomar jugo. – En ese momento la nave empezó a moverse en un tambaleo. Los chicos se situaron en la salita en silencio, mientras una brisa entraba por la ventana de la embarcación. Todos estaban reunidos en silencio, hasta que Dana rompió el hielo

 - Florence ¿Qué te ocurrió en el cuello?

- Un vampiro, pero todo está bien. Sanaré completamente. – Dijo Florence observando a un rincón donde estaban Snape y Grezo.

- ¿Quién es el chico de la capa larga? – Preguntó Dana curiosa.

- Mi nombre es Grezo. – Dijo El joven vampiro con apariencia débil y enferma – Los viajes en mar me marean y llevo tiempo sin alimentarme. Y encima de todo estoy frente a un grupo de humanos que no puedo tomar como alimento…

- Grezo es mi primo. – Dijo Snape dándole una pequeña botella cubierta de cuero, que contenía sangre adentro. – Es un vampiro y su instinto nos va a ayudar a localizar a nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Un vampiro? – Dana retrocedió. – No puedo ofrecerle nada. 

- No se preocupe señora. Severus me ha conseguido un poco de bebida fresca. – Dijo Grezo sonriendo mientras alzaba la botella y Snape miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

- Solo falta un hombre lobo, esto es realmente sorpresivo. – Dijo Dana sonriendo nerviosamente. Su cara era igual de redonda y sus ojos curiosos, justo como cuando había estudiado años atrás.

- No se equivoca. – Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Lupin.

- Estamos todos los Slytherins aquí reunidos, los únicos que quedamos leales y vivos. – Dijo Tara. – Florence, Severus, Dana y yo. El resto de los Slytherins están muertos o del lado del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿del lado oscuro? Eso veo. – Dijo Dana. – Han sido tantos años desde aquello. Florence… ¿de que lado estás? Perdón es que…

- No tienes que decir nada. – Dijo Florence. – Estuve en el lado equivocado, ahora voy a enmendar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué quieren ir a Azkaban? ¿Puedo saber? – Preguntó Dana.

- Mi hija fue raptada y la tienen allá. Voldemort la tiene.

- ¿Tu-ya-sabes-quien está en Azkaban? ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarlo? – Preguntó Dana. 

- No es que quiera enfrentarlo. Mi hija no es una chica normal, fue concebida de una forma diferente con un malvado propósito. Si no la rescatamos, no solo me quedaré sin hija, el mundo peligrará con el surgimiento de una bestia insaciable e invencible.

- Vaya. – Dijo Dana. –Tu hija con Snape ha sido muy…

- No es hija mía. Ariadne, la hija de Florence es hija de Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Snape irritado sin mirar. Haciendo que Dana se asombrase y se estremeciese.

- Oh, no sabía, disculpa. Pero… no entiendo. – Dijo Dana – Luego me explican.

- El sombrero seleccionador tenía razón. – Dijo Ron. – Todas las casas debían unirse para enfrentar el mal. El año pasado nuestro grupo de Defensa de Artes Oscuras estaba compuesto por todas las casas menos Slytherin. Ahora, de una forma simbólica Slytherin también está unido a los demás para luchar contra el mal. 

- Es verdad. Solo así podemos vencer. – Dijo Lupin. – Eso de la rivalidad me ha parecido ridículo. Necesitamos estar unidos, porque nos complementamos. La mujer que amé estaba en Slytherin y no me importó ser un Gryffindor, yo igual la quería.

- La vida separó nuestros caminos y nos volvió a reunir hoy. Debe ser una señal. – Dijo Tara.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. – Dijo Snape cuando todo empezó a moverse bruscamente. Al parecer aquellas aguas eran muy revoltosas, y justo después de haber pasado los acantilados. Habían pasado varias horas y ya era la madrugada, el vaivén mareaba a los tripulantes, incluyendo a Ginny quien se fue a una de las habitaciones de la embarcación. Estaba mareada y con la lengua afuera, se dejó caer en la cama vencida y el barco seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué tal la aventura marina? – Dijo Ron sujetándose de las paredes mientras entraba. – Tanto optimismo me sorprende.

- Ojala esto acabe. Ahora ya se porque no me gusta mucho el mar. – Dijo Ginny mareada.

- Pensaba que te fascinaba. – Dijo Ron y el barco se dobló demasiado lanzándolo al suelo y Ginny resbaló de la cama, tropezándose con una mesa. La puerta se abrió y llegó Harry arrastrado.

- El Señor Davies lo dijo, parece que tenemos un poco de sobrepeso en el barco. Han dado la orden de lanzar al mar los objetos pesados. – Dijo Harry y otra vez el barco se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- ¿Recuerdan el Titanic? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Si, un barco muggle que chocó contra un iceberg. – Dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comentar sobre historias de naufragios? – Dijo Ron – Además Harry te equivocas, el Titanic no chocó contra un iceberg. Realmente se hundió por un gran agujero que tenía en el fondo. Todo lo hizo un mago de mal humor que perdió el control de su magia en un duelo y el resto es historia. Los muggles siguen creyendo. 

- ¿Qué hacemos comentando estas cosas ahora? – Preguntó Harry

- No lo se. – Otro giro brusco, y las cosas volvieron a moverse. Una lámpara enorme chocó contra la ventana y la reventó. Ginny se levantó pero fue empujada por un gran escaparate y cayó justo encima de Ron, rodando hacia la puerta y golpeando a Harry.

- Esto está muy violento. Sujeta mi mano Ginny. – Dijo Harry. Pero por la ventana el agua se comenzaba a meter, debido a que el mar estaba furioso.

- Hay que avisarle a alguien. – Dijo Ron tratando de mantener el control.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Hermione al llegar y se asombró al ver la ventana rota y todo hecho un desastre. Otro tambaleo y la embarcación dio un giro sobre si misma, se volteó a un lado y regresó de nuevo violentamente. La habitación se empezó a inundar y el agua arrastraba todo.

- Un barco de magos en el que no se puede usar magia. ¡Vaya idea! – Dijo Ron

- No me sueltes Ginny. – Gritaba Harry entre el jaleo. Pero una vez más otro movimiento hizo que se deslizara por el piso. Hermione sacó la varita.

- No Hermione, no podemos usar magia. Nos encontrarán y seremos detectados. – Dijo Ginny. – Avísale a los demás. – Pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y Hermione se cayó hacia la ventana, en un segundo Ginny sujetó su mano.

- Te tengo. – Dijo Ginny sujetándose de Harry con una mano y sujetando a Hermione con la otra.

- El mar está furioso, el agua está entrando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Ron entre la fuerza del agua.

- No voy a resistir. – Dijo Harry aferrándose a una barra de metal sostenida en la pared. Un baúl rodó y golpeó a Ron haciendo que cayera hacia la ventana, estuvo a punto de caer pero se sujetó del borde. Sin darse cuenta se clavó uno de los vidrios en el brazo.

- Ron, sujétate. – Dijo Ginny preocupada. – Resiste hermano.

- Ven, tienes que venir. Dame la mano. – Dijo Hermione tratando de alcanzarlo.

- No aguanto más. – Dijo Harry y otro golpe le hizo resbalarse y mientras trataba de aferrarse afincó sus dedos en el piso, pero igual rodó hacia el otro extremo, haciendo que Ginny y Hermione también se deslizaran. Todo fue demasiado rápido porque en menos de lo que pensaron el agua los envolvía. Harry trató de buscar la superficie porque estaba sumergido en el agua oscura, nadó hacia arriba buscando oxigeno y su cara rompió la superficie picosa del agua. Las luces del barco se alejaban y su cara era azotada por el viento y el agua. 

- Chicos ¿Dónde están? – Gritó Harry desesperado sujetándose a un cajón de madera que flotaba cerca de él. – ¡Ron, Hermione, Ginny! ¿Dónde están? – Pero nadie le respondió.

*** 

-Esto es un infierno. – Decía Lupin.

 – Los chicos no están y la ventana de su alcoba está rota. Han caído al agua. – Dijo Tonks equilibrándose.

- ¿Qué? – Tara gritó. – Esto no puede ser.

- Necesitamos estabilizar la embarcación. – Dijo Dana. 

- Pero… ¿Qué haremos con los chicos? – Preguntó Tonks.

- Por ahora nada. – Dijo Lupin.

- Lupin, tenemos que hacer algo. Si les llega a pasar algo. – Dijo Snape con tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sugieres? Lanzarte a mar abierto y nadar para buscarlos. – Dijo Tara. – Es como si algo nos intentase detener.

- Voldemort aun no sabe nada. La marca tenebrosa sigue igual. Nada ha cambiado, Voldemort no sospecha nada de nosotros. – Dijo Florence.

- La isla está cerca. – Dijo Gregory desde el timón.

- Quizás los chicos están bien. – Dijo Dana. La embarcación poco a poco volvía a la tensa calma 

- Yo me aseguraré que estén bien cuando lleguemos a la isla. – Dijo Grezo. – Mi olfato es excelente, no olviden mi naturaleza. Ellos estarán bien.

- No solo es vampiro. Parece que también es adivino. – Sonrió Tara mirando al vampiro que nos  mostró contento con su afirmación.

- No podemos hacer más nada. – Dijo Gregory girando el timón. Poco a poco el mar volvía a la calma. Mientras esto Florence iba a una de las habitaciones algo mareada. Todo estaba hecho un desastre también no tanto como la habitación de los chicos. 

- Te noto cansada y débil. – Dijo Snape viéndola en la cama boca abajo.

- El mar no me hace bien. No usar magia y hacer este viaje entre tambaleos. No es nada bueno. – Dijo Florence.

- Una buena sacudida de estomago no está mal de vez en cuando. – Dijo Snape acercándose. – No has dormido es mucho tiempo. Descansa, lo que viene es fuerte.

- Estoy preocupada por los chicos, se que Grezo los percibe vivos por el olfato y su intuición le hace saber si están peligro. Pero tengo miedo de que alguien los note antes que nosotros. – Dijo Florence.

- Solo quedan unas horas antes de llegar. – Dijo Snape sentándose en la camita estrecha, sumido en la oscuridad. El agua había apagado la lámpara de aceite.

- ¿Tienes alguna poción para revitalizarme? – Dijo Florence – No puedo dormir. 

- Si, pero creo que está perdida en este desorden. – Dijo Snape acercándose a su cara acariciándola. – Intenta dormir.

            Lupin estaba sentado en el piso de la embarcación esperando el amanecer mientras cerraba los ojos. Grezo se mantenía vigilante en un rincón, mientras Tara se recostaba en una de las piernas de Lupin y Tonks se apoyaba del hombro del licántropo. Dana estaba sentada en un sillón durmiéndose a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Todo ha sido muy rápido. Incluso me estás acompañando en este viaje que no te incumbía. – Dijo Florence recostada en el pecho de Snape quien estaba acostado al lado de ella en la habitación haciéndole compañía.

- Tu sabes como es… será diferente. Yo estaré allí todo el tiempo. – Dijo Snape. – Para asegurarme que nada te va a pasar.

- Quiero creerlo. Quiero saber que va a pasar después, pero no me atrevo a preguntar.

- No preguntes, lo que tiene que pasar, pasará. – Dijo Snape besando su frente.

- No quiero perderte otra vez. – Dijo Florence mirándolo y el también la miró fijamente.

- No me perderás, siempre estaremos juntos. – Dijo Snape. – La gente tiene miedo al ver tu mirada, asegurando que hay muerte en ella. Pero yo cada vez que veo a tus ojos veo a una niña, que niega a dejar de ser inocente a pesar de haber sido abusada muchas veces. Veo a una mujer que despierta los deseos más ocultos de mí ser. Veo eso que siempre busqué, en tus ojos vive mi refugio. – Dijo Snape abrazándola y besándola lentamente.

- Sentirte otra vez, no te cansas. Me dirías cualquier cosa para acercarte a mí y tomarme. Pero puedes hacerlo sin decirme nada, porque sabes lo que pienso. – Dijo Florence mientras Snape besaba su cuello.

- Pero las palabras ayudan a la concentración, te ayudan a imaginar cosas que te ayudan con el trabajo y quizás le agreguen elementos interesantes al acto. – Dijo Snape susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Dónde he visto esto antes? – Florence murmuró mientras sonreía. – Con el ruido de las olas me distraigo. ¿De que acto hablas?

- De este mismo. – Dijo Snape presionando su mano sobre su torso y lanzándose sobre ella. 

- Debes estar loco. – Dijo Florence preocupada. – Nos pueden descubrir, es una misión especial y t

- La puerta está cerrada con seguro, me aseguré de eso antes de acercarme a ti…

- Lo planeaste.

- …y ellos suponen que estamos durmiendo. – Dijo Snape acariciando su abdomen con un suave masaje. Mientras su lengua pasaba por su cuello y subía por la oreja. Hasta que se encontrón frente a frente.

- Mi corazón está acelerado. ¿Será porque estás conmigo o porque será nuestra ultima vez? – Dijo Florence besándolo mientras pasaba sus manos suavemente por la espalda y paseando sus uñas peligrosamente sobre la superficie de la piel.

- Me encanta cuando eres así y lo haces así. – Dijo Severus mientras sacaba y volvía a introducir su lengua en la boca de su compañera. Suavemente Florence sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, en una ráfaga de emociones y sentimientos. Algo le iba presionando el cuerpo y sus piernas temblaban.

- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó Snape sin pode respirar bien

- No, pero y si lo hicieras que importa. Contigo me ocurre que puedes conseguir que el dolor se convierta en placer o viceversa. – Dijo Florence agitada.

- Hagas lo que hagas, querida. No le cuentes esto a Tara, no quiero que Potter ni Weasley anden leyendo nuestras experiencias en sus libros. – Dijo Snape mientras Florence se revolcaba en la pequeña cama y lo empujaba hacia atrás haciéndolo sentar.

- Relajate – Decía Florence sonriéndole mientras él acariciaba sus muslos. Se unieron en uno solo tras un largo abrazo y un beso que fundió sus cuerpos entre el calor y la pasión desenfrenada.  Todo iba bien, hasta que Florence se apartó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Snape.

- Nada, solamente tengo un calambre. No me siento bien… siento dolor, un dolor intenso dentro de mi. – Dijo Florence volviendo a respirar.

- Perdona, es que…

- No fuiste tú. – Dijo Florence. – Tienes razón, estoy débil y necesito dormir. Hoy no es mi día. – Florence se volvió a vestir dejando preocupado a Snape quien la acarició para alentarla.

- Duerme un poco, yo estaré acá. – Dijo Snape a su oído y recostándose a su lado.

- Me gusta cuando estás a mi lado. – Y sin decir más palabra cayó dormida en los brazos de su amado.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Silence**** Messiah:** Algo intenso y lo que viene ahora. Si en eso de los vampiros, está muy buena tu pregunta como fue que Snape marcó a Florence y sin darse cuenta, es parte importante del final. Lucius en el ministerio... simplemente espera, respira y observa. No, no me lastimes con una navaja, publicaré más pronto. (Publiqué el jueves y hoy es lunes).

**Lilith**** Ireul:** Volví! Alégrate... que bien que hagas una fiesta. Si nos invitas a todos estaría bien. Nunca me pasó nada, publicaré más rápido antes que empieces clases, de hecho quiero escribir todo de un tirón y disfrutar de ponerla poco a poco *risa perversa*

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Sip, la semana santa me iluminó con tiempo e imaginación para escribir. Bueno, lo de las escenas es que... jejejejej, y si lo remate como vampiro, el sabe que en el fondo es uno de ellos... el abuelo vampiro tiene cosas de Lucius, como no tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

**Gaby****-Snape:** Nosferatu el abuelo del año? jajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando, preferí tomarme tiempo y esperar hasta que la inspiración me tocara. Saludos y gracias por el review

**Dark_eros****:** ya te agregué al MSN, de hecho ya lo sabes. Ya lo tengo todo en mi cabecita, mira en Azkaban, mira en Azkaban y espera lo que va a pasar.... el final ya te dije que será más feliz, pero no te ilusiones. AL fin y al cabo la felicidad es relativa... el final ya no está pautado por JK sino por lo que me invente o se me ocurra.... reza para que sea algo cuerdo!! ^^

**Arwen**** Black:** Hola querida Si, estoy bien. Si, es vampiro... ¿les tomo a todo por sorpresa? Por Dios! lo lleva en sus venas, ¿no lo narró en la primera parte que su padre era hijo de un vampiro llamado Nosferatu? Si, ser vampiro es una nueva cualidad... hey! no son tan escandalosos porque quieren dar el ejemplo o porque ya no son jóvenes de 20 años... nah!! Prometo mas para el final... Y veremos si Tara quiere escribir la segunda parte de esto. 

**Clau**** de Snape:** Me alegra que te pareciese valiosa la espera. Me siento aliviada con los que leen la historia. Tenia que hacerlo largo, tanto tiempo, esperaba llenar ese espacio... Malfoy como ministro, nadie lo imaginaba.... ya veo. Como verás conocer a sus parientes lejanos ayudará a la aventura final (preguntale a Grezo). Las mujeres si tenemos el poder... primero aceptando a Nosferatu y luego vemos si queda tiempo para el viejo Donald. Veremos, veremos a Ariadne tambien....


	12. La Prision de Azkaban

Nop, no estoy muerta…. Ni estaba de parranda, simplemente estoy estresada por mis exámenes, mis asuntos en la Universidad, teatro, mis amigas, mis asuntos y mis rollos particulares. Tengo un examen pasado mañana pero tenía que escribirlo, rasparé el examen pero me siento bien de haber escrito luego de tanto tiempo. Solo les voy a agradecer no mandarme maldiciones por email. De aquí falta uno dos capítulos, está quedando justo como quería que quedase… saludos!!!

Capitulo 12 La Prisión de Azkaban 

            Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la costa, y el sonido de las olas era repetitivo y un tanto calmado. El agua oscura se iba tornando cristalina pero de un color que la hacía ver venenosa, la brisa era más fuerte. En la orilla de la playa, un cuerpo yacía inmóvil, siendo movido por la corriente. Una ola rompió fuertemente y el chico se movió. Harry Potter despertaba, había estado inconsciente. Se volteó y se levantó, tenía todo el cabello despeinado y revuelto de una arena grisácea y pegajosa. Aquel paraje era misterioso y traicionero. Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de Harry mientras la playa se mostraba aparentemente inofensiva. Se levantó preocupado y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos. Solo se escuchó el eco. En la playa fría había restos de objetos flotando por todas partes. El sol alumbraba más y a unos pocos metros distinguió un cabello rojo fuego sobre la arena.

- ¿Ron? – Harry se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba. - ¿Ron? Oh no. Ginny. – A medida que se acercaba distinguía el cabello rojo y largo. Era Ginny recostada boca arriba sobre la arena. Harry se acercó a ella y trató de reanimarla, a la final ella despertó algo mareada.

- Harry… ¿dónde están los otros? – Preguntó Ginny – Siento que he tragado demasiada agua salada.

- Los estoy buscando. Levántate vamos a buscarlos. – Harry ayudó a levantar a Ginny, y examinó con más detenimiento la playa.

- Está encantada. – Dijo Ginny. – Hay que tener cuidado, hay una sensación de que algo anda mal. Cuando en apariencias es una playa paradisíaca, basta que toques el agua para que te des cuenta que el agua es fría y te corta la circulación de las venas.

- Ginny, yo he visto esta playa antes. Es mis sueños, también había naufragado. Había un muelle viejo y un Dragón negro. Pero aquí no hay muelle ni dragón.

- Estamos en la Isla de Azkaban. – Dijo Ginny señalando la montaña.

- Exacto, si llegamos hasta la montaña, llegaremos a Azkaban y al otro lado de la Isla. Pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Vamos a buscarlos. Podemos subir a aquellas rocas y observar – Dijo Ginny señalando un montón de rocas que se alzaban. Harry caminaba algo nervioso, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrarse, empezó a subir por un camino pedregoso en las rocas, Ginny iba detrás. Al llegar a la cima Harry vio a lo lejos un pequeño muelle, pero a ningún dragón.

- ¡Allí está! – Dijo Harry. – El muelle, y la misma montaña cubierta por nubes.

- ¿Qué es aquello? – Ginny señalaba mas abajo, cerca de una vegetación tupida. – Es Ron, reconozco su cabello.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó Harry y bajó tan rápido como pudo. Ginny y Harry corrieron hasta donde Ron y lo encontraron en el piso algo triste.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Ginny! Por amor al cielo, están bien. – Dijo Ron volteando. – Ayúdenme, es Hermione.

            Ron se hizo a un lado y mostró que Hermione estaba en la arena, a la sombra de un árbol e inconsciente. La había tratado de despertar, pero no resultaba.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Respira, pero no quiere despertar. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿está bajo algún encantamiento? – Harry dudó. – Debe haber alguna forma de despertarla.

- Estoy preocupado. Esta maldita playa es tan desolada y tan calmada. Como si todo estuviese muerto. – Dijo Ron.

- Lo importante es que estamos juntos. – Dijo Ginny. – Nos encontrarán, si nos mantenemos juntos.

- Grezo puede rastrearnos. – Dijo Harry.

- Es increíble, nuestra única salvación es un vampiro, que es primo de Snape. – Dijo Ron.

- Eso parece. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, estamos muy expuestos. – Dijo Harry.

- Hay que levantar a Hermione. – Dijo Ron.

- Yo la ayudo. – Dijo Harry sujetándola por los brazos y Ron sujetó a Hermione por las piernas.

- Menos mal que Hermione no comió pastelitos, sino hubiese pesado más. – Dijo Ron cargándola él solo. – Yo puedo. Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la montaña, hay una vereda entre los matorrales. – Dijo Ginny avanzando.

- No hay ni una señal, no de Voldemort, nada de los chicos. – Dijo Tara Ustinov. – Esta isla está maldita.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Hay muchos encantamientos aturdidores que cobran muchas victimas. – Dijo Snape observando la costa, el barco estaba en la orilla. Los demás estaban desembarcando.

- Odio este maldito sol, me hace erupción en mi piel. – Dijo Grezo cubierto hasta la cabeza con una manta. – Quiero las sombras.

- Grezo. Tengo una mejor idea, localiza a los chicos. – Dijo Snape.

- Bien, todo sea por mi abuelo de Nosferatu y mi honor. Localizando a mortales como un simple sabueso, Grezo esta cada vez peor. Los vampiros enojados somos muy peligrosos. – Sin decir mas palabra Grezo se transformó en un lobo negro y se perdió isla adentro en la vegetación.

- Hubiese sido interesante ver crecer a Grezo y a Severus crecer juntos. Hacen un buen equipo. – Dijo Tara algo sonriente.

- La Marca Tenebrosa arde ahora. – Dijo Florence levantándose. – Creo que Voldemort está furioso. Ha convocado a una reunión con los mortífagos. Se llevará una sorpresa al verme.

- No te aparezcas aun… debemos sorprenderlo. – Dijo Snape sujetando su brazo.

- No lo haré, nuestro encuentro está cada vez más cercano y nos veremos de frente. – Dijo Florence mirando la montaña. – Ha llegado mi tiempo…

- Mejor van andando. – Dijo Tara.

            Pero no tan lejos de allí, había una fortificación donde una vez estuvo repleto de Dementores, la Prisión de Azkaban, situada dentro de una montaña, oculta de la vista de los muggles, imponente por el lado Oeste y algo tenebroso. Situada en aquella isla inmarcable y traicionera. Dentro de Azkaban, había varios pisos hacia abajo, el sol casi no pegaba y eran mazmorras profundas alrededor de un pozo que no tenía fondo. En una de las habitaciones más lejanas y más profundas, estaba Lord Voldemort algo enojado y colérico.

- ¿Se te ha escapado otra vez Harry Potter? – Dijo Voldemort a un hombre rubio frente a él.

- Albus Dumbledore nos tendió una trampa, no se donde están. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix están ocultos. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy. Cuando en la habitación entró un hombre sonriente y de mirada arrogante.

- Francois Spencer, espero que me traigas buenas noticias. – Dijo Voldemort impaciente.

- Así es mi señor. Encontramos a Harry Potter y a sus amigos. Están solos sin ningún mago adulto. Una embarcación llegó esta mañana por el otro lado de la isla. Hubo un naufragio y nuestro querido harry Potter fue apartado de los demás.

- ¿Lo trajiste? – Preguntó Voldemort aun enojado.

- No, pero vendrá pronto para acá. Nos conseguimos con alguien a quien quiere mucho y la intercambiamos por algo mejor. Le dejé un regalo que disfrutará… - Dijo Francois Spencer trayendo a la vista de todos a una chica de 15 años de cabello rojo.

- Ginevra Weasley, ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta mocosa? – Gritó Voldemort. Ginny temblaba de rabia e impotencia, estaba amordazada y amarrada por unas cuerdas apretadas.

- Por un motivo – Francois no perdió su seguridad - Potter cree que está al lado de la Señorita Weasley y no es más que una trampa, lo conduciré hacia acá. Aquí tenemos a la verdadera Señorita Weasley, pero Harry Potter está allá afuera perdido al lado de un señuelo falso con la misma apariencia de la chica. La orden es que sea traído hacia acá. El mismo vendrá.

- Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry, mientras que detrás Ron sujetaba a Hermione.

- Escuché un ruido por ese lado. ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ginny mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

- Espera, no vayas tan rápido. – Dijo Ron agotado por sujetar a Hermione. – Ginny está extraña. El agua salada le afectó o algo as

- Huelo el peligro. – Dijo Florence sacando su varita. Habían partido ya a buscar una entrada de Azkaban. Iban Remus Lupin, Florence, Snape y Tonks. Tara se había quedado, junto a Dana, Gregory en la embarcación.

- Lo ultimo que supe fue que el Ministerio soltó especies de criaturas peligrosas por esta zona, para evitar que los presos escaparan. – Dijo Remus Lupin – Sobretodo luego de la huida de Sirius.

- No me refiero a una criatura, es un ser mágico como nosotros que está cerca. – Dijo Florence. – Algo está mal, todo está muy quieto.

- Escucho algo. – Dijo Lupin. – No me gusta nada. Ojala sea Grezo.

- Debemos avanzar. – Dijo Tonks. – No estaremos tan seguros si cae la noche sobre nosotros.

            Los cuatro seguían el camino hacia la montaña oscura, donde se situaba Azkaban, el camino no era tan difícil pero había que estar pendiente de los encantamientos. Caminaban esperando sentir alguna señal de los chicos, o de Grezo, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. Hasta que un grito rompió el silencio, cerca de unos matorrales a unos cuantos kilómetros.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Tonks apuntando con la varita.

- Fue el grito de una chica. – Dijo Florence. – No muy lejos de aquí.

            A poca distancia de allí Harry corría lo más que podía.

- ¿Qué fue ese grito? – Harry miraba para todas partes siguiendo a Ginny en la distancia.

- Es ella. - Dijo Ginny corriendo mas rápido entre los matorrales

- Ginny, un poco más lento. Ron no puede ir muy rápido. – Decía Harry agotado

- Sígueme Harry. Solamente sígueme, estamos cerca. Ella está aquí. – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Harry.

- Ariadne – De repente Ginny se detuvo frente a una construcción en ruinas hecha en piedra. Harry volteó pero no veía aun a Ron.

- No debimos alejarnos mucho, no debemos separarnos. – Dijo Harry aun conteniendo el aliento.

- Oh, Harry. Escuché un grito, provino de adentro. – Dijo Ginny. – Está aquí.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Peguntó Harry examinando una vieja roca con forma redonda de un color negro intenso.

- Es un lugar abandonado, un pasadizo secreto que nos llevará hasta dentro de Azkaban. Algunos presos lo usaron, incluso tu padrino. – Harry escuchó como Ginny contaba fascinada la historia y sacó la varita, se acercó a la roca y vio grabado varios nombres, entre ellos uno muy peculiar "_Sirius Black – 1993"_

- Sirius. – Harry pasó su mano por el relieve de la caligrafía irregular. – Un pasadizo hacia Azkaban, solo un verdadero merodeador pudo haber escapado de Azkaban. ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Ya no importa Ron, ni Hermione… ni nada más. Solo importas tu Harry. – Dijo Ginny acercándose con una sonrisa, mientras lo presionaba hacia un muro. Harry intentó resistirse pero Ginny tenía una fuerza descomunal.

- Ginny, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No importa más nada, Harry… más nada. – Dijo Ginny poniendo sus manos sobre el mientras reía. – Siempre me sentí atraída por hombres de poder, así de inteligentes y fuertes como tú.

- Ginny… - Harry replicaba.

- No bebé, no hay nada que puedas hacer. – La pelirroja sujetó a  Harry y lo besó de una manera salvaje. Harry sintió sus labios sumamente fríos. Ella se apartó. – Solo hombres de poder me atraen.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! Me van a asesinar. – Dentro de las ruinas de piedra se escuchaba un grito nervioso de ayuda, era la voz de Ariadne y Harry la reconoció.

- ¿Ariadne? – Harry estaba confundido.

- Harry, debes salvarla. – Dijo Ginny, acariciándolo. - Hazlo por mi, mi amor. Mi bebé.

- ¿Ginny? – Ron llegaba con Hermione en los brazos.

- Ron, no te acerques. Harry rescata a Ariadne. – Los gritos de las ruinas aumentaban, al parecer estaban torturando a alguien. Harry apuntó con la varita y de los matorrales surgió un lobo negro dando un salto y tumbando a Ginny al suelo.

- Deja a mi hermana. – Gritó Ron dejando a Hermione de un lado.

- Corre Harry, no te detengas. Ariadne está en peligro. – Gritó Ginny mientras el lobo la mordía en el cuello. Harry no vaciló un momento y entró en las ruinas. Parecía ser una antigua casa de piedra, todo estaba en el piso regado, humedad y plantas salvajes. Llegó a una habitación, donde se oían golpes y gritos.

- No, ¡por favor! ¡No otra vez! – Gritaba Ariadne, pero los golpes seguían. – No más por favor.

- ¡Harry no! Detente – Gritó alguien desde afuera y escuchaba al lobo atacando ferozmente. Al fin se atrevió y abrió la puerta sin importar que fuera a encontrar adentro. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir la calma en el lugar, y  Ariadne Xavier en un rincón.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Ariadne con sus túnicas desgarradas y apariencia deplorable.

- Ariadne, si soy yo.- ¿Estás bien? – Harry avanzó y descubrió que no había más nadie en la habitación. – Escuché gritos, ¿Quién te estaba haciendo daño?

- Oh Harry. – Ariadne se aferró a sus brazos y empezó a reír. – Volviste a caer. Mi padre me dijo que tienes debilidad por ser el héroe.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Harry retrocedió pero Ariadne no soltó su brazo.

- Nos iremos, mi padre quiere verte. – Dijo Ariadne con una mirada malévola. – No hay nada que puedas hacer.

            Se escucharon unos pasos y Ginny entró en la habitación.

- Ginny, corre y avísale a los demás. Es urgente.

- Oh, el pequeño Harry está en problemas de nuevo. Siempre me atrajeron los hombres de poder. – Ginny usaba el tono de estar imitando a un pequeño bebé llorón. – Pero veo que tú terminarás igual que el pulgoso padrino tuyo.

- ¿Ginny? Tú no eres Ginny

            En ese momento ante sus ojos la chica pelirroja de 15 años se transformó en una mujer adulta de cabello negro espeso y parpados caídos. Su cara sonreía más que nunca. Morgana Bellatrix Lestrange estaba frente a él.

- ¿Bellatrix? – Dijo Harry enojado.

- Atracción por hombres de poder… pero obviamente tú no eres uno de ellos. Vamonos de aquí.

- Así será. – Dijo Ariadne tomando a Harry por un brazo y despareciendo por un pasadizo secreto. Al siguiente instante no había nadie.

- Es por acá. – Gritó Lupin.

- Huelo sangre, vamos más rápido. – Snape ya tenía su varita lista. Llegaron al lugar y vieron a Hermione en el piso, a Ron ayudando a Grezo quien sangraba en un costado.

- ¡Esa maldita zorra! – gritó Grezo enojado.

- Señor Grezo, ella era mi hermana. – Dijo Ron.

- No era tu hermana Weasley. Era otra mujer, se reconocer bien a quien me enfrento. Es difícil engañar a un vampiro aunque adquieras otra identidad.

- Llegamos tarde. – Dijo Florence. – No me invitaron al baile.

- Grezo ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Tonks

- Lo seguí hasta aquí, encontré al pelirrojo con la chica Granger. – Dijo Grezo con la voz aun más ronca. - Pero sabía que el chico Potter andaba con una extraña. Era igual a la hermana de Weasley, era un hechizo, un conjuro o una poción. Engañó a Harry, lo trajo hasta aquí y le tendió la trampa para caer en manos de… la otra bruja. Lo percibí todo, cuando llegué ataqué a la bruja extraña que se hacía pasar por la señorita Weasley, pero sabe de artes oscuras y me atacó. Huyeron, están lejos de aquí.

- ¿Quién es la otra bruja? – Preguntó Tonks. – responde.

- Se parece a ella, la vi. Se parece a tu mujer Severus. – Dijo Grezo señalando a Florence. – Los vampiros vemos más allá de las paredes. Grezo lo sabe. La bruja que se parece a Florence y la bruja que me atacó: Morgana Bellatrix Lestrange Zewell, Grezo lo oye y lo ve todo.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – Preguntó Ron.

- La tienen ellos, ya saben que estamos aquí. ¿Porque no aparecernos? – Preguntó Florence.

- No, es una locura. – Dijo Snape sujetándola de un brazo. – Cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – Dijo Florence empujando a Snape y mostrando una apariencia realmente temible.  – Así me cueste la vida, voy a detenerlo. No seré burlada otra vez. Lo juro por mi sangre.

- No hagas una locura. – Dijo Snape.

- No me prohíbas hacer locuras. Amarte es una de ellas. – Dijo Florence sujetándolo y besándolo. – Déjame ir. Es por m

- Prométeme que te volveré a ver. – Gritó Snape y Florence se contuvo, mirandolo a los ojos. Snape comprendió el silencio que lo separaba de ella en un abismo. Soltó su brazo y Florence había desaparecido.

- Está loca de verdad. – Dijo Ron sujetando a Hermione.

- No podemos hacer nada. – Dijo Lupin. – Todo depende de ella ahora.

- Puedo hacer algo. – Dijo Snape.

- No, no aun. No ha terminado. – Dijo Lupin.

- La marca tenebrosa arde como nunca. – Dijo Snape mirando la montaña. – No es una buena señal.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡vaya! Harry Potter frente a mis ojos. – Dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo frente a un numeroso grupo de mortífagos que rodeaban a Harry Potter atado a unas sogas mágicas.

- No me importará morir con mi cabeza en alto. – Dijo Harry en un arranque de rabia.

- Cuida lo que dices. No tienes alternativa. Mis dos planes logrados, la captura de Harry Potter y el tener el arma más poderosa a mi lado, ¿en que puedo fallar? Ninguna Profecia se opondrá a mi triunfo, te destruiré Potter, acabaré contigo de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

- No sabes que dice la Profecía. No sabes contra quien luchas – Dijo Harry Potter para ganar tiempo mientras trataba de observar. Los mortífagos lanzaron una carcajada unánime y Voldemort sonrió.

- No puedes hacer nada, eres un simple tonto que se me ha escapado de las manos por suerte. No me volverás a burlar. – Dijo Voldemort. – Pero quiero igualdad de condiciones en lo que será nuestro último duelo. ¡Desátenlo! No habrá Dumbledore que te salve esta vez. Nadie puede llegar hasta aquí. Bella trae a la Señorita Weasley, antes de nada la descuartizaremos para el deleite del joven Potter.

- No se atrevan a tocarla. – Gritó Harry mientras Bellatrix traía a Ginny bajo un encantamiento aturdidor, la dejó en el piso y la chica apenas pudo moverse con dolor, la habían torturado.

- ¿Ginny? – Harry temblaba de furia y el encantamiento que lo ataba a unas sogas desapareció, intentó caminar hacia Ginny pero un escudo invisible lo hizo retroceder.

- Para evitarte distracciones Harry… acércate, porque quiero ver tu muerte. Te enfrentarás al arma más poderosa que haya tenido Voldemort: Ariadne te dejo el honor.

- Por supuesto Padre. – Ariadne avanzó frente a Harry y le devolvió su varita. – Toma Harry, soy un ser casi inmortal, imposible de vencer y mis poderes se han incrementado. Un arma maestra.

- Te está usando Ariadne. – Le dijo Harry.

- Dumbledore también me usaba. Me tenía en su castillo para tenerme vigilada y evitar que hiciese algo en su contra. No me puedo resistir, regresé con mi creador. Mi padre Lord Voldemort. Te veré caer hoy Harry Potter, y nuevos tiempos vendrán después de eso.

- No sabes lo que dices. – Dijo Harry apuntándole con la varita muy enojado. - ¿Cómo puedes creerlo? Luego de lo que le hizo a tu madre.

- Mi madre me abandonó, mi madre me odiaba sin razón, ella nunca me quiso. Sentía asco de mi, por ser considerada una aberración pero a la vez brillante y poderosa. – Dijo Ariadne enfureciéndose. – Lord Voldemort le hizo pagar a esa zorra inmunda que el linaje de Slytherin debe ser temido. Yo soy también de ese linaje.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Lord Voldemort si te quiere?– Gritó Harry - Tu madre siempre te quiso, tu madre aun te ama. Y matará a quien sea por ti.

- Mi madre está muerta. _Crucio _– Chilló Ariadne y Harry no pudo defenderse y sintió como sus huesos se quemaban al rojo vivo y el dolor lo consumía.

- Nunca debí subestimar a la mocosa. – Dijo Voldemort detrás. – Y que humillación crecer entre muggles que nunca te quisieron, hija… este es tu linaje y esta tu misión. – Lord Voldemort levantó a Harry Potter del suelo.

- Yo misma acabaré con Potter. – Dijo Ariadne con una mirada de malicia.

- Hazlo, cuando estés a punto de acabarlo, yo te ayudaré. Mientras podemos divertirnos con al Señorita Weasley. – Pero un rayo azul impactó con la mano de Voldemort y su varita cayó al suelo, Harry se había recuperado de la maldición de Cruciatus pero aun mostraba signos de estar herido.

- No es una lucha justa. – Dijo Harry corriendo hacia Ginny, el escudo se había roto y la sujetó, sus mejillas estaban frías.

- Podría asesinarlos juntos, sería más artístico. – Dijo Ariadne avanzando con una actitud diabólica y macabra.

- No te acerques más, no sabes la profecía. – Dijo Harry.

- La Profecía de mi Padre y tu… no tengo nada que perder si no estoy referida. – Dijo Ariadne.

- No, la profecía sobre tu madre y tú. – Dijo Harry sujetando a Ginny siendo un escudo para ella. – La escuché hace un tiempo, no te acerques más.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Voldemort reía – El gran Harry Potter ahora lucha con amenazas falsas y palabras. ¿Dónde está la acción?

            En ese momento la sala se estremeció, la puerta inmensa del salón crujió y se abrió. Una figura bajita empezó a correr con una respiración dificultosa.

- Mi amor, mi amo… alguien ha entrado. – Dijo Colagusano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Nadie puede entrar. Está protegido con encantamientos. – Dijo Voldemort.

- Encantamientos que solo un mago oscuro puede deshacer. – Dijo una voz ronca desde las sombras avanzando lentamente, dando cada paso pesadamente pero a la vez con ligereza, con el rostro oculto.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Voldemort volteó enfurecido a apuntar con la varita.

- Tom, Tom… ya no te acuerdas de mi. – Florence Harrington se quitó la capucha y su rostro crispado en enojo estuvo a la vista de todos. Su cabello negro bajaba amenazante por los hombros, y sus ojos grises no habían perdido ese brillo especial. Los mortífagos miraron horrorizados y nadie dijo nada.

- Florence Harrington… ¡vaya! Esto tiene que ser buena suerte. – Dijo Voldemort algo nervioso avanzando. – Pensé haberte matado hace 15 años, te vi arrastrar y desangrarte en el piso.

- No morí. – Dijo Florence avanzando ahora con una sonrisa. – Soy real, como tu. Tú experimentaste conmigo, el resultado de tus experimentos, es que yo esté aquí hoy. Y te haré pagar cada una de las que me debes, incluyendo todo el daño que le hiciste a mi hija.

- ¿Tu? No eres mi madre. – Dijo Ariadne asustada. – Ella murió.

- No, no morí. – Florence la apuntó con la varita sin importarle nada. –No vuelvas a llamar perra inmunda a tu madre, no permitiré que ninguno de estos asesinos te haga daño, pero yo mismo puedo llevarte a las puertas del infierno. – El efecto que producía Florence en su propia hija, era de admirar. Ariadne comenzó a temblar viéndose intimidada por la potente mirada de su madre.

- No eres real. – Gritó Ariadne y Harry atacó por detrás empujando a Ariadne con un hechizo. Lucius Malfoy avanzó e inmovilizó a Harry atándolo al piso.

- Es increíble, tantos años. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy. – Fuiste tú, ayudaste a Potter a escapar del Castillo. Debí saber que Snape estaba tras de esto.

- El fue quien me trajo. – Dijo Florence. - ¿Quién de ustedes se atreve a retarme?

- Yo puedo, amo déjemela a mí. No temo a los vivos ni a los espectros… seas quien seas. – Dijo Francois Spencer avanzando. – Puedo asesinarte y hacer que me pidas misericordia tal como lo hizo tu amiga Eileen cuando la asfixié con aquella almohada tan sutil.

- Te enseñaré entonces mil maneras de morir sin un poco de magia. – Dijo Florence fijando su mirada en Spencer. – Me debes unas cuantas.

- Veremos… - Spencer lanzó uno de sus hechizos y Florence lo devolvió con un impulso mayor. Spencer cayó al suelo golpeado.

- Te acabaré en un segundo, Harrington. – Dijo Voldemort apuntándole a Florence. – Te dejaré fuera en cinco segundos. – Pero antes de cualquier movimiento Florence se había desaparecido y se había aparecido al lado de Harry. Ariadne estaba a unos pocos metros.

- Ariadne atácala, tu y yo al mismo tiempo. Contra Potter y Harrington, seremos invencibles. – Dijo Voldemort mientras los mortífagos retrocedían, estaban aterrorizados por la idea de tener frente a ellos a Florence.

- No voy a dejarte salir muerto de aquí Harry. Pero me tienes que ayudar… - Dijo Florence ayudándolo a levantarse.

            Ariadne avanzó luego de quedarse fija un instante y atacó a su propia madre, Florence no hizo nada por defenderse.

- ¿acaso no puedes hacerle daño? Ella misma acabará contigo. – Dijo Voldemort sonriendo y en un segundo paralizó a Harry en seco. La varita de Harry cayó al suelo y Florence se batía en el piso contra la fuerza de la varita de su propia hija que miraba confusa la escena.

- Detente Ariadne. Detente ahora. – Chillaba Florence – Te está usando.

            Mientras Voldemort ponía más encantamientos y maldiciones a Harry quien cayó al piso sin poder moverse, fijando su mirada a lo lejos, observando como Florence era vencida por Ariadne. Su garganta se oprimía hacia adentro, no sentía casi aire. Voldemort reía mientras sentía como se iba asfixiando, no podía hacer nada, aquel iba a ser el final. Miró a todos partes, estaba borroso. Ginny en el suelo, Florence revolcándose en el suelo, Los mortífagos riéndose y una sombra detrás, perdía el conocimiento mientras los pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza, solo podía mirar su muerte… podía contemplarse morir y cerrar los ojos y hacerle creer a su mente que todo iba a pasar. Todo se asfixiaba, incluso sus esperanzas y un temor nuevo lo invadía, no volvería ver a más nadie, lo iba perdiendo todo.

- No hay más por hoy… -Dijo Voldemort triunfante. – Dos muertes importantes por hoy.

            Harry no soportaba y una presión se apoderaba de su cabeza, un dolor en su cicatriz se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Una extraña fuerza le pedía a gritos salir, lo conocía muy bien… era fuego liquido, no soportó más y sintió que sus ojos se quemaban. Aquella extraordinaria  fuerza y poder descubierto meses atrás salía de nuevo. No vio más nada, solo escuchó un alarido de Lord Voldemort.

- ¡No puedo ver! – Dijo Lord Voldemort en el suelo. Ariadne se detuvo y volteó hacia su padre. Trató de llegar hacia él, pero Florence la alcanzó y la sujetó por los cabellos.

- No usaré magia oscura sobre ti, no me importa que seas más poderosa que el mundo entero. No te lastimaré. – Florence la sujetó firmemente y Ariadne se deshizo de ella lanzándola al piso y corriendo hacia donde su padre.

- Estoy ciego, Potter me ha quemado la visión. Pero puedo olerlo. – Dijo Voldemort y los mortífagos no se atrevieron a moverse.

- Ja! Dumbledore me contó la historia de tu basilisco ciego. ¿Vas a terminar igual que tu mascota?  – Florence se río momentáneamente y apuntó a los mortífagos, antes de dar un paso más apareció Bellatrix frente a ella.

- Cuantos años quise tenerte frente a mí. Para asesinarte con mis propias manos y ahora… - Dijo Bellatrix riéndose. – Mandarte con mi primo Sirius.

- Entonces hoy quien tiene mas demandas de ser asesinada soy yo. – Dijo Florence mirándola. – Quítate del medio, no vengo por ti.

- Tendrás que pelear conmigo. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- No le tocarás ni un solo cabello. – Gritó Severus Snape apuntando con su varita, llegando en ese momento con Grezo.

- ¡Vaya! Estás bien custodiada. – Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición a Snape y este le respondió, comenzando un duelo. Los demás mortífagos actuaron rápido, pero Florence buscaba algo entre ellos. Encontró en el piso a un hombre canoso que una vez fuese rubio: Francois Spencer.

- ¿Ocultándote de mi? – Dijo Florence mirándolo desde arriba.

- Lo perdiste todo al venir acá… no tienes hija, tu amante morir

- No tanto como tú perderás. – Florence se agachó y lo observó directamente a los ojos sujetándole la garganta. – Eileen no tenía nada que ver con esto. Todos estos años, ¿Por qué? No tuvo la culpa.

- No sabes el placer que me produjo verla morir mientras me suplicaba. Mi muerte no te devolverá a Eileen. – Sonrió Francois con ironía.

- No volverá, lo se… la muerte no es la solución. La venganza no es buena, la venganza me dejará más vacía. – Dijo Florence triste – Pero prefiero quedarme vacía, que verte respirar un día más. – Florence le clavó un cuchillo que tenía oculto en su túnica en el pecho de Spencer. – Hay muchas formas placenteras de morir sin magia, esta es una de ellas. Es mi regalo de mí para ti.

            Florence bajó su pulso, clavando profundamente el cuchillo, luego bajando hasta su estomago y se manchó con su sangre, salpicaba por todas partes y alzó la mirada. Voldemort sujetaba a Ariadne para apoyarse, había quedado ciego luego del ataque de Harry.

- ¡Ariadne detente! – Gritó Florence pero era demasiado tarde. Voldemort ya no estaba, había entrado al cuerpo de su hija. Ariadne volteó a verla pero su mirada era diferente, había un brillo rojo y su voz era diferente, sonaba como un silbido.

- Si me haces daño, le harás daño a tu hija. – Dijo la voz de Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de Ariadne.

- Déjala ir, enfréntate conmigo tal como eres… tu y yo. – Dijo Florence atrayendolo

- No es contigo, es Harry Potter. – Voldemort en el cuerpo de Ariadne volteó hacia Harry, pero se detuvo.

- Ariadne, escúchame. – Florence replicó. - Se que me oyes, se que no eres como él. Se que en el fondo no quieres nada de esto. No quieres más dolor, se lo que has vivido, yo también lo viví, te entiendo perfectamente. Ariadne, el también me uso. Tenemos más en comun de lo que piensas. No creas en él… nunca te dejé de querer. Te deje alejada de todo al saber que me iba a ir, para evitarte todo esto. Te oculté por miedo, no quería que te hiciesen daño. – Florence dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas mientras Ariadne la miraba fijamente seria. – Ariadne reacciona por favor. No te volverás a ir de mi lado, vine para quedarme. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que te cuidaría siempre? Estuve a tu lado siempre. Recuérdalo bien. Era yo quien te causaba inquietudes, estuve unida a ti mediante el medallón. Jamás te dejé sola.

- Pero me hiciste falta tantas noches, cuando los niños se burlaban de mí, cuando recordaba tus promesas de ir al parque. Me hiciste falta cuando estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad. – Dijo Ariadne con su voz norma algo confusa.

- Quise estar a tu lado, estuve contigo siempre. Todos me dijeron que serías un error, te querían capturar, te querían destruir, te querían usar. Yo hice solo lo que una madre podía hacer… te amé, te alejé de los dos bandos, te oculté y te di todo lo que pude darte. El miedo a perderte me hizo actuar a la defensiva y a veces a la ofensiva. Te di todo lo quie tenia, por estar a tu lado renuncie a lo que conocía. Tenerte conmigo no tenia certeza de estar haciendo algo bueno o algo malo, solo quería verte crecer, te quería proteger de ellos, solo te quería a ti. Lo di todo, te di mi vida. Perdona si no fue suficiente. – Dijo Florence dejando su varita en el suelo.

            Ariadne empezó a temblar y una voz gritó, Voldemort salió de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo inmóvil. Ariadne quedó en el piso desecha en lágrimas.

- Perdóname madre, perdóname. – Dijo Ariadne llorando.

- No tienes la culpa. Vivir atormentada por Lord Voldemort no es algo fácil. Has sido fuerte.

- Madre, sabes lo que viene. No puedo volver, mi instinto ha despertado… mi instinto asesino. Matar, oscuridad y venganza. Para eso fui creada. No quiero seguir eso. Tienes que destruirme ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

- No, volveremos a casa como te prometí hace tantos años. No soy capaz de destruirte – Florence se agachó y una línea delgada de fuego fue recorriendo a su alrededor y quedaron en medio de un circulo de fuego los tres. Los mortífagos huyeron mientras pudieron al ver entrar a los vampiros por la gran puerta de roble. Ginny se estaba despertando y Harry yacía a su lado herido.

- Madre, ¡destrúyeme! – Ariadne lloraba a gritos.  – No puedo controlarlo más. Me estoy oprimiendo, destrúyeme antes de que el mal venza y te asesine.

- Pues entonces estamos perdidas las dos. Estamos atrapadas porque no pienso hacer nada contra ti. Eres mi cría, eres mi propia sangre… no puedo tocarte. La profecía lo dice.

- ¿qué profecía? – Ariadne se preguntaba curiosa.

- _"Nacida en el octavo mes, de penetrante mirada, fiera como un dragón, en ella reposará la clave para la derrota final. Madre e hija, hija y madre unidas hasta el momento de la derrota…"  _– Repitió Florence apoyando sus manos en el suelo y cabello negro bajo hasta tocar el piso, su cara quedó oculta.

_-_ Si, así es. La derrota. – Dijo Lord Voldemort quien se había levantado, había quedado también dentro del círculo de fuego. – Tu propia derrota Harrington, sin hija, sin fuerzas, sin nada… has quedado derrotada frente a Lord Voldemort. _Avada Kedavra_. – Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Florence y dejando salir un rayo verde. Sus ojos eran rojo fuego y su expresión más demoníaca que nunca

**Fin del capitulo**

**Sandra:** Perdón, mil perdones!!!! Aquí viene!!!! O aquí fue!!

**Blaze**** Vein:** ¿Quieres un final feliz? Hmm… veamos. Soy breve por estoy algo apurada, no te puedo asegurar como será el final… ¿vale esperar?

**Satsuki**: Kawaii o mish… me alegra que te gusten los vampiros. A mi tambien, le dan su toque. Los Kawaiis me inspiran  :D No volvi a la Uni… simplemente me quedé atrapada all

**Persefone**** Riddle**: Gracias, mil gracias! Disculpa por la espera… espero que haya valido. Tu nombre(Persefone) me recuerda a un personaje para el cual audicioné en teatro (sniff… nunca obtuve el papel, anyways!!)

**Arwen**** Black:** Cuando hay necesidad se hace y ya… mira quien lo dice, la chica salida de la Universidad de la Castidad, bueno… espera el final! Ya se acerca…

**Barbi**** Black:** Gracias, mil gracias!!!!! Aquí sigo, de nuevo disculpa por la espera!

**Malu****:** Tanto tiempo, verdad? Espero aberte alegrado el dia. Nos vemos en el MSN!!!  Espero ser iluminada mas de lo debido!!!

**Dark**** Eros:** Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos… he hablado contigo un par de veces en el MSN! Cool! Espero tener mas tiempo de conocerte chico, me caiste bien! Ya sabes… las cosas pasan por algo (en relación a tu review )

**Clau**** de Snape:** Aquí llegué, tome en consideración todo lo que me dijiste en el review! Espero poder actualizar para el próximo viernes o sábado. Espero que te sorprenda, voy rápido porque quiero publicarlo rápido! Saludos!!!


	13. Kissing In the Rain

Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, bueno… esta vez me digné a terminar temprano el capitulo y no solo el capitulo, sino el final de la segunda historia completa. Falta el epilogo y mis comentarios finales, pero lo escribiré mañana, aunque como quedó creo que todo quedó claro ya.

Espero que lo disfruten!!!! EL nombre del capitulo (Kissing in the rain), es el nombre de una canción de Tori Amos que me inspiró a escribir la ultima parte, óiganla y sabrán a que me refiero! By the way, ya vi HP3….

**Capitulo 13  Kissing in the rain**

_-_ Si, así es. La derrota. – Dijo Lord Voldemort quien se había levantado, había quedado también dentro del círculo de fuego. – Tu propia derrota Harrington, sin hija, sin fuerzas, sin nada… has quedado derrotada frente a Lord Voldemort. _Avada Kedavra_. – Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Florence y dejando salir un rayo verde. Sus ojos vacíos eran rojos fuego aunque no pudiese ver y su expresión más demoníaca que nunca. El rayo iba en dirección de Florence, Lord Voldemort no podía ver pero tenía buena puntería y buen oído, sabía donde estaba su presa y su victima.

- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Ariadne con toda su fuerza y extendió su mano, como si tratase de detener el rayo. En una fracción de segundo se levantó impulsada por una fuerza sobrenatural. El rayo verde perdió fuerza y giró, estaba siendo atraído y desviado de su objetivo inicial. Florence alzó su mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo, todo era lento ahora. Ariadne estaba pálida y el rayo verde tomó velocidad, el mortífero rayo estaba acercándose mortalmente hasta que impactó en el pecho de la joven Ariadne. Esta vez Florence dio un grito y Voldemort dio un chillido de desesperación al percibir que había fallado.

- ¡Niña Tonta! – Voldemort estaba furioso, e iba perdiendo fuerzas. Ariadne se tambaleó un segundo y cayó lentamente al piso aun con vida.

- Ariadne es una criatura especial, no es tan humana como pensábamos, es más fuerte. – Dijo Lupin.

- No estaría tan seguro, incluso desafiando las leyes de la magia, hay cosas de las que no puede tener ventaja. – Dijo Snape. El círculo de fuego se fue apagando y Voldemort retrocedía.

- Niña imbécil, dominada por los sentimientos igual que su madre. No importa ahora, no me servirá de mucho. Quédatela Harrington, a cambio de la miseria. No estoy derrotado, volveré… sabes que volveré. Volveré por ti Harrington, y la sangre de Potter quedará esparcida en el suelo de mi Trono Eterno. – Voldemort replicaba viéndose acorralado, estaba solo y rodeado de unos cuantos vampiros.

- No importa a donde vayas Tom, te encontrarán y el chico te hará pagar… - Florence señaló a Harry que estaba tumbado en el suelo recuperándose. Voldemort observó al fondo del salón, la puerta estaba abriéndose, en un chasquido desapreció.

- Madre, Madre… - Ariadne se movía débilmente en el piso. Florence corrió a su lado y la halló tendida con un rostro grisáceo.

- Mi niña, mi hija… mi bebé. – Florence la abrazó fuertemente y Snape se acercó. Harry ayudó a levantar a Ginny que tenía varios moretones y desde la puerta vieron a Hermione y a Ron corriendo hacia ellos. Lupin pasó su mirada de Grezo, pasando por los vampiros, hacia Tonks, a su lado una rubia de aspecto cansado se detuvo, era Tara Ustinov.

- Hermione estás bien. – Harry abrazó a Hermione quien estaba entre lágrimas.

- Un encantamiento aturdidor no es nada. – Dijo Hermione – Ginny, ¿te hicieron algo?

- Ginny, no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos. – Dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana. Pero Ginny se apartó de él.

- Fue horrible, la tortura y el dolor… aun lo siento sobre la superficie de mi piel. Me recuerda a la desesperación e impotencia vivida en primera año con lo ocurrido en la Cámara Secreta.

- No volverá a suceder. – Dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny, y uniéndose con Hermione y Ron en un solo abrazo grupal.

- Voldemort huyó, estamos a salvo por ahora. – Dijo Ginny.

- Y con buena razón. Dumbledore está aquí. – Dijo Ron señalando a la entrada. Un mago de barba blanca entraba al salón y venía acompañado de Ojoloco Moody y Fawkes.

- Por eso huyó. Supo que Dumbledore vendría. – Dijo Harry.

- Estamos bien… estamos a salvo, estamos vivos. Es lo más importante de todo. – Dijo Hermione. A escasos metros Florence tenía en sus brazos a su hija, pero se iba volviendo más rígida y cada vez más fría, su piel se iba poniendo de color morado.

- Perdona por no estar allí cuando me necesitaste. Perdóname por haberte traído a este mundo a sufrir. Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y defenderte. – Dijo Florence.

- No importa, mamá. -  Dijo Ariadne con lágrimas entre los ojos - No importa realmente, me consuela saber que realmente me amaste todo eso que dijiste. Y que hayas venido hasta acá a buscarme y llevarme a casa, lamento tanto decepcionarte. Mi sangre estuvo maldita desde antes de nacer… nunca nadie me quiso, pero no me di cuenta que tu estuviste, me quisiste primero.

- Todo estará bien… ya verás. – Dijo Florence. – Volveremos a casa.

- Mamá, tu sacrificaste tu vida por mi. Ahora estoy devolviéndote el favor. – Dijo Ariadne mientras su madre tocaba dulcemente su mejilla. – Nunca me di cuenta y ahora lo se… si mi muerte contribuye a la derrota de quien nos separó, pues que así sea. Te extrañaré, te acabo de ver y pareciera que estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo.

- Ariadne, no digas eso… eres fuerte.

- Soy fuerte, pero aun no soy inmortal… nunca lo seré y me alegra. Un buen mago me dijo que la muerte es una gran aventura para quienes tienen mentes organizadas, estoy a tiempo organizando mis ideas – Dijo Ariadne respirando con dificultad. – Te quiero y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de que seas mi madre…

- No te vayas ahora. Al fin nos encontramos. – Dijo Florence.

- Habrán más consuelos que calmen el tormento de mi partida, créeme. – Dijo Ariadne sonriendo. – por dentro estaba destruida, vencida por una fuerza que ya no era capaz de controlar… mi muerte me hará descansar en paz. Apenas tengo 20 años, pero siento como si hubiese vivido 1000 años en una inmensa soledad. Déjame ir, déjame descansar…

            Florence la volvió a mirar y se levantó, observó a Snape quien estaba a dos metros de ella.

- Llegamos demasiado tarde. – Dijo Snape. – No íbamos a poder salvarla, fuese la muerte o el mal.

- Lo se… lo se. Fue mi culpa y ahora estoy tan agotada… ya no puedo seguir un minuto más – Dijo Florence desvaneciéndose en los brazos de su fiel amante, quedando en el piso con los brazos de Severus alrededor de ella, quedando inerte al lado del cuerpo de su hija que ahora tenia una apariencia petrificada, con sus manos cruzadas por el pecho, sus piernas extendidas y con los ojos rígidamente cerrados.

            Aquella escena debería significar un triunfo, el mal había sido vencido… pero ¿era realmente el mal o alguna otra victima más de un bastardo culposo? ¿Era realmente perversa o simplemente la vida se había encargado de enseñarla a ser así? ¿Era realmente su culpa o de alguien más?

- Te lo dije Severus… te lo dije. Las cosas ocurren por algo. – Dijo Dumbledore parado a su lado. Snape volteó su rostro sin expresión, levantándose y sujetando a Florence entre sus brazos.

- No me arrepiento de nada. – Dijo Snape. – Así tenía que ser…

- Nuestro destino está determinado por las acciones que cometemos o dejemos de cometer. – Dijo Dumbledore y volteó hacia los chicos. – Otra vez Harry, otra ocasión más donde sales ileso de las fauces de Lord Voldemort. Aun no ha llegado el final, se que pronto sucederá, pero te aseguro que no será hoy, ni mañana. Será pronto, cada día que pasa es un día menos… será pronto.

- Profesor Dumbledore, pensábamos que había sido capturado. – Dijo Ginny tímidamente.

- Necesitaba dejarles el camino libre y despejado para su misión. No me arrepiento de haberte dejado esta libre elección Harry. La llegada de la Srta. Harrington ha hecho sacar cosas admirables de usted mismo…

- ¿Qué ocurre con Ariadne? – Preguntó Ron observando curioso.

- Mejor nos vamos, los aurores vienen pronto. – Dijo Lupin. – Ellos se encargarán de todo. Vengan que debemos regresar.

- ¿está muerta? – Hermione se detuvo frente al cuerpo de Ariadne.

- Vamonos de aquí. – Dijo Tonks, pero Tara miraba la escena algo triste sujetando a Grezo del brazo, Snape estaba alejado ya sujetando a Florence y los demás vampiros daban la vuelta.

- ¡Ariadne! – Dijo Harry acercándose a su lado. – Quiero que sepas que… se que me escuchas. Ariadne yo sabía que no te dejarías vencer… Gracias por no dejarte vencer. Gracias por creer en la verdad… No todo fue en vano.

            Sin decir más palabra se alejó con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Dumbledore se quedó solo con Ariadne. Los demás fueron atravesando la puerta maciza de roble de aquel salón inmenso que parecía no tener techo y en el que predominaba la oscuridad, las viejas celdas estaban vacías y la humedad acompañaba cada paso que diesen. Estaban ocultos del sol y a varios metros en lo profundo de la isla. Pero ahora solo se disponían a salir, tan simple como habían llegado sin más nada que decir.

Con el pasar de los dias en el Hospital San Mungo las cosas iban un tanto mejor. Ginny se mejoró bastante de lo que había sufrido, Ron apenas había sufrido un par de rsguños, Hermione había pasado un buen susto, Harry aun sufría de dolores de cabeza, tenía que aprender a controlar el poder de sus ojos. Muchas cosas habían pasado, mientras e habían aventurado a Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy había huido del Ministerio al darse derrotado, cuando varios auores intentaron capturarlo alegando ser "un ministro ilegal" atentando contra la sociedad mágica y no mágica. Los titulares del "Profeta" eran cada día más diversos y la censura había cesado.

**_Terror en Azkaban_**

_A pesar de que los dementores han abandonado el recinto carcelario desde hace varios meses, hace un par de días se vivió una de las más situaciones de horror que haya podido verse en Azkaban. Tras la captura de Albus Dumbledore, un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts encabezados por Harry Potter, fueron conducidos por magos desconocidos a la tenebrosa isla para encontrarse frente a frente con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El Señor Tenebroso usaba Azkaban como guarida desde hace varios meses luego de haberse declarado la alerta sobre su regreso. Los jóvenes pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley corrieron gran peligro al enfrentarse abiertamente contra varios mortífagos y el mismismo Ustedes-saben-quien, quien tenía secuestrada a la famosa cantante muggle Ariadne "Airam" Xavier. Hubo una pelea abierta entre vampiros, magos del ministerio de magia, empleados de la Escuela Hogwarts, los jóvenes magos y los mortífagos. Algo increíble de creer, es que entre los que regresaron ilesos se encuentra Florence Harrington, conocida mortífaga dada por muerta hace más de 15 años, nadie ha querido declarar sobre la presencia de Harrington, quien hace muchos años se declaró abiertamente del lado oscuro y fuese conocida por causar asesinatos y torturas despiadadas. "Airam" resultó muerta al interceptar la maldición imperdonable, con esto se prueba una vez más que los días de terror están de vuelta. Por otra parte esto coincide mucho con el derrocamiento de Lucius Malfoy quien fue visto en Azkaban junto Ustedes-saben-quien y acusado de traidor por parte de varios magos en el ministerio. Reportó para ustedes… Rita Skeeter._

Era una habitación larga y amplia con varias camas vacías era el centro de chismes, muchos pacientes aprovechaban de tiempo libre para poder ir a merodear por allí. Se había corrido el rumor de que una asesina muy peligrosa estaba siendo ocultada en San Mungo. Los ventanales daban al patio principal y la habitación permanencia callada. Un hombre de túnica negra y mirada cansada estaba sentado al pie de unas de las camas, estaba tranquilo mirando de vez en cuando a la mujer que yacía en la cama y de vez en cuando releía un libro que tenía en su mano. El silencio podía aturdir a cualquier persona, en aquella magnitud. Todo era calma total hasta que uno de los curadores entró con su túnica blanca ondeando.

- Disculpe la tardanza Señor Snape. – Dijo el curador poniéndose sus gafas y revisando un informe de salud. – Hemos tenido un gran flujo de pacientes y heridos, sinceramente todo este caos, revueltas y protestas.

- ¿De que está hablando? – Snape parecía recordar pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo

- Lo que sucedió hace dos días. Hay muchos heridos y por eso estamos un poco limitados, tantas urgencias de salud. Sinceramente. – El curador chasqueó la lengua y leyó más abajo del pergamino que era parte de un informe.

- No he tenido tiempo de saber mucho que ocurre afuera de este lugar. – Dijo Snape.

- Bien. Déjeme decirle que la Sra. Harrington ha tenido mucha suerte de quedar con vida, es un caso singular que todos se preguntan si realmente es ella. – Dijo el curador mirando a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que yacía en la cama.

- Es ella… ¿Acaso esa mujer en la cama no es real? Es Florence Harrington. – Dijo Snape

- Bien… lo se. El ministerio envió una nota de alerta, estará bajo observación y en tranquilidad. Si es que… ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó el curador con mucha curiosidad.

- Fue atacada y se enfrentó en un duelo abierto con varios mortífagos… - Dijo Snape. – Al igual que yo, pero ella se desvaneció en mis brazos y no ha despertado aun.

- Si, no es un secreto que Harrington está un poco débil, aun no me explico el motivo exacto. Pero tuvo suerte al sobrevivir ¡Mucha  suerte! No quedarán efectos del ataque que sufrió… - Dijo el curador escribiendo algo en el pergamino con su pluma - recomiendo extrema precaución, necesita descanso y tranquilidad. No le de ninguna noticia mala.

- Permiso, ¡llegamos! ¿Podemos pasar? – Tara Ustinov entró por la puerta muy sonriente con una gran tarjeta verde y un ramo de flores, seguida de Harry, Lupin, Dana, Roger Spencer, Hermione y Ron.

- Les sugiero que si van a visitar a la paciente no sean muy ruidosos. – Dijo el curador.

- Nada más venimos a desear que se recupere. – Dijo Roger Spencer algo más animado que la última vez. – Florence… ¡vaya chica!

- ¿Spencer? – Snape alzó una de sus cejas

- El hermano de Francois quiso venir también.  – Dijo Tara mirando a Snape explicativa. – Pero sus intenciones son distintas. Es Squib…

- Lo recuerdo muy bien. – Dijo Snape con desconfianza.

- MI hermano ha muerto, cuanto horror… - Dijo Francois. – Me siento más tranquilo saber que no me volverá a usar. Me despidieron de la disquera donde trabajaba, pero estoy seguro que podré encontrar algo digno de mi, el estrellato lo es todo para mi… ¡y mi querida Ariadne! – Roger cambió la expresión de su cara.

- Dumbledore vendrá más tarde. – Dijo Lupin a Snape quien se sentaba a un lado de la cama – Tenía que asistir a la juramentación del nuevo ministro de magia.

- ¿Nuevo ministro? – Snape parecía confundido.

- Recuerda que Snape no ha salido de aquí des hace varios días, no sabe nada Remus. – dijo Tara dejando la tarjeta en la mesita junto a la cama de Florence quien comenzaba a despertarse.

- Si, Severus… Hubo una revuelta en el ministerio, protestas y acciones directas. Es una historia directa, lo principal es que Malfoy está lejos y el poder ha sido tomado por alguien más sensato - Dijo Lupin

- No has dormido en días Severus… te vas a enfermar. – Dijo Tara mientras el curador asentía con la cabeza mirando aun el pergamino con detenimiento.

- No me importa. – Dijo Snape bebiendo una poción humeante.

- Bien… tengo que decir algo más… ¡¡¡Me parece asombroso!!! – Dijo el curador saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Un poco arriesgado más bien.

- ¿De que habla Señor Curador? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Esta mujer si es fuerte. – Dijo el curador observando a Florence y salió con cara de estar pensativo. – Ya regreso.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Florence se había despertado, luciendo demacrada y enferma.

- En el Hospital San Mungo, a salvo de alguna de tus ideas locas. – Dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos. – Todo estará bien…

- Mi cabeza va a estallar, me duele demasiado. No recuerdo bien… - Dijo Florence enfocando su vista. – Ustedes están aquí, que agradable. – Dijo Florence con un tono sombrío y poco amable.

- Tu estadía aquí ha causado revuelo entre los pacientes. – Dijo Tara sonriendo.

- Supongo. – Dijo Florence con extraño brillo en los ojos - No todos quieren compartir la habitación con una asesina demente. Por eso estas camas de al lado están vacías. Estoy aislada, escapé con suerte de la muerte y ahora me llevarán presa a…Azkaban - Pero en ese momento Florence se calló y quedó pensativa. – Ahora lo recuerdo mejor… todo está volviendo. Azkaban, ¿Qué ocurrió luego en Azkaban?

- Quédate tranquila, no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo, mujer. – Dijo Snape sujetando su brazo bruscamente.

- Es muy extraño. – Dijo Florence. – No me han dicho… ¿Dónde está Ariadne? – En ese momento todos quedaron callados sin decir más palabra. Florence comenzó a temblar, sabía que había ocurrido lo peor.

- Yo lloré bastante al enterarme. – Dijo Roger quebrando la voz y apoyándose del hombro de Dana. – Mi preciosa niña.

- ¿Dónde está Ariadne? ¡Díganme ya! Quiero verla, quiero escucharla y hablarle. – Dijo Florence elevando su tono de voz algo amenazante.

- Lo que pasa es que… - Lupin comenzó a hablar pero Florence lo miró de nuevo, Lupin no supo más que decir.

- ¿Dónde está? Díganme. – Pero Florence sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- Tu lo sabes bien… - Dijo Snape – Escúchame bien, está en el cementerio sepultada en una tumba fría de piedra y no va a volver. – Snape la sujetó por los hombros y la mantuvo firme. Parecía que nada volvería a ser igual, Florence rompió a llorar como una niña de 11 años. Lloraba aferrada al pecho de su amante y eterno compañero fiel.

- Lo perdí todo. – Dijo Florence entre sollozos.

- No lo has perdido todo. – Dijo Snape apretándola fuertemente contra el.

            La puerta se abrió y un anciano de bastón entró lentamente, llevado del brazo por un hombre de cabello canoso y mirada jovial, oculto bajo esas gafas estaba Kyle Harrington.

- Mis ojos están viendo lo que yo creo. – Dijo la voz gruñona de Donald Harrington. Todos voltearon inmediatamente. – Es increíble.

- Papá, te dije que era verdad. Los rumores son ciertos. Tu hija Florence está aquí en San Mungo. – Dijo Kyle conteniendo sus emociones. Florence se apartó de Snape y observó a poca distancia al hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir, junto a su hermano mayor. Al tenerlos frene a frente muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza.

- ¿Kyle? Estás aquí con… - Dijo Florence dudosa aun recuperandose.

- ¿Qué ya no reconoces a tu padre? – Dijo Donald con mirada reacia.

- No sabía que aun era tu hija. – Dijo Florence por lo bajo con la mirada apagada y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. – Me negaste hace tanto tiempo, negaste a mi propia hija.

- Florence… han pasado tantas cosas. – Dijo Donald bajando el tono arrogante de su voz. – No sabes cuantas veces temí a este momento, temí volver a encontrarte y decirte todas las cosas…

- Dicen que no podía recibir malas noticias y aparece Donald Harrington, ¡que oportuno! – Dijo Snape  con sarcasmo interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

- Veo que no cambias tus malos modales Saveratus. – Dijo Donald sin mirar a Severus.

- No quiero que comiences  discutir. – Dijo Florence.  - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Aun tienes un hogar a donde volver, se que las cosas no fueron como yo esperaba. Creo que en mi vida ha habido… - Donald le costaba decir aquello. – ha habido errores de mi parte. Eso quería decir, ahora tengo que irme. Estoy viejo y enfermo…

- Papá, ¿Por qué? – Dijo Florence luego de un momento de silencio, justo cuando Donald se volteaba.

- Hija… oh mi querida hija. – Donald avanzó lo suficiente y estrechó la mano de Florence besándola. – No quise tratar así a Ariadne, tiene tu misma belleza y el cabello de tu madre. Tú y tu hija son bienvenidas en mi mansión…

- Demasiado tarde, muy tarde para ti Donald Harrington. – Florence se apartó un poco y Snape volvió al acecho protegiéndola. – Mi hija está muerta. Y se fue de este mundo sintiéndose odiada por su propia sangre, rechazada por su abuelo… en cuanto a mi, aun no estoy lista para volver.

- Si este encuentro es el primer paso, me prepararé para lo que viene. – Dijo Donald dando la vuelta mientras cojeaba. Kyle sonrió a Florence desde la distancia. Florence por primera vez sonrió en tanto tiempo y su hermano salió a ayudar a su padre.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. – Dijo Tara en un suspiro. –Nos tenemos que ir, Florence. Las cosas han cambiado y seguirán cambiando. Ahora un nuevo ministro y las cosas tomarán su rumbo.

- ¿Nuevo ministro? – Florence secó sus lágrimas y miró a Tara pensativa. - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Malfoy?

- Malfoy huyó. Y hoy juramentan al nuevo Ministro de Magia: Arthur Weasley. – Dijo Tara. - ¿No es así Ron? Llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos un poco más.

- Si, así… - Dijo Ron rebosante de orgullo. – Mi padre ha sido reconocido luego de tantos años.

- Un ministro de magia que aprecia a los muggles. – Dijo Tara. – Si que lo vamos a necesitar.

- Es un honor lo de tu padre Ron. – Dijo Florence algo débil. – Y ustedes chicos… gracias. Gracias por aceptar esta misión. Estoy segura que algún momento tendré las respuestas que ahora me faltan.

- Ya he aprendido la lección… no más heroísmos. – Dijo Harry mirando a Florence. – Gracias por enseñarme cosas que desconocía de mi mismo. Aunque no lo crea, alguna vez me sentí identificado en tu lugar…

- ¿Si? Es extraño alguien que entienda que se siente estar en mi zapatos. No hice nada, tú diste con la clave, eres un gran hechicero Harry. Podrías llegar a ser grande, lo presiento… es apenas un pequeño paso. Solo te digo algo a modo de consejo, a pesar de todo, no toques la magia negra o sino te tocará a ti en el fondo de tu alma. Lo agradecerás luego y no te tocará pagar todo lo que he pagado yo. Perdón, perdón por el dolor que te causé… perdón por quitarte a tus abuelos.

- No volverán. – Dijo Harry seriamente. – Pero no tiene sentido lamentarme. Si quieres mi perdón, eso tendrás. Ahora si debemos irnos.

- Y es aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan. – Dijo Florence. – Hijo de James Potter, aun te queda mucho por recorrer. No te des por vencido.

- Quizás nuestros caminos no se separen tanto. – Dijo Harry despidiéndose. Al momento siguiente la habitación quedó vacía, solo quedaban Snape y Florence.

- No pienses más nada, solo descansa… - Dijo Snape sentándose.

- No se si pueda resistir, mi conciencia me carcome, mi corazón se quiebra y estoy rota por dentro. El odio que sentí hacia Lord Voldemort no fue suficiente para detenerlo de asesinar a mi hija. Yo debí haber muerto y ella se interpuso.

- Tú le diste la vida hace 15 años y ella te la quiso devolver. – Dijo Snape. – Yo no supe valorar eso hasta ahora y todo el tiempo que he perdido. Ahora me tienes a mí y nunca te dejaré. Si te llevan detenida, pues huiremos juntos. No me importa desafiar las reglas, ya lo he hecho antes.

- Si no estuvieses aquí, la grandiosa Harrington estuviese en pedazos sin nadie para recoger esos pedazos de mi. – Dijo Florence con la mirada apagada y metida entre las sabanas.

- Lo peor ha pasado ahora y podemos respirar de nuevo. – Dijo Snape acercándose. – Luego de todo, es justo ¿no?

- No, no todo ha terminado… aun queda mucho. Solo que no será hoy y te puedo asegurar que la memoria de Ariadne no será olvidada, ni la de ella ni la de nadie más. – Dijo Florence.

- Nunca había tenido que contrarrestar tu pesimismo y desesperanzas. Ahora soy yo quien te da ánimos de seguir… ¿Qué no lo ves? – Dijo Snape mirándola frente a frente a pocos centímetros de su cara y mirando tentadoramente su boca.

- Todo estará bien… pero no por ahora. – Dijo Florence acercándose y abrazándolo.

- Quiero que sepas que me gusta la forma en que me sonríes – Dijo Snape a su oído. – Quisiera abrazarte fuerte y alzarte en mis brazos. Quisiera abrazarte fuerte y robarme tu dolor. Quisiera que mi dolor desapareciera para siempre

- Tienes razón, lo peor ha pasado. Hay mucho que aprender y mucho por luchar. ¿Estaremos lo suficientemente fuertes para el momento? Yo también quisiera abrazarte más fuerte y robarme tu dolor. – Dijo Florence cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a su boca, donde se encontraron en un breve beso de ternura mezclada con dolor y sufrimiento.

- Todo pasará… - Snape se apartó de su lado.

- Estoy tan rota por dentro, no me siento bien lejos de ti. Estoy destrozada cuando estoy sola. ¿Algún día seré fuerte?

- Estás aquí junto a mí, ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte. – Dijo Snape.

- No te vayas de mi lado. – Dijo Florence mirando la ventana.

- Jamás lo haré… Jamás. – Dijo Snape apoyado de la ventana mientras Florence se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó fuertemente apoyándose en su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con tranquilidad. No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Bien, señora Harrington… - Dijo el curador entrando de nuevo a la habitación interrumpiendo la escena. – He examinado bien, los hechizos, las pociones, los remedios, los indicadores… ¿Qué hace levantada? Le dije que necesitaba reposo total, su estado es delicado

- Usted nos dijo que estaba bien… que se recuperaría. – Dijo Snape mientras Florence volvia a la cama a acostarse.

- Para evitar males mayores, haga lo que yo le digo. – Dijo El curador. – No me importa que haya hecho allá afuera, usted me tiene que obedecer… por su bien.

- ¿Me llevarán a Azkaban? – Preguntó Florence indiferente mirando el techo.

- El ministerio no ha dicho palabra, pero usted estará bien vigilada por si acaso. – Dijo el curador. – Usted sabe que le voy a decir, ¿verdad? Descubrí un encantamiento protector realizado hace mucho tiempo en usted.

- ¿De que habla curador? – Preguntó Snape. Florence parecía estar realmente confundida porque bajó su mirada hasta la cara del curador.

- Solo tengo que confirmárselo… cuídese sino quiere más riesgos. – Dijo el curador dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Regresaré en la noche.

- ¿De que habla el? – Preguntó Snape acercándose y mirándola a los ojos. Florence miró confundida un par de segundos a los ojos de su amado, pero de repente quedó paralizada y miró a la ventana. Como si todo hubiese sido obvio.

- Funcionó… si funcionó entonces. – Dijo Florence tratando de sonreír, pero su cara estaba ensombrecida de nuevo.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Snape sin saber nada. Florence lo miró de nuevo y poco a poco fue dándole una sonrisa de confianza y bajó su mirada, tomó su mano y la acarició, lentamente. Ella había entendido todo al fin. Tomó sus manos y las tenía en su mejilla, Snape estaba algo más pálido.

- Sea lo que sea… allí estaré. – Dijo Snape.

- Regresé hace unos meses, como si estos 15 años no hubiesen existido… y es así. Mi cuerpo envejece lentamente, el tiempo pasará sobre mí y lo que tenga que venir vendrá. Antes de enfrentarme a Lord Voldemort hace 15 años, me protegí con un hechizo… protegí mi vientre con un hechizo. – Florence llevó las manos de Snape hasta su vientre.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Snape parecía un poco confundido, pero miraba sin creer acercándose.

- Aquí en mi vientre una nueva vida está creciendo. Tu me marcaste… lo acabo de entender. Me marcaste con darme un hijo de tu sangre. – Dijo Florence casi llorando.

- ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío? – Snape la dejó un lado y retrocedió nervioso. – Te marqué… pero entonces te marqué desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

- Todo lo que está pasando ahora… el mundo no es un lugar seguro. – Dijo Florence.

- Niña mía, el mundo nunca fue un lugar seguro.

- Además nunca quisiste tener hijos, odias a los niños… - Dijo Florence pero Snape la miró de una manera fría y penetrante.

- Quizás, no quiero tener hijos si van a vivir lo mismo que viví yo. Pero no será así… Lo prometo - Dijo Snape. – Las cosas cambian, las cosas cambian rápidamente. Estar a tu lado es mi única ilusión ahora… no volveremos a caer.

- No, no volveremos a caer. – Dijo Florence sentándose en la cama y abrazando a Snape y aferrándose a su pecho. – Aunque aun falta mucho.

- Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá… aquí estaremos - Dijo Snape acariciando su cabello y tomándola en sus brazos. – Tuviste suerte, o estabas destinado a ello…

- Sería una buena continuación a nuestra historia. Tara podría escribir otro libro. – Dijo Florence sonriendo mientras Snape carraspeaba la garganta en desacuerdo. Esta vez estaban libres de todo, el infierno había cesado. Estaban lejos de todos y nunca pudo haber sido mejor. Florence le dolía enormemente haber perdido a su hija, pero había cosas que de alguna manera le aliviaban ese dolor.

Nunca sería como ayer y era lo correcto, la vida era una línea torcida, a veces quebrada y en espiral, pero nunca es recta, nunca se devuelve, nunca se repite… así era la vida de Florence Harrington. Su piel pálida sentía el calor del sol, ya no había sombras amenazantes y la oscuridad era un lugar seguro para ella. Estaba a su lado… no era buena, no era mala. Era simplemente ella misma… estaba de su lado y todo podría ser tan relativo.

            Tiempos nuevos se acercaban, todos lo presentían. La designación de Arthur Weasley había sido una sabia decisión de la junta temporal de deliberación mágica, el mundo cambiaba. Los muggles se enteraron de la muerte de Ariadne, una de sus cantantes favoritas había desaparecido para siempre. Florence pudo volver a estrecharse con Charles Xavier.

- Tantas lágrimas por todos estos años de silencio. – Dijo Charles abrazando a Florence. – Ahora una nueva felicidad en recompensa a tanto dolor.

- Quizás…

            Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad, poco a poco las cosas iban tomando forma. El director Dumbledore volvió a su puesto. Los estudiantes aun estaban un poco atemorizados. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que aun los rumores corrían. En el ministerio las cosas no eran tan fáciles y el desastre era igual. Mientras que la Orden del Fénix seguía trabajando en torno a su anonimato. La sociedad mágica sintió algo de repudio al conocer la verdad sobre que Florence Harrington aun vivía, pero costó mucho convencerlos del engaño que ella misma había sido victima, pero nada la justificaba, había obrado mal hace tantos años y eso le pesaría hasta el día de su muerte, no iban a perdonar tan fácil y lo justo era hacerla pagar por sus crímenes, por lo menos luego que las cosas volvieran a su curso. Pero a pesar de todo, la historia de haber salvado a Harry Potter aquella noche en Azkaban había quedado grabada en la mente de los magos. Lo ocurrido aquella noche en la Isla de Azkaban fue conocido por todos.

            Nuestros chicos Slytherins fueron un tanto particulares. Tara Ustinov renunció al cargo de Profesora de Hogwarts, realmente no tenía un motivo tan fuerte como los profesores de años anteriores. Pero por alguna extraña razón aparente sentía le necesidad de investigar aun mas sobre los vampiros y se encaminó a una expedición que duraría mucho tiempo hacia las montañas oscuras, iba a escribir un libro llamado "Enamorarme de un vampiro". Grezo el vampiro, regresó con Nosferatu, quien se mostró complacido al escuchar las noticias sobre su nieto y las condiciones de paz logradas con los humanos a través de Dumbledore. Dana Rookson, ella volvió a su bote con su esposo, su vida no podía ser menos extraordinaria y tranquila, tal como ella siempre deseó. Remus Lupin continuó en la Orden, la muerte del asesino de la mujer de su vida, no había hecho sentirlo más lleno, pero de alguna forma sabía que Eileen descansaba realmente en paz y que debía seguir por su propio bien. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron… estos chicos si que les esperaban muchas cosas, mucho por enfrentar. Lord Voldemort… Lord Voldemort seguía en las sombras, rabioso y ciego. Sus ojos habían quedado inutilizados, pero mediante un poderoso hechizo buscó reemplazo a su habilidad de visión a través de sus otros sentidos, su venganza sería terrible y esperada…

- Severus. Temo decirte que no encuentro un profesor calificado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me preguntaba si… – Dijo Dumbledore en su oficina pero Snape se levantó sin vacilar.

- No deseo el cargo, estoy bien así… - Dijo Snape. – Tengo otras metas y prioridades por ahora.

- ¿Pero como será eso? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ahora tengo una familia… no quiero que mis malos vicios del pasado encaminen mal de nuevo mi vida. – Dijo Snape mirando francamente al director.

- Ahora lo has entendido. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. – Dijo Snape firmemente. – Nada de artes oscuras. No por el bien, no por el mal… solo por mi mismo.

- Me parece oportuno, ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole. – Sabía que negarías el puesto.

- Usted y su psicología inversa. Usando psicología inversa contra mi. – Dijo Snape mientras Dumbledore sonreía ligeramente.

- Espero contar contigo Severus, para lo que necesite en la Orden. – Dijo Dumbledore

- SI, cuente conmigo para lo que sea… tomaré cualquier riesgo, es mi misión. Pero será difícil ahora que Lord Voldemort sabe de que lado estoy. Todos los mortífagos me vieron defendiendo a Florence y los demás.

- Dejaste que tu corazón decidiera por ti, y la prudencia se viera vencida por la valentía de un corazón vivo y apasionado. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Debo felicitarte también por la otra noticia, se que será padre muy pronto.

- Que se hace. – Dijo Snape fingiendo estar desinteresado, pero una sonrisa se asomaba rápidamente. Severus Snape nunca cambiaría esos modales.

- Ya no estás tan solo como pensabas. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No… no lo estoy. ¿Cómo supo usted? ¿Cómo supo que nunca la dejé de amar?  
- Hay cosas que un mago sabe por ser viejo, más que por ser mago. – Dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo. – Un corazón enamorado, así sea oculto por la oscuridad, resalta de los demás. Hay cosas que puedo ver y los demás no ven en ellos mismos. Eso ocurre contigo.

- No más plática por hoy. – Dijo Snape caminando a la puerta.

- Descansa bien y recuerda siempre donde estás parado y a donde vas. Te esperaré en Septiembre – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Así será. Este es el inicio, el inicio de lo que debió ser. Con permiso – Dijo Snape mientras se retiraba hacia las mazmorras, donde un baúl lo esperaba para regresar a casa en un auto, alguien lo esperaba, ya no estaba solo, nunca más.

- AL fin estamos aquí juntos los dos. – Dijo Florence en la noche tendida boca arriba entre las sabanas de la cama de la recamara principal.

- Ahora seremos tres. – Dijo Snape mirando el techo y acariciándola. – Nos iremos de esta casa, muchos recuerdos que viven aquí.

- Siempre dijiste que el nombre de James sería recordado por su hijo y sus hazañas. ¿De que sirve ser recordado si estás muerto? Seremos olvidados, pero estamos vivos y estaremos juntos.

- Aun me cuesta ver que el sueño se ha vuelto realidad. – Dijo Severus mirándola una vez más y apoderándose de ella mientras bajaba sus manos por su rostro hasta su cuello.

- No es un sueño, es tu destino. Si estamos dormidos, no me hagas despertar. – Dijo Florence besándolo en un largo beso mientras le quitaba el aliento.

- No estamos soñando, es real… esta vez te juro que si es real. Luego de todo, luego de tantas muertes… al fin nacerá algo más. – Dijo Snape susurrándole suavemente al oído mientras la observaba. Nada había cambiado, la misma niña de 15 años que había probado la primera vez, su mirada iluminada por dos ojos grisáceos mezclados con una poderosa tormenta, una nariz perfilada y unos labios a su disposición, su cabello era tan negro como la noche, caía suavemente sobre el pecho de su amante, era liso y ondulaba suavemente en las puntas, mientras su compañero fiel ayudaba a enroscar las puntas con sus manos suavemente. El la sostenía en sus brazos, iba a ser para siempre, sus ojos negros ya no eran tan temibles y su alma estaba descubierta ante ella, eran uno solo y nada los iba a separar. Un juramento más, lentamente bajando y circulando por cada gota de sangre, una promesa.

- No me dejes ir, no sabes que te amo. – Dijo Florence desvaneciendo el sonido de su voz en medio de la oscura noche estrellada.

- Yo también te amo. – Fue la sentencia que se escuchó un momento más tarde. Una noche calmada que se confundía con los susurros y sombras, las formas y las sensaciones, los deseos y anhelos profundos.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand.._

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away - I'll take you there.._

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No-one's left to stop you_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

**_Anywhere – Evanescence_**

****

**9 años después…**

- ¡Oh No!… me he perdido de nuevo. – Decía una pequeña niña con un par de flores en las manos mientras caminaba a través del cementerio, buscando algo conocido para ella. Siguió caminando un par de metros y encontró a un hombre joven frente a una tumba. El joven de cabello negro miró a los ojos de la niña.

- Disculpa, ¿se te ha perdido algo? – Preguntó el joven poniéndose sus gafas redondas.

- Eso creo, señor… ando buscando una tumba. ¿Me puede ayudar? – Decía la niña. Estaba parada frente a una tumba agrietada de piedra gris, había neblina y hacia frío. La pequeña llevaba un abrigo, vestía una túnica, llevaba dos coletas en su cabello y su rostro era expresivo, sus ojos negros, y su nariz perfilada y larga y cabello negro intenso.

- Ah… ¿se puede saber a quien buscas? Me extraña además que siendo una niña pequeña, andes sola por un cementerio tan desolado como este… No es buena idea. – Dijo el joven.

- Oh… Busco a mi hermana, debe estar enterrada por aquí. – Dijo la niña caminando un par de pasos leyendo las inscripciones de las tumbas.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana? Quizás te pueda ayudar. – El joven tenía un par ojos verdes relucientes.

- Eh… no me acuerdo. Mi hermana murió antes de yo nacer. Pero mamá siempre viene a verla. – Dijo la pequeña con su voz aguda e inocente rascándose la nariz. – A Propósito, ¿Qué hace usted aquí solo?

- Visitaba la tumba de mis padres… James y Lily. Murieron hace muchos años, cuando era bebé. – Aquel hombre era el mismísimo Harry Potter

- Usted es huérfano. Lo siento. – Dijo la niña leyendo la inscripción de la tumba de los Potter. – Debe ser feo no tener mamá y papá.

- Es terrible, pero siempre hay personas dispuestas a ocupar ese lugar. Espero que a mis hijos no les pase lo mismo. Me he prometido que siempre estaré para ellos – Dijo Harry levantándose.

- ¿Usted tiene niños? – Dijo la pequeña niña animada y empezando a saltar de alegría. – Quiero verlos, quizás podrían jugar conmigo.

- Si, tengo dos hijos. – Dijo Harry. – Una niña y un niño, son un par de gemelos… tan hermosos como la madre y algo inquietos como el padre. Se llaman Harriet La Row y Rowen Grufydd – Decía Harry sonriendo mientras les mostraba una fotografía que se movía.

- ¡Vaya! Me encantaría ir a jugar con ellos. No tengo hermanos – Dijo la pequeña niña sonriéndole. – Usted se ve amigable, sus hijos deben serlo también.

- Ah… quizás en un futuro puedas jugar con ellos. Son muy pequeños aun… son unos bebes apenas.

- ¡Es una lastima! – Dijo la niña. – Me gustaría tener un hermanito con el cual pueda jugar, apenas tengo 8 años y necesito tener amigos.

- Una chica muy sociable ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – Preguntó el joven Potter.

- EILEEN!! – Gritó un hombre con voz fría caminando a paso veloz hacia ella. Aquel hombre le resultaba familiar a Harry. La niña volteó con ojos sorprendidos. – Eileen Sewerynn ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mí? Además te he dicho que no hables con extraños…

- Papá, El no es un extraño. Es el hijo de James y Lily. – Dijo la pequeña Eileen abrazándose a su padre sonriendo pícaramente.

- Ah… ¡Potter! – Dijo la voz de Severus Snape con un rostro de malicia e ironía. – Que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo por aqu

- Debería decir lo mismo. – Dijo Harry mirando a la pequeña niña. - ¿Esa es su hija?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Es tan adorable, habladora y educada. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Eileen. – No parece hija de usted.

- ¡Potter! – Gruñó Snape en un tono peligroso. – No tiente mi paciencia…

- Me alegra haber salido de Hogwarts, ya no puede quitarme puntos injustamente. – Decía Harry sonriendo.

- ¡Papá! Nunca encontraremos la tumba de mi hermana. – Dijo Eileen dándole las flores a su padre. – Estoy cansada, llévame en tus brazos.

- ¡Ven! Seguro tu madre sabe donde está la tumba de Ariadne… - Snape cargando en brazos a su hija, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Harry Potter antes de voltearse para irse.

- ¡Adiós! – Decía la niña agitando sus manos - Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Harry… Harry Potter. – Dijo Harry Potter

- ¡Papá! El es Harry Potter… el que venció al que no-debe-ser-nombrado dos veces. – Decía Eileen emocionada a su padre, mientras el se alejaba.

- Nunca creas en todo lo que dicen por ahí. – Dijo Snape.

- El abuelo me dice que no crea en todo lo que tú dices… - Decía Eileen

- Tu abuelo está loco. – Dijo Snape sonriéndole con malicia.

- Eso explica todo… - Eileen se abrazó a su padre. – Pobre Harry, no tiene mamá y papá. No me gustaría ser huérfana, ¡te quiero papá! ¡No me dejes nunca! – Eileen le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y este reaccionó.

- Yo también te quiero Eileen… ¡ahora déjame respirar! – Dijo Severus en un tono algo brusco mientras su hija le sonreía.

- Ah papá, nunca cambias… - La niña siguió abrazada al cuello de su padre mientras bajaban la colina.

**FIN**

**Silence****-Messiah:** ¿Desesperante? Hmm… interesante, realmente interesante. Espero que esta vez no haya pañuelos ni lágrimas. Espero que tu estomago siga mejor. Aproveche ahorita, los exámenes los tengo en 3 semanas y no iba a permitir que pasarán 3 semanas más sin actualizaciones.

**Ojos Azules de Dragón:** Hey Gracias!!! Me alegra mucho. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el final. Me alienta que me hayas dejado un mensaje ahora

**Kashna****:** OH, ya se… sino son lágrimas son ataques de incertidumbre sobre que va a pasar. Pues aquí tienes el final y todas las explicaciones, si te quedan dudas no dudes en mandarme un comentario.

**Clau**** de Snape:** ¿De infarto? Apuesto a que mucho se asustaron. Yo se que a veces soy una chica mala. Jijijiji… si, este es el final… tal como lo había pensado. Escribiré historias pero aun no se de que… ¿Qué te parece una historia de Nagini? Jajaja, no vale… quizás escriba sobre mi personaje favorito o quien sabe… esperaré 3 semanas cuando se acabe el trimestre.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Querida Malu ya he actualizado y aquí está el final. Veo que todos quedaron sorprendidos con el penúltimo capitulo.

**Persefone**** Riddle:** Si, esa es la esencia, dejarlo en la parte más interesante… así te quedas pensando que sucederá luego, pero la ventaja es que no dejé que pasara mucho tiempo.

**Dark**** Eros**: Bueno, gracias por el review… ya lo sabes todo!!! ¿algo que decir? Jijijijiji… es un final feliz, al menos no murió. Bueno, no fue tan rosa como pensé, no emparejé a todo el mundo con todo el mundo y no hubo boda, eso es poco tradicional. Aquí te lo dejo… luego sabrás mis comentarios generales sobre todas esta historia.

¿En cuanto acertaron? ¿En cuanto se equivocaron? ¿Qué tanto les gustó? ¿Qué tanto los decepcioné? Así es como termina. Por lo menos esta historia, pero no mis escritos. Quizás escriba algo más sobre cualquier cosa.

_El amor siempre triunfa, ¿no?_


End file.
